


With a Smile on Her Face

by TimeLoopedPowerGamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Food Kink, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Held Down, Hentai Jutsu, Hospital Sex, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Marathon Sex, Memory Loss, Mutual Masturbation, Not a Harem, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Anatomy Lessons, Porn with Feelings, Powerful Women, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Threesome - F/F/M, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 98,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLoopedPowerGamer/pseuds/TimeLoopedPowerGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto successfully defeated Pain and has finally won the day, gaining the approval of his peers and the adoration of Konoha. But in all the excitement, he's forgotten something important – <em>someone</em> important. Someone who had sacrificed everything for him and then simply watched from the sidelines with a smile on her face.</p>
<p class="western">Not realizing he's forgotten anything, Naruto thinks everything is fine until the Kyūbi talks to him again for first time since the battle where it almost got free. But instead of just threatening death and destruction, the Kyūbi claims they are deathly sick. The only cure is not something Naruto is comfortable with at all: as much sex as possible in the next seven days, with all the kunoichi they can find to help him. With the last expert on the seal, Jiraiya, dead and the best medic in the world, Tsunade, still in a coma, Naruto doesn't have many options. Will he remember what he's forgotten in time to avoid dying along with the Nine-Tails, possibly taking the entire village with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> **On Content:** This is smut – porn done in writing, with a thin veneer of plot. It is written as an erotic, artfully-styled story (I hope), but Tab A will go into Slot B explicitly and “on camera.” There will be some violence, and though it might bleed (heh) into the sex some, it won't be more extreme than your usual episode of Naruto. Err, the violence, not the sex parts. No one is abused but some feelings might get hurt. Some ramen will be damaged or lost in the process. No demons were harmed in the making of this smut.
> 
> I used to have this tagged as "Underage", because some characters are 17 (18 is the cutoff for this website), but I don't feel that represents the tone or content of this story. Obviously these sorts of relationships are legal and socially acceptable in the ninja world, where powerful, genius 12-year-olds are regularly hired to kill people. This isn't one of the kinks.
> 
> Anyway, no crazy gore, no violent non-consensual content, but lots and lots of sex between attractive young people. Some of the later chapters get a little out of control as Naruto finds himself in some sticky situations. But he does his thing (err, the stubborn diplomat thing...) and talks through stuff before any sexy action happens. Everyone here is a ninja and they're hardened to things but, in my story, everyone comes out the other end as friends. Still, you've been warned. This isn't super fluffy and there is Naruto-verse style conflict before, during, and after the hot sex. But really, that's why you're reading this story, isn't it?
> 
> **On Pairings:** This is a fantasy sex story, but it may not be your ideal fantasy. There will be multiple male on female (and vice-versa) sex scenes with multiple different women having sex. Some will, ahem, overlap. There will also be hot kunoichi-on-kunoichi action and something else numerically hard to compute but essentially one male and multiple females. How that works is left as an exercise for the student.
> 
> Though this is a long-form, multiple-partners porn fic, it isn't a harem story (in my opinion). Relationships aren't collected and nothing vaguely long-term is explored, with one clearly obvious exception. The point is, this is simply a sexy, extended romp though the wonderful women of Konoha.
> 
> **On Chapters:** This is the first chapter in what I see as a long, hard, throbbing series. The main scene here is a dream, with odd perceptions and dream rules and logic. Perhaps not the best way to introduce my new porn fic series, but fitting from a story standpoint. So things will be a bit wonky, as Naruto hasn't ever actually _had_ sex at this point. As he gains experience, the style and content will change. Should be a fun journey.
> 
> Looking forward, sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren't simply to get more views, so I won't use them like that. Enjoy responsibly.
> 
> **Chapter Index (SPOILERS):**
> 
>   1. Dream-Hinata
>   2. Sakura
>   3. Anko
>   4. Tenten
>   5. Ayame
>   6. Female Kyūbi
>   7. Fukuro and Hinata
>   8. Hinata
>   9. Hinata
>   10. Hinata
> 


**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Cost**

For the first time in a long time- no, for the first time _ever_ , Naruto woke up feeling genuinely good. Really good. Sure, his stupid apartment was in ruins, along with the rest of the village, but he'd never really liked the place anyway. The apartment, not the village. Most of the village was actually pretty okay, even if most of the villagers hated him. The professional ninja of Konoha usually didn't bug him but the normal townsfolk were completely awful to him.

That is, they _were_ awful. Until earlier this week.

He was sitting up on his thin military cot in a tiny tent that smelled like his old socks, both of which he had to share with three other genin. The cot and tent, not his old socks. His thoughts were apparently still a little fuzzy with sleep. Right, the point: he had to sleep in shifts and didn't have a bed of his own.

It was awesome.

His breakfast would be a horrible, thin gruel of emergency grain rations from the underground village stores. Only the ninja on active missions got better rations.

Like yesterday, he knew it would be the best food he'd ever tasted (that wasn't ramen).

And he'd be spending the rest of the day in backbreaking labor, trying to repair the village and clean things up.

Great, he was looking forward to it.

And then tonight was the night the village usually celebrated the defeat of the Kyūbi. The night that was always the worst for him, on the worst day of the year: his birthday. For once, he was genuinely looking forward to it. Because he'd finally done it.

He'd saved the village. And he knew, he genuinely _knew_ at last, that his dad was proud of him. His dad, the Fourth Hokage himself. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Pain was dead and somehow all Naruto's precious people were alive again—all because that sick, confused man had made the right choice in the end. So, instead of a pointless death or, if through some miracle he had actually killed Pain, a bitter, hollow victory—one leaving almost everyone he knew dead—instead he had won. He still had a masked man to kill at some point, someone truly evil who was responsible for everything, and he still had his friend Sasuke to save and bring back to the village. But for now _he'd won_. Completely and totally.

This was something he'd dreamed of doing countless times. Except, of course, in those dreams he'd been the Hokage and had been wearing the Big Hat, all while fighting off the Zombie Samurai Armies of the Dark Lord Zog—at least, that was how it usually went. The foes changed but the challenge stayed the same—evil attacks, no one can save the village, he shows up and punches the Bad Guy, everyone is saved. A good dream. And after winning the fight, the dream usually got even better.

When he was a little kid—well, anything more than a year ago counted as “a kid” for someone who had just turned seventeen, but this was when he was about eleven. Right. Anyway, he'd then dream the girl (who always had pink hair) became his friend because of how brave he'd been and they'd go off to live together and be happy and play, forever. In the last few years, especially after returning to the village, those dreams had...changed a bit. Last night was the...worst? Yes, worst worked.

“Old Pervy Sage would be proud of me,” Naruto muttered into hands as he tried to pull himself fully back into consciousness. It wasn't easy. Last night's dream had ended...vividly.

Over his years of training with Jiraiya, the girls in his dreams had become a lot less like Sakura. Sure, the pink hair remained, but he'd seen so many barely (and a few times, not) clothed women in his time with the Pervy Sage that her body and even her face had gradually been sort of...smoothed out. The dream girls also now had a habit of not wearing any clothes. Replacing his imaginary guesses about, well, _Sakura_ was a feeling of “female” facial features, then just boobs, hips, crotch, and legs. And the dream girls weren't happy to simply be his friends anymore.

Right. Last night. He needed to get this out of his head. Flopping back onto his creaky cot, he throw an arm over his eyes and tried to sort through the things he remembered that dream girl doing to him.

* * *

He'd dreamed he'd saved the day as usual. An entire battalion of Evil Dog Men. He didn't even remember how. Whatever. Then it was time for his reward. A young woman with, well, frankly _unrealistic_ breasts—huge, soft-looking things hanging high and full down her chest—had slunk out of the crowd of adoring villagers and ninja who were celebrating his victory. She was standing still but also gyrating her hips slowly toward him—an odd form of travel, but it seemed to work in dream-logic. Then, almost immediately, he was in her arms. She was very, _very_ naked and her breasts pressed softly against his suddenly surprisingly bare chest.

“Naruto,” she whispered seductively, grabbing his Big Hat. The triangular one. On his head. Right. She then throw it into the bushes where it disappeared, along with the bushes. Because they weren't important. He sure didn't care.

“I want to reward you for saving us all,” she whispered pants-tighteningly. And so she did, quickly moving her hand down to his now not-at-all _-_ surprisingly bare waist. The crowd has also now disappeared, leaving them alone wherever. Didn't matter.

She stroked the tiny blond hairs under his belly slowly, tickling him as she moved her other arm to encircle his waist. Slipping slightly to one side and grinding her breasts against him, she left just enough room to gradually move her hand down the thin trail of hair, only to pause just between his legs, barely not touching him. Her other hand grabbed his ass cheek and slowly pressed and squeezed it, kneading it like dough.

Being a dream, that was all the foreplay anyone required. Grabbing his dick now as if her life depended on it, she squeezed it several times then started rubbing it with the flat of her palm, pressing it back against his belly. Getting a gentle rhythm going, she started moving her chest strongly up and down against his side and chest, in time with her stroking. Grinding one of her huge, pillow-like breasts against his chest, she moved the hand on his ass to grab one of his hands, taking it around behind her and pressing it against her own large, shapely ass, her hand firmly trapping his against her hot, sleek skin.

Using her hand to guide his, she caused him to stroke her slowly, first down from where her ass started to curve gracefully away from her back, then down the soft, silky skin to the underside of her firm ass cheek. He felt her flex over and over under his hand as she pushed her rock-hard nipples up and down his side and chest. Her hand then reversed direction and moved his to push up in time with her rubbing, as if to repeatedly weigh the perfectly formed flesh he held in his hand.

Her slow, shaking breaths tickled his chest as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Her back bent gracefully as she thrust her chest forward with every press against her ass. Her breasts were now sliding more easily against his firm, muscular chest as his sweat and hers mingled between their hot bodies. He could feel the heavy, snowy flesh press then grind, over and over, her large, hard nipples scraping electric trails over his skin.

Doing this pressing motion again and again with one hand, she now grasped his penis firmly in her other, pumping up and down his hard shaft and occasionally pausing to run her thumb over the top of its fleshy head or bump firmly against the stiff edge on the way up. Her touch was fire and pure pleasure and he was having trouble thinking clearly about anything but the small hand firmly grasping his thick, aching dick.

He groaned every time she moved and started to buck his hips against her motions. Seeing this, she smiled and moved to straddle his right thigh herself, trapping it between her legs and lifting one leg to tuck around his. As she moved to grind herself against his leg she started to echo his voice, moaning out loudly in time to her complicated gyrations against his body and his dick. His free hand now went to hold her waist, helping move her even more strongly against him.

In his dream (and in real life) he only had a fuzzy, second-hand, blurry-photograph sort of idea of how a girl's parts fit together, but his beloved (but very perverted) sensei had made sure he knew the advanced lessons and topics from at least a technical standpoint. Thoroughly. Inside and out. So the woman in his dream was slickly wet as she slid herself against his thigh, pressing something vaguely soft and womanly against him lustily.

It was then that he blearily realized this woman was significantly shorter than his normal dream girls, who were usually very leggy, merely moderately well-endowed, and just a little taller than he was—like he remembered Sakura had been. That is, until he'd returned from his long training trip with his sensei and realized how much he'd grown, relative to all the girls he'd known. He was still short, but not as short as he had been before. Few of the girls from his class were still taller than him.

The point was, this was different. This girl's hair wasn't even pink. It was a dark, midnight color that light didn't seem to escape from. Cascading to about half-way down her back in a straight, neat sheet, it framed her face with cute little square-cut bangs. There was also a small patch of light-absorbing hair on her crotch, somehow an even darker color, now slightly matted-looking and soaking wet from her excitement. He felt it tickle his leg as she continued to move strongly against him, rocking both of them slightly back and forth.

Lifting his free hand, the one on her hip and not involved in important ass-related duties, he stroked her hair gently, running his fingers over her head and then down her shoulders and back, reveling in its smooth, glossy texture. She sighed softly in response and redoubled her efforts on his hotly engorged penis, panting with the effort and stimulation on her own vague girl-parts.

Moving that same hand to her front, he brushed the edges of one of her enormous breasts, feeling along its soft curve then moving his hand inward until he encountered one of her nipples. Crinkled tightly erect, it stood out proudly on her large areola—a useful vocabulary word Sensei had made him memorize during a marathon female anatomy lesson/porn session. Naruto briefly thought it felt like a hard little flowering bud of some kind as he cupped and rolled it between his fingers thoughtfully. He then grasped her breast more firmly, stroking out to gather her soft flesh in his hand, then squeezing slowly back to the tip, rubbing his palm against its hard, nubby shape.

This caused her to gasp loudly and start panting even more, each breath now a shaking moan into his shoulder. Reaching around to her other breast, he used an upside-down version of the same stroking movement, hefting her heavy breast from underneath and petting it with his fingers, then pulling out to her nipple and rolling it gently between his fingers.

Falling against him fully now, she abandoned her perch half-way up his leg to sag bonelessly, the hand she had over his (on her ass) shakily moving to hold him by his shoulder as she continued to pant and shiver. Her strokes on his solid, smoldering member were growing erratic and she seemed to be losing her balance, so he shifted the hand on her ass lower, moving between her legs to cup her crotch from behind, holding her up against his body. He continued to rub his thumb slowly over her darkened, firmly erect buds, switching occasionally from one breast to the other.

He was now supporting her fully, a hand on her crotch and ass and another on her breast, but was somehow able to stay on his feet without dropping her. Unrealisticly staying perfectly balanced while awkwardly shifting his hand lower, he cupped her unclearly defined but definitely female genitalia and started stroking it back and forth. In the dream he really wasn't sure what he should be feeling so it turned out sort of vague, but it was decidedly soft, feminine, and damp.

Finding her hand unable to easily grip him, pressed between her body and his dick, she started a sort of sliding motion, using her hand and soft belly to rub against his penis as she hung off his shoulder. His hand on her crotch pressed her tighter against him as she rode up and down in time with his own motions. The pressure of her taunt but softly rounded stomach rubbing against his sensitively swollen dick was all-consuming, filling him with maddeningly velvety sensations. The heat coming from her body was incredible. He loved this but also wanted something more, to be buried in that feeling forever.

This was too much for his dream-self and he was quickly reaching his limit. She was obviously enjoying his attention but didn't appear to be anywhere near her own release. With sudden, dream-inspired understanding, he moved the hand on her breast down, reaching between their close, slickly sliding bodies to find the wet gap in the fleshy mound between her legs from the front. Labia. That was the correct term for that area. Thanks Pervy Sage. Use the dirty words when required, Jiraiya had said, but know the correct terms for everything she had.

Dream-him frantically tried to remember the endless rants and terrifying diagrams from his Sensei about this topic as he arranged his fingers _just so._ Then, using his free hand to gently part the increasingly detailed and complicated folds of the girl-in-his-dream's most secret place, his other hand moved around from behind to between her legs, searching for her damp, hidden entrance.

He was now bent down slightly, half-cradling the girl in his arms, one hand around behind her ass and the other cupping her from the front. She had moved back to slowly stroking his dick with her right hand, her other still hanging off his shoulder. She was looking down, watching what he was doing to her with an interested stare.

Finding his hand in the correct place at last, he started rubbing just around the spot...right... _there_ , a firm nub at the top of her complicated slit, hidden above her deeper opening. Her clit, his dream-addled brain automatically remembered. His other hand found the right place lower down and inserted a finger into her hot, wet hole, gradually starting to thrust in time with his strokes around her clit and its protective hood.

Very quickly reacting to this new approach, she started thrusting back against his hand, driving his fingers further into her...vagina, he recalled. Her entire lower body was now twitching like a separate living thing every time he softly but firmly brushed her clit with his other hand and she was making a higher-pitched keening noise almost constantly.

She redoubled her efforts on his penis, now so hot it seemed to be on fire, her strong, soft hand sending spikes of pleasure through his entire body. Leaning back in his arms, she brought her breasts closer to his face again, arching her back as she reveled in her pleasure. He quickly took the opportunity to kiss and lick the soft, round skin, running his tongue wetly up and down each gigantic mound, eventually clamping down on one hot, quivering nipple.

This again changed the sounds she was making, which now were a series of groaning, grunting pants building to something more, something larger. The hand on his shoulder gripped him painfully hard and her eyes started to roll back in her head. Seeing this, he made his own motions stronger, his finger reaching deeper and deeper into her, rubbing firmly against the soft, indistinctly defined walls of her tight vagina. His hand near her clit started rubbing it directly and relentlessly, which seemed to break some unseen dam inside her as she momentarily stopped breathing and her entire body tensed up, all of her muscles seeming to contract at once.

She shook as she started folding forward, her spasming abdominals trying to bend her in half. He felt her pulsing around his finger wetly but didn't stop moving in and out of her now violently twitching channel. He sucked on her nipple aggressively and watched as her back arched in the opposite direction, now thrusting her breasts upward into his face as an offering and leaving her in a twisted, almost agonized pose. Her vagina was now milking his finger more irregularly as she rode directly into the crushing peak of her orgasm.

Taking an impossibly deep, shuddering breath, her head flew back, her eyes snapped shut, and she shouted out her perfect moment of pleasure. He vaguely noticed it was his name she screamed to the heavens, but he was very busy with his own shattering feelings as her hand continued moving convulsively on his dick. He rapidly felt himself grow very, very hot and flushed as the heat and a pressure that had built up seemed so close to spilling over. Seconds later, he exploded with pleasure all over her hand, his release seemingly endless as he pulled her tighter to himself. He moved his stickily wet hands from her hot center to hold her closer, trying to press every inch of her body to his, his hips kept bucking his hardness into her soft belly as he continued to spurt milky strings onto her shaking stomach.

* * *

Realization dawning on him at last, Naruto took closer stock of his lower parts, which he could now feel were sticky and sort of damply cold. Damn. It had been a wet dream—at least that was what his Sensei had called it. That had been a fun pre-breakfast conversation for fourteen-year-old Naruto, one best forgotten.

“Well, I'll just have to clean up first, maybe take a shower,” Naruto thought, climbing quickly out of bed. “A long, cold shower.”

At least, that's what he tried to do. His legs didn't seem to work right and instead of holding him up, they collapsed and folded like wet noodles. His head hit the edge of the metal cot frame and he knew no more.

* * *

“Hey,” said a voice. Naruto ignored it. His head hurt too much.

“HEY, MONKEY!” roared an impossibly loud voice inside his soul. He shot straight upright with a start. Oh, right. He was inside his mindscape, next to the cage. The Kyūbi was yelling at him, his furry face pressed against the bars. What did _he_ want.

“We have a serious problem, boy,” the huge fox demon shouted. Naruto started cleaning an ear with one finger nonchalantly.

“Yeah, you always have a problem,” he replied. “I just won a huge battle—one where you _almost_ got free. Didn't think you'd dare talk to me again anytime soon. Still feeling sore about that?”

Naruto smirked up at the gigantic fox.

“Just shut up and listen, you little shit,” the Kyūbi barked weakly.

Well, that was new. Huh, the Kyūbi wasn't looking so good. Naruto could see the fox's ribs and his pointed face was drawn and pale—or at least a pale _red_.

“Okay, what's wrong?” Naruto asked simply.

“I'm sick. We both are. We are dying. That is why you just collapsed.”

“...what?”

“Your overuse of the Sage technique, combined with an entire eight tails of my chakra being released, have unbalanced both of our chakra systems.”

“That sounds...” Naruto searched for appropriate words and failed. “Bad,” he said anyway.

“Yes, it is. If you do not find a cure then we both die. And before you get any ideas about bravely taking me with you know this: if you die first from this illness, the Seal, based on your own chakra and mine, breaks and I get free. Given my enormous powers, it is very, very likely I will survive longer than you.”

Dawning horror appeared on Naruto's face.

“Yesssss, and the first, and likely last thing I'll do after I get free and before I die myself, is use my remaining chakra to destroy your entire village and everyone you ever cared for. I promise you that.”

Naruto was quietly panicking now. “Is...is there anything we can do?” he asked frantically.

“Yes. But you won't like it.”

“What is it? I'll do anything!”

“I doubt that. But you will do this if you want to live past the next seven days.”

“Fine, fine, what is it?! Just tell me!” Naruto demanded.

“You have to mate as many times as you can, with as many willing young bitches as you are able,” the Kyūbi growled.

Naruto looked blankly at him.

“This will bring your body and mine back into balance with the extreme infusion of combined female and male energy generated by your actions. Mating forms large amounts of fresh, free-flowing natural energy in your body. If experienced nearly constantly over an extended period of time, this will repair your damaged chakra systems and mine. You must therefore mate. Repeatedly. Until you can't anymore. Since this is to save _ **my**_ life, until your cock falls off, if you must.”

“Wha- mate?! Like, have...have _sex_?” Naruto stammered.

“Yes,” the Kyūbi answered simply.

Naruto was silent for more than a minute. “I don't think I can do this,” he finally said. “I've never even- I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend!”

“Don't you?” the Kyūbi said with a weak smirk. “No matter. You have no choice. I won't be strong enough to talk to you soon, so I must make sure you understand this now. Mate with bitches only. _ **Men**_ won't help—their strong male chakra systems won't do anything for you, even if you swung that way. Which we both know you don't.”

Naruto was blushing increasingly brightly at this, shaking his head.

“No forced matings,” the Kyūbi continued, “It has to be a shared experience, so she will need to... _ **enjoy**_ herself _ **fully**_ for it to work. Not always something I have patience for, but I'm a demon fox, so take that as you will. Just be sure you take the willing bitches as often as you can and make them scream your name, over and over again. Even if it is only one _ **specific**_ doe-eyed bitch you find to help you, it will still work. She'll simply be a lot more sore after.”

The huge fox grinned, then looked thoughtful for a moment. “It would also work if you covered a close relative. But you humans don't do that, do you? That kind of thing wouldn't bother me, but as I've said, I'm a demon fox. Oh, wait! I forgot! That certainly isn't going to be a problem for _ **you**_ , is it Naruto?” The Kyūbi smiled cruelly.

“Fuck you,” Naruto growled, his fists clenched.

“Physically impossible,” the Kyūbi said with a sneer. “Also, you would not survive the attempt, being destroyed in an instant of impossible pleasure. Focus instead on those rutting bitches of your own species. So long as you don't stop pumping your seed into their hot, squirming flesh for any reason—and that means the same way as you do to make a litter with her, none of your perverted human games—you and I will both survive to see another full moon. Remember, no keeping your seed from reaching her belly; I know how twisted you humans make mating sometimes.” The Kyūbi paused in thought for another moment.

“I...guess you can do some ninja techniques or such after mating to prevent her growing fat with your kits (though I can't see why you'd want to), but anything done ahead of time that blocks your live seed from reaching her warm, innermost warren will also block the natural energy creation. You humans are strange about that, so you might find it harder to find a bitch than it would be for an attractive fox demon like me. Not my problem, though. In any case, I'm sure you'll eventually think of someone who can help.” The fox appeared to be trying to suggest something, but Naruto was too shocked to get what he meant.

“I'm almost too weak to talk now. Do what you need to, boy. Otherwise...I'll kill...everyone...you care...” The fox's eyelids drooped and he fell into a deep sleep. Naruto felt himself returning to the land of consciousness, drifting slowly back into his body.

* * *

He was lying in a hospital bed, obviously in the makeshift tent they'd set up to take care of the few injuries remaining from the battle. It was empty right now. Most everyone had been at least mostly healed by Tsunade-baachan's slug things or returned to life and good health again by Pain's final sacrifice. All except for the old lady herself—she was still in a coma.

Trying to sit up and failing, Naruto found himself very, very weak. A large number of machines he'd never seen before were hooked up to his arms. A flash of pink caught his eye and his heart soared when he saw Sakura walking toward his bed. A bright greeting died on his lips as he saw the look on her face.

“N-Naruto. I've...I've got some bad news,” she said, her eyes red. From crying. Shit. Her makeup was smeared and the hand holding her clipboard shook.

“I don't...I don't know how to tell you th-this, b-but...your chakra system is almost destroyed. We found you collapsed in your tent...f-from chakra exhaustion. You st-still hadn't recovered from your work yesterday and your body was almost w-worn out. Even with Tsunade-shishou's help...even then, I don't know if we could heal it in time—or, or even _at all_! And she's not...I-I-I think...” she couldn't finish, still trying to hold back her tears with sheer force of will.

“Sakura-chan, you mean...I can't be a ninja anymore?” Naruto said slowly, trying to figure out if this was what the Kyūbi had been talking about.

“N-no, Naruto...no. You are...you are _dying_ Naruto!” Sakura lost her composure completely, dropped the clipboard, and then threw herself at him. Her hug was crushing and he could feel her tears dripping onto his face where her cheek was pressed to his. He could also feel her breasts for the first time, much larger than when they were younger, pressing firmly against his chest and arm. But he couldn't really concentrate on that right now as the Kyūbi's words echoed in his head. Maybe the stupid old fox hadn't been lying.

“How...how long?” he asked in a whisper, putting a gentle hand on her head. He didn't know who he was comforting, her or himself, but it felt better to do that. He stroked her short pink hair slowly as she answered.

“About a w-week. You...you can't live without chakra, and your body will s-start _losing_ it a lot faster than you can _make_ it, even while resting, in about a w-week.” She buried her face in his chest. Her thin body was now lying on top of him, shaking as she wept almost silently. Naruto moved his other arm to weakly hold her shoulders, careful to not tangle the wires and cables, while continuing to pet her soft hair.

So the fox hadn't been lying, he thought. Just great. Well, he trusted Sakura. She hadn't rejected him when she learned about his fuzzy little secret, after all. He'd just have to get her to use her much smarter brain to help him figure this out.

“Sakura,” he started. She was still crying rather hard and he found his eyes were dripping as well. But in a manly way.

“Sakura,” he tried again. She lifted her head and looked at him with hopeless, teary green eyes.

“The...the fox told me something. The Sage Mode's natural energy manipulation and his huge demonic chakra release—they messed me up, they messed us both up. But he said there was a cure. The bastard doesn't want to die, too.” Her bright green eyes grew wide, hope appearing in them once again. She pushed both hands against his chest to lift herself back up and he quickly released her. She wiped her eyes with one hand while reaching for the fallen clipboard, fatally smearing her darkly streaking makeup.

“Th-that's great! Naruto, what is it?” she said with growing excitement, her pen poised above the page.

“Well, it isn't good,” he said hesitantly. “You promise not to be mad or hit me?”

“Yes, of course! This is your life, Naruto!” she almost shouted. “I will do whatever it takes to make you better. I promise. I also don't break my promises.” She reached down to hold his hand, smiling wetly at him.

“Well,” he started, “the fox said...”

“Yes?”

“That I have to get large, freshly generated natural energy infusions. A lot of them.”

“Okay, got it,” Sakura said, writing on the clipboard with serious focus. “I don't know much about Sages, though. How does that work?”

“Uh, by...”

“Yes?”

“Err...”

“SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, NARUTO!” she yelled at him, glaring just like old times. She didn't hit him, though. Yet. And mad was...arguable here.

“By having muttermuttermutter,” he said, unclearly.

“Speak up, Naruto!” she yelled, gripping the clipboard in both hands until it started to bend.

“By having lots of unprotected sex with girls,” he said in a whisper, eyes squeezed shut, already bracing for the incoming cranial damage. He heard the clipboard snap in half with a sharp, clear sound, then the tent was silent for almost a minute.

“Naruto,” said a cold, calm voice.

“Yes?” he said with a squeak, still not unclenching his everything.

“If you are lying about this. If this turns out to be some kind of prank. And you don't tell me. Right. Now.” Her tone was slow, measured. “They will never. Find your body. Not ANBU. Not the Hokage. No. One. I have...techniques to ensure this, taught to me by one of the Sannin. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” he said, as seriously as he ever had in his life. “It is true. That is what the Kyūbi said.”

Silence.

“Naruto, why did you say 'unprotected', why does that matter? Do you know what that means?” Her voice was slow and thoughtful but he didn't trust this and stayed tensely ready for fisty vengeance.

“Uh, err, he said it was the...uh... _seed_ , so semen I guess...uh, reaching the...ahh...I think he meant the uterus. That was the, uh, the trigger for the natural energy release I need.” More silence, then a scratchy writing noise again.

“Good...use of terminology, Naruto. This...it almost makes sense, based on what little I know from Tsunade-shishou about Jiraiya-sama's Sage mode and how it relates to chakra biology.” Sakura-chan sounded distant and emotionless now.

“Must there be a...successful fertilization?” she asked robotically, still apparently writing something, her pen scratching.

“N-no, the Kyūbi was very...specific about that. He said he...err, he knew about how humans were about that. So anything the girl does after that is, uh, fine. Ah, none of the rest needs to...to happen. Uh, right. And he also said th-that...the girl also has to...uhh...” Naruto gulped in fear.

“Orgasm,” he whispered.

Silence again for an endless time, then he heard a zipper.


	2. Special Jutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** This is the second chapter in the series and the first “real” sex scene. Naruto has a lot to learn and Sakura may be a medical ninja, but she's actually less well-read on this subject than Naruto (thanks to the Pervy Sage). Should be hot and awkward for both of them.
> 
> **Oh My, It's So...Large:** So, uh, things...got out of control. Really didn't mean to write 10k words for basically just this one scene. Shorter chapters to follow, with a total of ten planned and outlined to polish this thing off. Any live stage reenactment groups in the future ( _??_ ) should note that the main scene will take almost as long to perform as to read. So, yeah. That's a thing.
> 
> As usual, sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren't simply to get more views, so I won't use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.

**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

**Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Special Jutsu**

Opening one fearful eye, he saw Sakura dropping her pair of tight  black  shorts to the floor  under the hem of her robes , along with what looked like...oh Kami, it  _was_ her pair of light blue panties. Which, err, Naruto of course didn't know anything about until this moment. As far as  _she_ knew.  Oh wait. There was a  sudden increase in his flaming blus h. T hat the long white doctor ' s smock and robe s she wore  were  now the only thing covering her lower body. Otherwise, her...her  _girl parts_ were totally  naked right now!

Sakura’s  face was bright red and her jaw clenched as she moved to pull the sheet  away .

“I will check your chakra system as...as we go, and if this works...”

Here she hesitated. “If this works, we might be able to save your life. For that...well, it is worth it to me. Just...please. Be quiet. I mean, don't tell anyone about this. Also, uh, this tent isn't...it isn't soundproofed. So...”

Trailing off, she started removing his clothing with twitchy, short-nailed fingers. Correctly trimmed for serious medical work, he briefly noted, unable to look away as her hands moved over him, his brain locking up. She removed the wires and turned off the blinking machines.

After taking his thin shirt off in one quick, practiced, hospital-trained motion, she paused for a second then pulled down his thin pants, accidentally touching his very erect penis in the process. She flinched back a little from the contact then, while still trying not to look at his body, she jerkily moved to climb onto the bed, gathering her robes at her waist then straddling him. She carefully arranged herself just under his ribs, clearly trying to avoid even accidental contact with his achingly hard dick. The bunched robes hid her lower body from his view, but Naruto was already scared out of his mind at that point and wasn't really trying to sneak a peek.

Still feeling too weak to do much to help, he nevertheless moved to put his hands over Sakura's robes at her waist, trying to steady her a bit. She seemed to be a little dizzy and his touch made her hesitate for a moment, but she didn't slap his hands away. Swaying forward, she placed her hands on his bare chest and lowered herself all the way down to sit high on his flat stomach.

“Remember,” she reminded him dully, not looking in his direction, “if you ever mention this experimental treatment to anyone other than the Hokage, even under torture and threat of death, you will pay a horrible price.”

He nodded but didn't say anything, too caught up in what they were doing to speak.

Her bare skin against his felt terribly warm and her small butt was cushy-soft, but he could still feel the powerful muscles a life as a ninja had given her flexing underneath all the girly plush. He slowly moved his suddenly cold and clammy hands down to the her equally solid, still cloth-covered thighs. Her knees gently gripped him in response, like he was a riding animal of some sort, and she fidgeted briefly above him, rubbing her calves against his sides and poking him in the hip with her small feet. The wires to the machines quietly blinking beside him shifted over his arms, reminding him again of his dire situation.

“This...this is my first time,” she said at last, looking a little lost. She was starting to cry again. “I...do you understand what we're...I mean, do you understand the procedure?”

“Y-yes, I do...th-thank you, Sakura-chan,” he said, tears in his eyes as well. He'd always wanted this. It was just...it felt too sad for her to do it because he was hurt and not because she really desired him.

“Uh...this is my first time, too,” he added lamely.

She smiled briefly, but then it faded again and she just looked worried and scared.

“I, uh...you might have heard, or someone told you...there's a, uh....sometimes, uh, there's blood and, um, a _barrier_ of sorts, but I've, what I mean to say is...I had my hymen removed. What little was left after all my exercises and ninja training, that is...”

Seeing him nervously nod his head out of the corner of her eye, she continued, “Tsunade-shishou said it was silly not to. We're all ninja, after all. So. Um. Just so you know. I'm not lying about being...because I _was_ saving myself for...”

She trailed off, unable to finish. He knew she meant _Sasuke_ was the one she'd thought she would have her first time with, and he felt even more ashamed.

“But that doesn't matter now,” Sakura said, suddenly firm and resolved. She flashed through a quick series of hand seals, then snaked a glowing green hand under the front of her robes to press against her lower abdomen. Just over her where...ah, her uterus – so, a kunoichi birth control medical technique. He'd been told those were a lot harder than for guys, as they targeted deeper, more complicated tissue. Sakura was truly Baa-chan's student.

He knew one too (thanks, Pervy Sage), but it killed his sperm so he couldn't use it – assuming the Kyūbi wasn't lying through his stupid teeth. A guy's stuff was right there to, err, grab, so it was a lot easier to use, or at least so his sensei had said. He'd never actually seen the girl's version of the technique done and had certainly never tried it, for obvious reasons.

Sakura was squirming around now, drawing him from his thoughts – which was odd, as he'd always assumed, and would have suggested if asked as a theoretical question, that getting ready to have sex with his pink-haired teammate would capture his full attention. She lifted off him and shifted to almost a squatting position lower on his body, leaning against his chest with one hand to steady herself.

Naruto stopped breathing when he realized her other hand had now slipped lower and, assuming he was understanding this classically perverted scenario correctly, was now currently on her vulva, most likely slipping down to spread her outer and inner lips, her labia, apart. Thinking about the technical details (both physiological and artistic – the hospital nurse sex scene was a classic, according to Sensei) seemed to help him not lose his mind. He wondered if it was the same for her. His hands on her thighs seemed disconnected from the rest of his body and he felt light-headed, all of his blood apparently having rushed out of his head and into his penis.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura straightened up a bit while tilting her hips back. She then reached behind herself with her other hand to flip her robes over his lower body as she scooted back a bit. Still hovering, her robes spilled over his legs, continuing to hid their lower bodies from view. Her fingers finally brushed down his hard length, her hand then moving to grasp him firmly, almost clinically, right around the base of his dick – the swollen head of which must now be only inches from her own mysterious and terrifying crotch.

His hands clenched down on her thighs, as if to stop her, and she paused.

“That silly old dream matters a lot less to me than your life, Naruto,” she said, looking him straight in the eye. “This is just...just sex, after all. Only the lowest scum would abandon a friend for such a tiny reason. You saved us all and you're my teammate, so even if this is all your fault somehow, which I'm sure it is, I won't let you die on me now. Let me try and save your life. You idiot.”

Half-glaring, half-smiling at him, she eased herself down and back, slowly moving the tip of his penis to touch her labia. After shifting clumsily to line everything up, she took a deep breath and slowly sat down, impaling herself on his jutting dick in one strong, deliberate motion, burying him inside her silky hole. The feeling of her enveloping him was amazing.

Sakura froze part-way, her entire body tensing up and her breath catching. Naruto tried to fight through the haze of pleasure, the feeling of immense, tight pressure and soft _her_ surrounding him now, unsure what was wrong. He dug his fingernails into his palms, clenching his hands where they still rested on her thighs, attempting to avoid immediately thrusting the last few inches of his dick up into that perfect softness inside her body.

He vaguely realized she had stopped for a reason. If something was wrong, he couldn't just rush things. Looking up at her face, he saw Sakura's eyes were squeezed tight shut and tears were leaking out and rolling down her cheeks, her mouth set in a pained grimace.

“Sa-Sakura-chan?” he stammered out. She simply hissed at him, finally starting to breathe again. The hand just behind them, the one that had guided him past her soft lips, was now bunched up in the sheets in a fist. The other was painfully clenching at his abs. Her shoulders were hunched over and she didn't appear at all sexy or self-confident right now, which was very different from what he was used to from his pink-haired teammate.

“I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to-” he started.

“Shudup Nar'uo,” she ground out through clenched teeth, “Like...like I'd let something like this stop me. Just...give me a minute. It is too...too much.”

“Ahh, Sakura-chan, I-I...o-okay, sure thing,” he whispered, trying desperately not to move. Unable to keep his mouth shut though (as usual), he foolishly kept yammering.

“That was sort of sexy, Sakura-chan. I mean, if you weren't obviously hurting, I'd say that kind of thing would be straight out of old Pervy Sage's books.”

“Oh Kami,” Sakura muttered, starting to slowly relax, ceasing her attempts to disembowel him with her bare hand. “Just shut up.”

“ _Oh Naruto-sama_ ,” he said in a horrible falsetto voice, throwing caution to the wind for a good joke, “ _your huge throbbing_ _man-_ _meat is just too much for my_ _tight young_ _body._ ”

“I'll. Kill you. Naruto,” she whispered in a snarl, finally opening her dangerously flashing green eyes. “I'll save your stupid life by fucking you senseless, then I'll kill you. Slowly. As soon as it stops feeling like someone jabbed me in the crotch with a rusty kunai. Just, shut up.” She was clearly mad at him, but a lopsided smile and a twitching eyebrow had replaced her pained grimace.

“Are you sure, Sakura-chaaaan,” he sang out mockingly. “I mean, I might just be too much _man_ for you after a-ahhhh!”

His shuddering groan of pleasure replaced his mocking tones as she dropped, plunging the rest of him all the way into her burning depths. Then she clenched down on his dick, crushing him inside her body with soft, rippling muscles he'd never have believed existed. When his eyeballs stopped exploring the back of his own skull and he came back to the present, he looked up at Sakura in surprise and shock, only to see her smirking grin as she slowly ran both her hands over his toned, muscular abs and chest.

“Tsunade-shishou taught me all kinds of _interesting_ exercises, Naruto,” she said teasingly, once again attempting to crush him with an unseen, unstoppable, unimaginably soft force. Escape right now was clearly impossible. He only hoped he could distract her with sensual pleasures long enough for him and his dick to escape together. Well, _e_ _ventually_ escape.

“She thinks all kunoichi should be in perfect command of their bodies, trained for both agility and strength – strength _e_ _verywhere_ _._ ”

Sakura purred, running infinite rows of tiny fingers over his penis from tip to base and back. “Oh, and did I mention that I'm not even using any chakra on _those_ muscles right now? I wonder...”

“O-okay, you win Sakura-chan!” he gasped out, sweat covering his face. “Th-that was _amazing_! You're amazing!”

“I know I am,” she said, smirking. Then her smile disappeared and she tried shifting a little around him, a pained look on her face. “But this isn't...I'm not sure about moving like this...”

“Uh, Sakura-chan?” he said, “I don't think you're really...I mean, that was awful fast. We didn't, uh...we didn't even _kiss_. There wasn't any f-foreplay at all. Old Pervy Sage said that was, ah, was very important to you having a good time.”

Both of Sakura's dark pink eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Well, that's true,” she said slowly. “I didn't expect it to be this...well, I don't think I'm, uh, quite ready. I really rushed things but I was afraid...anyway, that hurt quite a bit and I guess I'm not as...uhh...relaxed or, err, _lubricated_ as I should be.”

“I've got some ideas if...if that is okay with you?” Naruto said nervously, his hands now sort of hovering above her robe-covered thighs. Sakura licked her suddenly dry lips, staring at his chest and not looking him in the eye.

“S-sure. I mean, you're apparently the expert _pervert_ here. And I, uh, I apparently need to both be able to move and... _enjoy it_ for this to work...”

“Yeah, that's right,” Naruto said with a grin. “I trained under a _super_ pervert! Just let me know if you want to slow down, otherwise I'll umm, I'll show you my _special_ jutsu until you scream my name.”

Sakura covered her mouth to smother a sudden, very unladylike snort. Rolling her eyes at him, she said, “That was very cheesy, Naruto-kun.”

“Uh, sorry Sakura-chan, I...w-wait. W-what did you c-call me?” Naruto stuttered out, eyes wide.

Swallowing nervously, then licking her now softly glistening lips, Sakura said, “Well, we _are_ working closely on this. Uh. So. I-I'd like to be more familiar...” Raising her gaze, she looked deeply into his eyes, eyelids drooping a little and lips soft and puffy.

“If that is okay with you, Naruto- _kun_?” she said with a soft, whimpering whine.

Clearly more relaxed than before, she was now trying to use some of her seduction techniques on him. That was both embarrassing and incredibly sexy and tempting at the same time, and he felt his briefly flagging ardor starting to return to full strength inside her.

He nodded vigorously, brain rapidly turning to mush. Running almost on automatic, he moved his hands up, barely brushing her sides and sliding over her robes. Her light-green eyes grew amazingly wide, watching his every move. Reaching her shoulders, he wrapped his hands into the cloth of her robes then pulled her down toward him, leaning up from the mattress at the same time.

She had stopped breathing entirely but didn't resist as he half supported, half pulled her down against him. Her hands seemed to find their own way across his body, running slowly up his washboard abs, over his hard, well-defined chest, and around his wide shoulders, stopping their travels just as her face got within inches of his.

Hesitating for a few moments as he look deeply into her soft, wide green eyes, he tried to make sure Sakura was still okay with this while also reviewing everything he'd ever heard from his detailed, perverted teachings. She was frozen above him now, leaning slightly against his hands, which were still wrapped into the robes. Her hands were slowly moving again, running from his muscular shoulders, down his arms, and back around to his chest, as if she were trying to memorize his muscles and every inch of his skin. Small hands shaking a little, her eyes darted around his face, searching for something, her seduction moves all forgotten.

Reaching up, he ran his palm along her soft cheek then stroked back along her chin with his fingers. “Thank you so much, Sakura-chan,” he whispered, “I'll make this special. That's a promise.”

“I-idiot. Just k-kiss me already,” she stammered, trying to smile and immediately failing.

He wrapped his hand around her cheek, fingers running over her pink hair, then he closed the last few inches, lowering her the rest of the way. Closing his eyes just as her eyelids started fluttering shut, he pulled his head up a little more, remembering at the last moment to tip a little to one side just as her nose brushed against his and their lips clumsily met, pressing softly together for the first time.

It wasn't amazing; he didn't feel a bolt of lightning run through him and her lips didn't light him on fire, but it was soft and warm and so very, very much Sakura. She didn't taste like cherry blossoms or strawberries or exotic perfumes, but she did taste like that medicinal lip balm she used.

Even though part of him was already enclosed deeply inside her body, this was somehow...more intimidate right now. Something about the wet, inviting groan she made and how she crushed herself to his chest and wrapped her hands around his arms made his mind go blank and his body feel hot all over. His breath caught in his throat and he forgot every word about pressure, friction, suction, how to breathe, and absolutely _everything_ involving tongues. Which, it turned out, was probably a good thing or he might have misinterpreted things when Sakura suddenly took a sudden breath through her nose and broke away.

Opening his eyes, he saw her sultry green ones staring into his again. She had started breathing faster, her nostrils moving with every heaving breath. There was a crazed look in her eyes and he feared he'd made some horrible, fatal mistake and she was about to take it out on his skull.

Then, without warning, she attacked him in a sudden furry, her lips crushing against his, surrounding his, pulling at him and requiring all his attention to avoid losing some obscure, figurative ambush battle over the rapidly evolving kiss. Eyes closed again to give him full concentration, he realized he would need a lot of hard work and every technique he knew to survive the next few minutes. He didn't know what failure in this erotic battle meant, but he would fight to the end.

The fight changed and shifted rapidly as they wetly explored each other's lips. The struggle now seemed to involve whose lips caressed whose more deeply, and who had the most and longest moments of uncontested access to the superior, more dominating parts of the kiss. There was also some vague extra consideration for submission holds involving teeth and lip suction. He tried to gain an advantage by moving his hands into her soft, short pink hair, but that only spurred Sakura on to more aggressive moves as his fingers dug in.

Just when it seemed she had the upper hand, Naruto suddenly broke the kiss and left her gasping, a cute little whine escaping as she scrabbled after him. But her lips only met his cheek, which she unskillfully drooled down as she tried to find his lips again. He finished his flanking move down her neck to where it met her collarbone. Lips latching down, he lightly scraped her with his slightly-elongated canines then kissed the same spot, slowly sucking on her soft skin. Her complaining exhalations turned suddenly into a low-pitched groan that shook her entire body. Small hands snaked around his head to grab at his hair, holding him against her firmly as she bent her neck back, baring more pale skin to his harsh kisses.

Repeating the motion several times, he then returned, licking up every inch of her neck foxily then kissing and nipping softly back along her jawline. Resting his head against hers for a moment he grinned, nuzzling against her cheek. One of his hands still teased her scalp, stroking her short pink hair, the other was running fingertips back down her neck and shoulders, gently rubbing the place where he'd abused her pale skin.

“How was that, Sakura-chan,” he growled into her ear breathily.

“Keep going. Or die,” she snarled back, biting his earlobe and clutching at his hips with her knees, squeezing him again briefly with her inscrutable internal muscles. Groaning as he returned to light, probing kisses on her lips, he ran one hand down her sides then along her robe-covered legs.

Pausing to see her reaction but only being met by more and fiercer kisses in return, he moved his hands under the robes at her knees and then back up her bare legs. She arched her back slightly and dug her hands into his hair again, breaking off the kiss they had been locked in. Lowing her forehead to push gently against his chest, she lay panting, pink hair just under his chin and hands clasped above her head on his, as if in supplication.

As his hands reached between then to where they were joined, he felt an incredible heat coming off their bodies. He found her inner thighs slick with sweat as he moved his fingers upward, teasing her shaking legs with tiny strokes until he reached his goal. She twitched above him once.

Touching lightly around where they were joined, he felt a trimmed strip of very short, damply matted hair leading downward. He followed it, lightly touching a slightly stiff, complicatedly jutting nub that caused her entire body to jerk – her clitoris he noted – then two of his fingers briefly explored her extremely wet labia where her puffy inner lips had engulfed him. Yes, she was very, very ready now.

“I...I'm going to start moving now, Sakura-chan,” he said huskily into her hair, his voice not seeming to work correctly. He felt her shudder briefly, then her forehead pressed against his chest again and he felt her nod into him.

Moving his hand back up her hips, he gripped her securely, his fingers wrapping around her firm yet yielding rear. Pulling her upward and shifting his hips down, he slowly moved her back up his shaft, every inch causing him to shake with pleasure as he pulled slowly out of her heated tightness. She was making a hiccupy groaning noise and her hands tore at his shoulders. Then, when he was about half-way out again, he shifted his grip slightly and pushed her hips back down, his own slowly, hesitantly rising up to meet her.

Soft groans then changed to pained noises and he almost stopped again, but she suddenly moved, folding her legs and feet under his back then pressing on him with her heels as she slowly curled him up off the bed, balancing forward on her knees and pulling him deeper and deeper inside in the process. Able to reach further forward now, she stretched out and bit down firmly on his shoulder, her hands grabbing his arms in an iron grip as she balanced almost all her weight against his shoulders and arms, holding herself in an odd forward press-up on knees and hands. Her entire body was now contorted above his, his lower back held above the mattress, her strong leg and abdominal muscles locking them together inches above the bed. He tried to support them some but his feet didn't have much purchase on the bed, danging from where she was clenched against him. Still, he tried to give her a little more leverage, or at least hold some of their weight.

After a long moment she started moving again on her own, flexing her entire body, sliding him slowly out by relaxing her legs where they wrapped around him, then bending him forward several inches above the bed to bury his dick once more inside her burning tunnel. After several intense, slow strokes, each of her pained cries silenced into his flesh, she finally relaxed her toothy grip on him. She then moved to kiss him again, softly and sweetly now, and he felt the tears she had been quietly crying drip against his face.

Working steadily, she ground her hips against his, rubbing and pressing herself against him, searching and probing the feeling of him inside her. The position was very awkward, though, and seemed to require all the strength in her body to keep them both moving. Sakura seemed more at ease now but appeared to be tiring of the position, which, while incredibly athletic, wasn't actually very efficient or pleasurable for either of them.

Slowly relaxing her grip on him and stretching her legs out, Sakura lowered them both back to lie flat again on the mattress. As she pressed herself against him again, kissing a trail down his neck and chest, Naruto cursed the clothing that still separated her small, firm breasts from his bare skin. Starting to move back and forth hesitantly, she slid her entire body against him, arching her back and making small motions to move lazily forward and back. His hand under her robes shifted low on her ass, kneading her pleasantly rounded rear and assisting her in her current motions.

Then she surprised him again as she started gripping and flexing around his dick once more. He squirmed against her as she pulled him inside her velvety muscles then slowly released him, her furrowed brow suggesting she was intentionally trying to work out how best to squeeze him as she slide back and forth with agonizing deliberation. Naruto smiled at her looks of concentration as she jerkily moved him in and out of her softness a couple of inches at a time, her yielding grip moving slowly against his dick. He put his other hand up under her robe on her hips, helping keep up their slow rhythm while enjoying ever more skin-on-skin contact.

This gave her free reign in the longstanding fight for his lips, though. She grinned toothily as she wrapped her fingers in his hair once again, pulling him back up to her latest attack, a final attempt to annex his mouth under her rule as the Sex-Kage. Before he could ready himself to respond, and distracted by her somewhat uncoordinated but still effective motions with her hips and the Forbidden Vagina-Jutsu, she met him in a victorious, crushing kiss.

Finally pushing her tongue roughly past his lips, rubbing against his teeth, she claimed him completely, her green eyes now open and staring defiantly back into his. Though he had reacted slowly, he was now starting to fight back with insurgent actions, poking against her tongue with his, darting against her lips only to fade again from her unstoppable strength.

Then she made a mistake, reaching too far in trying to capture his last stronghold, her lips grabbing his and sucking against his tongue, attempting to wrap her own around it. He lunged forward, headless of the risk, and entered fully into her mouth at the same time as he gripped her hips more firmly. He thrust strongly upward into her heat, his hips slapping into hers, then continued to move his hips in circles, pressing her against him as he ground against her mound.

Sakura's green eyes rolled back in her head and her sweat-soaked bangs fell down over her face, sticking to her damp, red-flushed skin. Her back arched as she pulled away from the kiss with a sucking, smacking noise. Continuing to bend away from him, her hands moved to push against his chest, causing him to pause in his motions against her, thinking once again that he'd done something wrong.

“Uh, s-sorry, I d-didn't mean-” he started to say. Then she shifted down to grip his chest with hands like claws, high on his ribs. Her back slowly bent up the other way, like a cat stretching as she hunched over him. She then sat up while she bore down, squeezing his dick with muscles made of steel as she pulled off of him. With slow, measured actions, she moved until he was just barely inside her tunnel, then she paused, her hips hovering over him, staring into his eyes. With a knowing smile, she squeezed him once more with both her hands and her internal muscles, then moved down against him again, this time with no hesitation or expressions of pain, her knees spreading wide as she seemed to melt down against him until her hips once more met his and he was seated entirely within her.

Meeting against his body fully again and ending with a circular grinding motion against her soft fleshy folds (like the one he'd used earlier), she then started back up again, a sly smile slowly stretching across her face as she tried again to crush Little Naruto to a most pleasurable death on the up motion in her perverted new exercise. Naruto was starting to see white spots on his vision and tried to remember how to stop himself from simply immediately exploding inside her as she slid down slickly against him again, starting to set a rhythm that would surely destroy his control.

She would arch up off of him, her entire body flexing and tugging, then she would slam back against him in almost a full split. Legs spread wide, she bounced slightly as her ass met his upper thighs and she buried him inside her rapidly flexing, almost vibrating walls. She repeated these motions tirelessly with minor variations, bending and angling his thrusting dick against her insides, clenching and rubbing until she finally seemed to find just the right spots. Growing more comfortable and picking up speed, she settled into an even more rapidly bouncing pace, one that he knew her ninja-trained body should be able to keep up for about an hour longer than forever.

Smiling wide, her perfect white teeth flashing at him, she shakily made some hand seals, having to try three times before getting them right as she continued to bounce against him. Without pausing, she ran her glowing green hands over his stomach where his Seal now glowed faintly. “G-good news, Naruto-k-kun,” she stammered, face extremely flushed and still bouncing, “it seems like, _hunh_ , l-like ahh! Like _something_ is h-happening!” She smiled even wider at his expression.

“Looks like, AH, like I've finally mastered th-this technique, NEH, r-right Naruto-kun?” she said teasingly, panting out the words between her almost bruising strokes. “As usual, HAA, I have p-perfect control. _Ennh_! What have you got? HAAA! Are you out of tricks already?” Naruto groaned as his hands continued to move automatically along on her bare hips, helping her move slickly, relentlessly against him, consuming him inside her perfect strength over and over.

“I...I won't...give up this easily,” he growled, then Sakura squeaked as he dug his fingers into her ass cheeks, trying to slow her down a bit so he could regain some control, but she simply squeezed him between her knees and moved to bounce even more strongly against him, causing the cot to creak in protest. Wiggling against his hands, she continued to noisily slam against him in a steady rhythm, every shivering press down his thrusting length now drawing from her a high-pitched, strangled whisper of a shriek, every tight, arched pull away from him bringing a shaking, growled groan of her pleasure.

Looking up at the pink-haired angel riding relentlessly on his dick, her small breasts bouncing under her robes in time to her obscene motions, he tried to analyze the situation through the haze of his growing orgasm. The signs she showed (as he remembered them) were good. No longer in pain, she was rubbing lustily against him and seemed to be enjoying herself. She was sweating and obviously quite wet, her legs were starting to shake (and not from exhaustion), and her bright red flush seemed to have crept down to her collar, perhaps all the way to her chest.

This was good. Really good. But he was rapidly tiring, he realized, his weakened state working against him where he would normally have superior stamina compared to his skilled and controlled teammate. Or at least, that's how it was in a fight. There was no way for him to know how long she usually lasted doing _this_. He did knew that he was now riding just along the edge of losing control. He could also tell that Sakura, though quite well along, still had a ways to go. If he wanted to “win” this encounter (which meant she got to have her moment of bliss and he got to live), he needed to do something surprising. Good thing that was his specialty.

She was wearing too many clothes still for some of the more complicated techniques he knew involving her stomach, ribs, back, and breasts. He also couldn't reach her neck or head in their current position and he was too weak to take control of the action for anything more assertive, like rolling her over. Though strongly muscled from his long training, he was now fairly weak. Despite that, he still doubted he would be able to do anything to her impossibly strong body that she didn't fully agree with and allow in advance. He'd seen her training schedule. Every minute she wasn't practicing medical jutsu, she spent in strength and agility training. And that was before her strength boosting came into play.

Thinking about her strengths was useless, Naruto realized – he needed something to use as an advantage, something to end this quickly for her. Then it clicked. Almost all women had at least this one weakness and, given their encounter so far, Sakura seemed to be especially vulnerable against it. He should have realized it sooner, but he was no strategist like Shikamaru, and as usual had only come up with this at the last possible moment.

Moving his right hand down her naked hips, he ran his fingers over her warm thighs once again, all the way to the soft, supple flesh of her vulva. The entire area was already soaked in her juices, so his fingers quickly were as well. Splaying his training-calloused hand low on her mound, he moved the pad of his now sticky thumb over the edges of her labial lips where they were wrapped around him. He pressed against where they were joined, feeling her folds sucking in his rock hard thrusting dick, flexing and enveloping him until they kissed against his hips as hers came all the way down, burying him to the hilt with every thrust.

Looking down suddenly, Sakura seemed to realize what his plan was and her eyes grew wide, flicking back to look at his face. Locking eyes with her he smiled his famous cocky grin, then started stroking her just next to her sensitive, swollen clit in time with her own thrusts. Her mouth dropped open and her hands slipped from where she had been gripping his chest to clench against the bed sheets.

A low keening noise was now accompanying every panted breath as she slowly curled back down to his chest, tilting her hips to keep where he rubbed inside with his deep thrusts the same. She gripped his shoulders with shaking hands once more and moved low and hard against him, sliding forward and back again now with her chest pressed against his as she tried to rub her breasts more firmly against him. All through this he kept his thumb rubbing against her, even as she tried to crush his hand between their bodies to increase his contact with her sensitive nub.

With his other hand, he moved to help her continue her shaky thrusts as her keening rose in volume. Her motions grew more wild until she finally stretched out and dragged him up into another kiss, opening her mouth fully to him and muffling her continuing cries of pleasure into his lips and tongue. Her internal muscular control was now starting to slip as she lost the battle with her own approaching orgasm, but at this last moment he concluded he simply couldn't keep up.

There was a building pressure in his balls, a heat and demanding feeling of inevitability that he couldn't fight against. His breathing was growing ragged and his grip on her was weakening. Seeming to sense this, Sakura broke their kiss reluctantly and pressed her cheek to his, unevenly whispering in his ear, “Naruto-kun, ahh...it, it is okay! Haaah! It...it is time to _save you_. Naaaaah...p-please, Naruto-KUUUN! Let go! C-come inside me!”

“That is...so sexy...Sakura-chan!” he gasped, unable to hold out any longer. He felt his entire body clench and he thrust up even more strongly, trying to bury himself deeper inside her. Squeaking in surprise, she moved her arms around his back to hold him close as he he exploded within her.

Sakura continued to move herself around his dick, rocking against him as poured himself into her welcoming body with jerking thrusts. He twitched and spasmed for what seemed like forever, the repeated gushing continuing as he lost feeling in his arms and legs and his vision seemed to narrow to a gray tunnel. His orgasm drained him in a way he'd never felt before – well, it was nothing like when he'd jerked-off at least. It was like he was moving everything he was into his dick, then shooting it into her waiting warmth.

With one last weak thrust into her welcoming softness, he felt himself run dry, her body having willingly taken everything he offered up and left him with nothing. He felt numb, useless, pathetic. But he still had a mission to complete. If he failed, Sakura-chan's bold actions and her sacrificed romantic dreams would be meaningless. He'd also die, but that was nothing of importance compared to how he'd disappoint her if he didn't succeed, how she'd feel responsible for it all, how sad he knew his death would make her feel. That wouldn't do. He wouldn't make her cry again. Never again.

“I'm not doing this alone,” he said into her hair. “I'm not giving up.”

He ran a hand shakily up her ass and sides, pushing her robes up until he just barely bumped against the bottom of her bra with his thumb, then around and down the rough bumps of her spine and once again to her firm ass cheek, his fingers digging into the soft flesh.

He pressed his other hand against her soft mound, his thumb directly beside her clit, and started rubbing firmly but gently back and forth against it as his other, almost numb hand lifted her wetly off him by her ass, only to drop her back down his still-hard length. Tilting his hips, trying for that perfect angle that seemed to drive her crazy, he kept moving, even though every muscle seemed to have been sucked dry, even though his chakra systems themselves felt empty, even as his vision seemed to fade out and colors drained away, leaving only her worried, soft green eyes and her bright pink hair standing out in a black and white world.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered shut again and her entire body started quaking. She moved against him once more, shaking her head from side to side as if disagreeing with what she was now feeling. There was a horrible, perverted squishing noise as they moved and he vaguely felt their mixed wetness dripping out of her and down onto his legs. It was loud enough that there was no way she couldn't hear the ludicrously obscene noise, but if anything, it seemed to spur her on and she started once more moving in a strong, rapid rhythm against him.

She ground his hips to hers with every completed thrust onto his still swollen hardness, rubbing their combined fluids into his crotch as his seed overflowed, making their motions even more slippery. Her inner firmness around his dick started fluttering, hugging and rippling powerfully as she began to lose control of herself, instinctively trying to drag him in ever deeper. He moved his hips higher, now bouncing her up with every stroke, his back curling to meet her higher and higher every time. His fingers on her clit continued to rub her firmly, almost violently, without rhythm and as fast as he could.

Her shouts started to climb once more to screams and her hands clawed against his back as her upper body was pushed against his chest with every bruising thrust. She quickly moved to muffle her pleasured cries against his shoulder again, now biting down firmly enough to break the skin as she emptied her lungs in an endless series of declarations of her growing ecstasy. Shaking as he continued to thrust into her, her hips thrashed from side to side and only his hand kept her on top of him, or even on the mattress at all.

Sakura suddenly arched her back while taking in an impossibly deep breath through her nose. She then bent away from him, dragging him up with her nails and teeth until she finally had to let go of her gnawing grip on his shoulder. Bending back, his red blood on her lip, she stared in awe at the ceiling, his face pressed to the sweat-soaked robes on her chest by the iron grip of her arms. She stayed there for a long moment, rocking slightly, with him almost sitting up in the cot and still buried deep inside her. He didn't know what to do, so he continued stroking her intimately while holding her against him with his other arm.

Her entire body froze in that position and she now sat perfectly still, holding her breath for what seemed like a very long time. Her iron vaginal muscles weakly tensed a few times around him, soft strokes around his dick compared to the relentless force form before. Then, every muscle in her arms and legs still seized up, she exhaled a soft sigh at the ceiling that slowly deepened into a roar that seemed to shake her entire body.

Looking around from where he was pinned to her chest, Naruto saw as well as felt the visible chakra gathered around their waists, his hands on her bare skin burning coldly from the impossible heat of the blue energy that swirled out of her and waved around the room. It roiled off the bed in darkening blue tendrils that appeared to have minds of their own. They reached straight up toward the tent-obscured sky, pooled in odd places under tables, and danced and played in the grassy edges of the tent, where the thin tarps didn't reach and the dirt and green weeds were bared.

Finishing whatever strange ritual the animated chakra was up to, with Sakura's body still locked perfectly still in a pose of infinite pleasureful worship, the dark, blue-green glowing tendrils slowly flowed back toward them, gaining speed as they ran up the cot, moving against gravity to circle them, floating in midair. Then, with loud sizzling sound, they flew back into Sakura, plunging into several points along her back and lower body, burning and ripping her clothes as they pierced her to disappear under her skin. Their violent passing left her robes shredded and hanging loosely off her shoulders, torn like they'd been in a hurricane.

Sakura instantly went limp and her leonine roar trailed off to a whipper as she fell forward against him. He barely kept them from falling sideways off the bed, then tried to lower them both back down safely. It didn't help that he was weak as a kitten still and Sakura seemed totally floppy and unresponsive. His heart started beating again when, after shaking her a few times, he heard her groan softly, showing she was still alive at least. But her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to want to wake up.

He was about to start panicking again when a sudden feeling lanced through his groin, blowing like a storm through the spot where he was still deeply connected to Sakura and up into his stomach. It felt like his body was drowning in chakra. Changing rapidly, the now electric energy moved up through him then grew to heavily fill his mind. Altering again, it scorched back down every nerve in his body with a hot flame. His vision turned white as the sensations overwhelmed him and he fell back on the bed unconscious, with Sakura still clutched limply in his arms.

* * *

Drifting back into awareness slowly, Naruto suddenly started fully awake as he felt a small hand on his stomach.

“Stop moving, Naruto-kun,” Sakura said tiredly, running her glowing green, medical-chakra covered hands over his body.

“Sorry, Sakura-chan,” he quickly replied, easing himself back onto his now extremely messy cot. The sheets were everywhere, ripped and burned in places and soaked in others, and the wires that had connected him to the machines beside his bed had been pulled lose, the devices apparently having shorted out sometime during that weird chakra event. He knew he hadn't been out long, as their mixed fluids were still quite damp where he lay and Sakura had clearly just woken herself as she was just slumped next to him in her torn robes.

“I need to take and record these reading as soon as possible, then I'll get us cleaned up,” she said, continuing to run her medical scans. She took his head between her glowing palms and ran them along his skull, frowning at the results then noting them down on a broken clipboard she had cradled in her lap. She then moved to scanning herself, running her glowing hands over her body from groin to head. Pausing, she looked at her messy hands and the slimy pool where they'd laid earlier.

“You made a real mess, you know that?” she said disapprovingly, trying to find a scrap of her clothing to wipe her hands on that wasn't chakra-scorched or covered in semen or her own juices. “I had no idea a guy, uh, had that much...that it would be such a disgusting...just everywhere!” Looking down at his still glistening lower parts, specifically his thighs and crotch, Naruto realized he was in fact entirely naked and was also half-covered in goo of various sorts. He tried to pull some of the ruined sheets over to cover himself, with only partial success.

“Ehhh, haha, yeah. That was a little much. Sorry about that, Sakura-chan,” he apologized again meekly, making the mistake of running a sticky hand through his clean(-er) hair. He made a face and tried to wipe his hands off on an unsoiled spot on the sheets.

Shaking her head, Sakura hobbled slightly bowleggedly over to a low desk where there was a pitcher of water and a large bowl. Quickly washing her hands and running some sort of cleansing jutsu, she then poked around the shelves until she found some sealed syringes. Opening one, she quickly draw some blood from her arm, capped and labeled the item, and placed it with her notes. Naruto tried to shy away when she moved towards him with a fresh needle, but she quickly pushed him back down with one strong arm and efficiently drew the blood anyway, ignoring his whines.

“Okay, Naruto-kun,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Tell me _everything_ the Kyūbi said. Now.” So obviously, he did. After he was finished, she frowned.

“Well, that was...interesting,” Sakura said at last. Finishing her notes, she moved to lean over him and finally looked him in the eyes again, a small smile on her face. He had been worried she was mad at him or something and she had been walking like she was hurting. But now she was sort of smiling again, always a good sign.

“How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?” she asked.

“G-good, Sakura-chan,” he stammered. “Much better than I did earlier.” Realizing she'd had some strange, even frightening things happen to her as well, he decided to ask something that, thirty minutes ago, he'd have sooner died than say. Or rather, he would have died immediately _after_ trying to say it.

“So. Was that...good for you?” he asked. “Things got a little, uh, _weird_ there. Are you okay?”

“Both one of the most disgusting,” here she glared at him, “and most pleasurable experiences I've ever had. More detailed results pending a thorough examination of my diagnostic measurements. But I am fine. I did enjoy myself very much, thanks to you.”

Leaning down, she kissed Naruto lightly on the nose, shocking him speechless.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her face inches from his own.

Leaving the stunned blond on the bed, she said, “The good news is, the Kyūbi at least wasn't _entirely_ lying.”

She moved to hunt through a drawer. Finding some towels, she tossed one to him.

Turning away from him and hitching up her robes-turned-rags, she continued talking while wiping some of the more obvious smears of mess off of her crotch and thighs, “You are no longer dying. Your chakra system has started to partially re-stabilize and your natural chakra growth is positive for now.” Sakura then tossed her towel onto the bed between his legs, covering the obscene evidence of their recent sexual encounter. She briefly watched with a raised eyebrow as he fumbled, trying to clean himself up some while also covering himself from her stares.

Shaking her head at him, she walked over to her pile of clean clothes, the ones she'd removed earlier. She grabbed her panties and shorts then quickly slid them back on. Though she hadn't been trying to hide her nakedness from him before, she still seemed a lot more relaxed now that she was at least theoretically dressed. Even if it was now just dirty rags and shorts.

Moving to his side, she slowly ran a dimly glowing hand over him again. She then sighed and slumped down, sitting on the edge of the cot. Licking her lips hesitantly before turning away, she said, “The bad news is, the Kyūbi apparently wasn't lying about you having to, ah, _repeat the treatment_.”

Sakura swallowed nervously and wouldn't look at him now. “If you don't, you'll be back in the same shape again in less than a week, about the same time line that you said the Kyūbi mentioned. You need to reach some kind of threshold, possibly by maintaining a, a healthy state for a certain amount of time. I think...I think we have to assume he was telling the truth about that part as well.”

She paused, fidgeting with her torn medical robes some more, trying to pull the shredded clothing back over her bright pink bra.

“Wow,” Naruto thought, “Sakura's breasts aren't large at all, but they really do look cute in that pink lacy thing.”

Giving up on her robes, and possibly noticing his stares, she stood and started rooting around in a cabinet in the corner.

“I'm fine after...after we had _sex_ , and so are you. The _treatment_ is therefore likely to be relatively safe. That last bit though. Some kind of chakra and natural energy reforging process...to think I was worried it wouldn't have any noticeable effect.” She scoffed loudly and started removing her tattered clothes with her back to him. He saw the straps to her lacy pink bra just before she shrugged on a clean lab coat, closing it in front. She walked back to his bedside, still talking.

“I'll have to speak with Shizune-san about this, as she's technically running the medical corp right now because...uh, for now. But I think she'll follow my recommendation that we continue your medical care by, err...by allowing you to keep up treatment activities until you are better.”

Naruto's brain was fully seized-up now as he imagined him and a certain pink-haired medic having sex for six more days straight. Then the same pink-haired medic crushed his daydream with her cruel iron fist.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face,” she demanded, hands on her hips but a small grin on lips. “It was...well, it wasn't _bad_ but I don't have time for...for that. For six more days. At least, not right now. For example, just before I came in here, when I thought...you were dying...well, there was a report of incoming injured from a two-team joint mission that had gone horribly wrong. At least four walking wounded and two with major injuries, according to the nin-dog report. We'll have to be ready for them to arrive in, now, less than an hour.

“During the rest of the week, there will be other ninja returning from the high-risk missions we've had to take to recover both financially and in reputation from Pain's attack on the village, and most of them will be injured in some way. I'll be working double or even triple shifts for the next week, at least.” She looked a little sad now and patted him on the leg.

“I would help you, Naruto-kun, I really would. It, err, it wasn't exactly _unpleasant_ , but now that we know it works, you only really need a mature female to help you. And my specialized skills are in too great a demand for me to spend my days in bed. Even with you, Naruto-kun.” She was blushing but also pursing her lips at him, consumed by some complicated girl-emotion he guessed. But it wasn't enough to distract him from her main point: no Legendary Week of Sex with Sakura-chan. His dreams were shattered in an instant and tears gathered in his eyes.

“Here's what we'll likely do,” Sakura said, breaking through his haze of disappointment. “Shizune-san will approve a series of voluntary, female-only, high-priority B-rank Seduction missions with attached post-acceptance, A-rank village secrets clauses. Shizune-san has the ability to make and hand out missions of up to A-rank as head of a department, though Medical obviously doesn't usually do so. Especially _those_ types of missions. But she can do it, especially if we keep the reasons quiet.”

“Uh. What does all that mean, Sakura-chan?” he asked, feeling stupid. She slapped her forehead and sighed.

“That's right, Naruto-kun. You haven't actually been doing missions for years like the rest of us. Okay, here's the deal: voluntary means we aren't assigning the missions to anyone or forcing someone to take them or anything, and 'female only' should be obvious.” Naruto nodded. Made sense so far.

“The mission will be clear that, err, actual _sex_ is required and that the target is friendly,” she said. Sakura's blush was powering up again now. “That means they can't kill or seriously injure you in completing the mission.”

“You seem disappointed at that, Sakura-chan,” Naruto teased.

She simply glared at him and continued, “Being Seduction type also means no young Genin can take the mission. Chūnin and seventeen-year-olds or above. No Seduction missions for inexperienced twelve-year-olds, obviously. I've...heard it happens sometimes that ninja that young will be used in...such missions, especially in other villages. But not our Genin corp, not in Konoha. Anyway, the last bit means all other details will be an A-ranked secret, only disclosed _after_ the mission is accepted.

“High-priority means that we'll both try to give it out to every free ninja checking the missions desk who meets the requirements, and that the mission pay will actually be 'A' ranked – Chūnin can still take it that way without special permission.

“I think we'll even make it an Immediate Payout mission instead of a Village Emergency one, which most of them are right now. Emergency missions don't pay anything until we get back on our feet, which could be months if not years. There will likely be several Chūnin or even Special-Jōnin willing, even eager to take such missions, as everyone is short on cash right now. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Naruto answered slowly, trying to get his head around what was happening. Once he got past not having wild sex with Sakura-chan for a week, everything else seemed somewhat less important. One thing stuck out, though.

“So I'll be having sex with random kunoichi in exchange for money?” he said plainly. Sakura's eyebrow twitched dangerously but she didn't clobber him. Yet.

“Yes, Naruto- _kun_ ,” she said through clenched teeth. “Just like we ninja _kill_ for money, we also _fuck_ for money as well. It is just that, most of the time, people couldn't _possibly_ afford us. The women who take these missions are brave soldiers, true heroes of Konoha who should be treated with respect. _And don't you forget it,_ ” she finished, her green eyes flashing dangerously over the clenched fist she held in front of his terrified face.

Relaxing and smiling with pleasure on seeing his cowed expression, she added, “But treat them with professional courtesy and respect and I'm sure you'll have a fun time. You are a _guy_ , after all. They will be extremely fit and skilled women, all looking to give you a good time. Most likely a new one every day for safety reasons.

“As we don't know exactly what will happen and what side-effects there will be, this is a B-ranked mission, even though it is inside the village and almost certainly non-combat. Still, there should be little to no danger to their lives. Given all that, they'll be very, very happy to take the missions and I'm sure we'll get kunoichi willing to, uh, _help out_ every day.” Seeing his still-pouting face, she cuffed him “lightly” on the back of his head, knocking him forward to almost hit his face in the middle of the messiest part of the sheets.

“Just relax and have fun, doctor's orders,” she said with a darkly sadistic smile, “and remember: all those women need to have just as good a time as I did, or it won't work and your chakra will eventually drain out of you completely. You die if that happens, idiot. But no pressure, right? I'll get the first mission request in today and you should have someone assigned to you later this afternoon.

“We'll shoot for at least two treatments a day, making it an eight hour mission just to be safe.” Watching as Sakura happily marched out of the tent, ruined clothes clutched in her hands, he looked around for some clothing of his own. Finding them on a side table and dragging his shirt and pants on with a pained groan, he tried to sit up and take stock of his situation.

He was feeling a lot better but he still wasn't anywhere near one hundred percent. His arms and legs ached and his dick was a little sore. His head felt like it was full of kunai, all trying to poke their way back out. Given what Sakura was saying, he'd need his wits about him and all the strength he could muster for this afternoon, when some ancient, scar-faced, battle-hardened, career Chūnin man-slayer who was Tsunade-baachan's age found out that the best and safest way to get paid A-rank money was through his dick. Repeatedly, so long as he “survived.” Images of someone who looked like Iruka-sensei but with huge, saggy tits, and a giant waistline swam horribly though his head. He almost passed out again at the thought.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Leaving the poor scar-nosed Chūnin who'd been working the mission desk a useless pile of panting male (just because she could), she now stalked slowly along the branches of the trees at the edge of the ruined village center, her new mission scroll slipped into an inner pocket in her long brown coat. There really wasn't anywhere else to keep it, given her absurdly tight pants and armored fishnet top, which was all she wore under it (except for weapons, lots and lots of weapons).

Slipping the scroll out to take another look while scratching at _that spot_ on her neck, she double-checked the first stop, some medic chick over in the tent city who had the “secret details” for her mission. Whatever. A quick fuck and she'd have enough dango money to last all week. Good thing she beat all those young Chūnin bitches to this mission. The best part was, she didn't even have to make excuses for stabbing any of those useless cunts who always got in her way, since she'd heard about the missions first, fair and square.

And they said hanging around ogling the cute desk clerks at the mission center wasn't a good use of her time. She usually used as an excuse something about better intelligence and trading favors, but the truth was that those quiet, library-type boys (and, quite frankly, the girls as well) were the freakiest in the sack. But she was willing to let that be her little secret. This time, as a bonus, she'd even been able to snatch up this total cake-walk of a mission as soon as the cute scar-faced Academy teacher (yep, that was where she knew him from) had seen it, his eyes widening and his face blushing at its naughty contents. Soooo cuuuute...

Ahem. _Anyway_ , since she wasn't allowed to do missions outside the village right now, still being a minor “security risk” or something, she needed the cash bad. And after the thirtieth time she'd had a complaint filed against her for “scaring civilians into comas” (some of the mission complaints had misspelled it “scarring” – at least, she _thought_ that was a misspelling) or “contributing to the criminality of a minor” or some such during miscellaneous C-ranked guard and escort missions inside the village, they'd banned her from those for life. So it was this or Genin-class D-rank trash missions that wouldn't even pay out immediately, at least until they had enough people free to baby-sit her on more important missions outside the village. Bah!

“Get the missions specs, fuck the guy into unconsciousness, eat the sweets. All in a days work,” she thought, disappearing from the treetops with a terrifying cackle and a puff of smoke. What a great start to the week.


	3. Adder? Hardly Even Knew Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** We're looking here at chapter three of a planned ten. Anko is up to bat this time, as was suggested at the end of the last chapter. Did you know that some snakes mate for as long as a day straight? Also, some mate in a giant, writhing pile, but that has nothing to do with _this_ chapter and how long it is, once again exceeding my plans by a factor of _two_. I need to pace these things better or this'll be the length of a good sized novel. Ah well.
> 
> As usual, sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren't simply to get more views, so I won't use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.

**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

**Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Adder? Hardly Even Knew Her**

Regaining consciousness after being knocked out wasn't new for Naruto. It happened more often than he really cared to admit. While training, in the middle of a fight, just because the Kyūbi was fucking with his brain and decided dragging him into an inner-space to talk about stuff was a great idea – there were lots of flavors of suck there.

But whenever and however it happened though, two things were always true. One, it hurt like hell to wake up. And two, he was in for a lot of trouble, immediately. This time, his eyes snapped open and he immediately groaned. His mouth felt like someone had dragged it across the floor of a hospital, his head was pounding, his legs and arms were tied behind his back, and someone was taking off his pants. Well. That was new.

“You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?” said the woman taking off his pants. Naruto looked around in a panic, trying to figure out what was happening. Then he did, and panicked harder.

“Y-y-you're that crazy proctor lady from the Chūnin Exams!” he screamed, trying to wiggle his pants and other important parts away from the insane woman, all while deprived of the use of his arms and legs. It didn't work. “Gah! Get the hell away from me, you insane bi-!”

In one lightning fast move, he was being held up in the air by some coils of rope looped around his chest from the psychotically complete job _someone_ had done tying him up.

“I'm. Not. _Insane_ ,” she whispered with an insane look on her face from half an inch away. One of her light brown, almost gray eyes spasmed repeatedly slightly closed and then open again.

“Uhh...”

“I have the paperwork to prove it, signed by the Third Hokage himself.”

“Ahh...”

“So don't. Call me. _Insane_ ,” she continued in an ins- _intense_ tone of voice.

“Ah ha ha, right right, sorry sorry,” he stammered nervously, a drop of sweat rolling down his face as she held him up in the air.

She was wearing nothing more than a long, thrown open tan coat, a very, _very_ short leather skirt, and an incredibly tight mesh body stocking made of armored metal kunoichi fishnet. There was also a fang hanging down between her breasts from a thick cord, which drew his attention to that area. She didn't wear anything underneath it—at least not a bra and certainly not the usual mail under-padding—and was quite literally poking through right now, two tiny pink nubby bits clearly outlined by surrounding metal links.

He still hung above the bed from one of her hands with her _intense_ strength. “Uhh...who are you again?”

Dropping him back onto the bed and throwing her coat into a corner in one smooth set of motions, the dark-haired madwoman posed with pony-tailed head thrown back, legs spread wide, and a thumb pointed at one large breast. “I am the great Anko Mitarashi! And you are my target for this mission.” She glared...hungrily at him? That couldn't be good.

“Wait wait WAIT!” he shouted. “What mission?!”

Anko smirked at him, terrifyingly starting to undo the belt holding up her skirt. His pants were still riding dangerously low, and he tried to worm his way down the bed to inch them back up his thighs.

“Why, _your_ mission, Naruto- _kun_. The one that cute pinkie medic conned the Acting Head of the Konoha Medical Corp into approving. The one where someone is hired to fuck you for eight hours straight.”

“Oh shit,” Naruto whispered, recognizing a mission cock-up when he heard it.

He immediately sprang into action. Well, he flopped around a lot more on the bed, but she'd tied him up using some kind of, he didn't know, _rope jutsu_ or something. If he pulled too hard, he just yanked on his own arms or pulled his legs back even harder, so he had nothing to work against. Escape jutsu were never his strong point. Most of the time, he could just overpower them with a burst of energy. But with the Kyūbi out of commission and him still weakened... that might not be possible. He just didn't know.

What he did know was that he couldn't allow this blood-crazed Special Jōnin anywhere near Little Naruto. Then what she'd said sunk in.

“Wait, nonono. No, I don't think that's right.”

“What? No, it's quite clear. Here look.” She snatched a mission scroll off a nearby table and stalked towards him, her undone belt bouncing against her...honestly brutally toned upper-thighs. They looked like she could use them to squeeze you to death like a sexy boa constrictor. Which wasn't a comforting realization at all. Sliding into bed beside him, she pushed him back and leaned on his shoulder, looking at the scroll side-by-side with him, her cheek next to his.

“See, look here brat: 'Mission objective: seduction, class three',” she turned and licked the side of his face with a suspiciously long tongue and smiled at him with a fake, sarcastic tight-eyed smile he knew all too well.

“That means _sex_ , Naruto-kun.”

Her false smirk was starting to really get on his nerves. She continued reading, rubbing her cheek against his slowly. “Blah blah blah, standard bonus structure – here we go: 'Mission length: eight (8) hours from initial contact'. That would be from the time I gassed you in that alley and dragged you over here.”

She turned and smiled wide and toothily at him from really, _really_ close range. Was it his imagination, or were her canines significantly longer than was normal? “You woke up much faster than I expected. Guess you're more resistant than I thought. I didn't even have time to get your pants off. Usually I do, even with half that dose...”

The crazy woman appeared lost in thought, the forgotten mission scroll rolling onto the floor while her hand started snaking idly down to his pants again.

He tried to shuffle out of the way. “Well, sorry for screwing up your cra-” She glared at him. “Err, your stupid plans.” Looking around while trying to casually scoot away from her hand (which was already running down his stomach), he took in the slightly shabby, dusty bedroom. He could be anywhere in Konoha, but it looked like a small apartment bedroom, much like his own. But none of the buildings inside the village had been repaired long enough ago for it to get this dusty after they'd been destroyed by Pain's attack.

He must be one of the smaller hamlets outside the walls. One of the outlying areas unaffected by the destruction in central Konoha. Apartments there were usually cheap, rundown, and not very desirable. Sort of like his own, now destroyed building.

He paused. “Why am I tied up, again?”

“Operational security.”

“Ah.” He worked that one around in his head some as her hand started pulling on his pants again. She was eyeing the tanned strip of stomach she'd just exposed by pushing up his shirt. Her nostrils flared, seeming to taste the air as her eyes slowly narrowed.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

With a sudden motion, she dragged his orange pants down his legs and back around to where his ankles were hog-tied behind his back. His newly exposed, slightly-ratty green frog-print boxers seemed to draw both of their attention for a long, quiet, still moment.

“Nope!” Anko shouted, somehow ripping them clean off and throwing away the remains in the blink of an eye. They had torn under her assault like tissue paper. She was grinning from ear to ear now. “For the next eight hours, you won't be needing those!”

He briefly mourned his fallen friend, his lucky frog boxers, then he jerked back into awareness of the seriousness of his situation.

“What is all this about eight hours?!” he complained with a whine, trying to twist his hips to hide the semi-erection he had from staring at Anko's own rapidly hardening nipples as her large breasts bounced around. “It was supposed to be two, uhh...two _treatments_ a day!”

“That's not what my mission scroll said. The desk hun- uh, _staff_ also said they'd have two more mission scrolls, just the same, ready for tomorrow.” She pulled something out of her hair, dropping her deep, blue-black mane from the pony tail into a quite attractive shoulder length mess.

Naruto's eyes bulged. “No, this is a mistake! It was going to be _one_ mission for eight hours, _one_ a day, and I needed to have sex only _twice_ during that time!”

“That's not what my assignment says,” she purred into his ear. She snugged him onto his side, wrapping one arm around to grope his abs and bringing the other to hold him around the neck, her fingers wrapping around and even digging in slightly under his chin. “If I don't complete my mission as written, that could be taken as _treason_. And you see, I'm very, _very_ loyal to Konoha.”

“Ahh...but why tie me up?” he said desperately, trying to squirm out of her grip while ignoring what the hand running up and down his naked stomach and flanks was doing to his arousal. Her large, metallic-mesh covered breasts were now pressed into his back, just above where his arms were tied. She was rubbing one muscular thigh over his leg, slowly wrapping it around his, almost brushing his crotch.

“I got a full debrief from that pinkie girl you played 'doctor' with. You like her a lot, huh? Some kind of crush?”

Naruto nervously chuckled. “W-what am I, twelve? No, Sakura-chan's great, but she's just not that into me. She, she helped me out as a friend. N-nothing else.”

“She fucked you... but as a friend?”

“No! Well, err, yes! It's complicated.”

“Hmm. Heard about some crazy stuff from her. Talking to the Kyūbi. Chakra energy explosions shredding underwear. _One minute_ _forty-fiv_ _e s_ _econd_ _long female_ _orgasms._ Needed to make sure you wouldn't do something crazy, like go full insane sex-crazed jinchūriki on me, or release the Nine-tails or something.”

“I'd never do that!” Naruto protested. “I care about my comrades and the village, and I'll never let that evil bastard out!” He could feel her take a deep breath behind him.

“So. You. Consider me a comrade?” she asked quietly, her hands and leg motionless but still hugging him tightly to her exquisitely strong body.

“What? Of course.”

“And you don't think I'm. I don't know. Some sort of monster?”

“You're no monster,” he said in confusion. “I've got a real monster trapped inside me. You're just a little cra- err, _intense_.” He could feel her let out her breath while tightening her grip on both his abs and his neck. She wrapped her hand around the side of his neck even tighter, squeezing just a little.

“Do you mean that?” she asked in a dangerous whisper.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?”

“You know that I was Orochimaru's apprentice?” she said without inflection, her hissing breath tickling his ear in a creepily intimate way. “I saw recognition when I said my name. You've heard of me, but didn't immediately connect that name with my face.”

“Err. Yeah. Old Perv- I mean, Jiraiya-sama told me about you. I was...concerned about Sasuke-teme, like if we could ever get him back from that damn snake guy. This was before...before stuff happened. I needed to know it was possible after he got that cursed mark. Like, that the bastard was still _him_ inside, assholeness and all.”

“And...and what did Jiraiya-sama say?”

“He told me you were marked with something like that seal, an early version. He checked it out personally just after you got it, okayed you for duty. He said that it hurts you all the time, but it doesn't control you. That you were tricked by Orochimaru, that you never did anything intentionally to hurt anyone in Konoha, and that you're loyal to the village. And that it can be the same way...for Sasuke.”

She relaxed her grip on his neck finally, and he realized then that she'd had her index finger pressed firmly against his carotid artery. He'd heard from the old pervert about monitoring someone's pulse as part of some lie detection techniques. Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized she'd also had her other hand just below his diaphragm looking for involuntary muscle movements and her leg wrapped tight against his inner thigh's pulse point. That one was deep and hard to feel, so she'd likely did it with chakra-enhanced senses. Wow. She was even more scary then he'd originally thought.

“Your friend Sasuke Uchiha is said to have killed Orochimaru,” she whispered. He heard the sound of a short blade being drawn behind him. He froze.

“I'm not sure I believe that,” she continued. “But I believe you, Naruto-kun.” Suddenly, the ropes holding him were loosened with a single whispering slice.

“You saved the entire village, Naruto. You don't look at me with that suspicion and hate in your eyes, like all the older ninja do. And you look like you've spent the last three years doing nothing but working out. Yum.”

“Ah...okay. What now?” he said, rolling over to face her as she loomed above, his arms and legs now free. She rested her arms on his shoulders, hunching over him, idly removing coils of rope.

“Now? Now I complete my mission,” she said with a huge, _intense_ grin on her face. His eyes drifted down all on their own to stare at the rounded curve of her breasts and her tiny, perky pink nipples. Each ripe mound looked like they'd way more than fill a hand and his imagination started running wild. This was a lot better than some broken-down old chūnin, like he'd imagined before. She couldn't have been much more than her mid twenties, and her large breasts were firm enough not to need even the minimal support given by her kunoichi armor—though they did hang down above him, just barely not brushing his chest.

“I thought you'd keep me tied up and do kinky stuff to me,” he said, his mouth on autopilot, the same as his eyes. He looked up when he heard a snort and saw that she was (thankfully) laughing at that. Her breasts shook back and forth, drawing his eyes once again.

“Yeah, everyone expects the snake mistress to be a crazy, domineering, violent bitch in bed. Most of the time, I just want a good, relaxing, normal lay, you know? Something to scratch that itch. If I'm not getting paid to beat someone, why do it? Anyway, I don't want to scare all the nice librarian boys away by leaving them in bloody shreds the next day. Don't get much in the way of, ah, _repeat_ _mission requests_ , so to speak, if they can't walk and their junk ends up covered in snakebites.”

He grinned back, then sat up, pushing her into a sitting position as well. “Uh,” he fumbled verbally, looking for his next move. “So. How do we do this?”

She slapped herself on the forehead, which did interesting, jiggly things to her breasts again. “I forgot. You're basically a virgin, aren't you.”

Reaching over, she helped him drag his shirt off and then tossed it away. She then waited while he kicked his pants off his ankles. Sitting up straight and leering widely while her eyes raked up and down his exposed body, she grabbed the elastic collar of her body suit and wiggled her arms out of the holes, then stripped it down to her waist in one movement. Her large breasts were pulled slightly down with the fabric, then sprung up freely. The curves of the bouncy globes and their small, tightly erect pink nubs stunned him more efficiently than any genjutsu.

“Help me off with this,” she said, gesturing to the leggings on the mesh suit where it ended high on her thighs. Naruto reached out with slightly shaking hands to weakly grasp at its lower cuffs.

“No, up higher and pull it all down. Take off my skirt first.” She dropped the bunched armor around her hips and fell back onto the bed with grunt and a smile. She kept staring at him, her eyes hooded and amused.

He reached up and pulled on her skirt and she lifted her hips. His hands briefly ran over her taunt and muscular flanks. With trembling fingers he pulled her leather skirt all the way off, then stared at the sexy under-armor that was the stuff of dreams. Wet dreams, specifically. His eyes were glued to her crotch, outlined suggestively by the elastic properties of the expensive, skintight chakra-metal mesh suit.

“Having fun down there, _lover_ _-_ _boy_?” she said with a smirk.

Face glowing deep red with embarrassment, he started working the bunched-up suit down her stomach to her wide hips. She lifted up again and he quickly pushed it down past her crotch. He'd been right, she _wasn't_ wearing anything under there either. And she was...glistening a little. He then made the mistake of looking up, past Anko's completely shaved crotch, to see her laughing eyes and wide grin at his antics. Dragging his mind back to his remaining task, he started pushing the material down her thick, toned thighs.

“Slower,” she barked in command, startling him into almost falling off the bed. “If you're not going to simply give me a rough fuck and be done with it, then I'll make _you_ make love to _me_. And I'll be damned if I'll let you do that wrong. So take your time. And. _Touch_. Me.”

Gulping, he wiped his damp palms on the top of his thighs, then knelt beside her, right next to her knees. He moved both his hands to her bare middle, hesitated at her hips, winced away from her bare, slightly puffy-lipped vulva, and finally settled on her upper legs. Squeezing both her muscular thighs, he ran an experimental thumb over the inside of her leg, dragging the pad along a tight cord of steely muscle under her soft skin. The muscle jumped a little and Anko gave an exasperated sigh.

Growing bolder, and fearing for his safety if he didn't get a move on, he started rubbing his hands up and down her upper thighs, wrapping his fingers around to just barely bump the lower curve of her naked ass (though carefully avoiding her crotch), then down to the tops of the bunched suit. Squeezing a little, he pushed the mesh fabric lower with every downward stroke. Trying to turn it into a light massage, he continued to work down to her knees, carefully avoiding tickling her there as he had no idea how she'd react to _that_ , then over her well-developed calves. He pulled the suit all the way off, dropping it off the end of the bed, then paused before returning his hands to her feet.

In one of those strokes of genius that would have made his old mentor proud and teary eyed, if only he could have witnessed it, Naruto started giving Anko an amateurish but enthusiastic foot rub. She gasped, then started groaning like a character in one of the pervy sage's books, pushing her feet harder into his hands and writhing slightly under his touch.

“Ahh! Na-Naruto, I swear, uhnh! I ha-have been on my feet _a-all. F-fucking._ Oh kami! _Week_. So. Ah, ahhh! If you stop. _I will kill you_! Mission be d-damned!”

Her toes were flexing wildly as he worked on the pads of her feet, then stroked up and down her arches with firm fingers. Her hands made fists in the sheets above her head as he started growing bolder, really working his fingers into the pads of her feet. He focused first on one then the other foot, making sure to work out all the tension evenly and giving each the same attention. It was something he'd only done for himself before – walking from one side of the Elemental Countries to the other for almost three years had given him experience with sore feet and how to treat them before problems developed.

He hadn't known however what a powerful seduction technique it was. Well, at least Anko certainly seemed to be enjoying herself. After a few minutes of work on her feet, she started calming down, ending with her simply making a few pleased humphs every once and a while.

“Okay, that's enough,” Anko said, significantly more relaxed than before. “As nice as that is, it isn't actually getting me off. Get up here.”

Once he was within reach and sitting beside her, she grabbed both his hands and put them directly on her breasts. Naruto froze instantly.

“Oh, come on,” she complained, wiggling a little under his hands. “It isn't like...”

She trailed off, then rolled her eyes. “She fucked you with her shirt on, didn't she? Useless little slut.”

Naruto woke up a little at the names his friend and teammate were getting called and started to pull back, but Anko locked his hands to her chest with arms of steel.

“Nope, you are going to keep touching me until you get over this fucking stupid shyness. While you're at it, get me hot and ready with your hands. I'm sure even someone as hopelessly virginy as you can manage that, given how horny I am already.”

Naruto just stared at her. She glared at him, still trapping his hands to her...really quite large and soft breasts. Which...he was now touching.

“Okay,” he thought. “This could be worse. She could still have me tied up, for example. And my hands _are_ full of boobs.”

Softly squeezing her with both hands, he tried to measure her response by glancing up at her face.

“My tits won't break, stupid,” she said, sighing again. “Larger one like mine aren't as sensitive as smaller ones usually are, so just don't slap them around or pinch me too hard and I won't have to stab you too much. Same goes for my pussy. Pinch me there and I'll put a knife through your eye socket. Got it?”

He nodded vigorously while putting a little more pressure into his soft strokes. Anko lay back, watching him through slit eyes as he explored her voluptuous breasts. He ran his hands down from her collarbone to her nipples, squeezed them a little, then moved to the sides to push them together. That experiment was a success – she was in fact provably _stacked._ Next, he cupped them and noticed their weight and how they bounced and jiggled when he moved them. Gathering his courage, he bent down over her and kissed her right breast on one hard, crinkled pink nipple. He pulled that breast slightly toward him, squeezing it in his hand and sucking lightly on her erect nub while continuing to stroke her other breast with his other hand.

“Hah!” Anko exclaimed. “That's good initiative, brat. But no teeth. Or else eye knifing.”

Switching breasts a couple of times, he continued to rub her with long, strong strokes, kneading and occasionally flicking a finger against her firm, wet nipples. Moving further out with one had, he started touching her hip, running a hand up her side to her breast and then back down again. Working his other hand all the way behind her, he grabbed one solid ass cheek and squeezed it while placing kisses all along the bottom curve of where her heavy breasts lay against her ribs.

Small, calloused hands cupped his chin and dragged his lips up and away from her tits. The look on her face made him pause in wonder. She was smiling again a little, but not like she had before. Now, instead of an insane leer, her lips only curved up slightly. In place of her wide-eyed glare from before, her eyes were now soft and drooping, as if she could barely keep them open. She was slightly flushed as well, a light pink color working all the way down to her neck.

“I think it's about time to make this...more personal,” she said in an oddly husky voice, rubbing his cheek with her rough thumb. “I intend to have all the fun I can during this mission. How about you, Naruto?”

“Uhh...” Naruto said intelligently. But he wasn't so stupid that he could miss _that_ signal, especially after that morning's, err, _advanced_ _training session_. He stretched out next to her and leaned over a little, then wrapped his arms behind the busty woman's back, pressing her chest firmly into his as he lowered his lips onto hers. She arched back into him with a grin, then her eyebrows rose slightly as he started to nip and lightly kiss her, his hands running down her back as he found what pleased her instead of diving directly in.

He knew he'd surprised her with his approach. Instead of simply bumbling in with what she expected, a clumsy attempt at deep tongue work, he was taking it slow. His mentor had drummed into his head the need to work at _her_ pace, and also the fact that most women didn't appreciate their first kiss of an evening to be an attempt to lick the back of their throat.

They both took a few minutes to find the other's kissing preferences, agile lips exploring softly gasped responses. Anko eventually opened her lips slightly and pushed into his mouth, humming contentedly and closing her eyes. Her tongue licked at his, then withdrew. He followed and she allowed him to explore her mouth as well. She tasted a little like tea, but also some kind of sweet treat. Wriggling in his arms and making small, needy groans, she consumed him bit by bit, continuing to nibble and suck against his lips, her kisses sweet and demanding and soft.

Despite both of them being completely naked, and despite their knowing what would surely happen soon, they had both silently agreed to a much more relaxed style of kissing than his first (brief) no limits combat make-out session. Where Sakura-chan had been strong and filled with a nervous desperation, Anko's light touches against his lips and brief explorations deeper were more skillful and measured, though no less sultry and seductive.

After a few minutes of being pressed against her firm yet yielding body and feeling her masterful lips on his, Naruto realized that this was the difference in ability between a passionate and experienced woman and a scared teenager's first hesitant kisses. His head was now spinning, his body was hot and numb, and he felt like he was going to simply shoot all over the bed as he lay next to her.

He eventually ran out of breath during one extended lip-locked tongue massage and drew back panting. Anko grumbled, “Breathe through your nose,” before capturing his lips again, pulling his face back against hers with her hands. She then used her tongue to force her way into his mouth and captured his tongue by wrapping her own impossibly long one around his. She then dragged him back into her mouth, where she squeezed her lips around and sucked on his tongue gently, her eyes open again and smiling at him playfully.

Anko's hands left Naruto's face, drifting lower and rubbing against his chest, feeling his firm pectorals and running her fingers across his stiff nipples. She then easily pulled him over by his hips so he was laying fully on top of her, her legs between his and his arms around her back, still pressing her upper body tightly to his. With a start, he realized he was actually almost exactly the same height as her; something about the way she had carried herself had made her seem very imposing despite her stature. He knew he wasn't very tall, but the Third had been short as well and certainly wasn't someone you would think of as weak – neither was Anko.

Most obviously, the Special-Jōnin's body was strong, immensely so, and in a much more obvious way than Sakura-chan's subtly toned and chakra-reinforced way. Anko's arms bulged with hard, cut lines, and her legs were small tree trunks. The dark-haired woman's body was compact and writhed underneath and against him like a sexy snake, her dense but relaxed coils of muscles padded with soft feminine curves.

But it was her presence in the room, similar to an experienced ninja's killing intent but ever so different in result, that really impressed him. Before, she'd been a terrifying force threatening instant violence, always ready to strike and making him think he was helpless, like a trapped animal, hypnotized by her room-filling power. Now, her small body pressed to the bed under him, flushed and rubbing against him lustily, she still seemed powerful and in control, but in a more self-assuredly sexual way. She had an aura of immense sensuality now, and he seemed unable to turn away from her softly curved body, her generous breasts, or her mesmerizing gray-brown eyes.

Though having sex with him was her mission, she clearly _allowed_ him to lay hands on her, and seemed to take pleasure in it; but he knew she'd twist in his grasp and sink her deadly fangs into him the second he did something she didn't like or permit. It was obvious that if she wasn't enjoying the feeling of his body pressing down against hers, his hands touching her intimately, he would very quickly be exiting the apartment through a brand new hole in the wall.

Instead, she made him feel like he was a sexual god, and that she genuinely wanted him _personally_ to both pleasure her and also take his own release from her eager body. As he felt hands that could crush his bones like dried noodles move lower and lower, stroking his arms, then his back, then his ass and outer thighs, he considered why Anko would welcome his attentions. It wasn't easy while she was kissing him like this. He groaned into her lips and pulled back again, but quickly returned to lay small kisses on the corner of her mouth and then in a trail down her jaw.

As she chuckled, leaning her head back so he could kiss down her neck, he said, “Thanks, uh, Anko-san -”

“-chan,” she growled back.

He pushed himself up on his elbows to look her in the eyes. “Ah, right right. Uh, thanks, Anko-chan, for making this so special.” Anko must have felt him jutting against her thigh when he'd shifted, because she suddenly laughed – actually laughed, with a light, pleased little sound – and arched up against him, rubbing her breasts into his chest and pressing her leg back against his hardness.

Kissing him briefly again before pulling back a little, she then smiled up at him and said, “Lover boy, you're doing great. I could have made this a quick fuck then get my pay kind of thing, but you're a real pleasure to be in bed with. Not trying to run away. Paying attention to what I want and not getting stabbed for doing something stupid and rude. Kissing...like that. You're a keeper alright. I can see now why pinkie was stammering so much when I interrogated her about the mission. So sweet and delicious, just like all my favorite treats. And you've been well trained, and by a _master_.”

She wiggled down a little and moved her hips, pushing his hardness against the soft mound just below her muscular belly, making his brain freeze for a moment. “Mmm, yesss,” she hissed seductively. “I can see his training in your technique. Smart boys who like reading Jiraiya-sama's porn are always the most considerate lovers, which is why _I_ love _them_ and take the time to hunt them down for myself. But as fun as this is, we do actually need to fuck at some point. You know, your big, hard cock in my sopping pussy, thrusting over and over again until you shoot your hot seed into my deepest places while I scream out my own mind-breakingly intense release?”

He simply stared at her. “Oh, and it saves your life, too. And if you can manage to keep your body kunai-free in the process, we'll fuck more than once. Many, many more times than once.”

She moved under him again, shifting her hips and legs around to leave him lying between her thighs, with her legs pulled up and back a little. She'd knocked away his arms, so Naruto was left leaning on Anko, half crouched between her legs. She didn't seem to mind his weight on her and he certainly liked the feeling of her softness crushed and rubbing against his chest. His was no longer pressed against her legs, a situation she quickly took advantage of.

Naruto groaned when she reached between them to rub him with her strong hand. She then grinned again, less sweetness and more mischief in her eyes now, still moving her hand up and down his hardness relentlessly.

“The village did pay for me to have sex with you, you know,” she said. “I mean hey, at this point I think I'd do it for free, but they don't need to know that. Point is, that means you are allowed to touch my pussy, lover boy. You know, that juicy slit you've been avoiding all this time. My throbbing _cavern of need_ that you can't seem to look directly at? This? Right _here_?”

She reached down and grabbed his right hand with her left, then thrust it between them, pushing his long, combat-roughened fingers into her labia. She rubbed his hand up and down a little, spreading her wetness over his fingers and bumping lightly against a firm nub at the top of her folds. Naruto's breath caught, but he kept stroking her between her legs as she pressed her hips back against his hand.

“Yes, _yes_ , that's good,” she gasped. “Very good.”

“Sorry, Anko-chan, I don't really know what I'm-”

“Shut up and keep doing what you're doing. You've got the basics down. Just don't screw up and make me hurt you.”

“That's not, err, not really helpful.”

“Don't care. Not your sensei. Just keep touching me like that.”

Anko took her hand away and started rubbing her own tight pink nipples, one breast roughly scrubbed then the other. Her eyes were now closing almost completely, opening briefly when he touched a new, even better spot, then closing tighter when he brushed her hard little clit. He kept focused on the spot she'd moved his hand to, but also spent some time comparing the feel of her to his only other experience of this kind. She didn't seem to mind his wandering fingers and simply lay back on the bed as he slowly stroked her, occasionally nuzzling his shoulder while idly jacking her hand up and down, just slow enough that he didn't think he'd immediately explode all over her hand.

Finally apparently growing tired of his awkwardly craning his head down to try and see better, she slapped him sharply on the top of his head to get his attention. “Move around and take a closer look. I'll take care of this,” here she squeezed him, making his eyes roll back in his head, “while you feel me up.”

Looking blanking at her for a moment, Naruto finally got what she was saying and blushed brightly once again. Anko scooted down the bed a little to give him more room while he crawled awkwardly around to face the other direction. He ended up sort of laying over her head while looking upside-down at her crotch, where Anko's legs were still opened invitingly.

Naruto rubbed his hand up and down her inner thigh a few times, then spread her again, trying to find the same places he'd touched last time while also taking a closer look. When she felt him touch her intimately again, she grabbed him and kissed him right on the tip, which was _terribly_ distracting, making him pause and groan with his eyes squeezed shut. She then started slowly laying kissing up and down his hard shift, which, though it felt really good, was something he could at least think during.

Finally getting a view of his newest lover's most delicate parts close-up, the most obvious difference here between them was that Anko had larger, puffier outer lips that pressed together tighter. From what he'd (briefly) seen of his medic teammate after they'd...uh, _had sex so awesome good it shredded her clothes_ _–_ or maybe that was just the chakra balancing part, whatever. Anyway, from that brief look, it had appeared that Sakura's inner lips stuck out a bit down there, like cute little folded wings or something.

Anko's were a little puffy but still left everything almost completely tucked away, at least when he wasn't spreading her open with his fingers like some exotic flower from Water Country. Also, where Sakura's clit had felt like it was standing almost straight out from her labial folds, only partially hidden when she'd been most excited, his current dark-haired lover had it folded in tighter against her, almost completely lost under a hidden hood of skin. He could still feel the rock hard and erect nub when he wetly rubbed that spot, though, and she was clearly very aroused.

His stroking sent small shivers all through Anko's body as she lay under him, which was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. But he realized she was a little more sensitive than Sakura-chan had been when a small growl was immediately followed by Anko reaching down and firmly moving his fingers away from directly rubbing her clit hood. He took the hint and focused to either side, rubbing up and down her puffy and sensitive lips.

Anko took a long lick down the front of his penis, tip to base, then said, “Use your tongue, stupid. Same spots, good pressure and speed, don't stop. Once you get going, stopping that will be a knifing offense. Got it?”

Naruto answered by spreading her fully open with both hands, then glomping onto her inner lips with his mouth while running his tongue rapidly over her sensitive wet folds. “Pretend you're eating your favorite ramen,” was the pervy sage's advice on cunnilingus. “Keep your lips and tongue moving, apply gentle pressure and suction and follow your partner’s reactions to find her weak spots.” At the time, it had seemed a really odd and disgusting analogy, but now that it came down to it, it seemed to be obviously correct.

He felt her legs twitch violently under his arms as he pressed closer to her, his tongue lapping around then pressing to her and vibrating side to side as fast as he could. He kissed and sucked gently on her inner lips, then moved to knead the entire area with his mouth, slurping and licking vigorously. After he was into it and found a good rhythm, licking up and down each side of her labia and just around her clit, Anko stopped licking him and grabbed his hips. She moved him a little, then he felt hot lips encircle the head of his penis as her tongue worked its way around the underside and curled around to probe the rubbery edge.

It was all he could do to continue rubbing his tongue vaguely in the area of her crotch when she started running her long tongue around him, wrapping him up in its smoothly-rough tightness then slowly unwinding. She repeated the process several times, sucking on the swollen glans over and over again. He was already feeling like he was tipping over the edge when Anko made a gulping noise and seemed to swallow him. Her lips were around the base of his penis before he knew what was happening.

Then she started swallowing around him. In a haze of pleasure, he felt one of Anko's hands grip his hair, then she pushed him firmly down against her vulva, mashing his face down against her. He kept robotically lapping at her inner folds while her throat moved around him, squeezing him tightly over and over again. Then he felt her pull back again, her tongue wrapping and flexing around him as she removed him from her hot oral embrace.

“Keep going, brat,” she barked. “I'm going to finish you off now. Do the same for me or else.”

She grabbed his balls as if she meant business then proceeded to suck him back into her mouth and all the way down her tight throat. Feeling how close he was getting, surrounded by the firmness of her tongue and lips, buried somehow deep in her throat, he redoubled his own efforts. Focusing more around her clit, he tried to remember something that would help him. Then, as always, he remembered his master's teachings.

“This one is simple,” the pervy Sage had said. “Put your fingers like _this_ and find the secret spot a couple of inches in, front side. Might feel a little different, a little rougher. It's hard to find and some chicks don't seem to have it, but it's _really_ worth it if you do. Once located, make like you're tickling her chin with your fingers. Simple as that. Oh, and don't get the directions and sides mixed up if you're behind her or sixty-nining or something.”

Reaching one shaking hand over, he stroked across her swollen lips once, then pushed down into her hot entrance. As he plunged in and flexed his fingers back toward himself several times, looking for the right spot, he suddenly found his wrist grabbed by a steel vise. Repeating the motion, he felt her legs shake under his arms, and her hand moved back to his hair. He kept licking and sucking on her, teasing lightly over her clit while stroking inside her with strong, firm motions. Anko was now thrusting herself around and against him, over and over again, bumping against the back of her throat and then continuing deeper with apparent ease, all the while keeping up a strong sucking, swallowing motion that was making him lose his mind.

He wasn't sure which happened first, but suddenly she was squeezing his head between her iron thighs and he was shooting over and over again into her throat as she gulped and gently squeezed his balls. She was shaking underneath him, her vagina spasming around his still moving fingers in quick pulses while she moaned around his penis. Her arm wrapped around his hips holding him tight against her as she drank down spurt after spurt as he jerked his hips in orgasmic release. He moved to suck directly on her clit, trapping it between his lips and tongue, and she started bucking against his face, her hips thrusting hard into his hand and mouth. She leaned into his own increasingly violent thrusts, taking him even deeper and making a soft “glunk” every time he bottomed out with her lips almost touching his balls, her throat squeezing him even tighter. Eventually, he ran dry and gracelessly slumped against her, his hands and mouth still moving on automatic, licking and thrusting into her.

Finally having enough contact and her orgasm having wound down, Anko pulled him off her wet and still twitching parts with a hand tightly gripping his hair. He carefully removed his fingers from her hot, wet vagina, pushing himself up onto his elbows and licking his fingers thoughtfully, his eyes unfocused and distant. Her other hand was pulling hard, back and forth, as she dragged him slowly out of her throat, extracting every last drop from his softening length along the way. She licked and sucked around his glans once it was back in her mouth, then pulled all the way off with a “pop” sound, followed by one last kiss right on the tip.

She took three deep, heaving breaths, then whistled low and long. “That was quite good for a virginy brat. Get back up here, I want to cuddle some before our first real fuck.”

Turning around by rolling off her and onto his back, then sitting up and sort of flopping back next to her, Naruto dizzily looked over to a flushed and sweaty but satisfied Anko. Making a lightning quick grab, she pulled him back onto her and wrapped her arms around him tightly, using him like a large teddy bear. He ended up on his elbows, face inches from hers, laying between her legs, which had also tangled around his. She grinned and winked at him.

“Hope I didn't freak you out with the Snake Mouth technique. I've heard good things from previous vic- err, _partners_ about how good it feels.”

“N-no, it was...uh...wow,” he stammered out.

“'Wow' right back at you, Naruto _-kun._ Good to see you know your way around a woman's body.” She rubbed her cheek against his and hummed contentedly. “Ah, this is so much better than I feared.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, brain still stunned from his recent ninja blow job. “I was afraid I'd have to do it with some broken down old chūnin hag or something.”

Realizing what he'd said, and how he was currently chest to large tits with an older woman who was also a killer, he froze from fear and long honed reflex. She laughed and squeezed him briefly, wiggling against his chest. “Thanks, I think, Naruto-kun. Good to know you enjoy my body as much as I do.”

“Ah, well, uh...right. I was wondering...”

She raised her eyebrows at him, but was still smiling. A good sign. He continued. “Why...uh, why did we do that first? I mean, it doesn't count unless I...you know.”

“Shoot your steaming spunk into my gaping fuck-hole while I shout your name in pleasure?”

He nodded carefully. She smirked up at him and ran one hand down to grab his ass. “I thought you might feel more at ease after some warm up activities. Also, I like being eaten out almost as much as a good, long fuck. Speaking of which...”

“Ah, yeah yeah. Right,” he said, tensing up and suddenly becoming aware of being draped over a very warm and soft woman. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and one of her hands was mauling his ass. She slapped him sharply on one cheek. “None of that! Relaxed, brat, I've done this many times before. Nothing to worry about. From what pinkie said, I'm sure you'll have no problem getting me off, especially now that I'm all warmed up.”

Her other hand squeezed between them and wrapped small fingers around his recovering and rapidly hardening penis. She ghosted her fingertips up and down as he slowly grew as stiff as iron again. “Good, good. Nice response. Heh. Thank Kami for the power of youth. Now, we need some ground rules.”

She had his attention and his dick, so he listened carefully to what she was saying. “I'm fine with basically anything, but I suggest we start simple. You know, just in case getting this right is necessary to save your life. You okay with missionary to start off?”

“Uh, sure,” he said, not actually at all sure.

“Right, what else?” she said, thoughtfully pulling on his dick. “Oh! I'm not into ass stuff. Just isn't fun for me, and I don't like the mess. So stay away from my rear entrance, got it?”

“Yes, Anko-san!” he said quickly. She dug her fingernails into his ass and started slowly crushing him.

“Anko-chan!” he corrected with a squeak. She eased off again, muttering “I'm not some old lady...”

Acting bolder then he felt, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Anko's. She responded with a pleased “Hmm!” then kissed him back as passionately as before, slipping her tongue into his mouth with a sigh. While their lips danced, he sank down against her, pushing her solid body against the bed and wrapping his hand around behind her head. He moved his other hand down to stroke up and down her side, then squeezed her breast and teased a nipple in passing.

Wasting no time, Anko spread her legs wide and directed his fully recovered length to her damp entrance, rubbing his wide glans around her labia and clit several times. Pushing with a hand on his ass and continuing to kiss him deeply, she then pressed his tip to her entrance, slowly inviting him into her most personal place. Naruto followed her lead as he slowly sunk down, past her cute little lower lips that seemed to be kissing against his penis as he entered deeper into her waiting body.

She was hot and tight inside, even more so than Sakura-chan had been. Again, he couldn't help but compare his only two experiences in his head. Sakura-chan had used her incredible skill to squeeze and stroke him with her strong inner muscles, but Anko's body just seemed naturally smaller here.

Struggling briefly when he was only part way in, she placed a hand on his chest and stopped pushing on his ass. Then she took a deep breath, drew her knees up almost to her armpits, relaxed around him, and pushed him deeper inside until his pelvis was pressed to her widely spread hips.

Anko gasped as she pulled away from his lips. “Ngh. Hah. I, _ngg,_ owe pinkie an apology. You're just as large as she said. Thought the slutty little bookworm virgin was exaggerating.”

Grinning a silly grin at her, Naruto said, “I'm that awesome, huh? And that big?”

She rolled her eyes. “I've had larger, Naruto-kun. You're just about average in length, but you're _thick_ and you get quite hard. It's like a bar of hot steel stuck inside me. Very nice. Made me work for that cock but I do feel quite full now. That's not the most important thing, though. So get moving, lover-boy, and show me how _awesome_ you really are.”

Taking the hint, he pushed himself up and into a crouch, still buried deep in the beautiful, dark-haired woman who was looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. Her shoulder-length hair was spread out in a fan against her pillow and her hands were clutched into small, tight fists next to her head with her elbows thrown wide. She was now almost folded in half, with him pressed against her wide hips, sitting almost upright while her legs were held curled against her chest.

“Fuck. Me,” she commanded with a smile.

Bracing himself by grabbing her wide hips, he eagerly stared moving, pulling out of her clutching passage, then thrusting back again. Anko groaned as he came flush against her again, crushing her puffy labia against him. He ground on her, leaning in and pushing her down into the mattress, then he pulled back again and watched as her small inner lips followed his retreating length.

He thrust back again harder, drawing out a gasped exhalation from his partner that turned into a rising groan. After several minutes of hard, rhythmic slaps echoing through the bedroom, Anko was panting along with his thrusts, a high-pitch and surprisingly girlish moaning accompanying every jarring meeting of their bodies. Proof of how weak he still was, sweat was already collecting on his brow, and his arms were starting to grow sore. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, and he needed to make sure Anko came at the same time. She looked really good, and was now flushed to the tops of her collarbone, but he needed to be sure.

Pausing, he took a half-stride forward with one leg, planting his foot on the bed and beside her and pushing her own leg back almost into her shoulder with his inner thigh. He then lifted her other leg by hooking his hand under her knee, rotated her hips slightly, and gave himself a little more control and better access for the spot he was looking for. She saw what he was doing immediately and grabbed his forward leg, while her other hand slipped down to rub around her puffy lips and sensitive clit.

From the new angle, he started making short, quick thrusts, pulling her to him with one hand still on her hip and trying to rub against the same spot he'd hit with his fingers earlier with such success. The effect was immediate.

“Fuck! Yes!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Right, _ahh,_ right there! Don't – _UGH_ – don't stop, _AHH_ , for the love of Kami! _Ahh_! Yes, _YES_! _Keep_... _giving_... _me_...that _wonderful_... _cock_! Don't fucking stop!”

From then on, the only thing coming from Anko's mouth was a disjointed series of expletives mixed with demands that didn't seem entirely coherent. Naruto kept up the motions, but he had gained a small measure of confidence by now. After less than a minute, he switched back to deeper thrusts but from this new angle. Anko growled until he moved his hand from her hip to her breast, and ground hard into her again, then switched to a series of shorter thrusts. She caught on to the pattern and started to meet his deeper, harder thrusts by dancing her hips against his. Her whole body moved with his, waves traveling down from her shoulders to her back, pushing her breast up into his hand, then snapping her hips to his. When he moved to make shorter thrusts against that spot she loved, she simply held onto his leg, rubbing her clit quickly.

He couldn't have lasted so long if it hadn't been for that initial release they'd given each other. Anko certainly seemed to have benefited as well, as after less than ten minutes in, she was already panting and her legs were shaking. He was almost there as well, so he curled down over her quaking form and kissed her hard on the lips, seeking her nipple with his hand and rolling it under his palm She responded hungry to his kiss as he started thrusting shallowly into her hot, twitching passage with short, quick motions. Thrusting over and over again, sweat dripping off his chest, he finally drove her over the edge.

A pleasured cry ripped her lips from his as she fell into her orgasm. Clutching around him with softly-strong inner muscles, trying to drag him deeper with ever thrust, she pressed and rubbed against herself as he switched to hard, deep thrusts again. Ever one brought a low grunt from Anko, and seemed to extend her own crashing waves of joyful completion, though her tight walls were now only irregularly pulsing around his member as it thrust deep inside her.

Once, twice, and then the third time, buried deep inside her greedy furnace, he finally found his own release. Looking into Anko's wide gray-brown eyes, he pumped into her, over and over again, each one drawing a soft gasp from her kiss-bruised lips. His hips jerking slightly, though he remained pressed against her fully, his body covering hers and his arms clutching her to him, he spurted deeply, endlessly inside the shivering woman's still orgasming body. When he had finally finished, he saw an odd look in her eyes, and he realized she was still coming in slow, rolling waves, one after another.

Her body rocked back and forth under his, pressing up against him as if for stability, her mouth open in one long, contented sigh of pleasure. She breathed in as a gasp, then whined out a high-pitched moan that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Grinding against his pelvis with her hips, she also flexed her inner muscles around him where he was still lodged deep inside her. Naruto noticed he didn't seem to be growing soft, and was still as hard as rock. She'd lost control of her arms now and legs, which dragged aimlessly across the bed or randomly clutched at his arms and back, and her head was lolling back and forth slightly, though her eyes still tracked him and stared right into his. Her face held a look of open rapture and complete satisfaction, or else he would have been afraid she was in pain or distress.

Then suddenly, as before, a bright light grew around her lower body, just above her hips. Different from before, it circled and twisted, a writhing shape wrapping around them both. It was changing color rapidly, like a rainbow, and again glowing tendrils, both heavy and flowing across the floor and as light as air and waving around freely filled the room. Again, they seemed to be searching for something, but he didn't understand what.

Anko continued to rock slowly under him, the coils of light pulsing in time with her shaking movements, then she reached up and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into a crushing hug, her lips striking out at his, pulling and demanding. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tendrils turn around again and start flying back at them, this time spinning around them faster and faster, passing through his body as they drew towards Anko. Then as one, they all spiraled into her, at several points along her lower and upper body, with one hitting her right in the forehead.

In one lightning fast shoving motion, she pushed him up and out of her and threw him across the room. He hit a small armchair, turning it to kindling as he continued through, then skipped and tumbled wildly across the floor, not stopping until he hit the far wall in a cloud of broken plaster. He lay still for several moments, his head spinning and his arm aching where he'd hit the chair. And the floor. And the wall. Not broken, so he'd be fine in a few minutes, but that still didn't explain what the hell had happened.

A groan came from the direction of the bed. “What the hell happened?” Anko snarled from across the room. Naruto climbed to his feet and stumbled back towards the bed. Anko was sitting up with her legs akimbo and her hands clutching the bedding—which he noticed was now becoming stained from his seed slowly leaking out of Anko's vagina. He then un-noticed that, as he had better, less sexy things to worry about. Remembering his last time, which was only that morning, he briefly looked for then found a (hopefully) clean tea towel and brought it over to the bed.

Handing it to Anko, he said, “I've got no idea. That wasn't the same as the first time, with Sakura-chan.”

Flicking her head upward in recognition, she took the small towel and started cleaning herself off. There...sure was a lot of that, he thought quietly. She sat there, slumped a little and still holding the now definitely soiled towel, her other hand reached around to hold her neck. There was a pained, drawn look on her face that he hadn't seen before.

“I don't think that worked,” she said, still rubbing her neck.

“What?”

“It didn't work,” she said. “Sure, you came, I came, I glowed. But did you feel that rushing sensation you reported this morning? With Nurse Prissy No Pants?”

“Uh,” he said, thinking back to his most recent mind-blowing orgasm. “No?”

“Yeah, I didn't think so. We've got a problem.” It looked like she suddenly fell off the bed, but then she crawled back up with a scroll in her hand.

“Medical checklist,” she said, waving it at him while unfolding it. She was still really, really naked, and though bending over a scroll with her legs crossed in front of her wasn't the most intentionally sexy position possible, Naruto still found himself reacting yet again. There was something about her dark hair hanging down as she read quietly that turned him on.

“Yours was a high risk mission, so there were detailed instructions for post-mystic incident medical care. Pinkie wrote a checklist. And...yep, your experience of 'energy flux' is one of them. Damn.”

“What's that mean?” he asked, sitting carefully on the other side of the bed, trying to pull the disheveled sheets to cover his _extremely_ tumescent crotch.

She tossed the scroll aside. It rolled off the bed and back under a side table. “It _means,_ my nubile young fuck buddy, that you need to screw me again. And at least 20% better than last time. Therein lies the problem, my horny pal.”

Looking up, she noticed his pathetic job covering himself up, smirked, but continued. “You need to tie me up first.”

He blinked slowly. “What?”

Pulling a coil of something from...well, apparently nowhere, she grinned even wider. “I've got this problem. You know about it. Come here.”

He didn't move even a fraction of an inch closer to the woman with the crazy eyes and the just fucked look, neither of which should have surprised him given the last half-hour. “Uhh...what?

“Come here,” she said, dropping what she was holding and reaching out a hand to him. He took it and she effortlessly dragged him across the bed and into another crushing hug. Twisting back and forth a little, she rubbed herself against his chest, her erect nipples dragging across his chest. “Here. Feel.”

“Uhh...I am, I really am.”

She shook her head, her hair gently swaying. “No, stupid. Here.” She grabbed his hand and pushed it to a spot on neck. Which was, like most of her lovely body, thickly muscled under her silky skin. Then he felt a rough patch of skin. Hot, strangely _wrong_ feeling, it seemed to squirm under his fingers. He leaned over her shoulder to take a closer look.

“It looks like...” he muttered.

“Sasuke Uchiha's cursed mark. Yeah. That's mine.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They were both quiet for a moment. Anko sort of burrowed into his arms, pressing her head into his shoulder and mumbling into his neck. “It hurts.”

“What?”

“It hurts. Almost all the time.”

“I'm sorry.”

She was quiet for a bit longer. “Thanks. That snake bastard-” she started, then hissed into his neck before pulling back to look him in the eyes. “What I'm about to tell you is a rank 'A' village secret, need to know only. And to fuck my brains out, apparently you need to know.”

Searching his eyes she took a deep breath. “It hurts me. All the time. Usually, it's just a dull sort of ache. I have to take medication just to sleep at night. And...and it hurts when I'm angry, like a red hot brand. That's when the whispering starts.”

Naruto had his arms around her as she started to shake. Her voice was level, but her hand on his, where she held his hand against her cursed mark, was trembling violently. “His voice promises me power. The power to crush my foes, defeat anyone and anything that threatens me. His fucking voice, that Kami-damned bastard...”

Her nose brushed against his face, just under his ear. She started kissing and sucking down his jaw, leaving tiny little suction marks as she went, speaking between every press of her lips. “The only...time...it doesn't...hurt...” She trailed off, nibbling across the corner of his mouth and dragging his lips into a searing kiss.

She pulled back again, looking into his eyes. “The only time it doesn't hurt is when my brain is flooded with chemicals saying, 'you've just been fucked, feel happy!' or 'that sugar is really great, get more!'. They are related, you know. Serotonin.”

Seeing his confused look, she continued. “I don't have sex just to feel better because of my cursed mark. I've got dango and off-duty drinking for that. I have sex because it feels good, period. As for what just happened, well...I can't remove the cursed mark because it fights back. Even Jiraiya-sama couldn't remove it, and he's the village's current seals expert. He said trying to remove it without fully understanding how it worked would just result in it trying to kill me. It needed to be undone in one go, defense protocols and all. And he couldn't do that. It was too complicated.”

“So wait,” Naruto said with growing concern, “you're saying that's what just happened? It tried to kill you?”

“No, no. It tried to stop you from messing with it, physically. The same thing happened when Jiraiya-sama tried to look at it the first time. I punched him through a wall, totally by accident. It was reflex only, like touching a hot plate and jerking back. Once he temporarily paralyzed me so I couldn't move, it was fine and he could do his investigation without my accidentally kicking his ass. This should be the same.”

“So I'm the only one in danger?”

She pulled back and shoved the silk wrapped ninja wire into his hands. “Only if you don't tie me up. There's something about the nature energy process that is triggering it, but I'm sure it's safe for me otherwise. Trust me, I'll be fine. I'm trusting you enough to let you do this, after all.”

“O-okay. I guess.” He sat there with the padded wire in his hands.

“I checked pinkie's notes, too. She's currently our only expert on your condition. She wrote in her mission instructions that we should be concerned only if we see an unusual chakra effect or have sudden physical changes, like unusual dizziness or weakness, trouble breathing, stuff like that.”

He continued looking significantly at the wire. She sighed. “This isn't the first time I've done this. It's padded but strong enough to resist even enhanced ninja strength. Here, I'll help.” Lying down and turning over onto her chest, she put her hands behind her back and looked over her shoulder at him. “I'm thinking, doggy style and wrists tied together behind me. Nothing complicated or requiring you to learn complicated new kinks. But enough to keep my remaining furniture intact.”

Hesitantly, Naruto uncoiled the thick wire and started tying a standard restraint around her wrists, making sure he could just barely slip the tip of his pinkie into the slack. He wasn't actually worried about her doing some complicated escape move if the cursed seal's reaction was simply basic and reflexive, but he was concerned about hurting her.

“For the last time, brat, I'm not going to break,” she said glaring over her shoulder at him. “Just remember that no still means no and that I can kill you with just my feet if I really put my mind to it. Now get to it. Make sure to reach around and get me off when you're getting ready, though. We've got to time this at least a little close for it to work, according to pinkie's theories.”

Wondering how he'd ever gotten into this weird situation, Naruto stared down at the attractive, naked, tied-up woman currently demanding sexual favors from him. He had lost some of his earlier ardor during their discussion of Anko's pain and suffering, but seeing the lust filled stare she was now giving his manly parts, he started to recover. Helping her to her knees, he saw she wouldn't have much in the way of support like this, so he held her upright with her ass pressed against his lap.

“You need a better angle, Naruto-kun,” she said, evaluating their position. “Just pile up the pillows and prop me up. I'm flexible, so I'll just spread my legs wide and you can fuck me into the bed from that position.”

He followed her directions and reached over to stack the couple of pillows she had in a pile, then helped her lie back down on them. “Better,” she said, “Now make sure to use the correct hole, or I'll kill you.”

Spreading her knees into a wide kneeling split on the bed, she then turned her face into the pillows and wiggled her ass back at him invitingly. He took her up on the offer and grabbed her hips with one hand, aligned himself with the other, then pushed into her waiting heat. As before, she was firm and yet very, very soft. Pushing in slowly, he heard Anko make a pleased little noise into the pillows before shoving herself back towards him, burying him once more all the way into her depths. She then let out a long, contented sigh and wiggled her hips back and forth.

Deciding on a more direct approach than last time, Naruto put both hands on her hips, pulled out a little, and then pushed back into her with a strong motion. She grunted softly and wiggled around him again. He pulled out and slid into her, pulled out, back in, feeling out this new position and her reactions as best he could. Hitting deep into her again, he then pulled out further and tried to strike that spot on the way back. She grunted and gasped when he finally found his mark, and that was when he settled into a long series of full, deep thrusts.

He worked his hands on her shapely rear, squeezing her with every long stroke, and she moaned and gasped into the mattress in response. Feeling his hard length plunging into her was incredible, and her reactions only made it better. She pushed back at him with every push forward he made. When he entered her blazing, wet passage, she spread herself even wider, and when he tried to pull back again she grasped at him with smooth, tightly squeezing internal pressure. As he started to feel himself tense he held back as best he could, leaning over to hold Anko closer while he continued knocking against her most responsive places.

“I can't thank you enough, Anko-chan,” he said as she turned to look over her shoulder at him. “For everything.” She smiled back at him, then her drooping, desire-darkened eyes opened wide as he reached under her, running his hand down her chest. He brushed against her nipples and squeezed one breast, then finally pressed against the spot just above where they were joined and rubbed firmly.

“Yes. _Yes,_ ” she shouted. “Right there, lover! Yes! More, _more_!”

He planted himself firmly and held her against his chest. Her still tightly tied-back arms pressed into his torso as he continued to slam into her, every hard stroke jarring her entire body and drawing a grunt of pleasure from the dark haired woman. Anko rode against him, moving with him as he relentlessly drove into her.

Just as he was about to lose control, she started to flutter around him, soft squeezes turning into spasming clenches. He kept moving steadily into her as her back arched towards him and she started panting and crying out. “Ahh! Ahh! Even better! It's, it's even better! Than last time!”

Again, he made one last thrust into her then lost himself deep in the dark-haired beauty, his own pleasure crashing from him and into her depths. He spilled over and over into her, and she cried out as if she could feel every jet of his release as it entered her body. Completeness settled over him once again, and he noticed Anko was still panting and twitching under him in her own extended release. Her hips were still pinned to the bed with his hard length where he straddled her rear, but she still twisted and writhed against him, shaking in orgasmic waves.

Then the glow started again and the glimmering, multicolored light coiled around them both. It waved around the room and danced under the furniture, then returned as before, spearing the young woman through him and ripping a scream of unbearable joy from her tired lips. Then she was suddenly jerking, seeming to almost be trying to break her own back. Naruto held her down, curled around her and squeezed her in his arms. She yelled wordlessly and shook even harder. He was about to pull out when he noticed her cursed mark was glowing a bright white, the light shining through her skin and the dark, evil looking ink of the cursed tattoo.

Not knowing what was happening, he started to withdraw, and then a wave of energy hit him. It was like a tree fell on him, one made of fire and lightning, a rushing river of weight, a tree he fell off with the wind in his hair while it somehow also crushed him. Then he was lost once more to the world and his body slumped against his suddenly limp partner.

* * *

“ **Wake up, brat.”**

“Go 'way, Anko-'tan,” he mumbled into the arm he was using as a pillow. His bed was oddly damp for some reason.

“ **You useless scum! Listen to me, do I sound like one of your rutting bitch sluts?!”**

“Wha?” he said, not even trying to wake up, squeezing his eyes shut against an annoying bright red light.

“ **It's working, you useless, shit eating monkey! Remember your objective and maybe we'll get out of this alive, with your pathetic monkey flesh intact and your sad little village unburnt! Now get up and keep fucking those bitches like your life depends on it. Because it fucking DOES!”**

* * *

“Wha?” he said again, waking with a start. He was face down on a bed, arms and legs aching like he'd done one of Lee's crazy exercise routines all day. And his chest was resting in something damp and sticky. In fact, he was mostly sticky from the waist down.

“Eww,” he said, trying to push himself upright.

“Serves you right for falling asleep on top of me,” Anko said from across the room. Naruto pushed himself up and looked around. Anko was sitting on the floor at a low table. She was drinking tea from a rather fancy looking cup and a full service set was laid out. Anko was glaring at him over the rim of her cup. “And I needed to escape from your sloppy restraints all by myself. Be grateful you're waking up at all. Now get over her and have some tea,” she commanded.

With aching limbs, he dragged himself out of bed, found the towel from earlier, and tried to remove the worst of the mess from himself. Sitting down across the table from Anko, he watched with bleary amazement as she graceful set out and poured a cup of tea for him.

“What,” she said, glaring at him still, daring him to make a stupid comment. Knowing that challenge well, he sidestepped it and went with a safe classic.

“This tea is good. Thank you, Anko-chan.”

Her eyes narrowed but she seemed to relax some. “Welcome, Naruto-kun. I like having a cup after sex. Some people smoke, some go straight to sleep, I drink tea.”

“It's good,” he repeated, sipping the pleasantly strong brew. And honestly, it was good. Also, that description fit Anko herself. He decided not to share that thought out loud, though, not knowing how well post-sex poetry would go with her little tea ritual.

They drank the rest of their cups in quiet contemplation, then she cleaned up while he looked around the almost bare apartment. It really did remind him a lot of his place.

He realized Anko was standing over him, still totally naked, arms crossed under her large breasts. “You are a mess.”

“Uh, I guess I am. Sorry?”

“Time for a shower.”

“Oh, okay,” he said, starting to get up, then he realized what she meant. “Oh!”

She shook her head sadly then turned and walked away, swinging her wide hips from side to side at him as she moved deeper into the apartment, apparently sure he'd follow. Which of course he did.

Anko had hung up some towels and was already in the shower, which was just a drain and a shower head in a corner of the bathroom. Following her under the surprisingly hot spray, he was instantly spun around and pinned to the wall. Anko had him pushed against the cold tiles and was rubbing her breasts against him, crushing their heavy shapes to his own well-muscled chest. Her hands were on his ass and she was kissing up and down his neck, stopping occasionally to gently suck at his skin before moving on.

“I'm horny,” she said with a menacing whine.

“Uh, Anko-chan, I'm not sure how this will work in the shower...”

A frustrated growl was her only reply, then she released him, pushed away from the wall with both hands and grabbed a washrag and the soap. She started scrubbing him thoroughly, starting just under his ears and running down both legs before returning to his crotch, where his jutting, rock hard dick was once more at attention. She stared at it for a moment, her soapy hands idly stroking him and running back around between his ass cheeks, then she looked up again, determination in her eyes.

“Even if we can't do another, what did Pinkie call it? 'Treatment'? Even if we don't do that, I still want your hands on my body and your cock inside me. You're the best lay I've had in a long time and I'm greedy for more.”

Naruto now felt more like Shikamaru presented with a complicated problem than his honored and very perverted sensei's last student. Looking around the room, he noted the dangerously slippery shower tiles, the soapy rag, the towels, the door to the room with the toilet. Nothing was clicking, nothing but a lot of empty, wet...

No, he _was_ in fact Jiraiya-sensei's student. Everything before led up to this moment. A sexy, wet, horny woman wanting his attentions but not knowing what to do, a setting with minimal props, and his knowledge of how to pleasure her – this was the challenge he had been trained for.

Taking the soapy rag from Anko's hands, he sat down in the center of the shower, his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked up at her. “Sit on my lap.”

She leered. “I've heard that one before.” But she turned and sat down on top of his thighs, her legs out in front, outside his own. Capturing the bar from where it had fallen on the shower floor, he started soaping her up, not lingering anywhere yet but running his hands lightly across her breasts and down her thighs, cupping around her legs and under her rear to get everywhere, then quickly rubbing between her labial lips in the most clinical possible way.

Naruto could see Anko frowning, so he kissed her shoulder, the one that wasn't near her cursed mark, and said, “We do need to get clean. This is sort of relaxing, isn't it? Taking things slow?” She snorted back, but did relax a little more, sinking back against his chest. The water falling from the shower head washed the soap clean as he dropped the cloth and wrapped his arms around her.

“I'm rather perceptive when I need to be, Anko-chan. You like being held. You like friendly skin against yours and being acknowledged by my reaction to your beautiful body.”

He saw her cheeks blush dark red and she shivered in his arms. His hands crept both up and down, one covering a large breast, grabbing a nipple between two fingers, and slowly rolling it back and forth, and the other running down to her lap. Spreading his legs slightly, he caused hers to part as well, then he cupped her vulva, pressing her back against him and where his hard erection was pressing into her lower back.

Kissing the outside of her ear, he whispered, “You like my fingers inside you,” then he pushed his middle finger slowly, ever so slowly, into her hot passage. Anko took a sharp breath in and twitched around his finger, which was now slightly sticky with both of their recent releases. Moving inside her gently, he pressed deeper, seating his palm against her vulva again. Pushing firmly, he ran his entire hand up and down. His finger curled into her, his palm rubbed around her clit slowly, leisurely. His other hand was still resting on her breast, fingers stroking along her curves, measuring the heft of her round shape then moving to simply touch her nipple casually – a brief and familiar motion. Then he ran his hand down to her firm belly and back up to her other breast and repeated the process.

At first, Anko tensed up, clenching around his finger with her strong internal muscles and setting her shoulders against some expected effort. Then, after a couple of minutes of soft, slow, almost petting strokes against and inside her, she relaxed again. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her hands moved to cover his own, not stopping him but connecting closer to what he was doing.

“This...this is nice,” she whispered, nuzzling under his chin with her nose. He hummed an affirmative in reply, keeping up his steady motions on her sensitive body.

“I can't remember the last time I had all day just to have sex,” she pondered out loud. “Never, I think. That makes this even more special, Naruto-kun. Thank you.”

He brushed against her lips with his and then she followed and dragged him back into a firmer kiss. Feeling her open her kiss to him, he danced his tongue briefly against hers before drawing back. “No problem, Anko-chan. You're a very nice person. I'm having a great time with you.”

Anko snorted softly at that. “I bet you are.” She then closed her eyes and leaned back again, putting both her hands over his on her crotch and pressing him even more firmly against her. Stroking tirelessly for endless minutes, he continued to hold Anko close. When she finally started breathing faster, tiny mews of pleasure sneaking out of her mouth as it hung open, she seemed half asleep, only her internal muscles moving against him. Finding that perfect spot again, he rubbed his finger against it with every stroke, grinding his palm against her clit at the same time.

“Oh! Oh! Yesss.” Anko moaned out, her hands jerking to the wet tiled floor beside them, as if to keep herself from falling. Her eyes were fogged and distant, staring at something only she could see.

“Stars...” she gasped, then she curled forward, jerking away from his chest and against the arm that was now wrapped around her middle. “Yes. Yes. Yes,” she chanted over and over as she came back down from her orgasm. When she was finally still again, he pulled his finger out of her damp vagina and ran it up her body, over her abs, her ribs, between her breasts, and then into her mouth, where she sucked on it with her eyes still slightly crossed.

When he started soaping her up again and running the cloth across her body, she finally said. “That was nice. Time for round two, lover boy.” She stood up and reached down a hand, dragging him to his feet. With a quick spin of a knob, she shut off the water, then she grabbed a towel in one hand and his penis in the other and started towards the door, giving him little option but to follow. She tossed back over her shoulder, “Your cock, my pussy, lots of loud grunting. Maybe a 'medical' light show after. I'm thinking, a sideways leg lift with my wrists tied behind me?”

“Whatever you say, Anko-chan,” Naruto said with a stupid grin, literally being led out of the room by his dick.

* * *

The next morning found Konoha quiet. Well, mostly quiet. On the outskirts, a slummy apartment building was a scene of chaos.

“Naruto, you fucking idiot, where are my pants? I've got to report to the temporary command post in three minutes!”

“I don't know! Ow! Stop hitting me! Where did you leave my headband?”

“Behind the couch! This is your fault, you know. I need at least thirty minutes of sleep per orgasm. And now I'm sore in all my fucking delicate lady bits!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Have to be a lady to have- OW! Stop it!”

There was (relative) silence for several minutes, then, “Hey, Naruto-kun.”

“...what?”

“How does this next lucky lady with a fuck duty mission scroll find you anyway? You know, the first of two you'll have today unless things got cleared up?”

“Didn't you tell them to fix this thing with the missions?”

“When, brat? In all that spare time between when your huge cock was in my pussy while I was tied up and you were fucking me like a ditch digger into the hard wood floor, and ten minutes later when your huge cock was in my pussy and you were bouncing me in your lap like a fuck doll?! Oh yeah, I jumped up and took care of that real quick! Fucking idiot. So how the fuck _does_ this bitch who's taking my dangerously skilled fuck buddy away from me find you?”

“I don't know. My tent assignment is known to the central office. Maybe she'll look for me there?”

“Right. But you're in my apartment now. And it is already 9:30 in the morning. So. Where is she?”

“...shit!”

“Bwahaha! A virgin yesterday morning and already making the horny kunoichi wait for his cock today! Priceless!”

“Shutupshutup! It might be anyone! What if it is Sakura-chan again? She's always so busy! Kami, what if whoever it is, is mad at me already?! What if she's armed?!”

“Brat, we're kunoichi. We're _all_ armed.”

“...SHIT!”

* * *

Frightened out of his mind, the genin ran from the tent as if for his life. Which it sort of almost had been. He'd barely survived the fifteen minute long interrogation session from the scary young woman with the odd hairstyle. She'd had...a lot of knives. More than he knew existed in all of Fire Country. Thankfully, he wasn't the person she'd been looking for.

The poor bastard.

Will of Fire, comrades in arms, bros before hos and all, but whoever his new tent mate was, he was on his own with this one. Maybe he'd say a prayer for the dead and light some incense that night just in case. Last thing he needed was a ghost haunting his new tent assignment.

Inside the tent, a young woman sat holding a very large sickle in her hands, her eyebrows twitching above her steely gray eyes. These were eyes that belonged to a woman who had, over her short life, put up with far, _far_ too much shit from stupid little man-children. This latest mission had the client and target as one of the biggest in the village. And the requirements! She was _not_ amused. If he wasn't a recently honored hero of the village who'd saved all their lives... no, even then, if Haruno-san hadn't _personally_ requested she take this mission...

She knew she could do it. It was a super easy mission, and she'd done worse and more distasteful before – a fact she had done her best to keep from her overprotective male friends and teammates. Gai-sensei surely knew, but he saw her for what she was – a strong ninja, not some weak, helpless little kunoichi. And anyway, those were the types of missions the village needed someone who was generally competent and both mentally and physically strong to complete. Someone who wasn't an heir to some clan or known in every bingo book from here to the Land of Snow.

So yeah, she had done some of those missions. She had...experience, and this mission was no problem at all. Still, she was a little nervous and so she fidgeted, tapping the handle of her weapon (one of _many_ ) against her red hakama pants and then adjusting her headband by pushing it up on her forehead a little.

“You get all ready for a mission, a serious mission to protect the village from its enemies, and then what happens? A pink-haired medic with delusions of being the next Tsunade-sama tells you to... I swear, for anyone else... chop his _dick_ off if he makes me wait much longer... MEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **On Mitarashi:** Now, most Anko smut (and there isn't much of it) has her in an extremely domineering sexual role. Leather, whips, chains, and/or vipers are par for the course when it comes to the snake mistress. Usually, even in longer romance pieces, she comes off as really broken and insane; or at best, she's sexually abnormal in some significant way, even compared to what wild and crazy ninja consider “normal.” This has never really made sense to me, as she's provably a ninja trusted to complete important missions for her village, not a psychotic pervert barely holding it together. So I'm doing something a little different.
> 
> Most jōnin in Naruto are at least a little strange, so my take on Special Jōnin Mitarashi tries to suggest that she's headed in that direction, but that she isn't yet either totally goofy (like Jiraiya) or sadly broken (like Kakashi). She's actually a lot like Naruto in many ways, but with a bit of Sakura's intellectual drive (and rage). She's also got about a decade more mental wear from working as a ninja and an even larger betrayal in her past, both eroding her good attitude. Think what it would be like if Kakashi had betrayed Naruto and the village, after involving him in some strange experiments he can't even remember. Not happy fun times.
> 
> I hope my characterization both fits canon and also expands on her motivations, all while suggesting more complicated feelings and personality than is seen in the manga – which isn't hard, given (at time of writing) how many real-world _years_ she's been unconscious. All this, and she sexes up Naruto for several hours straight in this chapter. This is highbrow stuff, people.
> 
> **Oh, one last thing:** Not sure if it was clear going in, but body or lifestyle shaming of any sort isn't going to be a thing here. Denigrating characters for those reasons, like often occurs in amateurish smut, isn't my thing and won't be occurring here. Most ninja are fit as hell and do crazy things (like flip out, and kill people), but even amongst the elite, people come in all sizes and shapes, in all of their parts, and have wildly different personal lives.
> 
> Now, there is a lot of misinformation out there (*coughTheInternetcough*) about sex, specifically about female genitalia. Women _don't_ have special identifying physical attributes based on sexual experience or behavior, as the common myths say; so in my story as in reality, those with smaller or larger of various parts doesn't mean anything. I will continue my crusade for biological accuracy on this point as well.
> 
> For the most visible bits, porn (the visual kind) gives a skewed view much of the time. For an idea of what I mean, check out something on the other end of the spectrum from the usual porn sites, something like largelabiaproject.org (WARNING: crotches, crotches everywhere).
> 
> My primary purpose here is to be both as “realistic” as one can be with ninja superpowers sex while also being entertaining, so I'll make my points without going too far and shoving those parts- err, those _concepts_ in people's faces. Given that, I've intentionally subverted one major falsehood in this chapter, and plan to do so again in the future. Which shouldn't matter, and I guess doesn't to right thinking people. Anyway, my main point is: sex is hot. Nothing else matters. Rant over.


	4. Tools of the Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** Here's the long-awaited fourth chapter in the ten part series. I'm not even talking about chapter size anymore, but I think I'm now almost up to novella-length. Tenten jumps into action here, a character beloved by many fan communities. Hope I do her justice.
> 
> I've actually got two other chapters finished right now (5 and 6), and I'm editing the first drafts now. That should mean I'll be uploading them over the next week or so. As usual, check the ends of the chapters for hints on the next chapter's pairings.
> 
>  **Warning:** Light discussion of what is effectively prostitution in this chapter. People have sex for business, not love. But, people also talk about killing other people for money, too. Shouldn't murder be worse? More notes on this at the bottom, under the chapter.
> 
> As always, sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren't simply to get more views, so I won't use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.

**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Tools of the Trade**

“About damn time you got here!” Tenten growled as Naruto entered his tent at a jog. Grabbing the surprised young man by the front of his black and orange jacket, she dragged him half-way across the camp and up to the medical tent.

She had a very sharp battle sickle in her other hand and a persistent facial tic in one eyebrow, so he didn't argue.

“Hey, Sakura,” Tenten called out as they entered, “I brought your medical experim- I mean, patient back, just like you asked. Looks like he's still alive, but he smells like girl's shampoo, girl's soap, girls, and basically a Wind Country whore house in general.”

Briefly poking her pink-haired head out from behind a privacy screen, Sakura waved a hand in greeting. “Okay, thanks! Bring him back here and I'll do the exam.”

“Wha? Woah! What exam?” Naruto asked, struggling weakly against Tenten's firm hold on his favorite, and only remaining unripped, awesome outfit.

“Shut up and get over there,” Tenten replied, tossing him across the tent.

Landing with an almost skillful roll, Naruto lunged back to his feet, only to bump against something soft on the way up. Something which squeaked. Something which turned out to be Sakura-chan's medical-robe-covered boobs. Her face said, “justifiable homicide,” a look he remembered from even before she could smash boulders with her bare hands.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, awaiting his impending final judgment with a sudden sense of peace. Trying to remember a fitting poem from his master's (brief) teachings, all he could recall was...something about a pond...and a frog...

Sakura grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him into a nearly-literally rib-crushing hug. “I'm so glad you're okay!” she said. “I thought I'd made a terrible mistake.”

He tried to pat his teammate on the back reassuringly, while ignoring how her breasts were pressed again him. Something he'd become increasingly aware of recently. Not surprising, given certain activities.

“Ah, Sakura-chan, it's, uh, it's okay. I'm fine. Really.”

She just shook her head and buried it into his shoulder.

Tenten came around the screen and flopped down on an uncomfortable looking metal chair, the kind bureaucrats seemed to order in bulk, and folded her arms, watching them with a neutral look on her face.

Naruto tried again. “Can you tell me what's wrong, eh? I'm sure we can fix it! I promise!”

Sakura looked up at him, arms still around him. “I could have killed you, you idiot! First, I screwed up and didn't even attempt a differential on a bizarre new chakra disease with insane symptoms. Instead, I fucked a patient as initial treatment after a third-person recommendation from a kami-damned demon! _Then_ I didn't double-check when Central screwed up the mission request! What if t-too much s-sex had _killed you_?”

Thinking about that for a second, Naruto said, “But, I didn't die, so everything is okay!”

Sakura released him, only to start pounding on his chest with her fists. “Stop being so cheerful, you idiot!”

“Okay, okay. What do we do now to make sure I'm fine, and won't just suddenly die in some poor, lucky woman's arms?”

She stopped pounding on him, but didn't stop glaring. “Take off your clothes. I need to give you another, more through exam.”

That raised an eyebrow each from both him and Tenten, who was still watching. She started to get up, then paused and sat down again with a wicked grin.

“Wha, like right now?” Naruto asked, shocked.

“Yes,” Sakura said, pushing him down onto a medical cot. “Now.”

He fumbled off his jacket and started to take off his pants. Then he remembered the sad fate of his frog underwear – one more victim of the senseless violence of the ninja world. Specially, a victim of the sexually impatient Anko.

“I don't, err...I'm not wearing any-”

Sakura glared at him again, tapping her foot on the ground. “There are people seriously hurt coming in here hourly. So I don't have time for this. Get on with it. Take it all off and lie down.”

Gulping and quickly removing his pants, he twisted around and lay flat on the cot. Sakura was firmly locking eyes with him, clearly avoiding staring at his naked body. Which was actually sort of complimentary, given her serious focus on his health right now. Her hands started glowing as she ran them over his chest and stomach.

“Okay Naruto, my primary concern was that you would have a sort of overload if you experienced the natural energy rebalancing too many times in too short a time-span. I stand by my original estimates, that once or twice a day should be about enough, but I hadn't considered what might happen if you, err, _had sex_ more than that.”

Naruto nodded. “Sure, that makes sense. I, uh, did it a lot more than twice, though, and most of the time it was...uh, she liked it too, and we were...you know, doing it right?”

Sakura passed a hand over her face. “That...is really more than I needed to know, Naruto. My fears were groundless, it seems. You're fine. Better than fine, really – you seem to be improving fast. Nothing obviously wrong with your chakra system anymore, but take it easy for a few more days until we know how much you're healing. Light exercise is acceptable. See me tomorrow and I'll do another scan.”

She glared at him again, tapping his bare chest with a finger to emphasize her point. “Don't forget that appointment, or I'll get a genin team to hunt you down and drag you in. Now, get your pants on and get out of here. I've got more patients coming in, with injuries worse than 'possibly too much sex'. And make sure to treat Tenten right today, or _else_.”

Trying to avoid his pink-haired teammate's evil eye, Naruto pulled on his shirt and pants, threw his jacket on, and led an unusually quiet Tenten out of the medical tents district as quickly as possible. He headed off in a random direction. Somewhere far away from whatever was making Sakura-chan so tense and antsy.

“What now?” Tenten asked, her voice low and flat.

Naruto pulled his attention back to his surroundings and realized they were walking towards one of the outer training areas. Several of those less-popular locations had survived the attack.

“Uh,” he started to say, not really sure himself. “What...do you normally do?”

“In the morning, or when I...?” she trailed off at the end, eyebrows scrunched together. She tipped her bun-hair-framed head to one side and looked back at him.

“Uh,” Naruto said again while his brain got back up to speed. “You've done...it before, right? I mean, that's the mission you took, so...”

Stopping in the middle of the dirt track, Tenten put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “I'm an adult and an active duty chūnin kunoichi. So yes, I've had sex as part of a seduction mission before. Several times. I really don't want to talk about it.”

Naruto's mouth fell open. “Oh shit! I didn't...I meant just had you ever...that's terrible! You shouldn't have to do that!”

“Of course I don't _have to_ ,” she said with a sigh, starting off walking again. She passed him and continued down the path.

Naruto hurried to follow, but she didn't seem to want to let him catch up and didn't look back at him.

“You wouldn't know, always being trained by the elite of the elite,” she said sharply, chopping her hand through the air with a sudden motion. “Sakura-san wouldn't, either. Neither of you ever have to go on normal missions, let alone fu- seduction assignments.

“The Hokage wouldn't _ever_ give either of you two those kinds of missions. I'm sure while training with Jiraiya- _sama_ , you were never made to pretend to be an innocent, young, _exploitable_ boy simply to lure in some pervert; and the Hokage's apprentice has _certainly_ never had to spread her legs for some ugly old corrupt banker in the Fire capital just to sneak into his home to get at his private safe.”

Naruto frowned, and shot back, “Hey, that's not fair! I train hard and have some crazy people after me, so I can't do anything normal, even if I want to! And Sakura-chan isn't stuck-up or anything. She works hard to be her best and deserves to be recognized for her skill. I'm sorry you had some awful missions, but that doesn't have anything to do with the rest of it. And, and you're one of the elite yourself, with freaking Gai as your sensei. And! You've already passed the Chūnin Exam! I'm still a freaking _genin_ here!”

He was now practically hopping up and down, pointing an indignant finger at Tenten, who'd stopped again at the side of the path, leaning with her back against a tree.

Watching his finger with narrowed eyes, she said, “I know, Naruto. And I'm very thankful for both of you, and your hard work; as is the rest of the village. I don't blame you or anything, it's just...”

Naruto stood with folded arms, glaring at her.

With a frustrated growl she slammed her first against the tree, shaking it. “I...I feel like I haven't done much compared to everyone else, so I'm jealous I guess. Sakura-san has done what I always dreamed of: becoming Tsunade-sama's apprentice. And you've saved the entire village and done all sorts of heroic things. But for me, everything started falling apart after my team all became chūnin.”

Looking down at her feet, she kicked the dirt. “Now, Lee-kun is always training, working on becoming second only to Gai-sensai as a master of physical combat. And Neji-kun has long been the best with his clan's Jūken techniques, something he keeps up by training all day, every day. They are both training to be the best at what they do. I...I can throw things and make explosive tags. And I don't have a clan or a cool special bloodline, so I just get sent out on assassinations. And offered those Kami-damned fuck and suck, 'gentle' interrogation intel runs, or even the wet-work ones – which always pay the best of course.

“And I always need the extra money for my expensive weapons, which is money that I'm literally throwing away. I almost never get to go on missions with my teammates. No village prodigies or valuable clan members ever get sent on seduction missions, even as support. It's _beneath them_.”

Winding down from her rant, she looked up and saw Naruto was now standing in front of her, just barely not in her personal space.

“I'm sorry,” he said, looking incredibly serious for once. “I didn't know.” He then held out his arms to her.

Tenten didn't understand for a moment why, and just blinked at him.

Stammering a little, his cool demeanor now cracking, Naruto said, “You, uh, you look like you need a hug.”

With a lopsided smile, she grabbed him by his elbows and pulled him forward, wrapping her arms around his chest and letting his weight push her back against the tree again.

Naruto saw she was rather tall, maybe a little taller than he was. Her long, strong arms pulled him in even tighter as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

“Thanks, Naruto,” she said, rubbing his back slowly. “I needed that. Sorry for dumping on you, but this whole thing with the attack on the village, and thinking people I loved were dead, and then they were alive again, and now this weird mission with you that I've got to somehow work up my courage to...”

“Hey, I've got an idea!” Naruto interrupted, drawing back a bit and looking at Tenten. “How about you forget about the stupid mission and we just have some fun. Then, maybe later, _I'll_ seduce _you_.”

Tenten sagged in his arms and shook her head. “Where do you get these ideas, Naruto?”

He just stared back with a silly grin.

She searched his face, looking for something, then sighed. “Fine. I needed to get some taijutsu practice in. Let's go to that training area up ahead and loosen up some.”

A sly look appeared on her face as she pushed him back and started off down the trail again, her long legs dancing along and muscular arms folded behind her head. “That is, if you aren't too _tired_ from plowing that wrinkled old special-jōnin 'lady' Sakura-san told me you were with all last night...”

“Ehhh?!” Naruto shouted back in shock. “No no, Anko-chan is young and, and smooth all over, with these _huge_ knockers,” here Naruto made the universal sign in front of his own chest while Tenten snorted, “and anyway I wore _her_ out. Believe it!”

Bouncing after her, he added foxily, “Yeah yeah, and I'll do the same for you if you want, ehhh? I trained under a _super_ pervert, after all. How about it, Ten-chaaan? Wanna see my _special technique_?”

Letting out a short, barking laugh, the tall chūnin turned and said with a smirk, “We'll see, Naruto _-kun_. You may have serious stamina, but I train with two fitness freaks. So you're on. Let the best woman win.”

* * *

“Naruto-kun,” Tenten whispered into his ear.

“Hmm?” he mumbled back, barely conscious.

Her deep brown eyes looked into his. “I can't feel my legs,” she said. “How am I supposed to fuck you if I can't feel my legs?”

Naruto rolled onto his side, picking the grass off his shirt and looking back at Tenten. She'd been lying sprawled head-to-head with him. They'd fallen like that, stretched out in opposite directions, exhausted, and flat on the ground.

He was down to his plain white undershirt and pants, his jacket long discarded in the increasing heat and lying by a tree in a pile with some of Tenten's scrolls and other equipment.

Tenten had gotten rid of all those heavy equipment pouches and was currently sweating through her thin shirt in a delightful way. Tenten had nice, shapely breasts. The bruise on his upper-chest showed what happened when he let that distract him.

It was four hours after they'd started, and they were both seriously tired. The early-afternoon sun beating down on their sweat-soaked bodies was not helping them recover. Soon, they'd be too tired to get up and move into the cooler shade, and then the vultures would have their way with their bones.

He hadn't been able to use much chakra with his techniques, and even when he had it had felt weird, but he was still feeling really drained. Tenten had used a lot of chakra; not so much for her attack power, as it was just some friendly training, but mostly just for enhancing her speed through her muscles. This let her jump around like crazy while Naruto focused on tight, defensive moves for a change. So she was just about unconscious. And if she was anything like him, all her long, tanned, sexy limbs were aching like crazy now.

“Let's call it a tie,” Naruto said, twisting his stiff neck around with a crunching noise.

“Bah,” Tenten said. “Fine. But what about my mission?”

After helping her to her feet, Naruto kept hold of her unresisting hand while they walked toward the tree where the rest of their stuff was stowed.

“I'm thinking we eat something and rehydrate,” he said. A sly grin. “You'll need it for how wet your panties will be later.”

Rolling her eyes, Tenten snatched her hand back and socked him playfully in the shoulder. Ouch. “Those lines aren't getting any better, Naruto. Maybe you should stick to punching girls in the face as your seduction technique.”

Naruto frowned a little and eyed a small bruise on her chin as Tenten grabbed a scroll off the ground and flicked it open with practiced ease. A quick gesture and two bottles of water popped out.

She chucked one at his head. They both drank the refreshing liquidy goodness, then flopped down on the dirt under the tree.

“Got any food in one of those?” Naruto asked hopefully.

She shook her head. “Nah. Just some field rations. Nothing worth eating. Flavor goes off if you keep organics in chakra seals too long.”

Pouting, Naruto suddenly whacked himself in the head. “I know!” he shouted.

He carefully made a crossed fingers hand seal and a single shadow clone popped into existence. The original Naruto tossed the clone a small wad of bills – clone-bills got you chased by ANBU reeeal quick. Not that, err, he knew that from personal experience.

It made a sloppy salute, a rude gesture with one finger repeatedly going into a circle between its thumb and other index finger, then ran off towards the temporary tent town as the original started shaking a fist and yelling curses at it's back.

“What?” Tenten asked in confusion.

“That's a shadow clone,” Naruto replied, leaning back against the tree. “I made him to get us some food. Hope you like ramen. The old man who runs the best stand in the village and his daughter just got set back up and are making ramen again!”

Tenten sighed, poured out her bottle over her face, and then shook her head – flinging water everywhere and looking like a sexy warrior-goddess. “Okay, great. Thanks. I guess. That could take half an hour if they're busy, though. What will we do until then?”

Naruto leered dramatically back, wiggling his eyebrows and doing his best pervert impression. He'd never have dared do that before the whole mess started. He was finding now that being with Anko and her mature, straightforward lechery had given him a little more confidence around women.

And Tenten was really cute right now, all sweaty and flushed, with her thin shirt sticking to her chest and clearly outlining her breasts. Her measurements looked smaller than Anko's – more like Sakura's bust. Streamlined instead of top-heavy was the norm for combat specialists, and chests like Anko's were the exception even among civilian women. Not that it really mattered to Naruto.

As his mentor had said, “tits are tits.”

Anyway, it was really only Tenten's taller build and wide, strong shoulders and chest that made her breasts seem a little small. The proportions still looked good on her, very feminine and alluring.

Tenten caught him looking her over and smiled that same twisted, twitchy smile from before. “Normally, Naruto- _kun_ , I'd pound you senseless for being such a pervert. But I do have a mission. And, I sort of did agree to your plan. So get over here and show me what you've got.”

Despite how tired he'd been moments before, Naruto jumped to his feet and bounded over, flopping down beside his fellow ninja.

“So,” he said, turning to look at her, “one thing the perverted sage used to say was, 'figure out her fantasies, then fulfill them.' I know you're only doing this as a mission, and it's not like-” Naruto paused and looked worried. “You're not, like, secretly in love with me or anything. Right?”

She shook her head with a sad frown, slightly disheveled hair-buns bouncing along. “Nope, that's not me, sorry. Got the wrong kunoichi. You're cute, sure; and you saved the village and all, which is why I agreed to do this favor for Sakura; but you're not really my type.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “And I suspect I'm not really yours, either.”

He nodded, not really understanding what she was trying to hint at but getting the basic idea. That was good enough.

This was dangerously close to talking about _feelings_ , after all. “Yeah, I understand,” Naruto said. “Well. What do you like to do?”

Her frown deepened. “I don't...despite what I said, I'm not really very experienced, Naruto. Most of the time, I pretend to be into whatever the mission target is. Then I talk him into giving up secrets. Or I kill him and sneak away quietly. Or whatever. Other than that...I mean, I haven't really dated a lot or anything...”

He looked at her in shock. “You mean, you haven't had sex just because you wanted to?

“No, I have,” she said, not looking at him. “Sort of. It wasn't until long after the Academy, though. My first time was with a nice local guy I met in a bar, just outside of Konoha in one of the smaller villages. He was cute, a blacksmith's apprentice. It was awkward.”

Still looking down, she continued in a strained voice, “They tell you in advanced kunoichi seduction training to make sure your first time – if you haven't had it yet, that is, and most have. Well, that your first is with someone _you_ choose. Less psychologically traumatic that way, both during and after. That's also part of the graduation track for the chūnin level classes – making sure you can both pick up a guy you choose and one assigned, and make him think it was his move, all the way into his bed and through to the next morning. Even a fellow ninja should be fooled, if you're doing it right. I'm pretty good at it.”

She caught his odd look. “No, I'm not using that stuff now. Didn't seem right to use it on you, with you being one of our comrades. And such a nice guy.”

He grinned back and she socked him in the shoulder again. Hard.

“Or maybe I am, you jerk!” she yelled, though she was also laughing. “Like a _man_ would ever notice such things. Might even be doing it unconsciously – it has been a long time since I've even tried something that was simply, uh, friendly?”

“Wow, that's sort of sad,” Naruto said.

She glared back.

“I mean, uh,” Naruto said in a hurry, “it's cool you're well-trained and good at, uh- stuff, but you deserve a nice, normal boyfriend. Or girlfriend. You didn't say if you liked girls, too. Wouldn't want to assume. If you do, please feel free to tell me about it. In detail.”

She swung lazily again at his leering face, missing as he leaned to one side.

Scooting down next to her feet, and out of range of her fists, he leaned over and started to massage her calves through her thin, red hakama-style pants. His fingers dug into tight, ample girl-muscles and Tenten made an intensely erotic noise.

“ _Euyeeeah_. Oh. That's _nice_.” she said, blinking slowly and leaning back again. “Yeah, I like men. Women don't do anything for me. Mourn your ruined and burning dreams later, you pervert. But anyway, the only guy I'm interested in right now is too busy training for that sort of thing. Maybe after we're both jōnin and this thing with Akatsuki calms down...”

Naruto took her ninja sandals and cloth foot and ankle wraps off, then started in on her feet.

“Unh!” she grunted in surprised as his fingers dug into her sore arches. Her toes curled and flexed so hard they made cracking noises. “Ah! S-so, guess you're not all talk after all.”

Tenten took a moment to control her squirming and sucked in a deep breath. “Why are you doing this, anyway? It's my mission to have sex with you. You don't have to be so nice about it.”

Continuing to rub his hands up and down her long, sexy legs, squeezing and pushing back the wide cuffs of her long hakama pants, he said, “It's like this, Ten-chan: you need to get off, too. And even if not, I couldn't just use you for...for sex and forget about your needs. I mean, you can't get into this as easily if you're all tied up in knots inside about stuff. Or think I'm some... _hostile target_ you need to pretend to be hot for as part of a mission.

Naruto wrapped both his hands around her legs, one than the other, and dug his fingers into the sensitive flesh of her lower thigh just above the ticklish area around behind the knee. He found a tense knot there on one leg, and worked it out to the sounds of Tenten clenching her teeth and giving him a sneak-peek of mewing sex noises.

“So I thought,” he continued, ignoring Tenten's erotic whines, “hey, why not have sex as friends? Like I did with Sakura-chan and Anko-chan. Sure, Anko-chan was scary at first, but we worked it out and we were new friends by the end. So, we don't have to be friends, but I don't see why we shouldn't!”

Blinking through the pleasurable haze of Naruto's hands rubbing the ache out of her legs, Tenten started to say something, stopped, then started again. “You want to be my friend, because that will make having sex with me more fun...for me? And that's why we're talking so much, and why you're giving me this very relaxing and slightly arousing massage?”

“You got it, Ten-chan!”

Tenten leaned back against the tree. “So _that's_ why this whole time, even while we were sparring and it was easy to excuse, you didn't try to feel me up, push me against a tree, or even tear my clothes off and just...go for it.” She frowned, not noticing the furious look Naruto's face.

Tenten licked her lips nervously. “You could have, you know. It's my mission, so I wouldn't have...I-”

“Would have used universal kunoichi plan 'B'?” Naruto interrupted. She snorted darkly and missed the dangerous look on his face and his flat tone.

“Yeah, and I would have been able to get into it pretty quick, not just fake it like usual. We're in the village, I'm not actually in any danger here, and I trust you well enough (even better now), so that would be pretty easy. Good thing, as that's what the mission requires – no quickies with a poisoned vagina for you.”

Her hands picked at the collar of her shirt. “Sure, at first I thought- but then you didn't try anything, and so I started to think you didn't- I mean, I'm not all dressed up and now I'm all sweaty, and you're not drunk, so I thought that I'd need to maybe offer a blowjob to get you inter- look, I know I'm not that attractive, especially compared to-”

Her fumbled words caught in her throat when Naruto practically teleported into her lap, straddling her thighs on his knees. He held his body a fraction of an inch away from hers, hips to chest. His hands were pressed into the trunk of the large tree behind her, on either side of her head, and he was leaning in, his lips almost touching hers.

Tenten leaned back into the tree reflexively. Also, she almost stabbed him with one of her three easily grabbed hidden weapons. This was something he didn't know, but as Naruto's sensei had always warned, that was the kind of danger seducers of sexy kunoichi faced.

“You're beautiful, Ten-chan,” he said, his honest, bright blue eyes staring into her wide brown ones, a big smile on his face. “Don't lie to yourself. I hate people who lie to their friends. And even if you're not my friend yet, you should always be your own best friend. But I'm sure you didn't mean that anyway. You're too beautiful to be a liar.”

She made a sort of gasping noise, then her (thankfully still weaponless) hands moved to the blond boy's hips, drawing him down and against her. Tenten stretched out her neck, tilted her head slightly, and slowly reached towards his lips.

Naruto moved his hands to cup her face. When her lips touched his, she seemed to jump under him. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands bunched into the shirt at his sides. She took a quick, sharp breath through her nose, then moved her lips slowly against his. Barely touching, then kissing harder against his upper and lower lip in sequence, she repeated her urgent caresses, softly feeling and reacting to his mirrored response.

Pulling back a little, she kissed along the edge of his mouth, then once on his cheek.

“Hmm, that was nice,” she said lazily into his ear, relaxing her hold on his shirt and wrapping her arms fully around his back. He dropped his hands to her hips and rested them next to where his legs sat over hers.

“Sorry,” she said, nibbling on his ear, “still not in any serious danger of falling for you, but I think we can have some fun together. As friends. Especially if you keep saying such sweet things...and kissing like that. It's been a long time since I've had a kiss like that.”

“Ah, thanks Ten-chan,” he said, laughing into her hair. “I've got another idea. I want you to have as much fun as possible, you know. So...it would be nice if I could do something to make this easier on you. You've got a type right? Hair and eye color, build. Something specific you like when it comes to guys?”

Tenten leaned back and looked him in the eyes again. “Yeah, I guess almost everyone does, Naruto-kun. Why?”

“Because I can look like that, if you want. I mean, if that isn't weird...”

Eyebrows scrunched, Tenten said, “Well, I guess it would be weird if you wanted to look like some guy I had a crush on to trick me into liking you or something. But that's not what you're saying, right?”

Naruto made a thumbs-up sign and grinned back.

“But will you be able to hold a genjutsu while we're-” she started to say, then she was suddenly holding another young man in her lap, one with brown hair like hers and striking green eyes, sort of like Sakura's.

Tenten's hands automatically went into a seal and she whispered, “Kai,” but of course nothing happened. There hadn't been a replacement flicker that she'd noticed. She ran her hands along what were still Naruto's arms – his huge grin was a giveaway, after all. Then she drove a quick spike of chakra into his shoulder.

“Ow?” Naruto's voice said. The brown-haired boy frowned at her with a very cute, very faked hurt look on his face.

“Naruto?” she ask in shock. “What _is_ that? It isn't a henge or a genjutsu...no wait, that's a true transformation! That shouldn't be possible!”

He shrugged, then put her hands back on his waist and covered them with his own. “Been able to do that for a long time,” he said. “I don't know why; most likely, that is simply my jinchūriki power. All of the others I've met have had one, something that doesn't involve tails release.

“This is super-important classified stuff, by the way. Buuut, as no one else but the Hokage and the Third's grandson knows, and the old lady didn't _actually_ classify it...anyway, yeah. I can straight-up turn into things. I've been a kunai and a huge shuriken, and that one time Sasuke-teme threw me – which was cool. And I was a bowl of ramen that one time – having noodles is _really_ weird – and I made sure no one tried to really eat me, because _who knows_ what would have happened then, and...err. Uh. I can also turn into a girl-”

“Ahh, no please,” Tenten interrupted, crossing her raised arms between them. “This is crazy enough without that. I like guys and penises, not girl-on-girl stuff. Again, _my_ pussy is the only one I intend to touch romantically. Sorry, I know how hot you boys all think that stuff is. But no. Especially if it wasn't just an illusion.” She thought for a moment. “Huh. I've heard rumors, you know, about a perverted technique of yours...”

“Eh-heheh, yeah, that's the one,” brown-haired Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “It isn't like this one though. I just made this one up. That perverted technique? That's really me as a girl.”

Tenten looked unimpressed. “I heard that form has huge breasts. And is naked.”

“Yep. More effective that way. All natural, too. Good genetics, I guess.”

“You didn't just make them huge because you're a _pervert_?” she asked, eyebrow twitching dangerously.

“Nope. That's what I'd really look like if I'd been born a girl. I used some, err, stuff I'd happened to see to age that transformation up to sixteen or so when I was just twelve. No one would want to have to look at the tiny little bee-sting tits I had at that age. It was strange when I finally figured out that was really me a couple of years ago. Made me want to use it less, knowing it was sorta like what a sister might have looked like. If I'd ever had one.”

Tenten sighed yet again. “Naruto-kun, this is possibly the weirdest conversation I've ever had with someone. _Possibly_.”

Looking at him, she smirked and ran her hands down his hips and over his outer thighs.

“Ah, I see you doubt that,” she said. “Sure, it's right up there overall for most people, but you haven't spent as much time around Gai-sensei and Lee-kun as I have. So, weirdest isn't a sure thing.”

She ran her hands back, up and down his sides, then slowly over his chest. “If you want to try this, how about a young _man_ , about my age; tall; black hair, let's say shoulder length instead of- uh, and _gray_ eyes; a serious face; nice muscles but nothing absurd. And uh...large, strong hands and a great ass. Can you do that and stop talking about how good your boobs look as a woman?”

“Sure thing!” he said with a grin. A single hand seal and a tall, serious looking young man was sitting in Tenten's lap. His hair was straight and fell loose to his shoulders, and he had smoldering, heavy-lidded eyes the color of a fog bank. He was slightly taller than Naruto, and the shirt was now just a _little_ too tight on his broadly muscled chest. Firm hands moved to rest on her hips.

Tenten gulped audibly, eyes wide.

“V-very nice, Naruto-kun,” she said in a whisper. She bit her lip, then reached over to pick up a seemingly random pouch. Opening it, she took out a scroll and unrolled it on the ground beside them. Naruto looked over in interest as she ran a finger down a long list of words, seals, and other odd symbols.

Finding what she wanted, Tenten muttered something and made a one-handed seal. A thing shaped like a butterfly popped out and she grabbed it. She stowed the item in a small cloth pouch she grabbed from her equipment pile, then tied it to her upper arm.

She nicked a finger bloody, made a hand seal, then a full hand press into a complex seal that seemed to absorb the blood greedily. A blunt, silvery metal object about the size of a rounded, bladeless kunai popped out.

Tenten blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes with a huff. “Sorry, that took a while. You know something about seals, right? That last one's high-security, linked to another spatial location. Sort of like a summoning contract. That way, even if I lose the storage scroll, I don't lose the sealed object. Harder and more expensive to set up, but this last toy cost me half a year's pay...”

“Huh, yeah,” said the dark-haired boy, who was now speaking with a deep, sultry voice from his physically changed vocal cords. “Good idea. Jiraiya-sensei showed me something like that, but I'm not super good at fūinjutsu yet. You're pretty amazing, Ten-chan.”

Holding out the precious toy in both hands, she glanced at him and blushed. “Thanks Naruto-kun. I had some help with that one, but I'm learning. I assume you know what this is?”

He accepted the offered item like a sword, cradling it in both hands. Studying it, Naruto turned it over to look at a fine line of seals running down the handle. “Hmm. So-called 'professional' quality dildo,” he said. “Kunai-ish form. Lubrication seal and built-in sanitation features with a simple chakra-spike activation. Easy enough for a trained ninja, but not civilian class for obvious reasons. Widened plug hilt at the base, 'blade' tapering to a blunt tip, and sizing indicates...serious anal play. Looks almost new and well-cared for.”

He looked back at her blushing face with a grin.

She shrugged, still not looking him in the eye. “A girl likes what she likes, and I sometimes use this along with a wide-tip wand vibrator when I'm horny and need to, uh, _you know_. But since we're...I thought you could use it to help things along.”

“Ah, yes,” Naruto growled, low and slow, dropping the hand holding the silvery dildo to his lap, almost casually pressing it's hard length into her stomach. He pretended to ignore her gasp.

“Sounds good,” he said. “I know the general idea, but I've never done this before, so...it might take a while for me to get it just,” he shifted the dildo against her belly, casually rubbing it up and down a little, “right.”

Tenten gulped again. “When did you get so good at this?”

“I've had a couple of good, very experienced teachers now. One for theory, one for...practice. I've also been told I'm a bit of a genius of _hard work_.”

He started to speak then broke off and hesitated. Making a quick hand seal, his face and voice changed back to the one Tenten usually associated with a blond idiot who had a thing for saving people.

“You...don't mind me acting like this, right? I don't want to scare you or make this weird...-er, but it seemed like you'd want someone more...confident and mature. I don't mind pretending while we're together like this. It is something I'm trying to work on.”

She wrapped her hands around his face and kissed him once, quickly. “You're doing great. Thanks for taking all this trouble. I'm just sorry if it makes it seem like I don't like you for, you know, being yourself or something.”

“Nah, that's okay,” he said in his other deep, almost bored sounding voice after making a quick hand seal, gray eyes flashing and the grin back on his new face. “I know that's not it. I offered first. And it isn't like you aren't helping me. I'm sure I'll have... _fun_ , as well. Now, do you want to do this here...?”

Looking around they realized they hadn't seen anyone yet all day.

She nodded. “Yeah. We're still inside the primary security area. We'll be noticed by ANBU patrols, I'm sure, but they'll know not to interrupt and we'll never actually see them ourselves. Not like it isn't something they've seen before, anyway. And privacy isn't much better in a tent or something.”

Naruto appeared briefly worried, then let out a little laugh. “Yeah, uh, I didn't think about that. But sure, if it doesn't bother you. So. Do you want to take off your clothes, or should I?”

Tenten responded by making a few hand seals, then running her thumbs down the front of her tunic, all the way to the belt of her hakama. Her clothes then let out a soft whimper of fabric on fabric and seemed to impossibly fold into themselves in the blink of an eye. A single tightly rolled scroll landed on the ground next to them.

“I knew what mission I was taking today, and dressed appropriately,” the grinning and now totally bare naked young woman said. Naruto gasped in shock, eyes locked to the naked body of the very naked woman on whose (naked) lap he was currently kneeling. He was now pressing the chakra-steel dildo to her naked, toned stomach.

Her breasts were indeed like Sakura's, about a handful each for his larger hands, and the tips were a dark, rosy color. It didn't look like her nipples were fully erect yet. They were currently puffy, with coin-sized areola. Pierced through each of them was a small barbell of silver metal.

Tenten's body was slim, even more so than Anko's, and he could clearly see every muscle group from her strong shoulders and slightly hidden pecs down to well-defined six-pack-plus abs and the long, strong thighs he was currently sitting on. The only thing she had on was the pouch on her arm.

“Wow,” he whispered, reaching out with his free hand, the one not holding hundreds of thousands of ryu worth of dildo. He ran fingertips over her chest, between the valley of her breasts, and down to the hard stack of her stomach. She twitched under his fingers, flexing powerfully at his touch. He looked lower and only saw the triangle of her mons disappearing between her slightly parted thighs.

“Come on, get out of those,” she said, eagerly pulling at his shirt, now a little too small for him.

She took her time after he'd thrown it off, running her hands over the muscles of his arms and chest – even transformed, they were still sore and slightly swollen from their earlier exercise. One finger briefly trailed down the thin hairs that lead over his flat, hard stomach and into his pants.

Then she tugged at those, undoing the button as he sat up and pushed them down to his thighs. Then, once again, he had the problem of how to remove pants when about to have sex without looking like an idiot. Tenten solved the issue for him by simply putting her hands on his hips and lifting him up above her lap with small a grunt of effort. This allowed him to pull off one leg at a time in a sort of mid-air crouch and finally remove the troublesome garment.

Since he still wasn't wearing any underwear, he was totally naked now, and was being inspected closely by Tenten as she lowered him back onto his knees, straddling her lap. He was well on his way to being at full attention, and she seemed mesmerized by the process of him slowly hardening and growing more erect. Which, of course, did much to speed the process. Her eager brown eyes closely followed the tip of his penis as it swelled and rose into the air between them to point more or less straight up.

“May I?” she whispered, reaching slowly towards him, her other hand now clutched between her breasts. He took her hand and wrapped it around his length, and she hummed happily and smirked at him.

“Is this... _enhanced_ in any way, Naruto-kun?”

He shook his head, grinning even wider. “Nope, all natural me. Thought anything else would be cheating. Also, I need a good example of what I want to copy, and I'm not really into staring at guys' erect dicks. Sorry, just got the one model.”

Giggling, much to his shock, she pumped her hand up and down slowly several times.

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter.

“I see,” she said. “Well, nice to meet you, Naruto-kun's penis. Please take good care of me.”

He reached up and ran a rough thumb across one of her hardening nipples, flicking the barbell and drawing a gasp from her. “I'm sure we will,” he said. “That's a promise.”

Leaning in, he kissed her firmly, drawing it out into a long, hot caress until she finally opened her lips to him and touched her tongue to his in invitation. They danced there slowly. Deep, increasingly intimate probing was supplemented by the sensations of their wandering hands.

One of his ran over her shoulder, then down her sides, while the other pressed the hard length of the dildo he still held to her heaving breasts. A loud click of metal-on-metal sounded when he brushed over her nipple piercings, causing her to arch her back, pressing her hips up into him in response.

Hers ran over his strong back, occasionally clutching at his firm muscles, then both locked into his jet black hair, pulling him in tighter and allowing him the freedom to continue caressing her body unimpeded.

When they finally broke off with a mutual gasp, both were slightly tired, but very aroused.

Tenten made a soft but demanding noise, deep in her throat, and Naruto nodded, pressing himself even closer against her and holding on. She wrapped her arms around him, then rolled them over and to the ground, taking the impacts on her arms and back, angling away from the tree and into the thick grass. Naruto's hand held her precious toy between them as they tumbled.

When she stopped, they were in the warm sun and grass again and she was on top, knees spread wide over his hips. She was holding his hand with the long dildo in it by the wrist behind her, firmly against her butt; her other hand planted itself aggressively by his head, holding her up as she stared into his eyes.

Her breasts hung down between them, their rosy nipples fully erect now and the metal piercings glinting in the sun. They were swinging slightly from her heavy breathing. From the look in her eyes, Naruto could tell this wasn't because of exhaustion. She was pressed against him at the hip now, and he felt another surprising bit of warm metal where she intimately made contact against his arousal.

“I'm ready. Activate it,” she whispered, slowly rubbing her vulva against him, her hand still locking his and the silver dildo to her shifting ass. She was currently trying to worm his hard, fleshy length between her mysteriously metal-topped and damply spreading labia with eager, squirming motions.

Naruto concentrated briefly (a Sage-level feat in this situation) and a bright, thick slickness instantly covered the entire “blade” of the blunt kunai dildo. There was a gasp from Tenten as its cool sliminess made contact with her ass.

No warming seal for body temperature on the lube, Naruto thought. Sensei would have called that sloppy, but maybe she liked it that way.

Tilting her hips and pressing her chest down against his, she brought his hand back and forth, running the slick length over one cheek, then the other, and then down into the crevice between.

“Slowly,” she said in a husky growl. “Slowly, and it'll be fine.”

Feeling the hard peeks and warm metal tips of her breasts pressing into his chest with every quick, thready breath she took, he used his other hand to assist her in lining up the thick metal probe. He maneuvered the blunt tip and rubbed it's lubricated surface around some more, then pressed it stronger to her opening, working solely by feel and slight corrections from her own shaky hand.

Her head was now close next to his, her forehead pressed into the warm grass and her other arm wrapped around his back, holding him to her. She took in a quick, shuttering breath as he worked the dildo's tip around some more, rubbing and teasing but not yet pressing into her. Knowing the more he teased her, the less it would hurt, he continued his circling motions around the edge of her ass for several minutes.

Every time he pushed more firmly, stretching her entrance more, Tenten's made some horribly erotic noise. Her breath caught. She panted. Once, a small, cute squeak made it past her lips. It was him doing this to her, his actions, along with her own foreknowledge of the feeling of eventually having the long, hard silver object inside her body. His dick, pressed under her squirming hips, was still as hard as a rock for a good reason.

He finally moved the dildo more firmly, and inched it farther past her tight, grasping entrance and into her less sensitive inner space.

Tenten's teeth snapped together, then she let out the breath she'd been holding with a slow sigh.

Naruto took that for a sign as he eased the hard toy's widening blade into her, feeling how strange it was to be helping to intrude into his new friend's body in a way so personal, but to her also quite familiar.

She held her body carefully still and relaxed above him, her firm weight present against his hips and chest but bearable. Her body held an odd loose sort of waiting tension in all of her muscles. Relaxing key, but the young woman also knew what was coming from experience.

Tenten panted in his ear, short and quick breaths, then let out a sudden and drawn out, “Ohhhh!” The simple statement apparently holding all of her pleased reaction to the new object starting to fill her so intimately. It was not enough for him, though.

“Tell me what you're feeling,” he asked, suddenly pausing in the slow in and out motion he'd been making with just the first couple of inches of the dildo. “I don't want to hurt you by mistake. Also, it'll be really fucking hot to hear what this is like for you.”

She whined – a short, unhappy but sexy noise – then said directly into his ear, “It, uh, feels hot. My ass does, like usual at first. Not pain really – well maybe a little – but more...stretching, and a sensation of heat. This lube increases that feeling some, too.”

She licked his ear, making his entire body jerk up against hers, and pointedly added, “It also feels like I want _more_ , Naruto-kun.”

With his free hand, Naruto pressed down on her lower back, holding them even tighter together and rubbing his own stiff length against her slick lower parts. He felt hard metal against his penis again, usually not a good sign but here very seductive, and he ached to both be inside her and know what the hell that piercing on her lower bits was.

Tenten groaned in response to his grinding, then wiggled her hips herself, moving the dildo in her ass and also rubbing on him at the same time.

“It feels...I've got butterflies in my stomach,” she hissed, still narrating, “and I'm growing more aware of everything. My entire crotch feels...large, like it has more nerves than before; like my asshole is huge, filling my entire world. My cunt is hot too, but different. Like I'm about to cum. So good. Please. More.”

He continued easing the long silver tool into her, one slow bit at a time, occasionally stopping to pull it out a bit in a torturous way Tenten seemed to enjoy almost as much as it frustrated her.

“Ahh! I can't...if you pull it out again, I'll fucking stab you, you idiot! I want it in, _inside_ , so I can hold it in and clutch around it while you fuck me. Please. More.”

It seemed to take minutes for her body to accept each fraction of an inch of the long, widening rod of metal, but he knew his time sense was off as he concentrated on the squirming woman above him.

A couple of times, she'd shy away from an apparently overwhelming sensation, moving her hips away from the violating length. He'd pause until she eased her hips back down, taking that measure back into herself again, then with a soft press against his shoulders silently signaling her readiness.

“It's been too long since...since I last used this on myself,” she mumbled. “I'm not, ( _kami!_ ), I'm not really prepared.” She was shaking her head back and forth slowly, still muttering to herself. “Just need...a little more. Should have used the short wood plug. Stupid, wanted to show off. But must...have more.”

When the thick base finally rested flush against her with a slight push of his fingers, he thought to start to slowly pull it out again, but she put a hand back on his, stopping him. Weaving her fingers into his and pinning his hand down next to their heads, she sighed with satisfaction, relaxing that final bit of tension. She then lifted up to stare into his eyes.

Glancing down her long, sensuous back, he saw the wide handle of the toy that stuck out obscenely, buried deep between the base of her spread ass-cheeks.

“That feels...really good now,” she said. “So full, stretching my ass out. Touching me deep inside. And making me ache for more. I think it is your turn to fill me, Naruto-kun. I want you inside me. Now.”

His eyes grew wide, and he started to roll them over, but was struck by the thought that it would be tough to play with her toy from that position. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around Tenten and sat straight up, holding her in his lap with her legs dangling over his and knees pushed up and spread wide.

Her hands gripped his shoulders at the sudden movement, then she smiled back at him with recognition “Lotus, good idea. Gives me some control and also lets me show you the rest of my toys.”

Tenten hesitated, eyes drawn to his penis, currently trapped up between their lower bodies. She licked her lips, shock her head, then opened the pouch she still had tied around her upper arm.

She removed the butterfly-shaped object inside and showed it to him. “I put this on, it turns vibrations into deep-tissue chakra pulses. Feels really good, too.”

“Huh,” he said, looking at the small, pink metal toy. “Vibrations from us, uh...”

“Having sex? Yeah.”

“And it goes on your...err....”

“My crotch? Yeah. It goes here, right above this little dear.”

Pressing the pink toy to the top of her triangular mons, she then pointed lower, indicating the mysterious piercing he'd felt earlier. It was a ring with a bead closing, stuck right through the loose skin of her clitoral hood and resting with the bead hanging down. Her hood poked up slightly out of her outer labia, which was spread open from her position and aroused state. The metal glistened in the bright sun.

Naruto winced, unable to even imagine letting something like a piercing needle near his genitals, and also thinking about how painful that would be. He tried and failed to hide his reaction, which Tenten noticed with a smirk.

“Doesn't that...hurt?” he hesitantly asked her, unable to look away from her metal-impregnated flesh. All of her piercings were beginning to remind him of a recent, much less sexy, and much more deadly situation, causing his skin to crawl.

“You big baby,” she said, slapping him on the shoulder. Then she reached down and took his hand in hers, pushing it against her vulva and running his fingers across the folds of her labia, tweaking the metal bit near her clit along the way. Her stomach muscles jumped a little at that.

“It feels great,” she said. “Right on my clit. My artist is an ex-chūnin who's also a licensed civilian chakra medic. He's only got one leg, so that tells you that story. He numbed the site up first, so it didn't even really hurt getting it. Instantly healed the site after. Zero chance of infection, on any of them. Good deal, if you can afford it.”

“What about missions? Isn't there a rule about identifying marks when on covert ops?”

She shrugged, wiggling a little in his lap, still clearly feeling the dildo's presence. “They are all types that I can remove for missions, even in an emergency. I can even get the holes at the sites healed and removed if I need to, though its a pain to schedule time with my artist to put them back in. But this is fine for training. I wear an armored chest piece, so they aren't in any danger short of something that'll remove my tit anyway.”

Naruto winced again at the thought of anything injuring her perfect, tanned breasts. “Don't really want to think about you getting hurt, Ten-chan.”

“I get hurt all the time, Naruto,” she said with a frown.

She looked him in the eyes seriously, now holding both of his hands to the warm, softly curved skin at her hips. “One mission, we got ambushed. Lee-kun and Gai-sensai were instantly separated from me and Neji-kun. We were fighting almost back-to-back against two enemy ninja. I got sloppy, threw a kunai into the Grass shinobi's chest, but missed the killing blow. He followed up with a rush with rising slash from his sword. Good thing I had some armor or I might have simply died in an instant, heart cut in two. As it was, he got me deep, right through fat and muscle to the bone. My ribs were nicked and I remember thinking how white they looked in the wound.”

Taking one of his hands, she run his fingers from the bottom of one of her high, sweetly rounded breasts, down to the top of her wide hips again. Naruto tried to focus on what she was saying, despite the fact that they were very naked and both visibly aroused. He didn't see a scar on her perfect skin, most likely due to the high quality of Konoha medical ninja.

“I wasn't good to fight after that, bleeding out slowly on the ground. Neji-kun saw, of course. Eyes in the back of his head. He finished off his guy and mine in, like, three seconds. His went down fast – I learned later he exploded her heart with a single strike. Mine...the guy who hurt me, Neji-kun blow his lower jaw off, crushed his throat, then disabled all of his coils and left him dying, gasping on the ground with my useless kunai still sticking up out of his chest. Neji-kun had a pressure bandage on my wound two seconds later. Lee and Gai-sensei found us maybe a minute later, having killed or driven off the other enemy forces.”

Looking him in the eye, holding his hands to her hip again, she asked with a frown, “What is it with you _men_? When Lee-kun and Gai-sensei got back and saw me, they both looked like they wanted to throw up. They were covered in blood and they'd just killed three people, but seeing me with a little wound shocked them that much. Neji-kun's hands, perfect killing weapons trained to hit microscopic chakra coils in combat – his hands were _shaking_ when he bandaged me up. I'm not so weak that I'd die from something like that, but every time I get hurt my _male_ teammates freak out.”

“They care for you,” Naruto said with a sigh, running his thumbs over her skin.

“And they think I'm female, so I'm weak and fragile,” she concluded archly.

“No, not your teammates. I'm sure they trust your strength, or they wouldn't let you fight with them.”

“So what is it?”

“It's...one of my teachers, Iruka-sensei, said to us guys while trying to teach us to spar with the girls, 'When a women is hurt, any good man's hurt aches in response. But still, you must go on.' Call it instinct or sexism or whatever. If a male comrade is hurt, it is terrible and you help them, obviously. But if your comrade's a woman, and she's hurt...it is like you were hurt, too. Something precious to all men was injured, and that is unforgivable. And it is always _all your fault_.”

Tenten's eyes were still clouded with distaste, a frown hanging on her face.

Naruto's hands drifted higher, running his thumbs over her abs and up just under, but not touching, the bottoms of her breasts. “But enough about battle and pain. The opposite is true, too.”

“Huh?” she said, confused by his wandering hands and the change in tone.

“One of my other, more perverted sensei talked about how, when a woman is crying out and shaking in her pleasure, one could see a piece of the great Kami. That such was one's accomplishment, it brought honor to all men.”

Rolling her eyes, Tenten grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands up to cup her breasts. She dragged her hands back up his strong, lightly-tanned arms, feeling the tight muscles and squeezing at them with her long fingers. Reaching his chest, she ran her hands over his pectorals, across his ribs, then back to rub a thumb over his own hard nipples.

Naruto hissed in a short breath, then laughed brightly. “Over the last couple of days, I think I finally understand what he meant.”

His ardor had lessened while thinking about the pain of shinobi life, but he still had a naked, willing young woman in his lap and arms. One of his hands went to her lower back, pulling her against him and trapping his once again hardening length against her firm stomach. The other hand squeezed her breast, running her metal-tipped nipple between his thick fingers. “Ready to have some fun and meet the Kami, Ten-chan?”

Her reply was to firmly grip his shoulders and push herself up, looking down at him and locking her eyes to his. Seeing what she was doing, Naruto grabbed her hips and helped lift her up until she was poised over his skyward reaching length.

Tenten planted her feet on the ground behind him and started lowering herself, maintaining their intimate eye contact. He moved his hands to her firm butt, gave her a quick squeeze, which brought a smile to her face, then moved one hand around to the front and to her vulva, and the other to himself. He spread her fully open with two fingers while he held his achingly hard penis steady and lined up to her entrance. Tenten gulped, and her mouth fell slightly open, her eyes and the rest of her focus moving to between her legs where his tall manhood and her wet, womanly mound met.

When he parted her entrance, she sighed out the breath she'd been holding. She continued down, taking slow, deep breaths, her tongue sticking out slightly as she squeezed him into her hot depths. Naruto could feel the pressure of the dildo in her ass, pushing back through the thin flesh barrier between and forcing him against the front walls of her vagina. It made her firm feminine inner space an even tighter fit. Almost too tight, really, he realized as he let out an involuntary groan.

Her breath caught in her throat with a hiss when he was only half way in, and she paused, pushing down on his shoulders again. He moved his hands to hold up her rear as she caught her breath again.

Tenten was frowning in concentration and maybe a little discomfort. “Naruto-kun, this is...this is too much. Sakura-san was right. You're sort of big.”

“That's just what every man wants to hear, Ten-chan,” he said, kissing away the beads on sweat on her worry-crinkled forehead.

“N-Naruto-kun, what...what chakra type are you?”

Thinking this was a very odd question to ask mid-coitus, he blinked in surprise. “Uh. Wind, Ten-chan, but what-”

“My n-nipple and clit hood piercings, Naruto-kun. They're...made of a chakra metal blend. Push natured chakra into them, they react in different ways. Water, they cool rapidly. Earth, they get really heavy and have odd inertia. Fire, they heat up quickly. Lightning, they give me little shocks. Wind...oh Kami, with Wind, they _vibrate_. I'm right on the edge here, and...and I need... _Please?_ ”

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” he said in recognition. She lifted up some, rubbing his thick head around near her entrance, her hands digging into his shoulders. Then she crouched more firmly over him, head resting on his shoulder and taking her own weight fully. He moved his hands, his left to her right nipple and its sexy metal ornament, and his right hand to touch two fingers against her intimately metal pierced hood, pressing firmly on the area and making Tenten jump in response.

With a great deal of focus – masterful amounts really, seeing as how he was still inside a beautiful kunoichi's hot, twitching young body – he ran wind chakra into his fingers on both hands and pushed it into the thick barbell and the small metal ring. The result was instantaneous.

Tenten let out a cry like she'd been stabbed and doubled over, raking her hands down his back and pushing her body against him, trapping his hands in place. The metal bits were vibrating very rapidly, transmitting the motion of both the piercings and his fingers directly into her hard, erect nipples and her swollen clit.

Her fierce internal reactions squeezed around him, crushing him and pulling him in deeper with soft pressures. He could feel how her ass was also spasming, moving the dildo in and out slightly and rubbing it's length against him as well.

He kept up the pressure and minor chakra release until she stopped panting and making cute little shrieking noises and pulled her hips slightly away from his fingers with a half-vocalized whine. Storing away for later memories of yet another wonderfully sexy noise a young woman had made with his help, Naruto released her nipple, cupping her breast gently, and moved to rub her back comfortingly with his now quite damp hand.

“Ngh...haah...Naruto-kun, that was...really good,” she panted, rubbing her nose and lips mindlessly against the crook of his neck.

“Thank _you_ Ten-chan. That was very sexy.”

She snorted in reply, catching her breath at least. “Yeah, I'm sure that'll fuel plenty of wank sessions in the future. But let's make even better memories together now.”

With that, she arched her back straighter, rising up above him again, then looked down into his eyes once more. She started to settle down on his hard member, taking it inside her still lightly twitching depths in one long, intense thrust against his lap. Meeting his pelvis with her own, her ass nestled between his thighs, she smirked at him and wrapped her legs around his back, digging in with her heels.

“Tap my butterfly, please,” she said enigmatically. Naruto blanked at that, his eyes having just rolled back into their usual position from the back of his head.

“Dwha?” he answered after careful consideration.

Tenten looked between them at her crotch and the small pink metal toy still attached there. “The chakra vibrator attached above my clit? Tap it firmly while channeling a bit of normal chakra to get it started,” she leaned over and nibbled on his ear. “Then _you_ can finally get started. You've been so sexy and patient with me, Naruto-kun. Give it your all. Make me _scream_.”

“You got it!” he said, scrambling to get a hand between them to activate the last of Tenten's sexy tools. With a tap and a burst of regular chakra, the device gave a jerk, then started to pulse slightly in place. With a raised eyebrow, Naruto lifted Tenten's hips up off him slightly, then firmly slid them together again, grinding a little at the end and squeezing her firmly muscled rear in both hands.

“Oh!” she gasped out as they came together. Naruto could faintly detect the release of a chakra pulse from the small butterfly device, but he couldn't see any visible effect. If Tenten's rapidly flushing neck and chest were any indication though, it was hitting something inside her with devastating effect.

Trying to keep a slow rhythm going, he moved his own hips back slightly, lifting the tall young brunette with two hands on her rounded ass, then he moved them back together again with a single solid motion, before pressing her hips up with his and giving a second, smaller thrust up. Repeating the motions, he set a moderate pace that had Tenten working her own hips in tight circles against his thrusts.

With sudden inspiration, he remembered the Hyūga's full body release techniques. Though he didn't have anything like that level of control to evenly regulate chakra from his entire body as a defense, he could still blast out less controlled amounts whenever Tenten's hard metal bits came in contact with his straining, sweating chest and hard thrusting crotch.

The first time he tried it, Tenten almost leaped out of his lap. Her nipple and clit piercings had stared vibrating without warning, and only his hands gripping her hips stopped her from levitating off him. Then she relaxed, cooing softly, and seemed to melt against him, rubbing herself closely against him in concert with his short, relentless thrusts.

After a couple of minutes of him squeezing soft, achingly sexy breathy noises out of his twitching young friend, Naruto started speeding up slightly, still maintaining the full body chakra blasts to activate her piercings.

Tenten now met every one of his thrusts with a low, breathy grunt. Her hands ran up and down his back and upper arms, nails nipping at his flexing muscles, her hips gyrating against his while keeping her body pressed tight to him. He was still blasting chakra at her as she rocked against him, and he could feel her metal piercings whirring every time she crushed her soft curves to his harder body. He was still able to detect the dull, distant feeling throbbing of the butterfly toy blasting rhythmically away at Tenten's deep (and presumably very stimulating) chakra points.

Now giving control over almost entirely to him, Tenten grabbed his shoulders with fingers like talons and simply rode along with his motions, flexing her thighs and squeezing deliciously around him on his lifts, and grinding her clit against his crouch with jerking, almost desperate motions when he thrust back in. She was so tight around him, he was having trouble maintaining control.

Lucky for him, she was so primed from her first orgasm and the intense and complicated sensations from her toys, that she didn't seem to be far from her own second release.

With a moaning, muffled roar, he finally lost control when she squeezed him just too deliciously – the pressure of her tightened vagina and sensation of rubbing against the other toy in her ass had been too much. His entire lower body spasmed up, then he was thrusting so hard he jolted Tenten into the air. She made a squealing noise, then rode out his violent upward jerks with wide-eyed surprise.

Coming down at last, Naruto realized she hadn't yet come herself, so he cupped one breast again and pressed his fingers around their still joined parts, butting his palm against her vulva. Then, unconsciously using the same amount of focus he'd have normally spun up for a Rasengan, he dumped Wind natured chakra into his palms. Tenten tensed up as unshaped excess chakra blasted through her sensitive and already inflamed erogenous zones, then she came with a scream.

Clutching to him, squeezing around him in quick, random seeming tremors with her velvety internal walls, and digging furrows into his back with her nails, the young woman twisted under his hands. Her hips shook and jerked and her lungs emptied, then every half-breath she managed after that produced nothing but garbled grunts and moans. A wild, hot wind whipped around them as the familiar light show started, emanating from Tenten's midsection and sending insubstantial but numerous threads of glowing light everywhere.

Tenten seemed frightened, eyes wide and rolling around, trying to track the ghostly objects. Naruto sat up straighter, holding his friend close in his lap. With her wrapped tightly in his arms, he rocked slightly with her continuing orgasmic release as they sat covered in cool sweat in the sunny field, in the middle of a mystical hurricane.

Much more quickly than previously, the iridescent strings wrapped back around them both, tying them together with a confused sensation of sun and rain, storms and calm days, and a wet taste like a freshly turned flowerbed. They suck into Tenten's body again, then the drained feeling he'd grown to expect with the natural energy rebalancing was once again replaced with a rushing feeling of power.

And, of course, unconsciousness.

* * *

She had just finished with the first batch of late lunch dishes when the ANBU member appeared behind her – silently, of course. She sighed, then leaned her forearms on the sink without turning around.

Looking out the see-through mask for what had given her away, the silent ninja noticed how the young woman in the apron was watching her in the reflection of a tea kettle.

“New mission orders, sir,” the ninja whispered, holding out a scroll with the seal of the Office of the Hokage on it.

Drying her hands, the woman at the sink turned and took the message, holding it carefully but firmly away from herself like a bucket full of unpleasant-smelling garbage.

“I've been reassigned?” the work woman asked.

ANBU shook her head silently. The other woman frowned.

Pressing the bloodied back of her hand to the scroll seal (like professionals did outside of combat, healed faster), the woman at the sink opened it with a practiced snap of her wrist. It was short and to the point and caused her to freeze in place. Not breathing, only her eyes moving, she reread the message one more time, then one more time again, before rolling it up with a spin of her wrist and shoving it into her loosely closed work-robes. The dishwasher's back seemed straighter now and her face was as unreadable as the ANBU's black-on-white chipmunk mask.

“Chip, do me a favor?” she asked.

The masked woman bowed the slightest amount.

“Get my mission pack from storage and bring it to our apartment. The one with the A-class seal template tent. I'll need something more than my go-bag for this.”

A tiny nod was the ANBU's only response.

“Thank you. Message received and acknowledged.”

Without noise or motion, in the blink of an eye, the civilian-dressed woman was once again alone in the restaurant's kitchen. Running a hand over her hair and down her face, she leaned back against the sink.

“Oh, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry. But I have my orders now. I just hope...”

Biting her knuckles, the deep-cover kunoichi ran over her plans for tomorrow morning.

* * *

“Yes, yes, yes!” Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs. Her spread knees dug into the soft earth of the grassy training field as she screamed her pleasure into the hot, dry grass. Face pressed against the ground, Tenten's back arched up like a cat's. The strong steel hooks she had for fingers were clamped behind her on Naruto's thighs, holding him against the backward thrusts of her hips as she impaled herself over and over again. Her own thighs were shaking and giving every evidence of being about to go out.

Leaning over his tired partner, Naruto worked into her smoldering depths from behind with hard, sharp grunts that were in time with her own frenzied motions. In one hand, he held a modest but perky breast, squeezing it in time with his thrusts. His other hand helped hold her hips up in just the right position. The pink butterfly seated just above her clit continued to hammer chakra waves with every jarring meeting of their bodies, sending that mystical force to stimulate her deep and sensitive tissues and driving Tenten over the edge and into yet another violently thrashing release.

It was a good thing he'd been feeling better, or her strong thrusts back at him and bucking convulsions might have thrown him off. Instead, he rode it out, activating and twisting Tenten's vibrating nipple barbell piercing to add just that little bit extra to his friend's orgasm. The way she moaned through clenched teeth suggested he'd been successful, but he didn't stop his own motions yet. Burying his cock as deep as into her pussy as he could, Naruto panted and rested his head against neck. He could feel her damp hair and sweat-slicked skin on his forehead, and they way her lean muscles flexed under his body.

Naruto's hair, now back to spiky and golden blond again, got in his eyes. He blew it away with a frustrated huff as he took a deep breath and, still thrusting his hips, sat up straighter and got to his feet in a low crouch.

She'd asked him to change back to his natural form after their first time, which he'd had no problem with. Then she'd asked if he wanted to go again, almost immediately after they were finished with the mystic light show and he'd regained consciousness once more.

He readily agreed. It was, after all, a mission for two sessions, and Tenten was very hot, very naked, and very willing and eager. At the time, Naruto had had no idea what he was getting himself into. Kami. He'd thought that _he_ was a stamina freak.

Their second time had been intense. She'd taken him on her back, legs on his shoulders, and they'd stared into each others eyes the whole time. They'd left out the dildo and only used the butterfly toy that time. He'd come first, but kept grinding with her until she shook and glowed in her own release. Mystic light show again, natural energy release, and a the usual sudden nap for him.

When he'd awoken, she'd already wrapped him up in an all-limbs hug, and wouldn't let go until she was ready to have sex again. After some light play, him using the dildo in her ass again, she was ready to go. The incredible sexiness of the whole thing had Naruto ready as well.

But by his third time in less than an hour, he was starting to feel fatigued, and wasn't going to come as quick anymore. So that time, she'd climaxed twice as she rode his cock before he'd finished inside her. Her first was with her sitting proud and tall, hands raking his chest. And then again, chest to chest, her arms wrapped around him as he'd held her hips and thrust up into her hot pussy until she had her second earth-shattering orgasm. She'd bit his shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure as he'd kept thrusting, then he shot into her again; then light show, natural energy, nap time.

That third time, his period of unconsciousness seemed shorter, though. His healing factor hadn't even had a chance to finish removing the various marks she'd left on him. He'd awoken to see Tenten's flushed, slightly woozy-looking face inches from his own, demanding he fuck her from behind until she couldn't form hand seals correctly anymore.

This fourth time, he wasn't to stop pounding into her until he was finished as well. Tenten had said something about liking the over-stimulated feeling and not liking how he'd slowed down after her initial orgasm the last time. But she'd also said that these orgasms were a really intense, so he'd have to hold her down to do it. That made sense, as he already had the bite and scratch marks to prove it – or he did, for a few minutes. So what if she flailed around some.

Looking down at the writhing woman under him now, Nartuo realized that had been a bit of an understatement. Every time he moved inside her now after her latest orgasms, she seemed to try to push away from him or roll over. She wasn't telling him to stop, but it made him a little uneasy.

“Keep goin'!” she growled, whipping her head around to glare at him. Also, her one of her thighs convulsed, and she almost bucked him clean off.

Well, he'd do his best, but he still didn't want to hurt her. He'd just have to be careful.

His hand moved from her hip to wrap tight in Tenten's disheveled hair, right around a hair bun that had started coming apart right around their third session. He pushed down and pressed the side of her face into the ground to stop her from rolling side to side.

Tenten's hips jerked and she clenched around him with a hiss in response.

He decided to get a better angle and raised up to a crouch, out of reach of her strong, talon-like fingers, then he started pounding down into her with hard, rapid thrusts.

She screamed with desire, panting and spitting into the grass. “Yes!” she shouted, as if to reassure him. “Narutoooo! Yes!”

With renewed vigor at the lusty young woman's reaction, Naruto thrust down into her again and again, his hips slapping into her firmly toned ass with a series of low, wordless shouts. The butterfly chakra device she still wore whirred with power, sending continuing jolts of pleasure into her already painfully exhausted body. Wet tears streaked down her dirt-scuffed cheek and over her noise, but she kept mumbling quiet affirmatives even as she rocked back and forth from his strokes.

Tenten shook under him, very sensitive after her own release, now twitching and crying out at every move he made. Her hips kept trying to move away instinctively to escape the intense sensation, but he followed. Pinning Tenten's head to the ground with one hand and holding his other to her firm, high breast, he kept her still as he rutted up against her.

Naruto found himself finally reaching his climax and thrust up hard, making Tenten yelp in surprise. His insides tightened, and he started shooting spurt after spurt, finishing his own climax deep into his fellow ninja. Tenten's body heaved and twitched under him, her breath coming in short, quick pants as she waited for the mystical balancing ritual to complete.

But then, nothing happened. Apparently they'd found the time limit on spacing out their climaxes for the energy release. It had been too much time since her own orgasm, so the last part of the ritual wasn't complete yet. Tenten's lips twisted and she snarled wordlessly at him, her head still pressed into the ground by his hand.

Naruto quickly released the dangerous, trained-killer's head, careful not to pull her long brown hair. He withdrew his softening member from her twitching insides then fell gracelessly off her back.

“Come 'ere,” he mumbled, laying on his back next to the panting young woman and opening his arms.

Tenten was still face-down in the grass, ass in the air. Her brown eyes slid open and locked onto his, then she grunted and crawled like an inchworm onto his chest. Her knees and elbows were stained with dirt, and her entire body was hot-damp in the way that an afternoon's vigorous exercise produced. As dirty as she was, she was still sexy as hell, with her damp hair and her smoky bedroom eyes. Kami. Not fun to cuddle, though, with how hot it was under the afternoon sun. Still, he had a job to complete.

Pulling Tenten more fully onto his chest, her iron-hard nipples, steel piercings, and soft breasts rubbed and pressed into his pecs. Her slim but womanly hips slid in place against his as if they'd been designed to fit together. Which he idly supported they had, in a way. His dick didn't even twitch, though. He was thoroughly tired, a rare sensation for Naruto.

As the metal of the butterfly toy that was still attached to her crotch dug into him low on his hips, he hand an idea. He needed to get Tenten off before the power in his spunk inside her wore out or something and ruined the ritual.

Naruto reached a hand out to retrieve Tenten's silver metal dildo from where they'd left it. Then he activated it, flipped it over in his hand, spread her ass cheeks with his other hand, and guided the dildo into her ass.

“Ahhh!” Tenten groaned, face twisting in tired pleasure.

He wormed the sun-warmed and automatically lubed and disinfected metal toy back into his partner's body.

She took several sharp breaths, then said, “Good, good. Almost there, Naruto.”

He nodded, then pulled it in and out a few times before pressing it up to the hilt inside her.

She whimpered and sobbed softly, taking several deep breaths with her face pressed to his chest. Curling up on her side, drawing a knees over his hips and almost to her chest, she pressed herself into his body. Their combined fluids had started to leak out of her and collected on his stomach, leaving a cool spot on his overheated skin.

His hand with the dildo was wrapped around her back and his other hand went between them, to her clit. He could do this.

“Come for me, Tenten,” he whispered into her ear. Then he activated her vibrating clit piercing again and started moving the toy in her ass in and out with sure, steady strokes. Each one was met with a loud moan, and he could feel her start to grind against his palm.

Slipping two fingers inside her, he felt how she was starting to pulse as she gripped his digits with her softly-strong internal muscles. He rubbed against her with his hand, squeezing his palm to her clit.

Without warning she came, howling and sobbing into his chest. Finally, they both glowed again. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her eyes squeezed shut, knowing what was to come. Colorful ribbons of energy circled them, wrapped them tightly together, then sunk into her body. He received the usual jolt of power a moment later, blinding him and making his head spin, but strangely not knocking him out for once.

This time, he got to hold Tenten close as she panted and shook, rubbing her back gently and whispering comforting words into her ear. By the time she'd come down from her latest unnaturally intense orgasm, he was just about ready to call it a day.

Maybe she sensed that, or maybe she was just done as well, but she gave him a look and a smile that said as much, then pushed herself up off his chest. She wiggled her hips a little, raising an eyebrow at him.

He grinned and carefully removed the dildo from her ass; pulling it free, then hitting it with a burst of chakra and flicking it to one side in what was now a practiced motion to clean up the expensive ninja sex toy. Naruto briefly considered that he'd need to get one of his own some day, and maybe do some experimenting. Tenten sure seemed to like it, and it wasn't like he couldn't afford one.

Sitting up all the way now and kneeling straddling his chest, she stretched her arms above her head and then flexed her back at the hips in that casual, boneless way highly-athletic women and cats had. Tenten's breasts and silky, sweat dampened body made her much more interesting to look at than a cat.

Tenten sat back up again and graced him with a bright but tired smile. “This was a lot of fun, Naruto-kun. Thank you. And thanks for listening to me.”

Pillowing his head back on folded arms, Naruto grinned weakly up at her. “Ehh, I didn't like the idea of maybe hurting you, Ten-chan. But we do more violent things to our friends in spars. And they don't seem to enjoy that as much as you did, eh? Anyway, you asked, so that made it okay.”

She smirked back at him. “True. But I've heard a lot of guys get weird or overdo it. That was the first time I've done something that...intense. You were great, and I felt safe the whole time. And, uh, it was really hot, having you hold me down like that.”

“Thanks Ten-chan! I think you did great, too. It's was sexy to see you like that! But I was trained by a _super_ pervert, so something like that is easy for someone like me.”

Tenten rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs with a quick finger thrust.

He squawked and wiggled, trying to throw her off, then retaliated with a hand to her armpit and fingers that dug into sensitive skin around her sides.

Tenten shouted in mock outrage, a glint in her eye, and naturally a naked tickle fight ensued. Some nipples were pinched, some asses were smacked. It was strangely innocent fun.

Ten minutes and a few playful bruises later, Naruto lay on top of Tenten. He was pinning her to the ground with his hands, listening to her rapidly beating heart with his head pillowed between her lovely breasts. They were both now thoroughly, completely exhausted. Naruto took a deep breath and levered himself up on his arms, letting his lovely partner go.

“Sorry, didn't mean to crush you like that,” he said, a wide smile still on his face. “I must be sorta heavy.”

“Nah,” Tenten said dismissively, squeezing his arm and smiling. “Would have done something if it was a problem.”

She then looked at him oddly. “Hey, thanks for not treating me like I'm made of glass. Made it a lot more fun.”

Naruto blinked back at her. “Uh. Ten-chan, you're not. At least, not like those animated glass warrior statues that one idiot in that abandoned temple in northern Fire country had. Boy, he was stupid. The old pervert just sat and laughed while I took care of those things all by myself.”

Sighing, Tenten pushing him off her with a gentle shove, then got to her feet and gave Naruto a hand up. To Naruto's surprise, she then kissed him on the nose. “Not what I meant, Naruto-kun. Anyway, I hope all the hot sexytimes helps you recover. I know I'll be walking funny for a few days. You know how to wear a girl out.”

She then went to pick up her scattered stuff from where the wind had blown some of it. Starting to collect his own equipment, Naruto looked around for another clean towel, only to be handed one by a clone he'd forgotten he'd created. He nodded at it, then had it release. The usual infodump hit him. He'd sort through its memories later.

“I think it did help a lot, Ten-chan,” he said, turning to her and wiping the sweat and other fluids off his chest and back. “I'm feeling better than I did this morning, and we've been going at it hard-” she snorted and smirked at him for that, he rolled his eyes, “-for hours. Thank you, really.”

“Anything for a friend. And like I said, it was fun.” Her own towel was retrieved and she cleaned herself up, ending with that timeless woman's ritual that had started to become familiar to Naruto.

Seeing Tenten only had the one slightly-dirty towel, he tossed her some of his clean weapons polishing rags from his travel kitbag one of the other clones had left. She smiled and gave him a head jerk in acknowledgment.

Tenten then started wiping their emissions and the lube from her crotch, using swift front-to-back motions. Practical and unashamed of herself, that was Tenten. They were standing naked in a field, his cum dripping down her legs, but she just got down to business, doing what she had to do and not bothered by him watching her do it. Still, he turned to give her some privacy, even if she didn't need it.

“Hey, we might not ever do this again, Ten-chan,” Naruto said, putting on a clean pair of underwear and pants. “But I wanted you to know that was really special to me, yeah? I don't know if that makes sense.”

“Definitely, Naruto-kun. I think this was good for me, too. Helped me work through some frustrations. You're getting really good at pleasing a woman, you know that?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but there was also a playful glint in his eyes. “Ehh heh heh, I might have heard some girls screaming something to that effect, Ten-chan. You were one of them, if I remember.”

Tenten threw a deadly accurate wad of dirty rags back at him, but she was also laughing. “Right, whatever _stud-kun_. Have fun tomorrow, eh? And don't be a stranger. We should totally spar again sometime.”

“It's a totally platonic, ninja-style date, Ten-chan,” he said with a grin. “Oh, and good luck with Neji-baka.”

Tenten froze, hands hovering over some gear she was about to reseal. “Naruto-kun, I love you like a sexy distant cousin, you know that right? But you'd better explain right _now_ what the hell you're talking about.” She turned slowly and started stomping towards him, giving him plenty of time to continue to dig his own grave.

Naruto thought fast. “Woah! I apologize and take everything back and promise to say nothing until my dying day.”

“There is nothing not to say, _friend_ ,” Tenten said tightly, poking him in the chest. “That's the sort of rumor that gets people written up for violating Team sexual harassment regs.”

“Fine, no really! I won't say anything.”

Tenten looked puzzled. “There isn't anything going on there, Naruto-kun. Where is this coming from?”

He gulped, but she seemed to be listening. For now. One shot at this. “I'd never violate your trust, Tenten-chan, but there are rumors, you know? And...that form you had me take, the first time? With the back hair? I mean...isn't that...?”

Her eyes grew wide, and Tenten looked offended. Or maybe potentially violent. Or hungry. He was terrible at this sometimes. Then she broke into loud laughter.

“Bwahaha! You thought...! Me? Having the hots for stick-up-his-butt? Enough to want to risk breaking up the team and violating regs? Noooo, no no no. Not him. I love the stiff goofball, sure. But more like a brother, or at least a brother in arms.”

She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. “No, I've got it bad for some hot, young, potential-boytoy chūnin, but I can't bring myself to visit his civilian family's shop and just ask him out while he's not working. And I don't want to creep on him during working hours with my ninja skills. Stupid way to start a relationship, being a stalker like that, yeah?

Naruto felt a flash of defuse killing intent at that, but it wasn't strong. Maybe Tenten was pissed after all, but she appeared to be willing to let him live.

“Oh! Shit, I'm sorry Ten-chan. Forget I ever said anything. And yeah, ask that guy out for sure! No way he'd be able to resist your beauty and charm. If that doesn't work, just tire him out first – he'll put up less resistance to the idea then.”

“Right,” she said sarcastically, grinning and punching him hard in the shoulder. “Sure, whatever you say. Maybe. Anyway, see you around, Naruto-kun!”

Tenten picked up the last of her stuff and strolled towards the path leading back to the center of the village. Most likely, to collect on her mission pay. Well, she certainly deserved it.

Naruto considered his situation. It was late in the afternoon, and he was conscious, not dying in any way, not tied to a bed, and in full possession of his pants. That was a good day, by his current standards. He should be planning or plotting or something like that, but tomorrow could go fuck itself. No, he was too beat to care, so he was going straight home and having some more ramen. And then take a nap. And maybe have some more ramen. And sleep all night like a log.

Hell, maybe he'd be ready for some more wild and crazy kunoichi sex tomorrow. It was almost as good as- but no. That was blasphemy. Nothing was as good as ramen. Well...what if he could...no, no! That was impossible. And likely also blasphemy, too.

Naruto hummed a happy ramen tune as he walked back to his tent. Then he realized he had no ramen there because he now lived in a tent he had to share with another genin. He clutched his head and jumped around for a few minutes, and quickly ran over to Ichiraku's new location – only to find they'd closed the new stand earlier than they had before Pain's attack.

Oh, the horrors of war, Naruto thought, leaning against the new ramen stand's closed sign and crying. Some day, he'd see a land where peaceful ramen chefs could sell their wares all day and night without the shadows of violence hanging over them.

And that was the promise of a lifetime.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **On Tenten:** Tenten doesn't get much canon “screen time,” either in the books or the main anime plotlines. With things like filler, the movies (I think), fanon, and that goofy, spin-off cartoon series, most of Tenten isn't straight from Kishi's brain at this point.
> 
> So I do here what I think canon suggests and fans like. She's no nonsense, but still able to have fun; she's a little annoyed at having to deal with an endless parade of emotionally stunted man-children; and, above all, she is one of the most professional and versatile ninja in the series.
> 
> That's why I'm using her here to explore the realistic results of the idea of kunoichi having sex as part of a mission that they do for money. This is something fanfic screws up all the time, with eye-rolling results.
> 
> Okay. I'll expand on this idea briefly. This is basically what's happening here in this story so far, and is what Anko already did (even though she said she'd do it for free). Tenten isn't a sex-fiend and isn't secretly in love with Naruto. She wouldn't do it for free, even as a favor to her friend Sakura. Here, Tenten has done missions like this before, and really much worse ones.
> 
> And, most importantly, that isn't something she's torn up inside about. She hasn't been forced to do these missions, but choose them to get what she wanted: higher paying missions. Not a higher salary for the same thing the guys do, or a promotion, or a bonus. These are missions that are offered only to people willing to do them, and they pay more than other missions for obvious reasons.
> 
> Remember, this isn't the army and she's not being ordered to do this to defend her village. She's not going to lose her job if she doesn't agree to have sex on a mission with some stranger. But she does get extra money for doing something distasteful, as I noted before in chapter two's mission construction dialog. Just like ninja get paid more than civilian guards because of the constant threat of having to kill someone, something that most people don't like to do, I'd imagine both the clients and the village have to pay a lot to get a specially trained killer to do something they find distasteful like using sex to get mission objectives completed.
> 
> But that's not why Tenten is antsy in this chapter. What's really bugging her is, she can't get up the nerve to ask out the boy she likes. She's not a victim or weak or poor or in need of rescue in any way. But she is also human, so getting some recognition and human comfort here helps her be more of the person she wants to be.
> 
> I think that is a positive message.


	5. Secret Recipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** This one is a little different, but I think it'll work. Both the characters and the setting are a little bit campy, but what would you expect from these guys? Sometimes, sex is silly and playful.
> 
> I've now got three more complete chapters (6, 7, 8) to edit and post, in addition to this one. Almost finished writing the series now. Just need to get the time to edit and proof them. Will post them as they are ready.
> 
> Sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren't simply to get more views, so I won't use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.
> 
>  **UPDATED 2014-09-12:** A quick plothole fix. Anyone wanting to read the changes should check the comments. Only a few lines changed, but some new stuff also added. Stuff about Naruto's mom tweaked to fit the manga timeline better, also the chains changed to non-recognition. Thanks for spotting that, [Pudgygnome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgygnome/pseuds/Pudgygnome)!
> 
> I think that part reads a whole lot better now overall.

**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Secret Recipe**

Naruto was determined to arrive early and actually get some ramen in his belly before some lust-crazed kunoichi ambushed him again and dragged him off to her sex dungeon. That was the sort of week he was having, after all. So when he went out first thing in the morning to refill his noodle batteries only to find Ichiraku's still closed from the night before, he had to spend several minutes simply standing in the street trying not to cry. Old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame were nowhere to be seen, and he didn't have any idea where they were living in the tent village that had been set up for the civilians whose homes had been destroyed.

Vaguely remembering he had a medical appointment, Naruto wandered listlessly over to see Sakura-chan. She was busy, and he had to wait while she looked over some guy with a huge burn on his leg and a civilian kid with a bad lung infection. When she finally got to him, she just ran a green glowing hand over the his fully-clothed chest and stomach while holding another to his head. It was actually a little disappointing, given his previous checkups.

“Okay, you're good to go Naruto-kun,” she said, patting him on the leg.

“Eh? That's it?”

“Yep, I just wanted to make sure you were stable and on the mend. See me in a couple of days and we'll monitor the end of the process to make sure you're still on the path to recovery.”

A little bemused (and maybe disappointed) by not having to take his pants off for Sakura-chan for once, Naruto hopped off the bed and started to leave the tent.

“Oh, and Naruto-kun,” Sakura-chan said, fiddling with some medical junk on a table and not looking at him. “Umm. Thanks. For...helping Tenten-chan. She's a friend and she'd been feeling down lately.”

“Uhh...'k?”

“Last night,” Sakura-chan said, ignoring his boy-ism-ing, “I ran into her after work and she seemed really happy. I think that's because of her...time with you. So, thanks.”

Naruto was about to respond when a uniformed nurse rushed in and started to whisper in Sakura-chan's ear. She frowned and started putting on a surgical gown. “I've got to go, Naruto-kun. Thanks again. Have fun today, but...be responsible, yeah?”

His pink-haired teammate and the nurse then hurried out of the tent without another word, leaving Naruto standing there blinking and confused. Was Tenten acting different because she'd been with him? They just had some fun, casual sex together and talked a bit. Well, Ten-chan _had_ been acting weird and seemed down when they'd first talked. He guessed it was good she was now feeling better, whatever the reason.

Now it was just Sakura acting weird. What'd he do this time? Was Sakura-chan mad at him or something? More than usual? Hard to tell.

In any case, it was about time to meet his mission kunoichi of the day. Naruto hoped she was nice.

Wandering back to the genin campsite, hungry, a little tired, and more than slightly confused by girls – situation normal, really – Naruto was surprised to see a note pinned to the outside of his tent.

_I have Ayame and your favorite ramen. This is not a prank. Tell no one and come to this location alone by 10:00 this morning, or you'll never see either of them again. Do not contact ANBU. Do not tell your team. I am watching you._

There was a crude map drawn at the bottom. Naruto was instantly in motion, heading to the marked location at the edge of the village, way over on the other side of town, all before he'd even finished planning a route. Flying over tents and around the wooden frames of half-reconstructed buildings, he only hoped he'd be in time.

According to Sakura-chan's desk clock, it had been after 09:50 when he'd left the medical compound.

* * *

Naruto skidded to a halt outside the large pavilion-style tent. This was the location on the ransom letter. The fact that it didn't _ask_ for a ransom hadn't occurred to him as he barged into the tent, throwing aside the flap and marching right in.

It was dark inside. There was a pile of something in one corner and a low table and some legless seats in the center of the room. But his eyes were drawn to the figure sitting front of two large pots bubbling away on a wide portable camp stove opposite the entrance. A cloak disguised the mysterious person's clothes and build, their face hidden in the hood's shadows.

Not that it mattered. The villain here was clear. Hands on his hips, he confronted the kidnapper and ramen thief. “Hey! You! Give back old man Ichiraku's daughter and all the ramen you stole!”

The figure stood up and pulled back their hood.

“I'm so sorry about this, Naruto-kun,” Ayame said, her face pale and pinched. Her long brown hair spilled out from the hood.

He froze in shock. “Wha? Oh, hi Ayame-chan. You okay? Where's the bad guy at?”

She shook her head sadly. “Naruto-kun, I asked my father to close the shop today. I'm the one who sent that note.”

“Oh...what? Then, no one's in any trouble?”

Ayame looked even sadder as she raised her hands together. “I didn't say that, Naruto-kun.”

“Seventeen Hours of Pleasure, activate!” Ayame shouted, hands flying through a rapid series of seals, and ending with her slamming a palm into a glowing seal that had appeared on the floor of the tent. With a flash of light, the entrance to the tent disappeared, leaving a smooth canvas wall in it's place.

Naruto whipped around and tried to open the flap, but only ended up pushing the yielding tent material around. Struggling harder, he took out a kunai and tried to cut the fabric, but it was impervious to the razor-sharp blade.

“Ayame-chan, what's going on?” he shouted in confusion. “We gotta get you out of here, and the ramen too!”

“Oh, Naruto-kun,” she said sadly. “There will be no escape for the next seventeen hours. We are sealed in here together for that time. You entered the tent willingly and greeted me as a close friend, allowing me to complete the mystical trap and seal us both inside.”

“But why, Ayame-chan?” Naruto asked, really confused now.

“I have orders,” she said, standing straight and stiff. “Orders from the revered Third Hokage himself. A contingency plan, if your life was ever in danger from lingering illness or injury. These orders were crafted when you were young, soon after I was placed as a sleeper agent at my father's ramen stand when you were eight.”

Naruto shook his head, unwilling to believe what he was hearing.

“Remember that first coupon you got in the mail?” she asked. “You were the only one to 'get two free just for coming in' that day. It was part of the plan. Did you ever wonder why you paid so much less than the other customers? That was so you could afford to eat at our place as often as possible. So I could keep an eye on you.”

“W-well, uhh, you did look out for me, Ayame-chan. You and the old man always treated me right. But what is this about a mission? You're not a ninja.”

Ayame pulled her sleeve up over her shoulder. There was a swirled, iconic flame tattoo high on her arm. Just like Kakashi-sensei's. He'd been in ANBU...and so had Ayame. Naruto's legs gave out and he sat down with a thump.

“My mission isn't to do you any harm, Naruto-kun. Not that I think I could. You're very strong, and I'm not an active duty ANBU for a reason. After I was severely injured in combat during a mission, I was going to be forced to retire and quit being a ninja. But my long-term mission let me keep working for the village, even if I wasn't ever going to fight in another battle. And now I have a new one.”

Resting his arms on his knees, Naruto held his head in his hands. He thought he sensed a pattern. “Ayame-chan? What...what is your mission? Is it...t-to have sex with me?”

The brunette blushed and toed the ground with one foot. “Y-yes. Sort of.”

“Eh?”

“My original, long-term C-ranked sleeper mission (classified as an S-ranked secret) was to get close to the village jin- t-to you, and monitor your mental and physical health. I have reported weekly to ANBU for nine years. That mission is now complete, and my cover is no longer needed. I was authorized to expo- err, tell you about my past role.

“As for my current mission...I didn't know about it before. It was secretly created by the Third Hokage, then sealed, only to be unlocked by the head of ANBU if certain triggering conditions were met. The orders were automatically activated when the most recently filed medical report suggested a possible life-threatening illness. They gave me the mission because-”

Ayame hesitated, then barreled on like a ninja giving an unpleasant but through mission report. “I then took advantage of the extant missions relating to your health, and your relationship to me and my family's ramen recipe, to set up this encounter. And...if it matters, I am also your Konoha Medical- division assigned seduction specialist for today.”

Naruto's mind broke, the pieces scattering over the ground.

“I thought you were my friend, Ayame,” he said, slumping low with his head in his hands.

“I-I am, Naruto-kun! Please, believe me. I didn't know you when I accepted my original mission! But...but it isn't just a mission now. I've grown to think of you as a friend. Please, you have to believe me. Our friendship is _real_ , Naruto-kun! I want to help, which is why I accepted my new ANBU orders. I could still have said no – no woman in Leaf's ANBU can be forced to...to...but...I...”

“What-” Naruto choked on the words, feeling woozy from shock and lack of ramen, “what is your new ANBU mission, Ayame?”

She fell to her knees, tears running down her face. Ayame looked up at Naruto, and recited lifelessly, “The purpose of my current long-term, A-ranked ANBU (S-secret) mission is to ensure the continuation of the Konoha jinchūriki program, by personally producing and protecting a new, genetically Uzumaki-derived optimal potential host for future bijū containment operations.”

“Huh...?”

Ayame took a deep, shaky breath. “I've got to get pregnant and then raise your child.”

Naruto let out a squeak, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over in a faint.

* * *

Naruto awoke to water hitting his face. He opened his eyes and saw Ayame, now wearing a light peach robe, kneeling over him, sobbing. Her tears were dripping through her fingers and splashing against his cheek.

“Don' cry, 'yame-chan,” he mumbled, raising a hand to pat her knee. Her hands dropped from her face and she looked down at him in shock.

Ayame gathered him in her arms, lifting him off the pile of soft pillows he'd been lying on and pressing his face to her own equally-pillowy chest.

“Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry!”

Gradually remembering what had happened, Naruto realized he really should feel angry at what she had done. Tricking him like that wasn't nice, even if she was a secret elite ninja. But having a face-full of her breasts was really distracting – it was difficult to be angry in this position. She seemed really upset, though. And there was one good way to help a crying woman feel better.

Wrapping his arms around Ayame, he said into her left boob, “It's going to be alright, Ayame-chan. I promise. We'll figure this out together.”

“Oh, Naruto-kun,” she whispered, holding him tight to her chest and rocking back and forth.

Which rubbed his face against the soft, silk-covered expanse of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, he quickly noticed. Like with all the lovely ladies he'd been with, it didn't really matter to him how large her breasts were; what mattered was, they were squished up against his face. But Ayame-chan's sure were nice. Ahh, boobies.

After a minute or so, she seemed to recover and released her breastful hold on him. Sniffling, Ayame took a pink-patterned hankie out of her sleeve and turned away to wipe her eyes and nose. Naruto took that time to look around the room. He was sitting on the pile of pillows in one corner of the tent. In the center of the room was a table, and the stove was still bubbling away against the wall opposite where the tent's entrance should have been.

“Is there really no way to get out of here?” he asked himself. Ayame answered anyway.

“No, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I set set things up this way to make sure I was able to complete my mission. If...if I do, the entrance will reappear immediately.”

“So, how do we get out?” he asked, still confused.

Her face flushed and she looked away. “Well. I have to meet the physical requirements of the tent's mystical seal, which is linked to my chakra system.”

“Ah. And that would be?”

Not looking up, Ayame whispered, “For me to be pregnant.”

The room spun and Naruto almost fell over again. “Aaaaa? No, wait! That's exactly what's _not_ supposed to happen during these missions, Ayame-chan! Can't you, just, not? Don't all kunoichi take special drugs or have jutsu to use so they don't accidentally have kids?”

She knelt there stiffly, twisting her hands in her peach robes, tears still dripping down her face. “That would be to avoid an accident, Naruto-kun. This time, that is my mission. The new, top priority one from ANBU. That's why I'm here. I'm...I'm ovulating, which is one reason why I got the mission today. I have also taken a series of specially designed drugs to help ensure conception.”

He was stunned. “I think I understand. I-I know most of that. As things to make sure aren't happening when I have sex. That means...you really are trying to...”

She nodded sadly at him, then wiped her eyes again and sat silently watching him.

“I don't think I can do this,” he eventually concluded, staring at the floor. “Jiraiya-sensei said, getting a girl pregnant and not taking responsibly made you worse than trash. I've got big battles still to fight. A teammate to save. I couldn't stay in the village and still complete my promises. I can't do this to you, Ayame-chan.”

She closed her eyes and shivered. “I'm sorry. You don't have a choice, really. If I fail, someone else will be assigned to this mission. I'm the first person they gave it to because I'm not available for missions outside the village, and-and I was...I was already _ready_ because of my cycle. But they don't need your compliance or consent, as this is a directive straight from the office of the Hokage. They'll...they'll find a way to take your sperm somehow, and a kunoichi will be tasked with baring your child. Even if they have to be artificially inseminated.

“All this is so the village has a new host in nine months, in case you can't continue as a jinchūriki for health reasons. ANBU could keep a weakened bijū, just removed from its host, contained for that long – if they could prepare ahead of time. My guess is, we are already preparing now, even though you're getting better. We aren't the enemy, though. We would wait to remove the bijū until after all hope of your recovery was lost and you were already dying. Even then, it would be to protect the village and keep a weapon from falling into enemy hands. We trust you to keep the Nine-tails contained as long as you live. My new mission is just part of that long-secret contingency plan.”

“But the old lady wouldn't allow this to happen!” Naruto exclaimed.

Ayame hesitated, then said, “Perhaps. But even though we think you're getting better, we need to complete the orders the Third Hokage left for us. Just in case. Honestly...I think the Third would have asked you to have a child just in case by now, if he had lived. The Fourth was likely already considering the same thing. Right now, Tsunade-sama wasn't available to veto the mission when it activated. And so it'll have to be done. She'd not be able to cancel it, either, once I'm...And no one else but my direct superiors know about this mission anyway. But that's not the only problem, Naruto-kun.”

He let out a soft whine. “Naa? What is, then?”

Ayame looked him in the eye again. “If you don't complete the energy balancing ritual with me today, you might get sick again. You might...before the tent automatically opens up again, you might _die_. I can't do any of the medical jutsu to prevent pregnancy, even one that wouldn't mess up your treatments.” She was waving her hands around, babbling a little. “Anyway, I already accepted the ANBU assignment, so if I used something like that now, I'd be tried for treason. And I can't do anything later to stop the pregnancy, for the same reason. It's too late. I've already accepted both missions. We're locked in here, and I need to be the one to help you.”

Naruto nervously ran his hands through his hair. “But...but if I have sex with you...you might get pregnant!”

Her raised eyebrows told him how stupid he was being.

“Right. Right. That's the plan. Shit.”

“Naruto-kun, I am sorry. But there is nothing else we can do. You look hungry, though. You should have some food.” She jumped to her feet and dashed over to the pots. With a quick, practiced motion, Ayame grabbed a bowl from a stack next to the big pots, ladled up some soup, then added the noodles (that she must have started after he'd fallen unconscious) from the other pot. Next, several more ingredients from a series of trays. She placed the bowl full of awesome on the low table.

“Your favorite. Ramen Supreme. Please, forget the current situation and have some.”

Naruto found himself sitting on one of the low cushion at the table in front of a steaming bowl of noodly goodness.

He paused with his hands over the chopsticks. “Ayame-chan, have you eaten yet?”

She looked surprised. “N-no, Naruto-kun. I've been...I couldn't, I'm so nervous.”

Putting his hands back in his lap, he said, “If I need to eat, so do you. Please, Ayame-chan.”

Ayame blinked, then picked up a bowl and filled it, seemingly on automatic. She sat down across from Naruto and stared at the bowl in front of her. She jumped when Naruto gave his traditional ramen prayer, but picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eat when he did.

* * *

“Ahh, that was good.” Naruto slurped down the last of his bowl and sat back, leaning with one arm against the ground. He noticed Ayame had actually kept up with him and was almost finished with hers as well. She looked up at him and sucked down a noodle.

“What?” she asked, seeing him staring.

“Eh, nothing. Just, not many people love ramen as much as I do.”

Ayame looked indignant. “Uha? Of course I love ramen! I put those feelings into every batch!”

Naruto looked thoughtful down at his chopsticks and empty bowl. “Well, if that much is true...maybe you were really my friend this whole time, after all.”

Ayame's eyes grow wide slowly, then she leaped across the table, tackling Naruto and spilling the last of the ramen in her bowl. She was babbling into his shirt, arms wrapped around him again. “Of course I'm your friend. I always have been, and no stupid mission will change that. You have to believe me, Naruto-kun!”

His arms were pinned this time, so he couldn't even hug her back. But a thought occurred to him. “Do you actually want a baby, Ayame-chan?”

Her arms stiffened around him, then she drew back and pulled up her legs to one side to sit straighter in his lap. Ayame's face was hard to read. “Actually...I don't know. I think so?”

“Well, you've only had what, a day to seriously think about it?”

“That's right,” she mumbled, turning inward and staring at her lap. “The orders would have gone into effect a couple of days ago. I found out yesterday, and Haruno-san looked me over just this morning to make sure I was healthy enough.”

What? Sakura-chan had known about this? Well, she was cleared for S-ranked secrets with a need to know, and checking the future jinchūriki's mother out medically before pregnancy would count...as would doing the same for her _father_. That would explain her acting so weird earlier, and why he'd had an appointment today he wasn't supposed to miss.

Ayame continued, “I mean, most girls first think about it as soon as they realize they could have a baby some day. But that was silly stuff, choosing baby names and daydreams about marriage that disappeared quick while I was training to be a strong ninja.”

Naruto put his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. “I'm not sure I want to know, but...what happens to the kid?”

She blinked and looked at him again. “If you die, they would become the new jinchūriki. There is a seal ANBU has, one Jiraiya gave them soon after the Fourth's death, that should work. It'll take some time, though. And...well, you'd be dead. I...I don't want to think about that outcome, really.”

“Okay. What if I'm too awesome to die? Do we get married? Do you- Kami! This is...” Naruto rubbed her back. “Do you even get to keep the kid?”

“Oh, yes! Of course I'm allowed to care for her. Leaf isn't monsters, like Cloud or Mist. And we wouldn't marry. I mean, most active duty ninja don't, and I'd be taken care of anyway by the village. My long-term mission, for which I'll continue to receive full pay, will be to complete the pregnancy and raise our daughter until she graduates the Academy or another vocational school of her choice. I'd imagine, if she were the new jinchūriki, she wouldn't...have much choice in careers, though.”

“Well- wait, she? You're sure it'll be a girl?”

She nodded. “Female Uzumaki were determined to be the best hosts overall during the First Hokage's time. That's why your mom was originally chosen, and why she wasn't in Whirlpool when it was destroyed. The drug they gave me means about a ninety-percent likelihood of a girl.”

He gasped. “Mom...she was like me?”

Ayame bit her lip. “Well, sort of. This is all A-ranked village secrets, by the way. I only know because ninja parents of jinchūriki who have security clearance have need to know status on jinchūriki operations. The paperwork is already filled out. For both of us, as you're going to be...Don't tell even you teammates, though.”

He nodded, eyes wide.

“Your mom was made a jinchūriki after the First's wife, Mito-sama, died. Long ago, when she fought together with her husband against the Nine-Tails and Madara Uchiha, she sealed the demon inside herself on the battlefield. Your mom was chosen to carry on as a container for the Kyūbi when Mito-sama was old and growing gradually weaker. She knew someone from her home village would have the strength to contain the demon's evil.”

She hugged him tighter. “But your mom, Kushina Uzumaki, got a choice. And it was when she was already a ninja herself that the demon was sealed inside her by an entire team of sealing experts. It was a much better seal, too, and she reported almost never noticing the demon at all. Her seal was very strong and normally would never have broken. But that night, it must have been...”

Naruto's hands clenched into fists around her back. “It was when she gave birth to me that the seal was weak enough for the masked man to...” He swallowed hard.

Ayame spoke up softly. “They were married, you know, in secret. Namikaze-sama loved your mother dearly.”

“So I'm not just another part of this jinchūriki program, like my mom was? Uhh...wait, oh yeah, right, I'm not a girl, so Mom didn't...”

“Your parents had no plans for you to ever be a host and, uh, I think you were...err, a bit of a pleasant surprise.”

Naruto blinked, then grinned. “But still, no secret village super-weapon training program for our kid?”

“No, of course not,” Ayame said, pulling back to frown at him. “We didn't do that with you or your mom, and again, we're _not_ Cloud. We don't even have a program in place to do that, like they do. And if...if she becomes the jinchūriki, we'd be able to _actually_ keep it secret this time. It would be more like with your mom. I'd ensure she grew up strong and protected, and without anyone knowing. I promise, she wouldn't suffer from the villagers' ignorant hate.”

“That's right,” Naruto said. “I guess mom didn't have a rough time like I did, if no one knew about it. Well, I guess that makes things easier for the kid. And when I'm Hokage, everything will change. Even though she wouldn't be the host in that case, whoever comes after me won't have to suffer like I did.” He frowned. “If I kept it a secret...I mean, I could I see her? Right? And I'd be allowed to secretly help you with money if you needed-”

Ayame silenced him with another crushing hug. “Of course! I'd never keep you from your daughter! I'll fight anyone who tries, yeah! You'll be such a great dad, Naruto-kun; you're the kindest, most responsible person I know.”

“ _Ehh?_ ” he wheezed out.

She loosened her grasp, but was still wiggling distractingly against him.

“Everyone always says I'm terrible at being responsible,” he said, running a hand up and down her back.

“Not when it counts, I bet,” she purred. “I bet you never run away from trouble and always see things through to the end.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you're older than me and responsible yourself and all. But I don't want you to suffer because of this. And I don't want to bring someone into the world just to give them the kind of life I had growing up.”

Ayame pulled back and pressed her forehead to Naruto's. “If the worst happens, and you...I promise, I won't let the secret get out. I'll love our child, and she will be ours – yours and mine together – no matter what happens. My dad- no, the entire village will help raise her. And you're a hero now. If they somehow found out she was yours, and after you saved everyone, they'd all want to love and protect her anyway.”

“Hey,” he said in surprise, “that's right. They mistreat the hero's kid, I'll come back from the afterlife and kick all their asses.”

She squeezed him again. “No, because you're not going to die. You'll be there to see her grow up into a fine adult. But first, I've got two missions to complete, remember?”

Ayame stood up and got a new bowl, but filled it only with the steaming broth. She then got something from a tray and a pile of napkins and went over to the pile of pillows in the corner. Naruto realized with a sudden blush what that was for. Ayame lay down facing him, her legs folded seductively to the side, and picked up what he now saw was a paintbrush.

“Naruto-kun, I know you like everything on our family's ramen menu. But you haven't yet had my new, secret recipe. _Ramen Ayame_.”

She opened the top of her robes until they barely covered the tips of her breasts, then she took the wide basting brush and dipped it in the broth. Ignoring the drips, she ran the brush between her breasts, leaving a wet trail up to her collarbone. She then started painting the tops of both of her well-proportioned breasts with the savory broth. Naruto's mouth was handing open and watering at the same time. He'd just eaten, sure, but he never wanted just one bowl.

Jumping to his feet, he stalked towards where Ayame lay with long, purposeful strides. Ayame's eyes grew wide as she saw the hungry look on his face, and she flushed prettily, staining her cheeks a light pink. Naruto knelt down next to her, leaning over the older woman. She gulped and dropped the paintbrush at her side.

“What a fine looking dish,” he said in a raw, husky voice. He looked deep into Ayame's wide brown eyes. “ _Itadakimasu_.”

His mouth went first to her neck, where he sucked the thin pool of broth from a little dip at the base of her neck. Ayame jumped and took a quick, shaky breath. He then kissed and sucked down her collarbone and between her breasts before turning to one side and licking up the liquid that had started to run down one shapely curve. His lips locked to her soft skin, sucking and slurping.

Her hand flew to the back of his head and pressed him against her. “Oh! You're so sweet, Naruto-kun.”

He sucked harder in response, until she let out a soft squeak of protest. Then he pulled back with a “pop,” and proceeded to lick the reddened mark on the side of her breast with his tongue.

She squirmed and his hands went to her shoulders, holding her still. “You're so tasty, Ayame-chan, but I promise I won't take a bite.”

Ayame sighed softly, and relaxed back into the pillows, still cradling his head to her chest.

He switched to her other breast, and worked from it's sweetly-bared initial swelling curve under her collarbone down to where it crested up high off her chest, barely covered by her thin, peach-colored silk robe.

Ayame shivered and arched her back, thrusting her chest toward him, her breath coming faster now. “Ohh, mmmh, Naruto-kun,” she whispered, reaching down and pulling her robes open further, baring one naked breast to him.

Naruto gazed at the lovely sight for one long moment, then he took up the dropped brush and dipped in into the bowl of broth. He painted her rapidly-crinkling nipple all around with a single sure, fūinjutsu-inspired stroke.

Ayame sucked in a sharp breath, then whimpered, “Yes, Naruto-kun, taste me again.”

He wrapped his lips around her stiff nipple and suckled briefly, tasting the flavor of secret spices and Ayame. He then licked from the bottom curve of her breast up to the hard nub several times before glomping down again. Rapidly scrubbing his tongue against her nipple, he took her breast in his hand and squeezed it gently.

Pushing her robe aside, Naruto uncovered her other breast. He slid his hand up, pressing and kneading at her hot, soft skin. Focusing all of his attention on her beautiful chest, he switched from one side to the other. After endless small sounds of excitement from Ayame, he pulled back from her nipple and moved his hands down to her still-clothed hips.

His eyes sought hers with a question.

“Yes, Naruto-kun,” she said, eyes droopy and lustful. “I'm sure. And, because I haven't said it yet today: I love you.”

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sure, Ayame had said that all the time when he'd visited the ramen stand, or run into her in the village. Usually accompanied by a big hug. In fact, she'd been the first one to ever say that to him.

He suddenly realized the truth. “We're always going to be family now,” he said, still looking into her brown eyes. “As much as any ninja can have one. But you're not _in_ love with me, are you? Just like I'm not in love with you.”

Ayame bit her lip and looked like she wanted to lie then more than at any time in her life. She took a deep, shuttering breath, and said, “No, Naruto-kun. I always thought you were cute, especially when you had that preteen crush on Sakura-chan. Now that you're all grown up, I think you're really sexy. I'm...I'm really excited to be with you like this.

“But no, I'm not in love with you. I do love you, please understand that. And I'll always want to be a part of your life, me and our baby. And I'll love our baby. I swear to you, I will. No matter what happens.”

Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. Of course, he already did. “You're a good person, Ayame-chan,” Naruto said, smiling brightly at her. “I know you'll make a great mom. Now, you know you need to work hard to get that sort of promotion, right?”

She smiled back up at him playfully. “Yes! I'm all yours, Naruto-kun.”

Reaching his hand down the side of her robe, he paused. “Wait. You said you were injured and couldn't do combat anymore. Is there something I need to be careful of, Ayame-chan?”

The pain on her face made him wish he'd been more sensitive in how he asked that.

“No, I'm okay now,” she said sadly. “I'll just never fight at my full ability again. I was hit by an explosive. Here.” She took his hand and moved it inside her robe, down to her outer thigh, pushing one side of the robe fully away from her body.

He kept his eyes locked to hers, which seemed to make her confused. She brought his hand down over several rough spots. Likely scars and other damage. He felt several places where tissue just seemed to be missing entirely, leaving slight depressions.

“I lost chucks from my legs,” she said, old memories clear on her face. “Mostly on my left side. It was an early mission I had in ANBU. I was a prodigy, though not like Kakashi-senpai, obviously. Anyway, medics on site couldn't heal all the damage. By the time we got back home, it was too late for the best regeneration techniques.

“Thankfully, they saved my leg, and the mednin here in Konoha were able to permanently numb the nerves that were damaged. Otherwise, I might have been in constant pain for my entire life.

“I can walk fine and even run, but not like a ninja. Chakra pathways were also burned out by the energy released in the explosion. No more climbing trees without hands for me. Reduced mobility and strength with lower-leg chakra disability. That's what put me on the sidelines for good. I could still have taught or worked an office job, I guess, if I hadn't been given that deep cover mission.”

She closed her eyes and moved to cover up her leg with the robe. “You-you shouldn't look. I'm- it's really ugly. I'm so stupid, I should have worn something else. We can turn out the light and-”

Her eyes flew open when Naruto's hand covered hers and pushed the robes back again. He finally looked down then, and moved back to examine her legs more closely. His hands ran over jagged white scars and twisted looking skin covering missing flesh. Ayame turned her head away in shame and something tight knotted inside Naruto's stomach.

“You know, I don't have any scars,” he said simply, still examining her legs.

Ayame seemed confused, but didn't look at him, keeping her face turned away.

He kept running his hand over her calves and around her knees, feeling out every injury and tracing it with his fingers. “Old fuzzyass heals everything the way it was before I got injured. But that isn't all. My fingernails don't grow like normal, they actually grow naturally to sharp points and stay like that, so I never have to cut them. My hair is always this length, never longer. I don't even tan, really. I've been sunburned before, but it clears right up once my healing kicks in. They can't tell which bones I've broken before because the breaks heal so thoroughly. Feels like nothing that happens really changes me, sometimes.”

He looked back up at her and she turned to meet his gaze. “There's nothing on my body to show how hard I've fought for this village. That's something you can do, though. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry that you think these are ugly. To me, they're proof of your dedication to keeping the village safe. And I think that's beautiful. I think you're beautiful.”

She was smiling now, even though she had tears in her eyes. He ran one hand up to rest low on her belly and her eyes grew wide in response. “Someone as great as you wants to have a baby with me. Doesn't get more long-term than that, does it? I think you're very strong and a really special person. And I'm proud to be your friend.”

Having found the scar lowest on her legs, he started there, placing a soft kiss on her ankle. Then he moved up, finding one on her other leg on the lower calf. He kissed that one. He kept going, rising with every kiss, until he pressed his lips against the highest wound on the outside of her left leg. Then he moved across the top of her thighs with a line of kisses and started moving higher.

Ayame's waist was trim, but not as intensely muscled as the other, active-duty kunoichi he'd been with over the last couple of days. Softer curves instead of hard lines. Her hips flared out wide and she had a large, firm rear. Her short legs were well-muscled and she clearly kept in shape, her thighs still thick and full.

She was just as beautiful as ever, but he saw her in a whole new light now. Ayame was so full of life, so eager to share that with him and with the child she unexpectedly wanted. He found himself eager as well.

His hands wrapped around and held her soft-strong flanks, then cupped against her ass and lifted her up slightly. His latest lover hummed a pleased sound as he kissed higher up the inside of her thigh, and her knees spread wider, inviting him in.

She was shaved, as were most kunoichi, with that silky-smooth closeness that only chakra-based depilation could accomplish. Her plump vulva rose high off her pelvis, sharply curving back down to a small, tightly closed labia. He could just barely see a hint of the top of her clitoral hood peeking out at the top of her slender slit.

He nuzzled against the soft skin of her inner thigh with his cheek, pressing his lips closer and closer to the crease where her legs met her crotch.

Ayame twitched when he finally kissed up against her outer lips. He ran his tongue slowly up to the top of her slit, then he pressed in, searching and stroking with his tongue and lips. She squealed and pushed her hips towards him as he redoubled his efforts.

“Oh Kami yes,” Ayame whispered when his lips finally locked against the hard nub of her clit. Both of her hands went to his head and pushed him more firmly against her.

He kneaded her ass with one hand while his other spread her lips apart so he could more easily lick and suck on her heated inner flesh. When he tenderly touched around her entrance, it twitched in response, hot and alive. He slid a finger inside and she gasped, then she trapped him in place by locking her muscular thighs around both his head and her hands, which were still tangled in his hair,. Twisting his fingers inside and pushing against soft female flesh, he continued to lick around her inner lips up to her clit, then slowly pushed another finger into her hot, wet depths.

Deciding to give it his all, he sought out a spot inside, one he hoped she had and that he could find. Every woman's body was different, and his pervy sensei had said that not everyone had this secret weakness. But he had to try and find it. Being a ninja was about exploiting weaknesses, after all.

When he did find it, and his fingers pressed firmly against the upper wall of her yielding tunnel, Ayame's hips left the pillowy bed and she screamed in pleasure and surprise. Pushing and stroking and licking, he rode against her thrusting hips and finally brought her to her climax. She climaxed hard, locked around him like a vise, her body curled towards her knees and her heels digging into his back. He was surprised when a sudden flood of warm liquid covered his mouth and chin, as was Ayame herself when she released him from her multi-limbed embrace.

Seeing the glistening fluid on his face, she blushed, covering her own face with her hands in embarrassment. “Oh no, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, that's never-”

Naruto interrupted her with a chuckle. “First time I've ever seen a squirter in real life. Thought old pervy sage had made that one up for his pervy books.” He stroked the backs of her thighs next to his head and smiled when she squeaked at the sensation. Finally, she let her legs fall open again, freeing him. “Nothing to be ashamed of, Ayame-chan. Most guys think that's really hot. I sure do. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself so much. Need to clean up a bit, I guess.”

She handed him a clean napkin, then collapsed bonelessly back on the pillows, looking up at him with awe in her eyes. “That was...I think that was the best orgasm I've ever had. Thank you, Naruto-kun. But...I think it's time, now.”

Ayame raised her arms up and he helped her sit up and slip out of her robe. He quickly shrugged off his shirt and dropped his pants to the ground.

Lying back on the pillows and reaching out her arms to him, Ayame smiled, her brown eyes sparkling with joy.

Laying himself over her, propped up on his arms, he smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him again.

“You're a good friend and I love you, Ayame-chan,” he said. Then he kissed her firmly, playing with her lips and pressing a hand to her full breast.

She placed her hand over his, pressing it to her breast, then nibbled on his lower lip. “I love you too, Naruto-kun. I want this. I want our baby. Now, make love to me. Help make our daughter together with me.”

Unlike his last, almost violent joining with Tenten, Naruto kept every stroke gentle, every touch kind and loving. Ayame had experienced enough pain in her life, and clearly didn't want any in her love-making. He ran his hands over every inch of her body, caressing her cheeks and neck, stroking her sides and back, and squeezing her breasts and ass. His lips stroked hers, their tongues touching as their breath mingled. Lifting Ayame's hips up by her thighs, he placed an extra pillow under her hips. He rubbed his hard length against her labia, pressing himself lengthwise against her damp slit and grinding his hips to hers.

She gasped into his mouth, then sought his tongue with her own again. They danced briefly, rocking back and forth, then she reached between them and lined him up to her eager and waiting entrance.

He slowly thrust into her and she opened for him, hold her legs up and spreading her hips wide. She was hot and soaking wet, and clung to him while stretching around his length, her strong-softness both accommodating and seemingly desperate to hold him. As she welcomed him inside herself, she arched up, meeting him half way with her anxious hips.

“You feel perfect, just perfect,” she panted underneath him, her fingers and heels digging into his back.

“You're so good, Ayame-chan,” he gasped, holding her hips against his. “So hot and tight.”

“Be sweet to me, Naruto-kun. Please. For as long as you can. Then give me what I need.”

“Yes. For you, anything.”

Then he started moving.

Ayame moved with him. She panted and cried out softly to him – sometimes his name, sometimes just in wordless pleasure. He held her close and ran his hands over her breasts and down her sides, stroking her thighs and holding her ass as he thrust into her. Every gasped response from his lover was like notes to a song, and he quickly learned to play the delicate instrument of her body.

Meeting her hips with slow, regular thrust, he drove her to the edge with all of his skill. Then he kept her there, kept them both there, slowing even further but keeping his motions into her tight slickness regular and strong. Occasionally, he'd circle his hips and grind against her body, pressing his pelvis to her hot, swollen slit, and holding her chest firmly against his. Then he'd make shallower thrusts, not meeting her completely. He followed this with by strong attempts to knock against her deepest inner places which sent shock waves through her as Ayame clenched her teeth around impassioned her groans.

After an endless time, he was still going, and Ayame was breaking down.

“Naruto-kun,” she gasped as he thrust into her again. Her arms were thrown above her head in exhausted wantonness and she was taking short, panting breaths. “Naruto-kun, it's ( _ah!_ ), it's _time_!”

He immediately speed up his pace and relaxed that odd internal muscle his most perverted teacher had told him how to strengthen. Ayame's legs were clamped tight to his sides and her body shook and quivered with every thrust he made into her. She'd already had several small, whimpering near-orgasms, but he was now aiming for a big one.

One hand still propped him up above her, and his other went down to her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he pressed and rubbed around the tight bundle of nerves. Her knees pulled up and she crossed her ankles behind his back.

She clenched around him as she came in fluttering and slowly weakening pulses. While he continued to thrust into her hot, wet vagina, Ayame's short, sharp cries rang out over and over again. His focus narrowed down until his world was the tight, damp warmth surrounding his cock. Then his world exploded.

Naruto felt it, the moment he came: Ayame would have their daughter, and he would live to see her grow up. It was all clear in a moment of crystalline optimism.

He pushed again and again into Ayame with his hard, pulsing member, emptying himself deep into her body as she screamed out her pleasure.

Then there was a flash of light and chains of power – huge things, pure energy made almost physical – erupted from Ayame's stomach.

They wrapped around the room, crisscrossing the inside of the tent, then turned back, spearing her through the hands, feet, and chest. The glowing chains pinned her to the ground through him and the pillows with ethereal metal links. Naruto felt nothing where they passed through him. They seemed to not actually restrain her either, as she was still thrashing around, but instead drove her to even greater heights of sensation.

Ayame's toes curled tight and her hands shook. Her arms pulled tight against her sides and her curled fingers clawed at the air.

He continued to hold her close as her back bowed and she shook all over, her mouth open in a silent cry of joy. He felt a sudden hot wetness against his groin where he pressed tight against her.

Naruto tried to shout, tried to move, but he was almost completely frozen, still buried deep in his friend's body. Ayame's eyes were open but not seeing as she lay pinned under him like a butterfly. Then there was a roaring sound like the wind, or a wild animal, and her upper-body was lifted into the air. He clung to her, his arms wrapped around her body as he knelt between her legs.

She hung for a moment, then all the chains retreated from the room, returning in writhing coils that wrapped around her body. With another flash, they were gone, and Naruto had to tighten his hold so Ayame didn't crash back to the ground.

Holding her in his arms, shocked by the violent mystical event, he totally forgot about the next part. So when it happened, he was surprised. But then he was even more shocked when the rushing, explosive unconsciousness he was expecting never came.

Instead, he felt like he was getting rapidly drunk over the course of several seconds. His head grew heavy, then light again and the room spun. His stomach felt like someone had put stones in it, then it was on fire. All his limbs tingled, and he had to concentrate to keep from dropping the still limp Ayame.

Then the sensation started to fade. The mystical pressure disappeared, along with the odd sensations. He quickly checked Ayame over, still holding her in his shaking arms, frustrated tears in his eyes.

“Ayame-chan! Are you okay? Oh Kami, be okay!”

Her head rolled loosely on her shoulders and her eyes were rolled back and all whites. She was still breathing, but was totally unresponsive. With a sob, Naruto held her tight against his chest and whispered in her ear. “Ayame-chan, please be okay. Please. Wake up. I don't know what I'd do if-”

“Na'ru'o?” she whispered, nuzzling against his neck. “'m fine. Don' cry, ple's don' cry. 't'll be okay.”

“Oh thank goodness,” he said, stroking her back. Her arms still hung limp at her sides as he eased her back into the pillows. With wince, he reached down to pull his still half-hard member from her body. It seemed wrong to still be so intimate with her like that. She started leaking their shared fluids immediately, large milky-white streaks running out of her reddened lower lips. He was covered in the stuff as well.

Grabbing one of the napkins she'd left nearby, he wiped the sweat off her forehead and pushed back the damp hair from her eyes. He took another one and pressed it gently to her crotch, then wiped off the sticky residue left there. It looked like she'd had another extremely wet orgasm, and he was honestly a little worried about dehydration.

Ayame lay on the pillows with a happy, if slightly vague smile. Her eyes were closed now and she seemed to be taking a little nap. He didn't blame her. After cleaning himself up, he went in search of refreshments. He hoped there was something in the tent, because the exit was still missing.

* * *

Ayame seemed to be coming around when he returned with a tray holding two bowls of ramen and a couple of cups of the green tea he'd found waiting by the sideboard.

“Wha was tha'?” she asked, slightly more coherent than before.

“That was the most intensive natural energy rebalancing I've seen so far. And you've had the most extreme reaction yet. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

Ayame blew out a breath and flopped an arm onto her stomach. Her hand wandered down to her crotch. She cupped herself and pressed her knees together, squeezing her hand between plump thighs.

“I'm a little sore. But that's just because...you're so big.”

He snorted when he saw her sly grin. “Nice. Anything else?”

“You tired me out a bit, yeah? Can't feel my legs. Which, believe it or not, has happened before. But only if I'm lucky. Getting a bit of a headache, too.”

“You should drink something. Here, let me help you up.”

He lifted Ayame into a sitting position and put a cup of warm tea in her hands.

“Thanks, Naruto-kun. And thanks for that. It was...words can't describe it. It was amazing. A new best again, so soon after you broke the previous record.”

Smiling over his own cup of tea, Naruto said, “Thanks, Ayame-chan. You were amazing, too. But...not sure I feel safe trying that again. Those chakra chains were really weird.”

“No, wait,” Ayame said, shaking her head weakly. “Let's not be hasty. I want to feel like that again. And also, notice something else?”

Naruto looked around. “What?”

“The tent's entrance is still missing. I'm not officially pregnant yet. So we have to keep going in case once wasn't enough.”

“Uh huh,” Naruto said, noticing her cat-who-stole-the-fish smile. “Just as soon as you finish your tea. And you can stand again.”

“Deal!” she said, then downed the tea with one gulp. Then she made a slow series of hand seals and slapped them on her legs. Moving like puppets, her legs folded under her, then straightened out with only a slight wobble. Naruto picked up the tray holding his precious ramen as he saw how unstable she was.

“Ha!” she shouted, pointing a finger at him. “Take that! For a while, they thought I might have to get a fake leg and walk around like this, so the mednin started teaching me how just in case. But now, the jokes on you Naruto-kun.”

She put her hands on her hips and spoke in a sing-song voice, pacing towards him slinkily. “Now, it's sexy time-aah!”

Ayame tripped after only a couple of steps and fell into Naruto, knocking the rest of his tea and both bowls of ramen directly into his naked lap.

“Nooo!” he cried, trying to crawl out from under Ayame to save the already-empty bowls.

“Oops! Sorry,” Ayame said, clearly not meaning it. She wrapped her arms around his body to keep him still. “Oh, _Naruto-kun_ , we've got plenty more ramen. And anyway, I can get my share like this.”

She wriggled lower down his body and started licking across his stomach, occasionally stopping to suck up a stray noodle. As the tray had spilled in his lap, most of the noodles had ended up covering his now-reviving dick. Noodle after noodle was sucked up, then the inevitable happened.

Ayame's lips wrapped around his dick and he looked down to see her smiling back up at him, pausing until they locked eyes. Then, still looking up at him, she started rubbing her tongue all along his hard length. Her mouth was warm and wet, and her tongue was doing amazing things while she sucked the broth off of him.

“Oh Kami, Ayame-chan! That's...wow!”

Eyes crossed, Naruto sank back into the now slightly damp cushions as Ayame expertly worked to get him ready for another go. Remembering his earlier incorrect and, contrariwise, actually blasphemous thoughts, he decided that for worshipers of ramen anything was possible. He'd have to keep a more open mind in the future.

* * *

Ayame's eyes were clouded and vacant as she was slowly rocked back and forth. Her arms were thrown out and her legs were spread wide, like a beached starfish. Naruto was propped up on his elbows, pushing into Ayame's clutching hole over and over again with small, slow thrusts of his hips. She gasped softly and twitched her hands every time his hips bumped against hers, but otherwise they moved silently together, making only minimal movements.

It was hour fifteen, sometime in the early morning hours, and the tent's entrance was still closed. After their first, they'd had mind-blowing sex a couple more times in quick succession. It was so intense every time the natural energy balancing occurred, however, that they were left dizzy and exhausted. So they'd taken a long break, assuming there was now enough of his sperm in her to repopulate an entire ninja village. Two hours later, the tent had still been closed, and they were cleaned up and once again really horny.

So they went at it like rabbits again. For hours. They couldn't seem to get tired of each other. Naruto and Ayame would rest for a few minutes, then one of them would look at the other, or make some comment about what they were thinking about concerning the baby, and then they'd frantically start kissing and groping each other again.

By now (in hour twelve), they both seemed sexually super-charged, and Ayame had started having tiny little climaxes every time he moved inside her. What they were doing now didn't even seem like sex. It was more...meditative. They'd stretched out the edge of their last co-orgasm for over forty-five minutes, and this time it looked like they might beat even that record.  
The entire tent smelled strongly of sweat, ramen spices, and sex.

“I've...I've got to be pregnant by now, Naruto-kun,” Ayame mumbled, rolling her head side to side. “I'm overflowing with you. I can feel you touching the insides of my skull with your cock. Come inside it, and fill up my mind with your seed.”

They'd also gotten into a really strange place, mentally.

Naruto kissed her on one tightly-crinkled nipple. She whimpered and squeezed around him, then sighed as he licked at the spot.

“I love you,” she said, speaking in fractured sentences. “Shivers down my spine. Touch me more. Inside me.”

“Yes, Ayame-chan. You're so good.”

“Together, Naruto-kun. Making something precious. Inside me.”

“I know, Ayame-chan. She'll be ours, yours and mine.”

“Can do this. I want that.”

“You're going to be a great mom.”

“Yes! With me, now!”

“I'm going to give it to you again. Deep inside, where you need it. You're so tight and wet around me.”

“So hard!”

“I feel like I'm going to drown in your body. You're so hot. I'm-”

“Yes,” she hissed, “now. Now. Now.”

He let go of his control then, wrapping his lips around hers and kissing her deeply. Her hands flew to his back and her fingers dragged across long, red lines as he crushed his hips to hers. He pushed further inside and pulsed long and hard as she rose up against him. His vision blurred and his hearing became muffled.

Then Ayame came herself in barking, twitching pants around him. She looked almost desperate. Her eyes locked to his, seeking comfort as she once again experienced almost painful levels of pleasure while her climax stretched out longer and longer.

Then the lights started. Multicolor chains shot across the floor and looped in low, towering stacks. Ayame looked up at him with tired eyes, knowing what was to come. She closed her eyes, then the chains returned and pierced her body over and over again.

She screamed, trailing off into whimpering moans. He held her tight as she writhed in pleasure and release. Her body hit an even higher peek, and she continued orgasming in one long, impossibly strong wave of sensation.

And then she was still and silent again. With shaking hands, Naruto checked her breathing and pulse. He didn't think this was dangerous, but she always fell unconscious and it worried him sick. Seconds later, she awoke.

“Naruto-kun,” she mumbled, eyes open but not seeing.

“Yes, Ayame-chan?”

“I don't...think I can do that again. I'm so full. So tired.”

“We don't have to, Ayame-chan. You've done so well. Just rest. The door will open soon, anyway.”

She smiled and nodded, then slowly drifted into a natural unconsciousness as he held her in his arms. Leaning back against some of the few remaining clean and unstained cushions, he stroked Ayame's hair and thought about everything that had happened.

His friend Ayame wanted a baby. It wasn't just a mission. She could have refused, left it to someone else, but she wanted one. She wanted it to be his, and even though she wasn't in love with him, she still loved him like he was her family. And he was okay with that. Even if today's mission was ultimately a failure, he'd still help her get what she wanted. And he'd always be there for her and their child. The thought of being of part of something that wonderful made him feel warm inside.

With an almost silent click, like a door unlocking, the tent entrance appeared between one blink and the next. Naruto started, brief thoughts of returning to his thin cot running through his mind. He then realized Ayame was still asleep, snoring lightly on his arm. He had nowhere else he needed to be until morning, and she was so warm and soft against him. Making a tired cross with his hands, he summoned a half-dozen clones to guard outside and try to clean up some. One of his clones found a blanket and tucked it around him and Ayame. Sighing contentedly, Naruto drifted off to sleep, one hand pressed to Ayame's stomach.

* * *

The cloaked figure sat up straighter on the tree branch, seeing the tent's seal trigger revealing the entrance once again. After waiting for a while, it became clear the inhabitants weren't leaving, and were in fact settling in for the night. The target's clones were starting to swarm out of the tent, making staying hidden exponentially harder.

The figure paused, searching for clues. What was...

Oh. Of course. What this meant was...yes, the parameters of the tent opening had been clear enough. What had happened was clear. These eyes missed nothing, after all. Chakra burned like flames, bringing the entire world into even sharper focus. The clones grew nearer. It was time to leave, but still there was hesitation.

No, _fuck_ hesitation.

A pale hand squeezed so tight, knuckles cracked. Waiting was no longer an option. All possible paths had been considered. The time to act was _now_. And what needed to be done was clear. The target would be at a known location in the morning. It would have to be then, even if it was in the middle of the village.

The figure took a deep, steadying breath. There had been endless training and preparation for this, after all. Secret techniques that would have shocked Otōsama and...and even powerful, unapproachable Oniisan. There was also the all-consuming thoughts of this next reunion, dreamed of ever since that last time they'd met together in battle.

The hand shook with emotion. There had been no fear then, and now that it was time to face him once again there still wasn't. No, this wasn't fright. It was _excitement_. A twisted smiled crossed the shadowy figure's face.

Yes. Facing Naru-

The figure took a deep breath, clutching a fist to their chest.

No, that name was to be avoided. For now, at least. Tomorrow, _he_ would have to see the real differences were between them. See the abilities he'd so long overlooked.

Tomorrow, he would be unable to avoid the truth. And no kunoichi were going to get in the way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So, that just happened:** I originally outlined this chapter a whole lot differently. While working out Ayame's objectives and motivations, it occurred to me they were a little weak. Originally, it was just as an ANBU agent assigned with his mission. Sort of boring and flat. So I immediately went to this plotline, before I'd actually written a single word of this chapter. Her history and physical injuries came as the chapter unfolded from my keyboard. Hopefully, it all fits together. Because this was already running long, maybe I didn't give it the time I needed to, so it might seem a little bluntly presented. That's why I'm trying to explain my choices in detail here. I think writing should speak for itself normally, but context and intentions are also important. And I pulled something a little extreme here.
> 
> In this chapter, I tried to show how Naruto wasn't totally cool with this whole thing, certainly at first. It is still sort of part of a dream of his, so he quickly comes around. That was easy. The hard part was, SecretAgentAyame's reaction. Ayame is a character being made up almost whole cloth. She doesn't have much personality in the series, even for a Kishi-written female character (harsh!). So I had to work hard on a background and personality that would be interesting and at least a little realistic. And then I gave her an impossible situation to deal with, like a jerk.
> 
> I have said from the start that this is not about uncomfortable or non-consensual sex of any kind. Last chapter, I skimmed the edge of that with Tenten not really being into it for affection, but for the money. Of course, spending any time with Naruto turns that around quick. Still not in love with him, Tenten now has a bit more affection for Naruto, but she has not been converted by his magical penis into another Naruto-kun obsessed Hinata.
> 
> Here, we've got someone getting pregnant as part of a mission, which is a large step further. Attempting to justify this as a normal relationship by some sort of literary slight of hand would fall flat, so I tried to let the characters speak for themselves. I think it worked out fine. It is an unusual relationship, but they are ninja and in an unusual situation themselves.
> 
> Naruto doesn't want Ayame to do something she doesn't want, Ayame wants to help the village and do her duty. But is this fair to everyone, especially the child they are making? Maybe not. From what ended up happening (and I wasn't sure when I started writing that bit) it seems like things will work out. Ayame and Naruto aren't madly in love. They won't live happily ever after as a married couple. That doesn't mean they won't love their child or that they'll stop being good friends. I can't see anyone wanting to shove Naruto out of their lives or their kid's. He's just preternaturally likable. Likewise, I can't see him abandoning his kid, so he's going to be around and supportive, not some sort of absentee father.
> 
> So that's what I see happening here. The only sticking point in the plot is what other women will think about this, maybe women with whom he'd want to have a long-term relationship. But remember: Sakura already knew about this. She sort of tries to warn Naruto to be responsible, but she also trusts him to do the right thing. But what about Hinata? And what is the deal with that mysterious shadowy figure? The drama grows.


	6. Grabbed by the Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** Hope everyone enjoys this one. Took a lot of time to get everything just right. Lots of plot happening, but mostly as a transition into the next stage of the story. Had to break this one up, as it had reached 14k words. Too much. Story is now scheduled for eleven total chapters.
> 
> Chapter ten almost halfway done, with eight and nine still in rough draft form. Seven in final editing, as it was basically done when split from this chapter (six). Close to finished writing the story. Once all chapter first drafts are done, all that is left is proofing and posting everything.
> 
> Oh right. My first true OC in this chapter. Tried to keep things true to the feel of the Naruto 'verse. Think it worked out okay. She gets a starring role in the next chapter.
> 
> Sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren't simply to get more views, so I won't use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.

**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Six – Grabbed by the Root**

Naruto rushed back to his tent at a flat-out run, totally failing to enjoy the bright sunny morning. His head was confused and unusually full of thoughts. A long-time friend was happily pregnant with their baby and he was going to be a father. He'd had the best and most exhausting noodle-based experiences of his life. And now somewhere out there, a deadly and highly trained killer was likely already hunting him.

Her objective? Professionally have her way with his own sexy body. At least twice.

He'd been lucky the other day that Tenten hadn't gutted him for being late and hard to find – his guts weren't _technically_ required to be intact to complete her mission, after all. Thankfully, she had turned out to be a really great (and sexy) new friend. So had Anko, but she'd taken a more...proactive stance on completing her mission objectives. After some tense moments, she showed how she was also a really neat person too, and they'd had a lot of fun together. Now that he thought about it, all the women he'd met recently had been really nice. He couldn't keep depending on that, though, and today there was going to be a new kunoichi assigned the mission of separating him from his pants.

He only hoped his pants could survive the coming assault.

Wincing briefly at the entrance to the tent (his last tent had been an emotionally mixed experience), he rushed in – only to find Hinata sitting on his cot, weeping. Her long, dark hair hung down over her face, which was buried in her hands. Muffled sobs slipped between her fingers and her shoulders shook. She didn't appear to have noticed him coming in.

“H-Hinata-chan? What's wrong?” he asked, stunned at seeing the quiet young woman crying. She was usually rather shy, but he'd never seen her upset like this. Or wait...had he?

Her head jerked up and she let out a loud squeak. “Naruto-kun!”

Naruto was confused for a moment, then he smiled. “Hey, are you my mission partner for today? Wait, why are you crying? I'm sorry! Were you waiting too long?”

Hinata swayed slightly at that, face growing bright red. “Oh no, no no. I-I did not...I am sorry! I should go-”

She tried to stand, then tripped and fell to her knees just in front of him. He reached out to try and steady Hinata. Unfortunately, Naruto was a little slow and, instead of catching her hips, his hands ended up low, each cupping one large, incredibly soft Hinata-breast. The pale-eyed woman's arms had flung out wildly and now she was hugging Naruto around the waist, kneeling in front of him with her face inches from his crotch.

Her mouth fell open in shock, then she tried to stand, nudging her body against him in the process.

Naruto's hands were still pressed against her breasts, so when he felt her push and rub against him, Naruto unselfconsciously did what came naturally to him at this point; He gently squeezed the young woman's breasts, focusing around her large, now rapidly firming nipples. She squeaked and pushed harder against him, adding her own motions to his rubbing. Pulling gently and massaging them out to her hardening tips, the way he found his partners preferred, he stared into her eyes as she slowly looked up at him in amazement.

This was great, he thought. It seemed like Hinata was going to become an even closer friend and he couldn't be happier. The thought of being with this beautiful young women like he had with his other partners sent thrilling bolts of lightning streaking down his spine. He wasn't sure why – Hinata had spoken like a dozen words to him since he'd gotten back from training. Or had she...?

Meeting his gaze, she gasped and shivered over her entire body. He felt her nipples peak even firmer under his palms, poking out the metal fabric and the light undershirt covering her breasts.

Her pale eyes suddenly activated, apparently all on their own. Chakra arced across her temples, but her arms simply tightened around him, and she stared straight into his eyes while holding perfectly still.

He know this meant she could still see his entire body, though. And she didn't pull away or scream about him being a pervert – even though he was now harder and more erect than he could ever remember being, and her face was only inches away.

“Hinata-chan, I-”

“N-Naruto-kun, I-” they said, at the same time.

Then they both realized what they were doing and froze, equally red-faced.

The tent flap opened and a strange woman walked in. She had short, dark hair that swept up in a wave – sort of like Sasuke-teme's...eww – and she wore a black tube-top and micro-skirt outfit that didn't really look like what Kakashi would call “field ready.”

The pervy sage would have, though. It appeared to barely even cover itself, somehow. It was a good thing she was so petite, and wasn't built like Hinata, or she'd have been hanging out everywhere, front and rear and side-to-side.

She was really short, even shorter than Hinata, and she looked like she was young enough to be just out of the Academy. Her face was pretty and round, and her eyes were a dark brown color that was almost black. If she had any weapons on her, they were... _well hidden_. Primed by his night spent learning every inch of Ayame's body, Naruto noticed her bare upper-arm had an ANBU mark – so she was at least chūnin-level, and likely higher.

“Please disengage and cease all sexual activities immediately, Hyūga-sama,” she said quietly, face blank. “I have the mission assignment for this target – not you.”

Hinata's face grew so red Naruto was worried she was going to burst something, then she tried to stand, push Naruto away- no, grab him, and also talk at the same time. At least, that was what it looked like she _tried_ to do.

Instead, she headbutted Naruto's crotch, hard, squeaked indistinctly, then fell over on her butt. Naruto let out a high-pitched noise and clutched at his newly abused (and already sore) crotch, falling to his knees and rolling forward, kneeling right between Hinata's splayed legs. His face ended up smushed between her substantial breasts and then she toppled over with a cry, waving her arms wildly before grabbing onto him again.

Naruto found himself on top of the young Hyūga, hands trapped between their crotches, face pressed to her chest, with Hinata's arms wrapped tight around him.

“You were warned, Hyūga-sama,” the strange young woman said, then she leaned over them and breathed out a cloud of purple smoke. Surprised, Naruto looked up and took a face full of it, then fell back against Hinata. As Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head, his last sight was of the epic magnificence of one of Hinata-chan's kunoichi chain-mail covered breasts, thrusting roundly off her solid, muscular chest. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

After an unknown time, he was back sitting in a damp tunnel, staring up at a huge set of metal bars. Behind them sat the Kyūbi, a hard to read look on his furry face. Naruto brushed off his pants and stood up, glaring back at the trapped demon.

“ **You suck,”** the huge red fox growled, glaring down at him.

“Look, I don't expect attacks from friendly ninja inside my own tent.”

“ **Then you are stupid _and_ you suck,”** the fox said with an evil smirk.

“You seem to be in a good mood.”

“ **Meh. You amuse me. Though your efforts have been pathetic, I am nevertheless feeling much better. Congratulations are in order, actually. I didn't think you had it in you to seed your get with any of your numerous new bitches. It certainly seemed like that at first, with the way you whined and complained.”**

“...wha?”

“ **You fucked that panting, squealing young slut of a vixen all night, pumping her full of your seed over and over again. Yes, you rutted her well and left her filled to overflowing with your spunk, as is proper. And that means soon her belly will swell with your pathetic monkey offspring, moron. Even you can't have forgotten something that quickly.”**

Naruto gaped at the Kyūbi, then clenched his jaw and shook a fist at the stupid fox. “Hey! Listen up, fuzz-butt! Don't talk about Ayame-chan like that! Or anyone else, for that matter!

“N-Naruto-kun?” said a tiny voice from behind him. Naruto spun around in surprise. Hinata was standing there, wringing her hands and staring up at the huge glowing red fox, who looked down at her in return with an odd smile on his face.

“ **Ah. I see the pale-eyed one has joined us. Hello, pale-eyes.”**

“A-ano...uhh, h-hello...Kyūbi-sama,” she said, folding her hands and bowing deep to the caged demon.

The huge beast growled in a rolling chuckle. **“Heh heh heh. I knew there was a reason I liked you, pale-eyes. You show proper respect.”**

“What is this p-place?” Hinata asked, shaking slightly as she looked around.

“This is inside my inner seal space, Hinata-chan! How are you even here?”

She shrank into herself, poking her fingers together. “W-well, we were kidnapped-”

“Kidnapped!” Naruto shouted, interrupting and surprising the young woman so much she jumped.

“ **Quiet, brat,”** the Kyūbi said with a sneer. **“Listen to pale-eyes.”** The huge fox turned to address Hinata, laying his head down on his paws on the floor to get at her eye level. **“Go on, speak little one.”**

Naruto's jaw dropped at how the fox was addressing and treating Hinata, and his shy friend took that as a chance to resume her stammered explanation. “Y-yes, Kyūbi-sama. After I w-woke in an underground room, I activated my eyes, b-but kept my hair covering the marks. S-so I saw you were fine, but the strange kunoichi who took us is also here.”

“Is there any way we can escape?” Naruto asked in a panic, hands clutching at his blond hair.

Hinata shook her head. “W-we are both tied up, and I'm c-chained to the wall. I might b-be able to get free, but our captor is watching too closely a-and I see no exit. The room is mystically sealed and the exit m-might be controlled by her direct command. We are hundreds of feet below the surface, a half mile or so south of the ruins of the Hokage tower.”

“Well, okay. But how'd you get, you know, _here_?”

Hinata blushed, then looked down again. “I-I was using my eyes to c-check you for...injuries, and I saw the seal on your stomach again. It has been some time since I tried to see inside it and...well, this time I could. I found my awareness here. I can also see outside the seal, still, if I focus. It is slightly confusing.”

“Damn!” Naruto said, pulling at his hair. “And the crazy girl also said something about today's mission. Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in my crazy life. I'll get you out of this, I swear.”

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes and quietly nodded.

Turning back to the fox, he pointed a finger at him. “Hey, you! Give me some power so I can summon a toad or something and get us out of here. You said you'd recovered, right?”

The fox glared back at him derisively. **“Your feeble rutting has enabled me to remain conscious so far. We are both still very weak. As it is, I couldn't complete a power transfer to you that would last more than a few seconds. Even that would leave me drained. Too sapped to do it again, or remain awake.”**

The Kyūbiinched his long muzzle forward, up against the bars, and looked at Hinata. He seemed to consider. **“There is a way, perhaps...come closer and let me see you, little pale-eyes.”**

Hinata obediently walked right up to the bars of the gate. Naruto lunged at her, trying to pull her away. “No, Hinata-chan get back!”

But it was too late. A bubbling claw of red chakra lashed out and grabbed her, pulling Hinata back into the darkness of the cage with a brief scream. Without thinking, Naruto plunged between the bars after her.

Instead of a dank, dark cage, Naruto found himself in a well-appointed bedroom, like a nobleman might have. There was a plain wooden door behind him. Hinata was across the room, lying on a large four-poster. A dark form loomed over her, crouching on the bed in the flickering candlelight.

“You get away from her!” Naruto yelled, running forward and grabbing the figure's arm, tossing them away from Hinata. They flew over the other side of the bed with a loud thump. Naruto bent over Hinata. “Are you alright? Don't know who that was, but we need to move. Now. Quick, let's get out of here before fuzz-butt finds us.”

A hand reached onto the opposite edge of the bed, clutching at the covers. It had long, strong looking fingers; short, sharp looking claws; and, most disturbing of all, dark red fur. A human face crested the bed, but it too was covered in fur and cloaked in shadows. Long, red, human-like hair hung just beyond his shoulders. Or was that “her”? Their upper body rose over the edge of the bed – yes, definitely a _her._ The otherwise thin woman's chest was adorned with two simply huge breasts.

They stuck out almost straight from her chest, only bouncing slightly when she moved. Rigid pink nipples poked up out of the dark red fur, showing her obvious arousal. Two large fox ears instead of a human's stuck out of the hair on the top of her head. Naruto remembered cats and dogs, which were kind of like foxes, and noticed how her ears lay dangerously flat back against her head.

“ **Do not touch me, mortal!”** barked the woman.

“Who the fuck are you?” Naruto shouted back, pointing a finger at one of her absurd furred breasts. “And what were you trying to do with Hinata-chan? And where's the Kyūbi?”

“ **Idiot! _I AM THE KYŪBI!_ ”** Nine glowing tails of red power rose up and started whipping behind the woman as she climbed to her feet. Standing completely naked (except for fur) on the other side of the bed, the proud looking woman placed her hands on her wide hips and gazed at him with scorn. **“Behold my human form, mortals, and weep at my beauty!”**

“What the hell!” Naruto yelled, grabbing for Hinata and trying to get her off the bed and away from the crazy gender-confused demon fox. “You're a boy, not a girl...you've always sounded like a boy, anyway.”

“ **Any voice as large as mine thunders in your pathetic ears. And I am a full-grown vixen, not some mewing kit, mortal! Address me as such!”**

“I'll 'address you' like the crazy person you are!” Naruto shouted back, still struggling to get a dizzy and red-faced Hinata back on her feet. “If you hurt Hinata-chan, I'll-”

“N-Naruto-kun, wait,” Hinata whispered, leaning heavily against him. “I'm not...she...she wasn't hurting me. Not really.”

“What?” Naruto asked, staring at Hinata in shock.

“She was...just, well...whispering t-things. And...and touching me..”

Naruto's eyes widened. “H-how? Where?!”

Hinata gulped and blushed deeper. “O-on my...my face. And my arms. Nothing bad, o-or...perverted. But it felt _so good_. Sort of like...and s-she was saying something. Asking me s-something...”

Glaring back at the Kyūbi, he shouted, “What were you doing to Hinata-chan, asshole?”

“ **I was giving her advice and an offer, and showing her how enjoyable the offered exchange could be. Perhaps you would like to take her place instead?”**

“WHAT?!” Naruto roared, trying to push Hinata behind him. “No one's doing anything perverted while Hinata-chan's around! And I'm certainly not letting you do anything to her, pervert-fox!”

There was a soft gasp from behind him, and the Kyūbi rolled his...her eyes, her tails flicking back and forth. **“You mental midget. As she has for most of her life, little pale-eyes has been watching you these last few days. All of your thrusting, grunting activities over this past week. If I am right, and I am never wrong, the crafty little vixen tried to get the mission assignment to fuck you senseless this very morning. I think she was only thwarted by the mysterious and dangerous little virgin bitch who just kidnapped you both.”**

“Wha- wait,” Naruto said, losing focus again. “That little girl took my mission? And she's a virgin?”

“ **You missed the most important part, stupid.”**

Naruto froze, then slowly turned to look at Hinata. It was then that he noticed her eyes appeared activated even here. Which meant that she could see him, even though her bright red face was buried in her hands.

“I-I-I-I-” Hinata stammered, her entire body shaking.

“Why?” he asked, stepping closer.

The Kyūbi's disturbing, furry, female form smirked and climbed onto the bed, stretching out her long limbs. Her tails tucked around her like a fluffy blanket and she tickled her own chin with the white tip of one, watching them both closely

“I-I...I wanted...” Hinata swallowed, then peeked between her fingers. “I wanted _you_.”

That didn't make any sense to Naruto, so he just looked at Hinata in confusion. “Wha?”

“I-I,” she clenched her hands and forced them down to her sides. “I respect you _s-so much_ , and...and _I_ _love you_ , Naruto-kun. I am s-sorry, I had to s-say that. And I will n-never stop saying it because even if you...even if you reject m-me, it will always be true.”

Naruto staggered and sat down hard on the bed, staring at Hinata.

She continued, racing as if her words were being chased out of her mouth. “I-I want to b-be with you, t-to be worthy of you. M-more than anything. But...but I was scared. And then, d-during the fight with P-Pain, I-I _tried_...a-and I thought I was _dead_. I think maybe I d-did die. But afterward, you didn't...and, a-after learning what Haruno-san had s-said that morning y-you were sick...I thought about taking...taking the mission. Then today, I finally gathered the courage.”

Hinata collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain, folding her arms around herself and shaking. “And I-I was too late! If only I hadn't b-been so weak! Now I'll n-n-never-” Strong arms slipped under her back and legs and lifted her up. She gripped wide male shoulders and wobbled dizzily in his arms.

Naruto sat back down on the bed holding Hinata close.

Realizing at last what had happened, what she'd said out loud, Hinata's head fell against his chest and she wept openly. Her small body curled up against him, shaking and sobbing.

“I didn't know, Hinata-chan,” he whispered into her hair. “I'm so sorry. I didn't know.”

He rocked her slowly, back and forth, then his eyes went to the Kyūbi.

“ **Don't glare at me, monkey. Your pale-eyes would never have gathered the courage in the real world. I gave her the nudge she needed.”**

“You played with her mind,” he hissed dangerously.

The furry woman's head shook, bouncing her long ears, and she hugged her tails. **“I excited her, made her feel threatened as a woman by my presence, then allowed nature to take its course. Aren't I brilliant?”** The shadows seemed to lengthen, and glowing red eyes were all he could see now of the Kyūbi's face as she fanned her tails back and forth.

“You're something, alright,” Naruto muttered, stroking Hinata's long black hair.

She was beginning to slow her sobs, mostly sniffling now. Straightening up some, she turned into him, hooking her arms over his shoulders and hanging on tight; her head nuzzled against his chest, and tucked just under his chin.

This brought her clothed but softly-bulging chest against his, and he tried to avoid whimpering in reaction. Something about comforting this beautiful, sobbing woman who loved him had turned his dick into a glass-cutting device, jutting and rock-hard. Even though he was just a chakra projection in his own mind. How did that...whatever. She was sad, that was all that mattered. That was real enough for him. He only hoped he hadn't accidentally poked Hinata, who still sat across his lap.

“It's okay, Hinata-chan,” he said, hugging her and getting a wet squeak in reply. “I'm...I'm in a strange spot right now, but I accept your feelings. I'd like to get to know you better, so...will you go out with me?”

“Eep!” Hinata jumped back in his arms, staring up at him like a startled bird. “I-I...yes, oh yes, Naruto-kun, I-” Her tear-spotted face turned the color of a ripe tomato, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she slumped limp in his arms, unconscious.

“ **I'll give you this, brat – you have a way with women.”**

Ignoring the fuzzy snark machine, Naruto hurried to lay Hinata out on her side on the bed in a rescue position. He felt her forehead and saw that she seemed to be okay, her color returning to normal and her breathing even. Maybe she'd just fainted for some reason. The stress of giving a love confession and being inside a strange chakra construct in his mind must have been too much for the shy girl.

The Kyūbi was still lying back on the bed, watching him. Her tails fanned out under her in a living bed of fluffy red. **“You do care for her. You don't even really know little pale-eyes, or anything about her lifetime of stalking you, but you still care for her. Why?”**

“She's a fellow ninja of the Leaf, someone who I went to school with, and a hopefully a friend,” Naruto said. “Even if I don't know her well, she just did something very hard and confessed her deepest feelings to me. I'd be scum to throw something like that in her face. And...and if she wants more, soon, well – I've been more intimate with people I've known less well. And it turned out fine, because I was honest and nice about it. And I'll not be less than that with Hinata-chan.”

The fox rolled her eyes, tucking her arms behind her head. **“Whatever, brat. Now, for your last task in here today:** **y** **ou must directly recharge my powers by expunging the remaining** **n** **atural energy imbalances in my system.”**

“What?” Naruto asked, blinking at her.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling, running a clawed hand up to cup her own red-furred breast. The nine white-tipped tails curled around her like petals of a flower, twitching almost sensually. **“You initially had chakra and natural energy in imperfect alignment – this made you ill, made us _both_ ill. To cure that, you reset your yen-yang balance via consensual congress with the opposite sex. My own demonic chakra was also poisoned by the stupid risk you took using Sage mode as you did. I need to experience sexual release with my own body to clear out my own impure system.”**

“No. Way.” Naruto crossed his arms in front of his body. “I'm not doing it with you, you crazy, confused fox.”

“ **Who is confused? I need sex and I have always been a woman. You've seen lesser cocks on human slave-dogs – you know what to look for. And you've seen my fox form. Have you ever sighted the mountainous fox-cock someone of my stature and power would surely possess?”**

Immediately thinking of when he'd caught a glance from behind at nine waving tails, a window-sized puckered anus, and...nothing but a slit under it, Naruto twitched and grimaced. After aborting a thought about finding a row of tiny pink nipples under the fur on the Kyūbi's belly like a female dog, he decided that he'd never speak or think of any of that ever again.

“Still not fucking you, fuzzy-tits,” he said with a sigh.

The Kyūbi wriggled, sending her breasts twitching back and forth heavily. Her tails were stroking her flanks, tucking low around her stomach, and wrapping around her thighs. **“I'm not asking for you to release your seed in my innermost warren. I just need to get off.** **In all other ways, this is exactly the same as the missions your female friends did for you. They did not want you for a mate, but they still fulfilled your sexual needs.** **You should feel no hesitation to perform the same** **for me, for the same reasons** **.**

“ **So, g** **ive me head, mortal.”**

Naruto blinked at her.

She frowned back darkly, her eyes glowing brighter. **“-** **o** **r you will be unable to** **fully** **use either my or your** **own** **powers in this weakened state, and may never escape your captor. You have no idea what** **she** **has** **in store for you, but** **pale-eyes** **was an extra. What if** **she is** **kill** **ed** **the moment you awake? Or after several days of torture? Can you risk** _ **not**_ **worshiping my cunt with the prayers of your tongue, until I scream out my release in answer to your supplications?”**

“Eww,” Naruto said, making a face.

“ **I am damp now, mortal. Suck me off.”**

She then spread her long, powerful, human-like legs and exposed her bright pink labia to his view. Her fluffy tails tucked behind her back and splayed out, nine writhing shapes making it look like she was on a bed of furry snakes.The lips that stuck out slightly from her wet, red crotch fur were very puffy, parting slightly to show her blood-swollen, light-salmon-colored inner flesh.

Naruto gulped, both frightened and horribly aroused by the sight. He looked back at Hinata, lying on her side behind him on the bed, then back at the fox. “And if I don't do this, I can't get your power. Because you'll still be messed up?”

She nodded slowly, a sly grin growing on her face.

He looked down at her damp crotch again. “What is this body, really? I mean, I thought we were inside my seal?”

“ **We are,”** she rumbled quietly.

Her long arm reached out past him, smooth as silk and quicker than he could see, causing Naruto to freeze in panic. But the Kyūbi simply dropped her hand onto Hinata's head, and started stroking her long, dark hair. **“What is in here is what you think you are, inside your own mind. A construct made of thought and your own chakra. Dear little pale-eyes has projected her mind, linked through her chakra, into the seal. You of course have been here before, if not on this side of the bars. This bed, this room and its contents, are all made of chakra. _My_ chakra. Outside, it would compete with what you call 'reality' and would be called an illusion. A genjutsu construct. In here, it _is_ reality.”**

She reached further, over Hinata's side, to trace a long finger down one of the young woman's large, firm breasts.

“ **Maybe I'll just wait until pale-eyes wakes up. I'm sure _she_ would pleasure me if it gave you a better chance at escape. She loves you more than life itself, you know. Or have your forgotten?”**

Her short-clawed fingers wrapped around Hinata's breast, pressing against her clothing and lifting slightly, as if testing the soft flesh's weight. **“Do I have to mention that, as a demon, _my_ rebalancing does _not_ have to be consensual?”**

Naruto sprang forward in an instant, swatting the Kyūbi's hand away from Hinata's breast. He then grabbed her furry arms and forced them back over the fox's head, holding them pressed against the bed.

“ **That's more like it, brat,”** she rumbled impossibly deeply, directly into his ear.

He realized he was now holding down the unresisting fox woman, legs straddling her high on her chest. The Kyūbi's tails, which he was now kneeling on, tickled his legs and her huge breasts pushed into his thighs. She looked down at his stiff member poking at his pants.

“ **I was truthful before. You would not survive the experience of coupling fully with me. The fat of you would bubble like so much candle wax and the flesh of your body would be stripped from your bones. It will take all my concentration to avoid this occurring anyway. So, keep it in your pants and start licking. Or did you want a kiss first?”**

Faster than he could track, she leaned up and caught him in a harsh, hard kiss. Her lips pulled against his, and he tried to lean away, crying out in muffled protest. She wiggled an arm free and grabbed his shoulder, holding him against her. A hot, rough tongue pushed into his mouth and he groaned at the feeling as she forced herself on him. She nipped at his lips with hers, her body impossibly hot against his, then she bit down hard on his lower lip with small, sharp teeth. He pulled back with a shout and tasted blood in his mouth.

She stroked down his cheek with her free hand, then swiped at his bloody lip with one long finger. Sticking it in her mouth, she sucked obscenely, her bright red eyes staring into his.

“ **Well**?” the demon asked, licking her lips.

“Fine,” he spat out as she knocked away his other restraining hand. He climbed off of her and sat by her legs. “I accept this mission. But you leave Hinata-chan alone, you hear?”

She growled in agreement and nodded, then reached out and started pushing his head down toward her crotch with both hands.

Naruto shimmied back and knelt between her legs, which she'd parted and spread for him, her knees unfolded and touching the bed on each side. Up close, it really did look like a human woman's genitals. Nothing strange or filled with sharp teeth. Her outer lips were smaller than her inner, and they fell open like dark pink flower petals. He imagined the Kyūbi wanted the most powerful looking genitals possible for her human persona, and she'd certainly picked right. These were womanly and hotly flushed – swollen flesh that almost pulsed with desire.

The Kyūbi's chest was rising and falling faster now, her breath coming in shorter, sharper pulls. Her mouth hung open, long pink tongue lolling out, and her eyes were half-shut again. She looked down at him with one hand tangled in his hair.

“ **That's right. You humans sometimes need a reason, an emotional connection to get into this. As if your writhing, steaming genitals needed _reasons_ for their age-old crush and thrust. But so be it.”**

A couple of the fox's tails wrapped loosely around his arms and her hand stroked his head with surprising affection. **“I have watched you since you were but a kit, brat. I have seen what kind of man you have become. I would not lower myself to congress with a being that did not have certain...redeeming qualities in my eyes. So I am glad to do this with with you, as opposed to other simpering mortals who would wet themselves at the mere sight of my horrible beauty. I am...also glad you are doing better. I would hate to lose the chance to kill you personally when I break out of this accursed prison.”**

Naruto gave a lopsided grin, putting his hands against the surprisingly soft fur of the Kyūbi's lean legs. “I think you're not a complete shithead sometimes too, fuzzy-tits.”

Eyes narrowing dangerously, the fox appeared about to respond to his latest insulting appellation, then her eyes grew wide and she let out a barking cry. **“Yes! THERE! Mortal, service me _there_!”**

The claws on her hand dug into his scalp and the rest of her tails wrapped around him tight as Naruto sucked and licked against her fiery-hot inner lips. He parted them with his tongue and sunk deeper, pushing and sucking around her entrance, then moving to lick on either side of her labia, over and over, up to her engorged clitoris. It stuck out pink and proud now from her hood, her hips twitching when he bumped his nose against the top of her folds or brushed it with his tongue.

“ **I require internal satiation, mortal!”** the Kyūbi howled. **“Fill me! Touch my secret, moist surfaces! Scrap against my inner flesh now, or suffer!”**

Running his hand down from where he held her furry, vise-like thighs away from his fragile neck, Naruto quickly dipped into her wetness, then ran his middle two fingers inside the fox's hot vaginal entrance. She bucked up like an earthquake, almost dislodging him if it hadn't been for her grasping tails. Pushing inside a little more, he kept licking just to each side of her clit, searching again for that legendary spot inside.

The Kyūbi shook under his arms, twisting and bucking against his face and thrusting down at his fingers. Needing to end this before she crushed something important of his, he frantically pushed and thrust his fingers into her rapidly twitching body.

She clutched at him, able to make such pulling force inside that he feared losing his digits to her tight walls. Then he found it, a differently textured spot just inside and above. Positioned right where his two seeking fingers would easy reach. Pulling back his vulnerable head, he moved to lay next to the panting fox woman, his hand still inside her and now with his palm pressing and rubbing against her clit.

Just then, hearing the demon's whines with his hand buried in her soaked crotch, he remembered something about Akamaru and the other mutts he'd encountered. Special doggy-weaknesses.

“Time to end this, foxy lady,” he said with a smirk.

He brought a hand to her stomach and scratched low on her belly.

Panting and growling, the Kyūbi thrashed under his hands. **“Give me...release! Yiiiaaagh! My power will be at your command! Just... _fuck_ _me_ _!_ ”**

Then he pressed his palm to her clit and rubbed against that spot inside her. His other hand snuck around behind her back, scratching against her arched spine just above the furry stalk of her nine tails. They stiffened and started whipping back and forth rapidly beneath her bowed back as the Kyūbi made a loud whining noise.

“Who's a good girl?” he cooed.

Then he was lying on his back, one sticky hand pinned against the bed, and his pants were starting to be shredded by small, sharp claws. **“No, Naruto,** **not I,** **”** the red-furred woman said with a crazy, toothy grin on her face, her knees clamped around his waist. **“** **I am not some dog begging for treats.** **No, I think I will** _ **take**_ **all that is mine. Now.”**

Fingers like iron bars locked around his dick, and he looked on in horror as the vixen lowered herself over him.

Then she released him with a soft, mewing cry, stiffened with all of her tails tucked between her legs, and fell to one side.

A soft voice said, “Twenty-One Points of Pleasure. Naruto-kun, I have her stunned in a pre-climatic fugue. Finish her now.”

Hinata was behind the Kyūbi, crouched on the bed with her fingers glowing from Jūken strikes. She'd hit the Kyūbi from behind with some sort of immobilizing attack, leaving the demon lying limp on her side. Naruto bent over panting fox woman, whose eyes were now wide and fully dilated. She shivered slightly and her fingers reached and clenched at nothing. Her toes curled and her tails twitched limply on the bed, but she didn't move otherwise.

Hinata's panicked cries jerked him back into focus. “Naruto-kun! Hurry! It just holds her on the edge of climax, but it will not hold long. You must finish her, Naruto-kun!”

Bending over the Kyūbi, he looked Hinata in the eyes, then bit his lip and pressed his hand to the fox woman's vulva. Two, then three fingers slid into her wet hole, and he pulled firmly inside with his curled fingers and rubbed her clit hard with the palm of his hand. Her vagina tried to remove his fingers by crushing them off, but he fought back and moved against her with strong strokes.

The Kyūbi arched and flipped over on her back. Her claws dug into the bed, and her tails shook.

Naruto followed her thrashing body, kneeling half over her and continuing his deep stroking of her wet tunnel. Her eyes were locked to his, still red but now filled with confusion and doubt. She panted, tongue hanging out, her hot breath touching his face as he leaned over her. He slipped an arm behind her and started stroking up and down her soft fur, scratching low against her tail again.

Her breath hitched and she started to curl up around his front hand, her legs pulling up and her belly tensing. Then she let out a scream like a child in agony as she hit her release.

The hair stood up on the back of Naruto's neck and Hinata jerked away from the red-furred woman.

The screams didn't end for almost a minute. Her eyes glowed and she seemed to stare right through him, but he didn't let her go. As she continued the unnatural noise, the air grew hazy and her body jerked violently in his arms.

Naruto still held his hand against her, his fingers gripping inside her writhing vaginal walls. He held her to him, trying to keep her from hurting herself or someone else as she rode out her orgasm. Nine tails wrapped around him, blanketing him in soft, red fur. They twitched and stroked against him like fluffy fingers.

Having outlasted the thrashing until she stilled, he slowly lowered her back to the bed. And still, she wouldn't let him go with her tails. Her eyes sought his and she stared deep into them as she quivered in his arms. He then watched as a cloud of gray mist rose from her body and disappeared into the air around them.

Finally, the Kyūbi's body went completely limp and her eyes closed. Her tails fell away and she lay once again on a bed of red fur. Removing his hand and carefully wiping it on the bed (not her fur), he once again looked to Hinata. The girl was watching with wide, bloodline-activated eyes, completely motionless. She seemed to be in shock.

Naruto jumped off the bed and scooped Hinata up in his arms again, forgetting completely that he was missing his pants. “We gotta get out of here, Hinata-chan. The Kyūbi will wake up again soon, and she seems to think she'll only have gotten stronger. We shouldn't stick around.”

“I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't have had to-”

“Hinata-chan, it's okay. We're both safe, and that's what matters.”

“But she made you...with her,” Hinata stammered.

“It was my choice, Hinata-chan. Just like everyone who's gotten caught up in this, I could have said no. It was a little scary but it wasn't something I regret. And you saved me when things got out of control. Thank you.”

The dark-haired girl pressed herself against him as found the door-concept-thing leading out and kicked it down. He stepped through sideways with Hinata in his arms, slipping back through the bars of the cage and into the sewer.

“Okay, Naruto-kun,” Hinata whispered, hands still clutching at his chest. “But, I don't want you to have to make that choice again.”

“Hinata-chan, I'd make it again in a heartbeat. It's only sex, after all.”

Hinata dropped out of his arms to stand in the damp corridor in front of him. His pants were back, but he didn't notice. “I know. But next time, I should help.”

That floored him. Had Hinata – sweet, innocent little Hinata – just suggested sharing seduction duties with him the next time he needed to sexually overpower a woman? And wait a second...had she used some perverted Jūken technique good enough to knock down a bijū?

He gulped. “Ahhh, b-but-”

Pale, determined eyes looked up into his own, and she took a step forward and placed a small palm firmly against his chest. A palm that could kill someone with a thought, he realized, recalling her clan's powers.

“I will stand by you, Naruto-kun,” she said softly. “Through any task or trial. Will you teach me how best to do so? I am...eager to learn under you-” She gulped, realizing the double meaning. But she didn't look away, and pushed forward even though her face was bright red again. “I mean...I want to learn from your tutelage.”

Nodding once, sharply, he pushed the growing arousal and fear back into a corner of his brain to fight it out. “Hinata-chan, I promise I'll show you everything I know. Maybe not, uh, on the first date, or practice session, but you know...eventually. That's a promise. Now, let's break out of this stupid trap, eh? That weird little girl can't beat us if we work together.”

Hinata smiled sweetly, but said without inflection, “I will destroy her utterly, breaking her body and shredding her very soul with my bare hands if she so much as bruises you, Naruto-kun. But I will also follow your lead in this matter.”

Chills went down his spine. His new girlfriend was a little scary, very powerful, and very determined. And very, very sexy. In other words, a strong, independent young kunoichi, like he was used to by now. He relaxed a little. This was something familiar. He could deal with this. Hinata seemed like a really neat person and he knew they'd be great friends, and even better boyfriend and girlfriend.

Giving a thumbs up in return and striking a nice-guy pose, he started to say something heroic, then suddenly realized something. “Hey, Hinata-chan. What happened to your stutt-”

He fell out of the inner space and briefly blacked out again.

* * *

Naruto groaned and rolled over onto his side. His head hurt and...his hands were tied behind his back. Again.

Opening his eyes, he saw a small, windowless room. Deep underground, according to Hinata. She was awake as well, and staring at him with a focus he had never seen before. Rolling his head around, he saw the strange little kunoichi who'd locked them in this room.

“Uzumaki-san, I apologize for this treatment,” she said, standing over him so he could see up her very short skirt. Lacy pink. “It is not acceptable in any of the romance scenarios I have read. Let us start again.”

She bowed to him, hands clasped in front of her. “Hello. My name is Fukuro. I am your partner for today. Please take care of me.”

Hinata's eyebrows rose minutely, her face otherwise blank.

Naruto frowned. “What?”

Fukuro straightened up. “I am to be your medical- I mean, your date for today. Would you like to have sex now?”

Naruto heard a grinding noise, and turned to see Hinata grabbing and twisting the chains holding her to the wall so hard flakes of metal were coming off. It looked like she might break them. With her bare hands. There was a silent snarl on her face and her eyes, still activated and seeing everything, were nevertheless focused directly on the other woman.

“I don't want to have sex with you,” Naruto said slowly, as if he were talking to a crazy person. Which he clearly was. “As the, uh, designated client, I decline and cancel this mission. As, err, per standard Leaf termination clauses, you will still be paid for your services.”

“Unacceptable,” Fukuro said, unmoving and blank-faced. “I have my orders. They are to complete this mission at all cost, for the good of the village.”

“Why?” Naruto asked, confused.

“If you do not have sexual intercourse today, the village is in danger. My orders were clear and I do not question them.”

“I need to...” Naruto said, trailing off.

“Yes, twice,” she said, still deadpan. “Oh. Wait. My instructions were also to read up on my mission environment and customs pertaining to my objective. I will utilize some of them now, to 'get you in the mood'.”

Fukuro took out one of the pervy sage's books and opened it to a place marked with a bright red string. It was the one with the Snow Country handmaiden to the queen, who was actually the queen in disguise. The strange kunoichi cleared her throat.

“ _Oh,_ Naruto-sama,” she said, clearly reading from the book and just inserting his name in a totally different voice, “ _I have_ _long_ _wanted to feel you in my arms. Will you take me now, here, in the_ _M_ _oon's cold light?_ ”

A low growl filled the room, and Naruto saw Hinata's eyes glowing a purple-white color. Her chains were starting to _bend_.

“And if I say no?” Naruto asked, buying time.

“Then I will make you want to take me,” Fukuro said, folding up the book with a snap and tossing it behind her.

He laughed in her face. “Not likely. I'm tough, and a guy.”

“No, Naruto-kun,” Hinata said quickly. “Don't say that. A man can be...forced, the same as a woman. I don't want you to have to...please,” she turned to Fukuro, “please don't do this.”

Fukuro tilted her head to one side, then started walking slowly towards where Hinata was sitting chained to the wall. “I do not intend to engage in forced sexual congress with Uzumaki-san. That is not my mission. My mission says the target is to be unharmed, so I will simply use my seduction abilities, as ordered. I am sure he will eventually be convinced, as he has done this before with other women. However...he is known to be stubborn...and he clearly cares for you, Hyūga-sama. So perhaps, as my orders say nothing about your-”

Naruto surged up from the floor, a burst of red chakra melting the metal cuffs around his wrists. He slammed Fukuro into the wall with a crash, knocking the breath out of her. She attempted to roll low out of his grasp and apply a joint lock on his wrist. He headbutted her with a crunch, driving her head back into the wall again with a loud smack. Dazed, she slumped slightly in his grasp, and he turned her body and slammed her face-first into the wall, applying an arm lock behind her back with one hand and pushing his other arm into the back of her neck.

With a loud screech of metal, Hinata tore her chains from the wall, then finished by shredding them into tiny pieces between her glowing hands. There was raw fury on her face, then her features smoothed to glass in an instant.

“I am searching for reasons to allow you to live,” Hinata said to Fukuro. She spoke lightly, like one would talk about the weather, but with her hands still glowing with deadly power. “Assist me, please.”

Fukuro wasn't even struggling anymore, still pinned face-first to the wall. A huge bruise was forming on her forehead and blood trickled from her lip and the back of her scalp. “Only I can open the entrance. If I die, you will die of thirst before anyone finds you or you can dig out with your available jutsu. There are no supplies in this room, so it would likely take less than a week, even with survival jutsu. No one knows to look for you here, and everyone is busy. That is why I should live. Let me complete my mission.”

“Why would you do this?” Naruto asked in confusion, still holding her pinned. “You're a ninja of the Leaf. We're comrades!”

“It is my mission,” Fukuro said emotionlessly. Her tongue probed around and blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth. “Are you into the 'rough stuff'? You can beat me some if you want. I can make myself cry; it is very convincing. Or should I give you a bedroom name, to bring us closer first? How about, Pants Python?”

Naruto sighed, then wanted to slap his head in realization. It added up now. ANBU. No emotions. Really bad interpersonal skills from a book. Just like Sai. She was Root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the Kyūbi in this chapter. That's coming really close to breaking my rule about no non-consensual stuff. I can technically have anyone consent to anything, but there is a limit to what is credible and believable. I don't want to abuse that trust with the reader to make truly unpleasant things happen.
> 
> Last chapter, Naruto was cornered into a situation he was actually okay with. He wants a family more than anything, so that is in line with his goals. I wanted to deal with him dealing with the outcome of one of the facets of sex – deciding to have a baby. But this time, it isn't something he'd have otherwise considered doing.
> 
> Lying about stuff to trick someone into sex means it isn't consensual. The Kyūbi would bend the truth and cheat to get what she wants, and that takes away Naruto's ability to have informed consent. But then, he knows that, and it is simply another feature of the plot he's having to deal with.
> 
> He wouldn't consider beating someone up or stabbing them without plot reasons, either, and he's constantly being tricked into things related to those sorts of missions. I'm sure he doesn't take what the Kyūbi says at face value, so in that way he's simply choosing the weapons he wants to use to deal with her.
> 
> If a story is about sex, and it isn't full of really dark themes, it is hard to build drama without sitcom antics or cheap jealousy plotlines. I'm looking for a new direction to take with sex and conflict. So I'm playing with the idea of sexuality as a weapon, a _ninja's_ weapon, from a point of taking control of situations. That's where the drama comes from in this story. Tough choices and sexual negotiations. Naruto could have tried to fight the Kyūbi or run away, but instead he choose to use his sexuality to take control.
> 
> In the end, my story's Naruto is a ninja and he made his own choices, ones that I see as in character. So I think it is okay. If just barely. Perhaps his feelings about the situation were too rushed and his hand was forced by circumstances. Maybe the Kyūbi lied and pressured him. But as I see it, he wouldn't have wanted to leave someone in trouble if he could help out, even if they were his worst enemy. Which the Kyūbi at this point really isn't anyway. That's just the sort of person Naruto is.
> 
> I think it is important to show someone _male_ making these sorts of decisions. Because after all, Sakura's choice to help Naruto in chapter two was almost the same situation. Veiled threat from the Kyūbi, sex she wasn't planning on having, a friend in danger if she didn't. The major difference was, she was his friend. Sort of like in chapter five, with Ayame. So maybe I'm a bit of a hypocrite to harp on it with Naruto. Hmm.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Shifting topics: I don't know if it comes through, but I've tried to have Hinata speaking using slightly more complicated vocabulary and syntax than Naruto. I'm trying to show her as more considered, educated, and refined.
> 
> Not that she'd hold that against Naruto – though there's lots of stuff she would like to hold against him...
> 
> As a character, Hinata has so much more interesting potential than Kishimoto has used. She has her own ideals and goals in my story, ones that I've hinted at throughout the story's previous chapters, but they are still centered mostly around her Naruto-kun. I've also given her a sexy new power of her own, something to compliment my Naruto's master-trained sex skills. Most of what she's been doing before this is watching over Naruto – something she can do as a mostly-superfluous town guard without shirking her duty.
> 
> I imagine her only orders were to hang around town and use her eyes to look for trouble. She is a spoiled princess in most people's eyes. Just not her own, her team's, or (oddly enough) her father's. So they'd give her “easy” duty to keep her out of danger, and keep her politically powerful father from getting angry if she got hurt. Again.
> 
> I think only Anko threw her off briefly with her professional kidnapping job. Otherwise, Hinata has seen everything. The Kyūbi wasn't lying about that.
> 
> Just a reminder, though: this is not a harem fic. Hinata is the one for Naruto in the end, and no one else will be joining them in a long-term romantic or sexual relationship. And Hinata doesn't have some simple jealously drama coming up, because that isn't who Hinata is. Hinata is kind, understanding, and patient. So because she sees him as someone worthy of her, she supports him. There won't be a will-they-won't-they plotline either. They will. Obviously. And soon.


	7. Like a Borrowed Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** Part two of the story arc from chapter six. Here, Fukuro gets some action, and more Hinata and Naruto relationship building. Nothing brings people together like, err...whatever this is. Lots of notes on this at the bottom.
> 
> Sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren't simply to get more views, so I won't use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.
> 
> _Edit: 2014/10/23 - just realized I missed an entire line when I made some first draft reshuffling. Wedged it back in. It was Hinata's cleanup trick on the last part of the last scene._

**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Like a Borrowed Cat**

“Naruto-kun,” Hinata said, walking over to stand beside him, her small hand touching lightly against his arm where it still held down their kidnapper. “Maybe...maybe we should do this.”

Naruto frowned. “What? I should have sex with her? Why?”

Hinata twisted her hands together and turned away, though her dōjutsu would still see everything. “Well, you need your...your treatments, and I'm not...I've never...and you've had so much more experience. And so much more experienced...partners. I'm sure you'd want...”

“I don't mind that,” Naruto said with a grin. “I think...err, you saw my first time with Sakura-chan the other day anyway. That wasn't exactly super skilled for either of us. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll...I mean, _we'll_ do great together, whenever it happens. If it does. Anyway, the Ky- fuzzy-tits said Fukuro was a virgin too.”

“I am,” Fukuro said quickly. “That is, if you want me to be, Pants Python-sama. Otherwise, give me a moment and I will remove my hymen first for you.”

Hinata blanched, her pale skin turning even paler. “How old are you, Fukuro-san?”

“I am nineteen,” Fukuro said, answering automatically. Then she froze, eyes darting to look at Naruto as he continued to press her face against the stone wall. “Unless you like 'loli', Pants Python-sama. In which case I am sorry, I just lied; I am twelve, and have the largest breasts of anyone in my Academy class. I'm a little afraid and confused, but also quite precocious.”

Hinata pressed a hand to her eyes. “You are not twelve, Fukuro-san. And Naruto-kun does not like little girls. Please do not say such things again if you want to retain use of your limbs over the remainder of your life.”

“Yes, Hyūga-sama...Is this what one calls a 'slave and master' relationship? Should I call you 'goshujin-sama'?”

“She likely needs her arms, or at least her hands to unlock the room,” Hinata said to herself, as if arguing a point, ignoring the other woman's offensive comments.

“I do, goshujin-sama. Please punish me for my temerity for saying so.”

“I do not care for your attitude or your obscene maid-fetish suggestions, Fukuro-san, but I also do not wish to hurt you. However, you can not be allowed free rein to endanger Naruto-kun any further.”

Hinata casually reached out and stabbed Fukuro in the back of each thigh with stiffened and glowing fingers, causing her small body to slump heavily against the wall.

Naruto shifted his grip to keep Fukuro restrained while holding her up. “Can you get her arms but not her hands, Hinata-chan?” he asked.

“It will be difficult,” Hinata replied, running a hand over the smaller woman's bare shoulders.

“I'm sure you can do it,” he said, grinning back at Hinata. She blushed, then got a very focused look on her face. Poking briefly again at Fukuro's back, she then made several lightning quick jabs. Fukuro's shoulders sagged.

“Move your hands for me please, Fukuro-san,” Hinata requested. The other woman twitched and clenched her hands. “It is done, Naruto-kun.”

“Thanks Hinata-chan.” Picking Fukuro up under her arms, he maneuvered the mostly disabled kunoichi to the clean but plain mattress that had been placed in one corner. Its purpose was clear. Naruto lay Fukuro down on her back, then knelt next to her and started dabbing the blood off her face with a clean towel Hinata handed him.

“You should do this,” Hinata said again. “And I should help you.”

He glanced up at his new girlfriend. “Hinata-chan-”

“Please, Naruto-kun,” she interrupted. “Let me help. I am already expected to fight and risk my life and kill for my village. I should at least be allowed to do this with you.”

He sighed. “Okay, you're right Hinata-chan. Sorry. Now, Fukuro, are you sure you won't just let us out?”

The woman's short black hair bobbed as she nodded, her limbs still immobile. “Yes, Pants Python-sama. We must have coitus to climax together twice, triggering the mystical energy rebalancing ritual each time, to complete my mission. Then I will release the seals on this room.”

Naruto's cheeks puffed out in frustration. “It feels wrong, Fukuro. Like I'm taking advantage of you.”

“I volunteered for this mission, Pants Python-sama,” she said. “I am one of the least combat-effective members of my group, and one of the few females, so I could be spared during this emergency. I have taken the time to study the act, and I am sure my body will be able to pleasure you, Pants Python-sama.”

Naruto winced. “Naa, call me 'Naruto', Fukuro. That other name is too weird.”

“Yes, Naruto-sama,” she immediately replied. “Will you take my clothes off and 'make me a woman' now?”

Hinata sighed and moved to place one hand on Fukuro's forehead and the other on the back of her head.

Naruto watched in surprise as her hands started glowing a faint green with medical chakra.

“She has minor contusions,” Hinata said, running her hand over Fukuro's noise, her pale eyes still active as she stared off into the distance. “Minor lacerations, easily repaired. Concussion is unlikely. I am reducing pain and healing minor injuries.”

Fukuro drew in a quick gasp, then relaxed again. “My eternal and unworthy gratitude, goshujin-sama. That feels much better.”

“You are welcome, Fukuro-san.”

“Happy with your nickname I see, 'goshujin-sama',” Naruto said with a smile.

“Hush,” she shot back. Then she seemed to realize what she'd said, and to whom, and blushed. “Naruto-kun, I am attempting to ignore it. I only really care...what you call me. And that you let me help you by using my skills to speed along and ease this process.”

“I don't know about this,” he said, stripping off his shirt so it wouldn't get dirty.

Hinata practically glowed, trying to turn her face away but clearly forgetting her 360-degree vision made that less than useless. Starting to fumble at the hem of her shirt, Hinata froze when her hands were covered by Naruto's.

“Hinata-chan, you don't have to do that,” he said softly. “I'll take care of it. This is my fault. Even though I just said I'll be your boyfriend, I'm already...I'm...I'm sorry you have to see something like this.”

Pale eyes turned and looked into his, and she smiled. Taking his hands in hers, Hinata said, “I know what trials you face, Naruto-kun. I am not ashamed of who you are or what you have to do as a ninja, or as a person who is ill and needs to get better.”

“But...but I still shouldn't be having sex in front of you with some random woman minutes after telling you I'll go out with you!” he shouted. “We haven't even had a date yet and I'm already cheating on you.”

Hinata shook her head sadly. “I do understand why you are doing this, and you are not cheating on me. It is not a betrayal of my trust if I know and accept it.” She looked down at her lap. “And...and maybe, just a little, I...would like to watch. If it is Naruto-kun, I...I would like to watch. So I will enjoy this as well.”

“Oh,” Naruto said, almost speechless. “Oh wow, Hinata-chan. That's...”

Hinata's face scrunched up in worry and she started to hunch into herself.

“That's _so hot_ ,” Naruto whispered, leaning in to kiss Hinata on the cheek. “My girlfriend is so cool and sexy!” He rubbed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear. “I will have to make it up to her... _somehow_.”

Hinata wobbled slightly and got a silly grin on her face, moving a hand to touch her cheek. Naruto took the opportunity to sit on the mattress and strip off his pants. His half-hard dick was flopping around free now – but Hinata could have seen it through his clothes already, and he didn't really care what crazy Fukuro did or didn't see. Anyway, they were about to have sex so being shy was silly.

“I see,” Fukuro said, eyes traveling between the two of them. “This will then be what they call 'a team of three'?”

“Close enough,” Naruto muttered, causing Hinata to blush even brighter.

“We should take off her clothes now,” Hinata said.

“I'd rather just leave them on,” Naruto replied, frowning. “Seems less intimate.”

“Then just her top. It will make it easier for me, if I need to use my techniques. Also,” Hinata gulped. “Her body...it will help to...to get you ready.”

“Her body isn't the one I'm interested in,” Naruto said, smiling back at her. Hinata's blush was reaching dangerous levels, so he stopped teasing and turned back to their kidnapper.

“Fukuro, this is the last chance to change your mind before we start doing stuff,” he said, reaching for her tube-top. “But if you say so, I'll stop at any time. I need you to know that.”

She just stared at him silently. Naruto glared at her, hands still hovering over her clothing.

“I understand, Naruto-sama, and I accept your terms and conditions,” Fukuro said at last.

Hinata reached around with clumsy, shaking hands, and helped by propping Fukuro up and raising her limp arms while he pulled the tube-top over the other woman's head. Fukuro's small, round breasts bounced out and lay high on her slender chest as they placed her back on the bed, arranging her arms and legs to give her some small dignity.

Fukuro had small pink nipples, a flat stomach, and the trim body of an active duty kunoichi. Nice, sure, but he wasn't really interested in anything but getting this over with. He certainly wasn’t interested in feeling her up.

He knelt between Fukuro's paralyzed legs. Flipping up her skirt, he then pushed aside her pink lacy thong, tucking it around her vulva and exposing her tight, tiny little labia. Unusual for Naruto's partners, she didn't look at all wet.

“Hinata-chan,” he said slowly, looking up at Fukuro's soft and non-erect nipples, “that thing you used on the- on fuzzy-tits...does that work on other people?”

Hinata nodded and reached behind the smaller woman as Naruto held her up, tapping along her spine with glowing fingers. Fukuro's eyes grew wide and she took in a sharp, gasping breath.

“Goshujin-sama!” she cried out, her body twitching and her hips thrusting out obscenely.

Sitting stock-still, Hinata moved her head slightly side to side, which he knew was her carefully scanning the entire room with her dōjutsu. “Fukuro-san is now artificially sexually excited but is not lubricating. There is also no artificial lubrication available. Fukuro-san prepared poorly for this encounter, as this is something that can happen even to a woman who desires sex. But I have a solution.”

Scooting fully onto the mattress, Hinata sat behind Fukuro, propping her body up and holding the woman in her arms. Reaching down, Hinata ran a finger under the waistband of Fukuro's tiny skirt, then circled around low on her belly, fingers glowing. Fukuro hissed, then let out a groaning sigh.

“Goshujin-sama's touch lights a fire inside this unworthy one,” Fukuro whispered, leaning her head back into Hinata's full breasts.

“You sound like a bad porn novel, Fukuro-san,” Hinata admonished, pulling back her hand. “I am not excited by women. Unless they are Naruto-kun. When he is a woman, he is tall, blond, busty, and very cute. You are not my type in any way.”

“She is now lubricated, Naruto-kun, and sex should be a lot more comfortable for both of you,” Hinata said almost smugly, but still with a bright blush. “I have also brought her to the edge of her release and will hold her there. It is your turn now.”

As she said that, his penis was waking up the rest of the way. Something about Hinata's sweet voice and the casual use of her skills turned him on like nothing else. Looking down to try and disguise his own growing blush, Naruto saw Fukuro was indeed now self-lubricating, a single drop of fluid collecting on her tiny outer lips like morning drew. Hinata was still cradling the smaller woman in her arms, and didn't appear to be about to move.

She noticed his hesitation. “I will help hold Fukuro-san while you have sex with her. Otherwise, it might be very uncomfortable as she cannot readily move herself into more suitable positions. I will monitor her and assist as needed.”

“If you do that, I mean – you'll just be right there,” he said, gesturing at their already close, almost intimate position.

A distant look and quiet smile was his only answer from his new girlfriend, who was still holding the girl who would soon be his latest sexual partner in her arms. His life was getting weirder by the day.

“I...I feel strange,” Fukuro said, breaking the silence with an odd tone in her voice. She wiggled her hips restlessly.

“That is your body preparing itself for sexual release,” Hinata whispered into her ear. “Have you never masturbated, Fukuro-san?”

The smaller woman shook her head, leaning back to look at Hinata with unfocused eyes. “No, never. A ninja has no need of emotions – and sexual feelings and lust are emotions.”

“Oh, Fukuro-san,” Hinata sighed. “Then you have no idea what is about to happen to you. Emotional control is good, that is true. But, as kunoichi, we need to understand our emotions to control them. Simply ignoring such things is a weakness. Please be attentive as Naruto-kun instructs your body and mind in this emotion.”

Naruto moved in, closer to Fukuro and Hinata. He didn't want to get more intimate with his kidnapper than he had to, but he leaned in and kissed Hinata briefly on the cheek. They shared a long, deep look, then Naruto looked down at Fukuro's dampening entrance.

“She does have a hymen, crescentic, but it is barely there,” Hinata added, her eyes functioning better than any medical scanner. “It is frayed and stretched – by her training, I would guess. Still, I suggest you prepare her first. Manual manipulation?”

“Okay thanks, good idea,” he said, kneeling between Fukuro's legs and reaching out a hand.

He looked up at the Root kunoichi and paused again, until she blinked and said, “I intend to complete my mission, Naruto-sama. Please continue.”

Sighing again, he felt around Fukuro's entrance, parting her dampening labia with his fingers.

Fukuro gasped, then let out a shaking breath. She seemed ready to explode at any moment.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Naruto pressed a finger into Fukuro's vagina, feeling the tightness inside. He found the stretched, thin membrane then, low in her passage, and started working another finger into her tight internal space. Scissoring his fingers, he stretched and massaged Fukuro from the inside, making her hips twitch and her walls spasm around his fingers. She was panting, clutching her hands where they lay limply at her sides.

“Hinata-chan, she's so tight. I think it'll actually be quite uncomfortable for her.”

Hinata frowned. “And you are moderately large in circumference, Naruto-kun.” She blushed at what she'd just said, but continued. “Perhaps further stretching with your fingers, then relaxing her internal muscles with an initial orgasm will help. I can ready her again afterward.”

“Good plan, Hinata-chan.”

Dipping his fingers deeper, he pushed back and around Fukuro's partially blocked passage. He pushed against it again and again, attempting to widen the gap.

He heard Hinata whispering into Fukuro's ear. “Do not be afraid. I'm here. Just relax. Naruto-kun is gentle and kind. Do not worry.”

“I am not afraid,” Fukuro replied, frowning.

Hinata chuckled into her short, dark hair. “I can feel how tense your body is. You have never done this before, so it is natural to be afraid. I can also see your heart beating fast and the way your delicate flower opens and prepares itself for my Naruto-kun. You will be fine. I will be here with you.”

Fukuro didn't say anything to that, but her hips twitched towards his fingers when he found a certain spot inside her. He returned and rubbed against her there briefly, getting some strangled whimpers in reply.

Turning his fingers around, he cupped Fukuro. Then, unable to contain his affection for his girlfriend's kindness any longer, he leaned forward to kiss Hinata once more – this time in a line down her chin. She leaned over the smaller woman in her lap, tilting her head to the side and allowing Naruto to continue down her neck. He was practically ignoring Fukuro, but it was Hinata who truly deserved his attention.

Fukuro panted and moaned between them, her stoic resolve starting to crumble as Hinata leaned forward further, pushing Fukuro's upright body against Naruto's. Fukuro's face was pushed into his shoulder and her small breasts were crushed against his chest, but he hardly took any notice as he pressed forward, kissing Hinata on the lips for the first time.

Her lips were so soft, and seemed to melt against his. After a long, hot moment, they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Then Fukuro made a loud groaning noise, and Hinata blushed hard and looked away. But he could see she was smiling.

He nuzzled Hinata's nose with his, getting her attention and letting him once again look deep into her lovely pale-gray eyes. Then he kissed her again, a quick, soft press. This time they both ignored the pleasured cries from the small woman squeezed between them. Naruto continued to leave tiny kisses on his girlfriend's lips while idly fingering Fukuro. He then pulled back and pressed his hand more firmly to Fukuro's crotch, still keeping eye contact with Hinata.

His girlfriend smiled back at him with a heavy-lidded gaze.

He rubbed against Fukuro's hotly swollen labia with his palm in rapid, insistent motions, his fingers searching once again inside for her spot. Then he found it and she spasmed under him, pushing back against him in uncontrolled, gasping jerks. Curling his fingers back and forth inside her as fast as he could, he kept constant pressure on her clit, until she stopped shaking and made a small noise of discomfort. He stopped and pulled his hand back from inside her, wiping it on her skirt in passing.

Once again, Hinata was whispering in the smaller woman's ear. “See, wasn't that grand? It will be alright, brave little kunoichi. I'm so sorry someone forced you into this, but we will get through it together. I promise you, it will be alright.”

Naruto cleared his throat. “Fukuro, we'll give it a moment, then try for the first mystic energy rebalancing.”

The dizzy-looking and flushed kunoichi simply nodded in reply, her eyes staring at the opposite wall but looking at something miles away.

“Naruto-kun?” Hinata said softly, moving her all-seeing eyes to look directly into his. “I have checked. She is on a kunoichi birth control jutsu, one that will not interfere with the treatment – as well, I suspect, as the usual drugs. You need not worry about getting her pregnant.”

Realizing what Hinata must have seen the other night, Naruto gulped. “I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan, we never talked about what happened with...I mean, I-”

Understanding and acceptance, more than he felt he deserved, were wrapped up in her smile and the soft touch on his arm.

“Later, Naruto-kun. I understand. It will be okay. I promise. Now, go really, really slow and it shouldn't hurt Fukuro-san. It would be even better if we had more time and some toys, but I don't want to be here all day. I think Fukuro-san was ordered not to break her hymen, so it isn't her fault she has to have her first time in this way. It can be a most uncomfortable thing.”

Naruto nodded, then paused. “You mean, you-”

“Yes, I intentionally broke my hymen years ago, Naruto-kun,” Hinata said, only blushing slightly this time. “I could have gone to a medic to get it done, but that was too embarrassing. So I used a...a dildo and went very, very slow. I...I imagined it was you helping me, Naruto-kun.”

“How is it that everything you say is so sweet and sexy, Hinata-chan?” Naruto said, yet again in wonder of his girlfriend.

“...you don't mind?”

“No, of course not. Why would I want you to hurt the first time we're together, Hinata-chan? I mean, if we ever do...that.”

She smiled quietly back at him, then shifted Fukuro in her arms. “Our fellow ninja here is ready for us to complete her mission, I think.”

“Okay, how should we do this?”

Hinata considered for a moment, then scooted back with Fukuro and lay down, still holding Fukuro in her arms. She moved her legs around Fukuro's hips and then used her hands to part the other woman's knees, pulling them up, apart, and back. This left Fukuro lying with her legs beside her chest and her labia exposed and slightly parted. Hinata's hips were behind Fukuro's and her legs were spread flat to the bed, but Naruto would still have to kneel between them to mount Fukuro.

Taking himself in hand, Naruto pumped several times, trying to bring himself to a harder state. He had tried looking at Fukuro, but the way Hinata was looking at him was a lot sexier.

Hinata watched for a bit, then tucked her hair behind one ear and demurely reached down a hand and parted Fukuro's labia for him.

Naruto paused and pressed a hand to his face, letting out a shuttering breath. “Hinata-chan, you are such a cool person.”

“Thank you, Naruto-kun,” she whispered, moving her other arm to shift Fukuro into a slightly lower position, her hips more firmly against the mattress. She then leaned down and started whispering comforting words into Fukuro's ear again.

Naruto looked at his gentle girlfriend comforting their kidnapper with amazement. She really was a good person to be able to think of someone else's pain in a moment like this. Then he gulped again. Hinata was still fully clothed, but this was really intimate. And really awkward.

Hinata, not even looking at him but still all-seeing, giggled. “Does being with two women...excite you, Naruto-kun?” she teased.

He looked down to see himself once again fully erect. “ _You_ excite me, Hinata-chan. Everything else is a distraction. Just wait until I get you alone.”

A soft, frustrated groan was her only answer. Her hand disappeared behind Fukuro, then the petite kunoichi's back arched and her breathing sped up into tiny pants.

Crawling up between Hinata's legs, he got up on his knees and aligned himself with Fukuro's slightly reddened and swollen entrance. He paused, and Fukuro panted out, “Yes, now, _please_.”

He looked over Fukuro to Hinata, and met her gaze. She nodded slightly, and mouthed the word, “slowly.” Taking care to be as gentle as possible, Naruto pushed the wide head of his penis past Fukuro's labia, brushing against Hinata's fingers. He eased himself into Fukuro's tiny, tight hole, sweat breaking out on his brow as he tried to press in without hurting her. Hinata made minor adjustments to Fukuro's hips, using her eyes to see everything about their positioning to help ease the process.

A brief whine hissed through Fukuro's lips, then Hinata's hand touched Naruto's naked thigh, stilling him. Hinata wrapped her arms around Fukuro and whispered more gentle nonsense into her ear. Fukuro's legs now pointed up over Naruto's back, her toes clenched tight.

Naruto stayed propped up on his arms, hands planted beside Hinata and Fukuro. He watched with wide eyes as Hinata's hands drifted to Fukuro's small breasts. She ran her fingers up and down the smaller woman's chest, pushing her breasts up and then squeezing them out to her tiny, stiff little pink nipples. Hinata slowly, carefully pinched them, stopping when Fukuro's back arched and she made a pained noise. Fukuro's face was covered in sweat, and she moaned between clenched lips, eyes tight shut.

“Fukuro-san,” Hinata said softly, “It is time. Are you ready?”

Fukuro hummed out needy sound, then nodded her head.

Hinata nodded to Naruto, and he settled himself slowly deeper into Fukuro's hot, squeezing depths. Before he was completely sheathed in her, he bumped against something unyielding deep inside and Fukuro wined in pain, pulling away from him. Hinata put a hand on his arm at once, stilling him again.

“Fukuro-san is very small, and you are not. I see you have just pushed unpleasantly hard against her cervix. That is uncomfortable and potentially painful for her. Please, find a shallower approach at a different angle to avoid hurting her.”

“Oh, sorry Fukuro,” he said, pulling back and canting his hips differently. “How about I focus around that spot from before?”

Fukuro's watery eyes opened and found his, and she smiled and nodded.

He looked to Hinata and found her eyes locked to his and a look of admiration on her face. “And thanks, Hinata-chan.”

She nodded back and he started to move again, quick sharp thrust closer to Fukuro's entrance and against her upper walls. Fukuro's shouted in surprise, then started breathing faster, her hands scrabbling against the mattress. Hinata took her hands and held them tight as the other woman rapidly approached her second release.

Naruto was also at his limit, having been teased by his sexy girlfriend, then squeezed by Fukuro's incredibly tight vagina. Her labia seemed to be molded to the shape of his dick as he thrust and pulled, focusing on scraping back out in a strong motion that drove the quivering and panting woman wild. He moved one hand down to try and hold Fukuro's hips still, but ended up grabbing Hinata's thigh instead.

Before he could correct his mistake, a soft hand came down against his and held him against her thick, muscular thigh. She raised her knees slightly, trapping Fukuro's hips between her thighs. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her lips were puffy from their kisses, and slightly parted. He leaned over and kissed her again, firmly pressing against her lips as he continued to move into the woman trapped between them.

Now, every thrust Naruto made shook Hinata's body, and his grip on her leg lifted her own hips slightly with every plunge into Fukuro's tiny, grasping hole. Hinata had started breathing heavily, staring up at him with open lust in her eyes. He pounded down into Fukuro, imagining it was his girlfriend he was sheathing himself inside over and over.

As he continued to move in her, Fukuro's squeezing pulses around him grew more erratic, and she squealed and thrashed at every one of his thrusts. With a grunt, he moved stronger, pushing firmly against her, as far as he thought he could. She stretched around him, yielding and soft. When he hit another spot deep inside, Fukuro whined and started panting rapidly. So he hit it again. And again.

He was about to lose control when he felt Hinata's hand slip behind them and softly squeeze his balls. His vision whited out. His arms went limp and he fell against the two women under him with a surprised shout.

Hinata met his spastic thrust, with her hips guiding Fukuro's, and Fukuro let out a warbling cry of pleasure as he emptied himself into her body. It felt like he shot everything in his lower torso into Fukuro, leaving him exhausted and panting and empty, lying slumped over the two women.

His girlfriend gave him another gentle squeeze, then pulled her hand back and wrapped both of her arms around both Fukuro and him.

Then the lights came. Tiny threads that spiraled around the room until they found the two women. They danced around them, forming cat's cradles and strange knots around Hinata's head. Then they wrapped back around Fukuro and she shook hard with her extended orgasmic release. Her eyes stared up in panic at the ceiling and Hinata held her, saying quiet things and stroking her hair. Then the lights faded and Fukuro slumped, and he prepared himself.

Unlike with Ayame, the surge was violent again. It knocked the breath out of him, leaving him stunned and unable to move. He heard a grunt, and Hinata rolled both him and Fukuro over, off her and onto the mattress. They lay there together, still breathing hard. Fukuro looked like she was unconscious.

Then small hands lifted him up and settled him in the softest, warmest embrace imaginable. Hinata looked down at him, holding him in her lap, her arms around him and his head pressed into her large, mesh-armored breasts. “You did well, Naruto-kun. Now rest. I'll stand guard over you. I always will.”

Giving up on holding himself in the land of consciousness, he slipped slowly back into darkness. There was a soft press on his forehead and a quiet voice said, “I love you, Naruto-kun.” Then all was still and silent.

* * *

When he awoke, he found himself naked (not unusual now) on a strange mattress (again, situation normal) in a locked room (ehh...) with Hinata kneeling in her underwear above him, straddling his legs. Well, that was new but not unwelcome.

Her clothes and Fukuro's were piled up neatly to one side, and Hinata was holding a now completely naked Fukuro in her arms. Hinata's hands held her hips above Naruto's and her legs hung limply in front of Hinata's, also straddling him. The smaller, dark-haired woman seemed uncomfortable, her hips shaking slightly and her face flushed red. She was not looking directly at him.

“Uh, Hinata-chan?” he asked slowly.

“I had a brief chat with Fukuro-san. She still refused to abandon her mission. I sensed you were waking, Naruto-kun, so I prepared Fukuro-san. She is ready for you again.”

Looking down at the other kunoichi's small but engorged and dripping labia, Naruto had to agree.

“And now I will speed things up by getting you ready. Naruto-kun, may I?” Hinata's glowing hand hovered over his stomach.

He nodded.

Instead of touching his front, Hinata's hand wrapped around behind him, between the mattress and his lower back. There, she pressed three fingers against his spine, then his pale-eyed sex angel activated branding irons of pleasure directly against his soul.

Naruto cried out, his vision going white, and he grew instantly hard. “Ahhh! Oh. Hah. Wow, Hinata-chan. Yeah, I'm ready now.”

Hinata smiled one of her small, secret smiles back. “I will direct Fukuro and you will attempt to finish as quickly as possible. I want to get out of here now, Naruto-kun.”

“So do I,” he replied. “I'm ready.”

Hinata shifted forward, supporting Fukuro with one hand against her crotch, spreading her wide. Her other arm was around Fukuro's chest to hold her weight.

Naruto directed his super-hard dick up into the waiting kunoichi's tight body. Once again, he was enveloped by Fukuro's squeezing heat. She seemed ready to blow again at any moment.

Thrusting up into Fukuro over and over, he bounced her against him with every pump. Hinata was controlling the angle and supporting Fukuro while the other woman's small hands clenched against her thighs. Fukuro's eyes were unfocused and hear head lolled lose on her shoulders.

His girlfriend found his gaze again, and her hand reached down and pressed against the flexing curve of his rear, her fingers splayed out. He stopped moving, briefly confused. Then he saw her eyes were fully activated. When he figured it out, he gasped. Eyes wide, he nodded to his girlfriend again.

Then Hinata's hand was reaching up again and she thrust a finger firmly against Fukuro's sopping wet labia. The other woman cooed in surprise and pleasure, her hips bucking violently. Hinata slipped a finger inside her vagina, pressing against his penis and stretching Fukuro's narrow passage. Fukuro seemed to choke, unable to breathe, then Hinata pulled her soaked finger out. The hand dropped lower and Hinata's wet finger was pressing between his cheeks and at his asshole.

Hinata wriggled and slipped the damp digit into him, causing a tight, burning sensation that quickly turned into an oddly lightheaded one. She nodded to him and he continued moving into Fukuro, the tight feeling in his ass making him thrust up even harder into her. His girlfriend's hand followed his thrusts, moving her finger only slightly in and out of him. Even that was a strange, delicious burning new pleasure for him.

Just as he was getting his rhythm again, Hinata thrust her finger deeper into him and rubbed an incredible spot inside.

Naruto's vision faded and his entire lower body spasmed up, squeezing a squeak from Fukuro. Then he dumped what must have been a gallon of ejaculate deep into Fukuro's body in three long, pulsing bursts. Fukuro looked surprised and she gave tiny little cries with every gushing splash he made in her delicate inner places. Her small body couldn't contain all his release, and it immediately started running out of her vagina and down her legs.

Hinata pulled her still-glowing finger out of his rectum and flicked it to one side, clearly mimicking what she'd seen of Tenten's self-cleaning dildo with her own chakra control. She then pulled Fukuro closer to her. Fukuro's surprised face changed to a look of shock when Hinata levered her hips down, hooked her knees over Fukuro's, and leaned forward, planting her hands on Naruto's chest next to Hinata's. 

“I'm going to help you finish, Fukuro,” Hinata said. “Just relax.”

Hinata reached up and wrapped an arm around Fukuro's hips and pulled the woman against her tightly. Then Hinata started bouncing her own hips up and down, flexing her strong legs for extra leverage. Her other hand moved to press glowing fingers around where Naruto met against Fukuro's body, focusing around Fukuro's tiny little clit.

Naruto felt Fukuro's bouncing body slap into his hips as she twisted and clenched around him. That his girlfriend was fucking him with another woman's body was the weirdest, most erotic thing he'd ever even thought of.

Fukuro's hips jerked, then she screamed long and loud as she climaxed again, even stronger than last time. Her hands gripped at his stomach where Hinata had left them and her body quivered around him.

The glowing threads were back, wrapping around both Hinata and Fukuro. Then they rapidly sank deep into Fukuro with a sense of finality. A moment later, the power surge knocked Naruto out again.

His last sight was of his girlfriend slowly lifting another woman off his softening dick. Hinata's face was flushed but she had a contented smile again. His last conscious thought was wondering how he could be so lucky.

* * *

“Hyūga-sama,” the branch member said diffidently, “one such as yourself need not live in these tents, let along participate in dangerous missions for the village. You could return to the clan hunting cabin in the outskirts of the village. It was undamaged in the attack but currently lies empty. It is easy to defend and still provides access to the outer village.”

“Hn,” Hiashi Hyūga said with an inelegant grunt. Kami-sama, he must be really tired, or he'd never have been so unrefined.

“No,” he said, more carefully. “I think not. As the leader of the Hyūga, possessors of the strongest bloodline in the village, it is my duty to lead in the field.”

He waved away the annoying nuisance and returned to his list of clan mission requests and active patrol routes. The branch Hyūga shinobi, wearing a headband over his cursed seal, bowed low and quickly left the tent.

Hiashi sighed. Every able-bodied ninja in his clan was on duty now. The civilians were scattered throughout the various temporary shelters as the clan compound was rebuilt. Even his weak daughter Hinata was on light guard duty in the village, as her eyes made her useful to the other chūnin guards. At least that much she could handle. If only the girl would show some backbone and become better at taking command of the situation.

But no, it was for the best. Her sister would lead, and she would, as always, timidly follow. Perhaps he would have to arrange a marriage for her, allowing her to gracefully bow out of village service. He would bring it up with her when he returned. After all, it wouldn't do to force her into something. One did not “force” a trained kunoichi to do anything if one valued life and limb, even with one as weak and... _kind_ as his daughter.

Taking up another piece of paper, he frowned. It seemed someone on the council was planning something strange. This would never have been possible with a strong and, more importantly, _conscious_ Hokage. His highly placed branch members in the jōnin corp had been alerted to strange mission requests, then had tracked down an ANBU being tasked with what was quite frankly a silly and obviously coded mission assignment. Yet another threat to the village to resolve. His daughter's situation would have to wait.

* * *

Fukuro made the last hand sign, her arms held in place by Hinata. The stone wall made a grinding noise, then the entrance appeared. The two other ninja dashed through without a backward glace. Fukuro let her head fall back to the newly-stained mattress in the Root bolthole.

She'd completed her mission. That should have brought her a feeling of accomplishment. Not an emotion, really, but just the carefully ingrained result of a job well done. Instead, her mind raced and her body seemed out of her control for the first time since her initial Root training – a fuzzy, barely remembered time. She shivered and squeezed her legs together.

Her pussy ached so much, but it also felt so good. Naruto-sama, because that was who he was to her now, had awoken her body. Had opened her innermost places to something amazing. Had made her a woman.

 _His_ woman.

For the first time in a long time, Fukuro felt. And she felt happy and horny. She did not recognize the giddy, light feeling, or the subtle burn of her loins, but she felt them all the same.

Turning to the side, she spat, clearing her mouth of some remaining blood and also a new, bitter taste. Black smears splattered on the floor, and she spat again and again, until the bitter, inky taste was gone.

Taste. Yes, so much she didn't know. What did Naruto-sama taste like? His chest, his cock, his cum? She wanted to taste it all.

Hyūga-sama ( _goshujin-sama_ , a voice inside her that ached to serve crooned) was no obstacle. After all, goshujin-sama only wanted what was best for Naruto-sama. And more women to service his cock was obviously better.

Sure, goshujin-sama was already perfectly suited to Naruto-sama. She had graceful, womanly curves; a noble upbringing; and a soft, silky voice. But Fukuro knew she could be Naruto-sama's perfect little fucktoy. She was tight and willing, ready for her new master's every desire. Did he not say how tight she was? Did he not come so hard inside her his entire body shook?

Now, how to track down her goshujin-sama and Naruto-sama. She lay there and thought for a long time.

Her arms jerked, feeling finally returning to her shoulders. Painful pins and needles in her arms and legs. As soon as she could, she shakily slipped a finger into herself, then brought it to her nose and took a deep sniff. She then stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean.

 _Yes_.

Naruto-sama's scent and taste. She could track that. She'd been trained in Root as a hunter-nin, after all. She'd been the tracker for her team, not really suited to front line work, which was (combined with her now-defunct sexual status) why she got this mission.

No man alive could escape her – certainly not _her_ man. Or goshujin-sama. She would find him, _them_ , then give herself fully to their service to do with as they pleased.

Staggering to her feet, she let out a brief whine when she felt her hips move and a tight, sore feeling spiked into brief pain. Kami-sama, she longed for him to fill her again. For her to hold her tight in her arms. She knew of pain, and this was nothing.

Her Naruto-sama brought only rapturous pleasure. Goshujin-sama, stern succor. And only that would make the aching emptiness go away again. She'd felt empty before, for so long, and then he'd filled her. And she had held her.

She wanted to be that full forever now. To feel that safe again.

She gathered up her clothes, dressed, then stumbled into the tunnels that lead back to the surface. A hand occasionally reaching down to press to her crotch, she chased after her new master; the new burning brand inside her pulled her towards him with every bow-legged step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fukuro had a mission to do, just the same as all the others. That she ended up having sex in what was basically a bondage situation doesn't change her willingness to continue doing what she felt she needed to do. In the end, she was just a whole lot more broken inside than any of the others were. I think she came out of this chapter in a better situation, though, so that makes it okay.
> 
> So. As I don't actually know much about the Japanese kink community, and I'm not running a Japanese language workshop along side my smutfic, I'm just going to say briefly what I did here. I used the term “shujin” to get across Fukuro's idea that Hinata was her superior in a kinky slave-master relationship, like out of a porno or smut novel. Was that right?
> 
> As I've got it, it was correct to prefix “go” because she's acting like someone subservient or lower class to Hinata, and suffixing “sama” because it makes it even more over the top and implies Hinata's her Great Lord and Master. This is blatantly stolen from anime usage (which is often questionable at best), specifically those with maid kink stuff in them.
> 
> This is the fullest extent of my weeaboo powers. My excuse if it is done horribly wrong is Fukuro is also winging it, just like I am. I promise not to let it happen again.
> 
> I briefly considered having her just calling Hinata “mistress” in English, but that seemed off and I wasn't sure about the actual cultural implications. To anyone who's watched anime, it should click. Otherwise, context should serve. Anyone knowledgeable of the Japanese kink community, especially those knowledgeable of related classical or antiquated cultural references, is welcome to message me. I'm genuinely interested in getting the cultural references correct and learning more about it.
> 
> I aim for professionalism in smut. After all, I am a _super-pervert_.


	8. Facing the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** Hinata’s real first time with Naruto (!!) and some stage setting for the final conflict. They will be a couple from here on, with some minor conflicts introduced by the plot. Yeah, he's going to still have sex with some other women before the end. You didn't think it was going to be that simple, did you? Things get a little fluffy for a chapter or two but then we're back to pelvis-to-pelvis combat with fate, just this time with Hinata at his back.
> 
> Sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren’t simply to get more views, so I won’t use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.

**With a Smile on Her Face  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Facing the Sun**

“Hinata-chan!” Naruto shouted. She was running ahead of him through the tall trees, hopping from branch to branch with quick bursts of chakra. Without looking – or rather, without turning her head – she paused at the next branch then started jumping along beside him. He could see her dōjutsu was on at full power.

“Yes, Naruto-kun?” she said, face flushed but breathing strong and even.

“Where are we going?”

“My family has a hunting lodge in the woods, built around a...a hot spring. We should be able to hide there from mission girls, well-meaning ANBU agents...and this ‘Root’ group you spoke of, as well.”

“Oh, okay,” he said, nodding. “Good plan.”

He noticed her face was even redder now. Odd. It did seem like a good plan, nothing to be embarrassed about. Then he realized what hiding meant for them given his...situation. By tomorrow afternoon, he’d need to have sex again – for medical reasons. And if Hinata was the only woman around...

“Hinata-chan-”

She interrupted – which was apparently one of her totally new, post-girlfriend things. “Please, Naruto-kun. I am sorry, but can it wait a few minutes until we arrive? We can talk once safely inside. Please excuse my interruption.”

“Oh yeah, sure. No problem Hinata-chan.”

She crouched down and leaped harder, pushing off with a burst of chakra, clearing the branch he was about to land on and taking the lead again.

Huh. Maybe she needed time to think? Sakura-chan was sometimes like that. Sasuke- _baka_ , too. Naruto never really got that. Being around friends was great. Being alone sucked demon balls.

As Hinata jumped through the huge trees ahead of him, Naruto tried hard not to stare at his girlfriend's butt. Hinata-chan’s was so great. Wide but firm from all the exercise she got. It was magical. The way her strong legs flexed and pumped as she leaped from limb to limb. That upper curve of her butt, just below where her shirt pulled up when she crouched, showing a swath of pale skin and armored black fishnet.

And he’d better stop staring 'cause she could still see him with the Byakugan. Shit. Maybe she hadn’t noticed.

* * *

Naruto-kun had been staring at her for the last mile and that ever-present, paranoid, dark voice in Hinata's head was returning, shaking her confidence more by the minute. What was he thinking about, looking at her like that?

Was he suspicious of her interest in him? He was the son of the Fourth Hokage (as everyone had just found out) – one of the most famous and powerful men in the history of not just the village, but the world. A reputation Naruto might soon eclipse. She had known Naruto-kun a long time, and was sure she was attracted to him and not his father's legacy. But he surely had plenty of unmarried young women throwing themselves at him now that everyone knew his ancestry. She didn't want to look like one of those. In fact, Naruto-kun had slept with several incredibly hot single women just in the last week, women already much closer to Naruto-kun or more experienced at pleasing a man than she was.

Hinata gulped and almost stumbled off the branch she was landing on.

Maybe that was the issue. Naruto-kun could be dreading having to be...intimate with her. Again. Sort of. Hinata knew that earlier it had been very strange, that _thing_ with Fukuro-san. Though she'd been confident at the time, it wasn't normal, and her actions could have turned him off. What she'd done also wasn't exactly...sex.

She was sure to be horrible at it, the real thing, even given her extensive reading on the subject. Fears about her body and how her crush would react to seeing her naked bubbled up, but those were familiar and Hinata fought them down again. He was too kind to be mean like that and too wise to be that shallow. Whatever he thought of her, Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose. He had asked to be with her so he had meant it. At least, at the time. So that just left the possibility that he actually wanted to be with someone else, but didn't want to hurt her feelings. It was all too easy to see the possibilities.

Hinata knew her friend Sakura-san was so very strong and also Naruto-kun's beloved teammate and long-time crush. Her mind was genius level and all flaws in her combat techniques had been ironed-out through long training with Hokage-sama. She was Naruto's equal and loyal friend, and had actually had sex with him at long last. Was this a love confession from her? Why would he say no to her if it was?

Then there was Mitarashi-san, an experienced and lustful older woman with a shocking tongue technique and no gag reflex. She was shameless of her body and of sex, everything a young man would be enthralled by. And she ran some sort of _support_ jutsu, as she never wore a bra and yet didn't sag at all, even with her size. So unfair.

Tenten-san hadn't seemed interested, thank Kami-sama – that girl had _devices_ , ones that Hinata blushed to remember catching a peek at, using her eyes to see inside Tenten's sealed scrolls. Tenten-san was also Naruto's attractive senior student from the Academy, tall and leggy in a way dumpy little Hinata could never match. That she had a crush on someone else came as a great relief to her.

Hinata swallowed thickly, considering possibly the trickiest situation. Ichiraku-san...was a good person, and an old friend of Naruto's. She was wise and kind and her skills were elite, ANBU level, and she...she was going to bear him a son. There was zero chance that honorable Naruto-kun wouldn't be there for her in any way she needed him – perhaps he wanted to marry her after all.

Was he regretting, for one of many possible reasons, having offered to be her boyfriend?

Was he...staring at her ass? Oh Kami-sama. He was.

Hinata’s face blossomed an even brighter red, and she had to focus again quickly to avoid falling out of the trees.

He was...he was _getting hard_ under his clothing – she could _see it_. And it was her doing that to him. She was _sexy_ to him. Her heart seemed a beat away from exploding out of her chest.

Hinata sped up, trying to get to the Hyūga house and some safe, and more importantly _private_ time with Naruto as fast as possible.

* * *

Well, shit. Hinata was putting some distance between them now. She had clearly noticed his lecherous staring. At least that made their trip to the hunting lodge hidden in the forest faster.

It was a sprawling building that sat in the middle of an open, slightly-rocky glade in the foothills near Konoha. Only smaller trees surrounded it – none of them giving a good view of the inside or an angle for ranged attacks. Actually, with the windowless outer walls, it looked a lot like a small fortress. He guessed that the Hyūga didn’t really need windows to keep watch from inside.

His new girlfriend hesitantly showed him the entrance. It was an otherwise blank spot on the wall.

“Naruto-kun, make sure not to try and jump over the walls. It is very important.”

He nodded. “Trapped, huh? I’ll remember. Thanks for the warning, Hinata-chan.”

She blushed, still avoiding his gaze. Pressing a hand to the wall, she said, “This opens only to Hyūga. The trigger is a randomized place on the wall that one has to see through solid stone to correctly identify. Otherwise, it locks all entrances for a while and sounds an alarm inside. Please let me know if you need to come or go while you are here.”

Naruto whistled. “Wow, this is great. No one will bother us.”

Hinata stumbled while stepping through the door and he caught her under her arms. He picked her up under her knees, turned sideways, and stepped into the entryway. The door closed behind them without a sound.

A few chakra lamps dimly lit the hall. He walked through an open doorway to a separate room (a sort of fancy mud room maybe?) that had a large closet and a shoe alcove. Looking down, he was mesmerized by Hinata’s huge pale eyes. They shone in the flickering light like a cat’s as she lay in his arms. Her hand pressed softly against his chest as she stared up at him in shock.

“N-Naruto-kun, you just...carried me over the threshold.”

“Err, sorry?”

“N-no. That...it was romantic.”

Not having any idea what to say to that, he gently lowered Hinata to the ground. Then he nudged her close again with a hand on her shoulder and bent down to kiss her lips.

Hinata made a cute little muffled mew of surprise then melted against him. Her small hands found his hips and pulled him even closer.

His hands ran down her arms to her elbows then back up again, stroking her as their embrace deepened. Her chest pressed with pillowy firmness against him and her fingers held onto his waist for a long moment, like she was afraid he would escape, before eventually relaxing and moving to the small of his back.

Naruto gently eased out of the kiss with one last reassuring squeeze of Hinata’s upper arm. He sat down and started taking off his shoes to put on the guest house slippers, a wide grin on his face. From the way Hinata wobbled and held a hand to her lips, he thought that might have been the right thing to do.

A blushing and slightly unsteady on her feet Hinata showed him down a long series of internal corridors. They had rich wood floors and expensive wall hangings. His private suite was huge, with a lord-sized Wind country style bed. It was raised off the floor on a wooden platform and had four tall posts with a closeable curtain. The solid wooden frame supported an absurdly wide, thick mattress. It seemed the Hyūga didn’t sacrifice comfort for tradition, at least in private. The bed called to his aching back, used to weeks of camp cots and sleeping bags.

Hinata was still standing by the sliding door, doing her best open-mouthed koi impression while staring at the bed and fidgeting with her hands.

Oh.

“We don’t have to do anything, Hinata-chan,” he said, walking up to her and reaching out for her hand.

She jumped in surprise, but took his hand after a moment. And then looked...disappointed?

“Well, certainly not right now,” he added. “We’re both tired and dirty. And I don’t need to, err, do anything until tomorrow at the earliest.”

She nodded, then perked up and happy Hinata-chan was back again. He loved her smile.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, squeezing his hand. “I should show you where your bath is. And...” she gulped, “the hot springs?”

“Sure, Hinata-chan!”

* * *

Clean like he hadn’t been in a week, and with a bath towel thrown around his hips, Naruto slide back the door to the wide, steamy pool of water. It was surrounded by a natural-looking rock ledge with a short stone path leading up to it. Some kind of small purple flowers had been added to the water, filling the private, walled outdoor space with a sweet scent. The late afternoon setting sun sent long shadows across the centrally located, open-air courtyard.

Sliding into the water, Naruto leaned back against the smoothed rocks, resting his head on his wadded-up towel. He closed his eyes and relaxed with a sigh.

Then a door slid open from the other changing room and Hinata walked in. Her long, so-dark-it-was-almost-purple hair was damp and wound up on her head in a loose knot, and she held a towel casually against her chest. She was otherwise very much completely naked.

Naruto was familiar with this scene. She didn’t know he was here, and wouldn’t find out until she was totally naked and in the water. Then she’d scream and antics would ensue.

Eyes squeezed tight shut as a possible defensive measure, Naruto ran over the rest of the looming disaster in his head. He’d be called a pervert, maybe smacked around some, and then she’d-

Hinata dropped her towel next to his head and dipped a toe into the very warm water. His eyes were open again, against his will and better judgment. Interestingly, it seemed he’d spontaneously acquired the Sharingan, as time seemed to slow and every detail of his side-view of Hinata’s beautiful, naked body seemed to be etched into his overheating brain. He'd seen her in her underwear earlier that day but this was different. That had been tense, almost a battle. This was relaxed and private – and infinitely more erotic.

He first saw her legs. Thick, muscular thighs rounded out to a large, firm rear, then his eyes flitted to the sweetly rounded dome of her stomach. Ninja muscles were not flat. Hinata had softly padded abs of solid steel. Eyes drifting higher, his breath caught at the sight of the grand curvature of one of her magnificent breasts.

It hung heavy and full on her chest, a magnificent arc in profile. She didn’t sag but it was clear that her breasts were quite weighty. As she sat next to him, he saw how solid her chest and shoulders were, the swelling of her strong back and chest muscles running beneath the edge of her breast and underarm. Her arm bulged with hidden strength as she eased herself over the edge of the pool, lowering herself into the steaming hot water while cradling her breasts with the other arm.

Hinata was not covering up really – as she turned, he could still see her large, dark areola, her nipples standing out starkly on rosy-blushed skin. She was more keeping her wondrous breasts from swinging around then preserving modesty, something she also hadn't seemed concerned about with Fukuro earlier.

His girlfriend slipped into the hot, slightly-foggy water, sinking until those magical parts of her were floating low, like soft, pale icebergs. She had not turned to look at him or commented on his blatant staring.

He whimpered in a gasping breath, having forgotten to breathe.

“Good evening, Naruto-kun,” Hinata said quietly, turning to smile at him sweetly. She then settled back against the edge, arching her back and closing her eyes with a satisfied sigh.

In a fog of relief at not having his head caved in, or being kicked through a wall, or otherwise reduced to a bleeding pile of moaning flesh, Naruto’s mind wandered a little. Though not far, as he was still thinking of Hinata's wonderful breasts.

It must be hard sometimes, he thought, being a woman and a ninja. Guys really just had to wear an armored cup to avoid most sex-linked physical issues. His perverted teacher had said that large-breasted women often had back issues because of them, making such attributes a double-edged blade. Hinata was...her breasts were simply amazingly...amazing. He wondered if...

“Hey, Hinata-chan, would you like a back rub?” his mouth said all on its own, clearly trying to get him killed.

Pale eyes opening, she turned back to him with a smile. “Oh yes, thank you Naruto-kun! I didn’t get a chance to do my usual stretches and exercises today, and my back has been really bothering me.”

And now he was running his hands across Hinata-chan’s naked shoulders, his bones still perfectly intact. This girlfriend thing was even more awesome than he’d expected. Just being near Hinata...it felt like the steam was filling up his skull now, and he was having trouble thinking straight.

Hinata had turned in the pool towards the edge. He was behind her, carefully pressing the tight knots out of her strong back muscles with his thumbs. She had leaned further over the edge of the pool, pillowing her head on her arms and towel, arching into his hands.

“Ahh, _yes_...right there.”

Naruto found the tense spot and worked it while his girlfriend whimpered and twitched cutely. As he worked deeper into the slowly relaxing muscles, she made a deep moaning noise that caused his balls to tighten and his dick to turn to steel. He carefully inched his hips back a bit to avoid poking against her – oh wow – her spectacular, naked ass. Every part of her set his mind and body on fire. Under his hands she continued to make really obscene noises as he worked down to the middle of her back. He tried to remain focused.

“Hinata-chan, don’t take this the wrong way, but why did you come out here?”

“Hmm?” she muttered, sounding distant and fuzzy. “I...always use the hot springs the first day here. Mmm. It’s...relaxing. Your hands are even better, though...” She hissed and arched under his rubbing fingers again, her hip jerking and her hands clenching into fists. “Oh, Naruto-kun!”

“Um...” He hesitated, wanting to know what was going on, but also not wanting to break whatever spell was currently over his new and very naked girlfriend.

So far, he’d been really lucky with Hinata-chan. Trying this sort of thing in a hot spring around Sakura-chan would surely be fatal. Hinata-chan was so gentle and kind – he couldn’t really imagine her reacting like Sakura-chan would. But he didn’t want to take advantage of her, either. Or risk him being wrong on that point. So most of all, he needed to make sure not to remind naked her that they were naked, alone together in a hot spring, naked. That always ended badly, in both his real world and literary history with the perverted Sage.

“But, you’re naked,” he pointed out.

Oops. Well, he’d had a good life.

“So?” she replied vaguely, not getting the point.

“Usually, don’t...mixed bathing...towels on, or something?”

“Oh, not in my family. And it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Why’s that, Hinata-chan?”

“Because everyone is naked under our eyes. The Byakugan. Sees all. Even under...clothing. Everything. Chakra, blood, internal- oh. That's not...anyway, what...mmm...what would be the point in pretending, especially among close friends and family?”

That. Sort of made sense, actually.

Wait.

“You think of me that way?” he said slowly. “Like...like a close friend?”

“Yes, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto thought she was speaking maybe a little too freely, her voice growing as foggy as the water around them. Now that he remembered, some of the other women he’d been with had had similar reactions. Maybe this massage thing really was the secret kunoichi counter-jutsu his perverted sensei had hinted at.

But there were other, darker possibilities. He tried to remember his sensei's tradecraft lectures. Major personality shifts could indicate suborned assets – disguised clones, turned agents, or...mind control. Hinata hadn’t been stuttering (much) since after they’d been kidnapped and the thing with the Kyūbi, and she seemed so bold now. Hmm. This could be bad. Damn that meddling fox.

Take it item by item. Hinata was much less shy and more composed than the last time he'd been around her. She had tried to get the mission with him that morning, which Fukuro apparently messed up. That was before the thing with the fox. Did Hinata try for the mission because she was a good comrade and wanted to help or...or because she already felt something more for him? Or had the fox perhaps twisted how she felt for some perverted reason.

“How long?” he asked carefully, his hands still moving, fearing the answer. “How long have you thought of me like that?”

The chūnin exam, maybe, when he’d cheered for her? If it was something sudden, the fox might have messed with her mind. And then he'd have to figure out how to beat up an immortal demon until she fixed Hinata so she was back to normal. That it would mean losing his comfortable-with-being-naked girlfriend didn't even occur to him.

Hinata's head was turned to one side and she seemed almost half asleep. “Oh...since we were little. Eight? Nine? You were...still are...so brave. So strong. Never give up. Your way of the ninja. My personal code now. My inspiration.”

He paused, one hand now on her shoulder to hold her still as his other worked at her lower back, just above the sweet curve of her ass. “I didn’t know.”

“Never told you. Too...afraid. I was...weak. Shameful.”

Inching forward in the water, he wrapped his arms around Hinata, hugging her tight to his chest. “No. You’ve always been strong, Hinata-chan. Everyone can see that, even if you can’t see it with your own eyes.”

Her head jerked up, and she stiffened in his arms, her hands splayed against the rocks. Firm muscles under soft skin tensed, then slowly relaxed again. Then a small, shaking hand lifted to the arms that crossed her chest just under her breasts.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun,” she whispered. “I thought...when you never said anything after I fought with Pain...”

“Wait, what? You...you fought that monster?” He turned her around in his arms to face him, not even bothering to stare down at her wonderful body. All his attention was on her face.

Hinata’s eyebrows scrunched cutely and she looked very confused.

“We...we talked, Naruto-kun. You were there! And I...I confessed to you. But I couldn’t beat him. And...and he _killed me_ , I think. Sakura-san tried to save me...and...I saw my mother. But I came back, with the others who had died. And then I was confused, because...you never said anything after.”

There was a sharp, high-pitched ringing in his ears and the entire world seemed to tilt to one side.

Finally, the strange things the Kyūbi, Sakura-chan, and his other new kunoichi friends had said actually filtered down into his stupid, stupid brain. A girl who might be willing to help him. Confusion at him not doing something obvious. Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan weren’t in love with him, but someone else was – they all but said it out loud. Fuzzy-tits laughing at him. He could swear he heard a dark, evil chuckle in his mind even now.

“Hinata-chan,” he said. “I’m...I don’t remember most of that fight. After I used the Sage mode, and some time before then, everything is sort of...hazy now. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I let you die and, and _I don’t remember_...”

There were tears in Hinata-chan’s eyes as well as his. Kami, he’d made her cry! Had he done that before? He was...he was scum. How could he have let this-

Hinata’s soft breasts crushed against his chest as she pulled him into a hug. He returned it, holding onto her like a safety line.

Her hands pressed against his back and she whispered into his ear. “It is okay now. I’m here. It will be alright. I...I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, stunned to realize that he did.

Everything about her made him feel good. Happy. But more than that, he wanted _her_ to feel happy, too – like it was the most important thing in the world now.

She pulled back in surprise, her eyes suddenly activating. “What?”

He frowned in confusion. “You confessed to me. I accept. And I love you.”

“But...” she looked frightened, confused. She blinked, deactivating her dōjutsu. “You...you are telling the truth. But you hardly know me.”

“Sure I know you, Hinata-chan. You’re the nice, quiet girl. The one who never teased me in school, but was always watching me. You were the first person to ever acknowledge me, that time when I went against those bullies. Well, maybe you and the old man Hokage. But he was an adult and stuff, and he didn’t really see all the cool things I could do. I’m not sure he really ever knew me.”

Hinata’s mouth had dropped open and she was staring at him.

He continued, smiling back at her and rubbing a hand up and down her back. “You sneaked part of your huge, fancy boxed lunch to me in a cleaned-out bento box left on my desk, a couple of times every week. You left pressed flowers for me to find in my school books. You watched me train sometimes, even when all I knew how to do was silly exercises and stuff. You worked hard with your team to be the best you could, even though your family always called you weak. You fought against your cousin with kindness because he was full of hate, and you made him see how determined you were.”

Her arms were loose at her sides and she seemed too scared even to breathe. She hung limp in his arms, her eyes locked to his.

“H-how...”

“I asked about you. From your teammates, while I was training for the Chūnin Exam finals with the pervy Sage. When...when you were in the hospital. You impressed me so much, Hinata-chan, and that was one of the lessons the pervy Sage wanted me to learn: how to start an information network, I found out later. I just thought it was all stupid gossip at the time, or him trying to teach me to perv on girls. So, err, sorry, but I’ve kept up on how you’ve been doing with Kiba. I have lunch with him sometimes to catch up.”

Naruto scrunched his face, his voice pained. “I...would have asked you, but...since you always seemed so shy around me...”

Hinata nodded, her forgiving eyes silently asking him to continue.

“Err, I found out you have a sister you love more than anything, but she’s increasingly cold to you now. Because of family politics, she’s now going to be the new clan head instead of you. And you had a lot of trouble with your family growing up, because of your personality conflicting with clan values. And you think that makes you less worthy as a person. But you’re wrong. You’ve helped the village so much, both as part of your team and as such a kind person.”

He took a deep breath. “And apparently, you stood up against someone who could destroy an entire village for me or because of me. And you told me you loved me. And I forgot.”

She sucked in a gasping breath and shook slightly in his embrace.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “But I’ll never forget again. I promise. So, uh. Can I kiss you?”

Hinata fell forward against him.

Naruto was surprised when, instead of having fainted, she had simply moved closer and tilted her head up with her eyes closed. He leaned down and lay the softest possible kiss against her shaking lips.

She squeezed back against him, her hands pressed against his chest. Their lips met and surged against each other as Hinata’s hands moved around behind his back. She pulled him tight against her, their bodies pressed from thigh to breast.

A long moment later, Naruto leaded his forehead against hers, the feel of her still on his lips. She stared up at him from within the circle of his arms in bare, open joy.

“I had no idea you noticed,” she whispered.

“Yeah, I’m sort of dense sometimes. Didn’t know what to do when a girl left stuff for me like that. I thought it was just, you know, that you were shy and liked to do stuff like that? Or what it might all mean. Didn’t know I was the one you...you liked. I don’t think I was ready until now. You know, not mature enough to deal with it or something?”

Hinata nodded her head, expression dazed. “I think you are mature, Naruto-kun.”

“You’re just saying that because of what I’ve got pressed against you,” he said with a grin. Then he realized with sudden horror that he’d just said that to Hinata-chan.

She jumped and flushed deep red, but instead of running or fainting or smacking him around, she simply looked down. His hard erection was pressing low against her stomach. The thigh she’d slipped between his legs flexed and her belly shifted against him as she took a deep breath, but she didn’t pull back.

“You are very hard, Naruto-kun,” she said blinking down at his fully erect penis straining up at her.

“Yeah, well, you’re really sexy Hinata-chan. And you’ve been saying and doing romantic things. And your breasts are really soft. And you’re so pretty to look at.”

And he should shut up, but his mouth had apparently been replaced by some embarrassing puppet mouth again, under the control of enemies of the Leaf.

Biting her lip, Hinata kept her head lowered but looked up from staring at his dick, meeting his eyes demurely through thick eyelashes. “You are very exciting to look at also, Naruto-kun.”

“I thought you could always look at me naked,” he said with a nervous grin and a stupid joke.

“And it is always very exciting,” she said, staring up into his soul with her huge pale eyes.

Then she blinked, as if surprised at her own words.

“Maybe we’ve been in the hot steam too long?” Naruto suggested, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata frowned and reached out, grabbing one of the flowers floating in the water. She sniffed it.

Naruto tensed. “Poisoned?”

“No, it is just _Shion_. It means not forgetting.”

“What does it do?”

“Nothing, really. It is just a flower. But I did not put it in the water.”

Naruto hopped out of the pool in a single smooth motion and scanned the tops of the high inner walls and the dark corners. “An intruder?”

“No, I was...distracted and did not notice it until now, but the alarms would have gone off if any non-Hyūga...”

Naruto looked over and saw Hinata staring at a pile of flowers. The blossoms were arranged in a starburst shape. Hinata sighed and relaxed, lifting herself out of the water to get a better look.

“It seems my little sister is playing games with me again.”

“Wha?”

Hinata turned to him, sitting on the edge of the pool but not bothering to cover her very distracting nakedness. “She has apparently worked out what I was planning and left this little message for me. That’s the ‘secret ninja mark’ she used to use when we were playing together in the garden.”

She brushed the pile of flowers with her hand, then formed them into a line with a fan shape at the end. “And that is my reply, so she’ll know I got the message.” Looking up at him again, she smiled. “She is long gone, do not worry about, ah, interruptions.”

Reaching down for his towel, Naruto sighed. “Whew, I was scared for a moment. Thought that crazy Root chick had caught up with us. Hinata-chan, uh-”

Standing up and leaning over to pick up her own towel, Hinata nearly gave Naruto a stroke with her firm, heart-shaped ass. His mouth and brain both stopped working for a moment.

As his girlfriend straightened, Naruto scrambled to remember what he was going to say. “Uhhh, do you think it would be okay if we just, you know, got some food and headed off to bed? It’s not late but it’s been a long day.”

He got a bright smile in reply. “Of course. Good idea. There should be some salted fish and I can make some rice. The branch servants will have restocked the vegetables, so I’ll-”

Continuing her stream of meal ideas, Hinata walked back into the house, towel wrapped around her hair. And only her hair.

Naruto stared at her swaying hips and tried to remember how to walk, holding his towel in front of his crotch.

* * *

Wiping her mouth delicately, Hinata put down her empty bowl and set her chopsticks on top. Naruto looked at her over his much larger stack of bowls.

“That was sooo good,” he said, patting his stomach.

Sure, he’d eaten a lot, perhaps more than was strictly polite for a guest, but he _literally_ had a demon in his gut. That extra chakra processing took a lot of calories. And his girlfriend’s face lit up every time he asked for more.

“I’m glad you liked it,” she said with a smile.

Hinata stood gracefully in her casual house robe and started collecting the dishes. He tried to stand to help and was pushed down by a firm hand on his shoulder.

Naruto stared at her retreating backside again. He just couldn’t stop staring. The robe she was wearing was thin, _so very thin_ , made out of fine silk and obviously worth more than his entire wardrobe. The flex and dip as her hips swayed mesmerized him.

He was wearing a borrowed robe that was made of similar materials, in a male cut, but he would bet his frog purse full of cash that his ass didn’t look half as good. He grinned, then made a hand seal and flashed into the kitchen at high-speed, racing ahead of Hinata.

The sun had set but it was still pretty early when he found himself in his room. He’d managed to help with the dishes by simply refusing to let Hinata have access to the sink. They’d worked close, side by side, and Hinata had seemed very tired. Her hands shook and she almost dropped the dishes several times. Then, after all the dishes were done, she’d mumbled something about bed and had fled to her room down the hall.

Hopefully Hinata would get some rest. She looked like she needed it. Well, he was really tired too. No reason not to turn in. Stripping off his robe, he flopped down in bed and pulled the Wind-country-style sheet up to his chin.

Naruto awoke suddenly, eyes wide and hand gripping a kunai. There had been a noise, alerting his trained ninja senses.

_Scric scric._

There it was again, the intentionally noisy nightingale floorboards in the hall just outside his door. Truly, this was an old ninja clan’s dwelling.

“Naruto-kun,” came a soft call.

It was his girlfriend. At his door. At night.

“Y-yes, Hinata-chan?”

The door slid open and Hinata’s body was outlined in the flickering lamplight from the corridor – straight though her see-through nightie. The sides of her large breasts and her wide hips were clearly visible.

Silence, then, “May I...come in?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed immediately, heart beating fast.

She slid the door closed behind her, breaking the spell and darkening the room. He could hear her footsteps. His guts felt twisted. For some reason, having her just in his room was so much more serious than sex with all the other women had been.

“N-Naruto-kun...” This time from just beside his bed.

He couldn’t feel his face. His chest was going to explode.

“Hinata-chan,” he croaked out through suddenly dry lips.

An audible gulp. “May I...may I join you?”

“Yes!”

His hands fumbled at the covers, pulling them aside for her.

She lay down next to him on her side, pulling up the sheet. It was so dark, he couldn’t see anything but a faint presence next to him. He tried to lay back and calm down but he could feel her heat even at this distance, he could even _smell_ her – his keen senses heightened beyond even his usual exceptional levels. Body warmth, flowers from her perfume, and a faint, deep, dusky smell that pulled at his balls. To preserve his fraying composure, he tried not to think about what that last one was.

He wanted to wrap her in his arms, bury his nose in her hair, and just breathe in for hours. He wanted to lick the scent of her sweat off her hot neck as she gasped in his ear. He wanted to stick his head between her warm thighs and...he wanted to do some extremely obscene things to her. If only she wasn’t so tired, if they weren’t both exhausted from the strange day.

Naruto had given his word (to himself and to her) that he wouldn’t rush his lovely Hinata-chan and so he wouldn’t go back on that promise. That was his...masochistic way of the ninja. No matter how hard he was for her, no matter how much he wanted to hear her pleasured cries and moans escaping from her sweet, trembling lips-

Argh! No, anything less than his best and her being one hundred percent comfortable wasn’t acceptable. Anyway, who said she wanted anything from him tonight beyond some company?

“Please excuse me,” Hinata mumbled, then her arm entwined with his and she slid up next to him.

Her breasts pressed forward, pinning his arm. The soft weight that now rested partially on his chest and pushed against him was...amazing. It was like his entire body was centered on that arm, on the side of his body she was snuggled up to, and all other sensations faded into the background.

Several long minutes later, Naruto had almost gotten his breathing under control when Hinata spoke up again in a husky whisper. “Naruto-kun, am I...am I bothering you? Can’t you sleep?”

Oh, of course. She could see in the dark, too. See him lying there with an erection straining against the sheets. He was completely naked, both in reality and to her beautiful eyes. He blushed hotly, which she could also see.

“Ehh, sort of?” he squeaked stupidly.

“Oh! I am sorry...” She started to draw back.

“No, wait!” He reached out to find her arm. “I mean, yes. You bother me a lot, Hinata-chan. You’re...I can’t...I can’t stop thinking about you now. But please, don’t go.”

“Hmm,” she sighed, a pleased sound. “I want to be close to you, Naruto-kun. Please forgive me.”

Then she pulled his arm around her back as she moved closer to him again, lying against his chest. Only the thin material of her nightie separated her amazing breasts from his bare chest. Her breathing soon sped up. He could feel the hardening tips of her nipples pressing against him. She gasped, her small, deadly hand pressing to his muscular chest and slowly running down towards his stomach.

“Maybe if you turn,” Hinata said suddenly, sitting up again and jerking back her hand as if burned. “A-and I...what is it, spoon? Into your back. Then we can get some rest. And...in the morning...that is, if waiting is okay with you, and you still want to...”

“That’sthebestideaI’veeverheard,” Naruto said in a rush, flipping over on his side immediately.

Hinata’s warm softness returned and she draped an arm carefully over his chest. He took her hand in his and she nuzzled into the back of his neck. He heard her inhale deeply, like she was...smelling him. Oh Kami, why was that so sexy?

“Goodnight, Naruto-kun,” she whispered into his ear. He shivered as her hot breath ticked him. She wiggled against him, pressing her chest into his back now. How the hell was this going to work?

“Not sure I can sleep...” he said, tightening his grip on her hand. “You’re just...you’re so...”

“Do you want to fall asleep right now?” she interrupted, her voice quiet and soothing.

“Well, yeah, then tomorrow would seem to come faster and-”

“Shh,” she whispered.

He felt her other hand on the back of his neck, then she poked a burning-hot finger against his skin and ran it down his spine. A tingling shock like he’d licked a charged chakra seal seemed to run across his scalp and-

_Then._

A sliding noise, glimpsed moonlight, a cooling breeze. The bed moves. A soft presence returns.

_Then._

Someone breathing, tickling against his chest. Strong arms. Flowers.

_Then._

In his hand, warm silky-smooth softness. Him squeezing, it yielding. A whispered muttering, “Naruto-kun, my love, yes. Yes. Soon.”

_Then._

“Naruto-kun, it is morning. And I am sorry.”

His eyes flew open. Light streamed through the opened outer wall partition on the far side of the room. There was now a view outside of a small rock garden, its high walls open to the sky. He turned and saw Hinata kneeling on the bed next to him, bathed in morning sunlight.

Yes. Her light-blue nightie was _entirely_ see-through. But something was very wrong: she was frowning.

“I am very sorry for knocking you out last night, Naruto-kun,” Hinata said, looking down at the bed. “I induced first stage sleep and you would have safely and naturally awoken if there was danger, but...but I realized afterward that I had not actually asked your permission to use that technique on you. Please forgive me and my thoughtless behavior.”

She clasped her hands in her lap and bowed low in contrition, which caused her lovely breasts to do distracting things.

Dragging his eyes back up, Naruto hurriedly said, “No, no, that’s totally okay Hinata-chan. That was a cool technique! I slept great, too.”

Hinata sat up straight and she was smiling again. His heart unclenched.

“I will ask more clearly...in the future,” she said, bowing again briefly.

Naruto gulped. He would be with Hinata-chan in bed in the future. Maybe _tonight_. There was probably a stupid grin on his face now.

Judging by Hinata-chan’s own blush, she must have realized what she’d just implied. She seemed to screw up her courage then and, staring him in the eyes, stated plainly, “I am ready for you now. From your current state, I think you are as well.”

His mouth just hung open.

She blushed deeper, shifting her thighs against each other, but she didn’t look away. “I know not to misunderstand your...morning reaction, Naruto-kun. But why not...take advantage of it?”

This was an important moment in their relationship, so he tried to focus on something other than her hard nipples _poinging_ through the thin blue fabric – and what female reactions would make her squirm like that.

“Ah, uhh, only if you promise to take it slow, Hinata-chan. We have plenty of time. And I don’t want you to feel rushed, or do anything you don’t feel ready to do.”

She swallowed and nodded with a jerk of her head. Her hands tangled in her nightie, twisting it around.

“Naruto-kun. I have never. I mean. I am a virgin. I have never been with a man. Or, uh, a woman. Other than (ugh) that thing with Fukuro-san. I will be...clumsy.”

She hung her head, avoiding his eyes.

Pushing the sheets back, he sat up. In revenge for all her (maybe) innocent teasing, he pulled his far leg up then tucked his other back. He leaned his elbow on his knee, knowing this position exposed the thrust of his morning wood quite clearly to her.

Hinata started to look up again but stalled at his lap which a strangled squeak. Her eyes grew huge and she squeezed her hands hard between her upper thighs.

“I think you’re really sexy, Hinata-chan,” he said, making his voice as low and smooth as he could. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. And anyway it’s not like it’s a contest.”

He reached out an open hand. She took it and squeezed back when he did. Her eyes flicked back up to his from staring at his hard length.

“If I...err, finish first,” he continued, “I’ll help you. If you finish first – well, you’re so sexy, I’m sure I’ll be able to figure something out. What I want most is simply being with you. I think you’re so cool.”

He dropped his other hand to his crotch and ran a finger along the underside of his length, from balls to tip. Hinata’s control failed and her eyes dropped down to his dick again.

“We don’t have to do anything,” he said. “Ever. Nothing you feel uncomfortable about. But I can’t imagine you doing anything with me like _that_ where I don’t enjoy it. A lot. Even if you just wanted to watch me like this.”

She nodded again, a jerky eager movement, but her eyes didn’t shift an inch from him jacking off. He encircled his penis with his hand and started stroking it slowly to maintain his erection – well, really just to tease Hinata more. As if he could lose his hard-on with Hinata-chan sitting there, looking like that. No, this was a show for Hinata-chan.

“I’ve already told you I can find someone to help with my medical issues,” Naruto said. “And you seem to be okay with...those sorts of plans, if required. But I’ll always talk to you about it, even if you seemed to be okay with it in the past. I want you to be comfortable with our relationship, always.”

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, one by one, his other hand never leaving his dick. “So, how about we really do start slow? Do you want to touch me? Should I touch you? Do you want to talk some more...or watch me finish? I could you know. Just sitting here, looking at a pretty flower in the sun.”

Hinata-chan’s eyes and a slight twitch of her hand in his was all he needed to know of her answer. He leaned back, opening himself to her and still holding her hand.

She crawled over to him quickly and, with one hand still in his, she reached out to him. Pausing inches away, she looked up into his face. Not being terminally stupid, he nodded.

Cupping his balls gently, ever so gently, she squeezed just that barely-there right amount. Her hand was so soft, her fingers small but strong and sure. She leaned over on her knees, her face hovering just above his lap, almost close enough to touch him with her nose. Then her fingers brushed just above his anus and pressed softly at the base of his dick before running up, measuring his hardness. Gently pushing his erection against his stomach, she moved along his length to his exposed and swollen tip. She pushed her fingers against it, feeling the rubbery response, then briefly experimented with the shifting of his loose foreskin lower down. She wrapped her fingers around him just under the lip of his exposed glans and squeezed firmly – just right and not too hard.

Hinata looked back up at him in amazement. Her eyes were fully activated again.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, entwining her fingers with his hand. “So full of life and energy. I can see them, you know. Your...your sperm, through your scrotum and testicles. They are alive and have chakra, though more like a flower or fungus does. It’s amazing. I’ve never been able to see it up close like this and certainly not feel it.”

Then she started and flushed down to her neck. “Oh, this is so rude. I shouldn’t...this isn’t sexy.”

Naruto looked down at his rock-hard dick and raised an eyebrow. “No, I’m pretty sure a beautiful woman touching me and saying how amazing my junk is rates as at least an eight out of ten. I know you’re excited and that’s okay. And you touching me is really sexy.”

She nodded then smiled hesitantly. “Yes, I see. I just...I’m not being very seductive, and I thought... you’d want to...”

“-immediately throw you down and have my wicked way with your sweet, young, virginal body?” he asked with a grin.

She blushed prettily yet again, turning her pale skin a rosy color all the way to the top of her breasts. “Oh! Uh. Y-yes.”

“Sure, if you want.”

Her eyes widened hilariously and she gasped. But she didn’t drop his dick or pull away at all.

“Or,” he added, “you can keep touching me with your soft, sexy hands. As much as you want, really. You did a lot more the other day if you’ll remember.”

Her playful smile from yesterday was back. “Oh, I was so bold, wasn’t I? Then, if you please, I will just have fun-”

Hinata leaned over again and kissed the tip wetly, pulling back leaving a trail of drool.

“With-” she whispered huskily.

She blew suddenly on his damp member and he gasped in surprise at the sensation. She licked her lips and briefly pressed a glowing thumb to the soft underside of her jaw.

“Your- _a_ _nhh_...”

She drooled out a huge quantity of saliva on her hand (clearly some sort of jutsu) and ran it up and down his penis, starting to jack him off.

“Body.”

She untangled her free hand, then one by one pulled both his up to her large breasts, which hung down heavy under her thin blue nightie as she leaned over him.

“Please enjoy mine as well while I learn about yours, Naruto-kun. I am growing more confident about my breasts, but feel free to touch me-”

She doubled the speed on her hand job.

“ _Anywhere_.”

“Oh Kami, Hinata-chan! That’s so good! And I’ll – wow! – I’ll return the favor. Ah! Yes! That’s...a promise!”

And then it suddenly became a blow job as she put hot lips around his glans, teasing down to the ridge and pressing against the soft, spongy flesh. Her copious saliva flowed down over her hand as she continued to jack him off fast, though she didn’t take him any deeper. Smart for a first time, he blearily noted, lightning shooting down his spine.

Naruto eventually remembered the ripe breasts in his hands and reached out to grasp around her, gathering up as much as he could hold in his hands. There was still more left, huge pillowy softness that he pressed up and massaged against her chest. He squeezed and rubbed down the silky fabric to her large, dark nipples. The hard tips stood out between his fingers as he stroked and kneaded.

He hesitantly pinched her nipples between thumb and forefinger and then gently drew down on them. He felt as well as heard her groan around his dick, so he pinched and pulled a little harder and got an even stronger reaction. Hinata growled and grabbed his hips with her free hand, pinning him to the bed and starting to pump even faster. She sucked hesitantly at his tip then tongued around it, making his eyes roll back.

His hands twitched, eager to hold her head down, but instead he squeezed her breasts even harder. Her hot mouth; her huge, soft breasts; the eager way her small fingers stroked against him – it was all too much, waaay too much, and he remembered only at the last moment to warn her.

“Hinata-chan, I’m coming!”

Brushing her hair back from one ear, she nodded, and showed him her eyes were still activated. She could literally see it happening inside him. But she didn’t pull back. In fact, she curled down against his lap and took a deep breath in through her nose. Then she took another inch into her mouth, bumping against the back of her throat.

“Ugn! Yes! Hinata-chan!”

He exploded in her mouth, coming hard. It seemed to last forever, pulse after grunting pulse. He thrust up at her, even though he’d tried to remain still, but Hinata just rode it out, pushing back against him and holding him against the soft roof of her mouth with her tongue. Through it all, she kept squeezing him, sucking and milking out every last drop. She spluttered once, then shook her head and swallowed hard, repeatedly, making a noise like “unk” over and over as he kept thrusting up at her face.

 _Almost_ best of all, there wasn’t some strange mystical nap after. His hands left her wondrous breasts and pushed her long hair back from her face, holding it behind her in a loose tail as she finished working her lips and tongue around him. He knew things might get messy soon.

But Hinata-chan had surprising skills. She pulled off him slowly, swallowing several more times and sucking him completely clean. Pulling off his dick with a loud, wet pop, she looked up proudly from where she lay in his lap. She smiled, her eyes teary and a small line of milky fluid running down her chin.

He reached up and brushed away her tears, then cleaned her off with his finger, his eyes locked to hers. And, Kami, she leaned forward and sucked on his finger, pulling his finger into her hot mouth.

“That was so sexy,” he said, pulling his finger back. He cupped her cheek. “You’re amazing.”

Her smile was as bright as the sun and her face was flushed. “Thank you, Naruto-kun. I had fun as well.”

Naruto leaned down towards her and she twitched, as if to pull back. “Naruto-kun, I still have- nhh!”

He kissed her deeply, tongue entering her open mouth. He tasted himself, of course – salty and bitter. She groaned into his lips and pushed back with her own tongue, stroking against him and then finding his mouth welcoming to her advances. Her hand slowly raised and pushed lightly against his chest and he pulled back.

Hinata-chan looked at him in confusion. “I...I must not taste good. Why?”

“If you were okay with it, I am.” He shrugged. “If it bugs you, next time we can keep a water bottle nearby. Because I’m going to want to kiss you after you do something that awesome with me.”

Hinata dipped her head and smiled, then crawled up next to him. “Your body is so complicated, you know? I am used to looking at my own when I orgasm. I have not seen a man do that up close.”

A thought struck him and he grinned slyly. “You’ve never watched me when I jerked off?”

She stammered a bit, then pushed him down to the bed with one impossibly strong finger to his chest. Looming over him, she placed her deadly palm to his sternum and said slowly, “I would _never_ do something like that to you, Naruto-kun. Not even now, not without asking. I only watched your mission...sexual encounters because you weren’t, well, really private. Most of the time. And I wanted to make sure you were okay. Especially when Mitarashi-san kidnapped you.”

She bit her lip. “I have...seen you start to, to relieve yourself that way. But I have never broken your privacy...like that, and I looked away. I have seen men masturbate but not you. And it was always an accident. Except for Shino-kun.”

Woah. “Shino, eh?”

Hinata-chan looked so earnest, he felt a little bad about pressuring her for stories. But if she was going to share...

She pulled herself up next to him, laying on her side with one hand running along the muscles of his chest. A finger trailed along the curve of his pecs then down to the hard ripples of his abs. Her leg rode up and across his, then she tucked it between her thighs and squeezed a little.

“Shino-kun is my friend and teammate. He knows I watch him sometimes and he accepts that, even invites it. He understands how I am as well. We are close and he accepts this about me, as I accept his love of insects and Kiba-kun’s...outgoing nature.”

It was oddly hot listening to his girlfriend talk about this while she pressed herself to him.

“Sometimes my team has area scouting and long-term camping practices near the village,” she said. “Those can last a long time. The boys get, ah, backed up. So after a few weeks, they’ll often...take care of it, just out of sight of camp – for someone without the Byakugan. Which they forget, or at least Kiba-kun does. I usually try not to look, but catching occasional glances...it is while I am on guard duty that they choose to do this, so I will be busy but also looking out for them. To keep them safe.”

Naruto grinned wickedly at her and stroked her hip knowingly. Hinata-chan closed her eyes and shivered. He suspected she was as big a pervert as he was, and thought he knew what she'd done with those images later. In private.

“Shino-kun is-” she squeaked. His hand had wandered back to her ass and squeezed.

Hinata shivered again, her hips jerking at his touch. She swallowed and continued in a stronger voice. “He knows that I watch, as I can’t avoid looking while on duty and he is smart and thoughtful. But he is also very shy and we have never talked about it. He would always turn to face me, however, while...so I...guessed about his motivations. Mostly, I read his body language and understand him from that.”

Her eyes grew wide and she pressed her hand to his stomach. “Please do not be jealous, Naruto-kun, as he is not interested in me as...as you are. And I will not encourage that from now on, as it would not be appropriate. I believe once I let my teammates know about our relationship, he will agree. He is very proper, you know, when you get to know him. As for our behavior...he seemed comforted merely knowing I watched over him while he was vulnerable like that. I think he also...enjoyed being watched by me. And I had found it enjoyable to watch him as well. He has bugs everywhere, did you know? Even intermingled with his reproductive-”

“Okay! Thanks, Hinata-chan. I trust you, I was really just kidding. They’re your teammates and you understand them and keep them safe, so that’s all fine.”

“Oh. Okay.” She looked thoughtful then grinned playfully. “What if I get ‘backed up’ while on a mission?”

“Then...” Naruto searched for a teasing answer, “I expect you to clear all obstacles to your mission swiftly and with minimal risk of...exposure.”

“I only plan on exposing myself to you, Naruto-kun,” she said sweetly, rubbing her thigh against his leg.

“Hinata-chan, after your offer yesterday, I need to say something.” He looked her in the eyes, serious for once. “You have the same offer. If you need to do something, uh, sexual to come back safe, do it. Don’t hesitate for a second.”

“I understand. And I will. Thank you. That...that’s what I want as well. For you to always come back.”

Looking down at where her legs were wrapped around his, he said, “Now, I think it is time to take care of you, my love.”

“I’m eager,” she said, giving him a sultry look. “I’ve...I’ve waited for so long.”

“What do you want to try?” he asked, his hand on her hip stroking her slowly.

“Your hands,” she said simply, taking his and pulling it down between her legs. “I want your hands all over me. I want you to touch me, like in my dreams.”

Hinata-chan was, like her fellow kunoichi, completely smooth. Naruto looked down and saw her legs ease open as she leaned towards him, pushing against his hand. He felt the fleshy triangle of her vulva where it rose in a plump, soft mound, then down the sides into the fold between her legs and her labia.

“Here Naruto-kun,” Hinata said, “you should be able to see me as I saw you.”

She lifted herself and his hand followed as if glued to her. Hiking her knee up she knelt over him, then brought her hips forward, scooting up to hover low over his stomach so he could see more clearly. She leaned back a little, hands propped on his thighs behind her back. This thrust out her hips and chest, presenting her mountainous breasts to him and showing off her tightly-peaked nipples as well as giving him a clear look at her crotch.

It was the most erotic thing Naruto had ever seen. He paused to marvel, stunned into inaction by her innocent sexiness until she pushed against his hand and bit her lip in worry – that made his new top place, though it was much less innocent. He didn't expect it to hold the spot long. Hinata was just naturally so sexy to him.

“That's...wow,” he said, voice husky. His hand starting to move against her again. He reached up to run a hand from her hip to one huge breast, squeezing it tightly.

“You're so sexy, Hinata-chan,” he said, in awe of the beautiful woman kneeling over him.

Her mouth fell open and she looked into his eyes, then looked down at where he was holding her palely thrusting breast. She had to lean to one side to look around her chest to where he was touching her so intimately between her legs.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun. Hearing you say...things like that is nice. Please continue. Your hands...they feel so good.”

Stroking a thumb over Hinata’s fleshy outer lips and over the slightly open gap between them, Naruto saw (and felt) her hood. It was a prominent ridge, pushing out proudly – a womanly crown to her soft folds. As he gently ran a finger down it, she twitched above him and drew in a sharp breath, squeezing him between his knees.

Naruto's hand moved lower, taking a moment to touch and stroke everything he saw. The slightly-ruffled edges of her inner lips peeped out lower down, darker than any he’d seen before – a deep purple that was almost black. They made a lovely contrast to her pale skin, flushed a dusky pink between her legs from her excitement. He ran a finger down the fold between her outer and inner lips, from her clit to her entrance.

Hinata twitched and rolled her hips into the contact, hissing her approval through her teeth. She watched his examination with worried eyes, as if she thought he'd find something he disliked anywhere on her incredible body.

He wasn't sure what she was worried about. Her lovely flower was neither exactly like Sakura’s beautifully full, butterfly-like pink wings, nor Anko’s cute little compact and extra-puffy marshmallows, but here Hinata was unique in her own way – as all the women he’d gotten to know had been. She was very sexy here (as if Hinata could be otherwise), looking so full, flushed, and eager. His hand came down from her breast to her hip as he cupped her gently against his palm.

“So pretty,” he muttered to himself, softly rubbing his hand against the fleshy jut of her vulva.

Hinata gasped and bent almost in half, leaving herself in his hands but resting her head against him, hiding both her embarrassment and her lower body from his sight. Now he saw only long, dark hair spreading across his chest. Her body gave her away, however. He could feel her warm, flushed face against his skin, and wet dew was collecting on his fingers as they continued to trace her folds.

Naruto buried his nose in Hinata's hair and breathed in her flowery scent. She gasped and he squirmed under her – hot breath tickled him and he was painfully erect again. As she lifted her leg back off his hips, his hands never left her body. He felt Hinata’s flanks flex when she eased back down next to him, her legs locking around one of his again as she nuzzled against his side. She had kept her head bowed low and now her lips returned to to his chest, nibbling across his skin. Her hot tongue licked out at his nipples.

He felt ready to come without her even having to touch his rock hard dick. But he had something else to do first, something far more important.

Returning his attention to the pretty flower between Hinata's legs, his strong fingers split into a double-fingered “Y”, gently spreading her labia. Rubbing back and forth between her puffy outer lips and right next to her stiff, hidden clit – but never directly touching her smooth, fleshly hood – he used stronger and more serious motions this time, his eyes locked to her face as he tried to gauge her reactions.

“Unnh, Naruto-kun,” she whined, wrapping fingers like iron bands around his arm. Her other hand found its way to his opposite shoulder and she gripped him there tightly as well. Her upper body now covering his, she pushed him down to the bed, pinning him in place while her hips started grinding against his trapped hand and thigh. He wasn’t getting away without getting her off first. That was a good reaction and all according to plan anyway.

As he ran his fingers against her increasingly damp labia, her hips started jerking rhythmically.

“Yes...good...yesss,” she hissed over and over. Her legs were squeezing against his again, and she was starting to buck hard into his hand.

Extracting his other hand from under her hips, he ran it up to her heavy breasts where they lay against him, lifting and squeezing them in turn and teasing her nipples. She leaded over him and into his touch, rubbing herself against his palm and across his chest with a wordless moan. His hand then ran back down her side and to her firm abs. Her stomach twitched and she tightened hard muscles under his hand as he stroked her there.

Wanting to hold her tighter against him, he moved his free hand around to her lower back. With her body secure in his arms, his thumb shifted to delicately rubbing directly against her hood every few passes, rubbing it against her swollen clit hidden inside.

She looked up into his eyes in surprise as she squirmed and gasped, rolling her hips into his relentless hand. Watching her reaction, he pressed in further, slowly rubbing lower with his middle finger. He looked into her eyes, asking wordlessly as his finger neared her entrance. There was a brief confusion on her face, as if she didn’t understand why he would hesitate, then she was pushing her hips down against him in answer, her eyes filled with demanding desire. Running his finger around her hot entrance, Naruto moved slowly, pushing and teasing in time with the rest of his motions against her wet slit and firm clit.

Hinata grunted in frustration and her hips thrust against him, bringing his finger part-way into her fiery inner space. Her vagina was as soft as silk and still crushed immediately in a tight pulse around his digit before letting it go. Her eyes went wide and her hips jerked back against his finger again, hard, driving him back into her tightness again. Taking a deep, halting breath, Hinata stilled her hips and eased forward slowly, squeezing around his finger. Then she reached around behind her back.

Naruto pushed his palm against her vulva and held it there, just rubbing back and forth and waiting while she directed him with shaking hands.

“Push...ahhh! Push here.” She moved his fingers around her spine to an exact position – using her Byakugan again, it seemed. “And...oh Kami-sama, I’m...here!” A minute shift. “Chakra. Fingers. _Please_.”

As he had with Tenten, he focused on a non-shaped release, preparing a burst of chakra and pressing his fingers into her smooth, hot skin. His middle finger found her entrance again and dipped inside, just barely penetrating her again.

“Yes!” Hinata growled.

To his surprise, his chakra came quickly and easily this time, almost gushing out. Directly into Hinata’s lower back over a pleasure point. It was less precise and focused than she could manage, but the effect was still dramatic.

Hinata arched and squealed, burying his finger in her depths and crushing around him in orgasmic waves. One hand fell to clutch at the bedsheets as the other tightened like a clamp on his shoulder. Her arms shook as she fell over the edge of her release at full speed.

He dove after her. His arm moved to hold her again and kept up his constant strokes against her wet, gaping slit and into her demanding tunnel. Her legs squeezed around his thigh and her toes curled tight, her hips locked and pushing his finger all the way inside while the rest of her body jerked from the waves of her orgasm.

“Naruto-kun! Na’r’o-k _nnn_! Narraaa! _Naa_! _Naa_! _Naa_!”

She screamed out high-pitched panting cries, one after another, shouting her pleasure into his chest under a curtain of dark hair. His fingers stroked up and down her puffy labia, his thumb around and over her clit, his finger dragging across her spasming walls as he tried to wring every last bit of pleasure from her release.

“Ahh!” she cried after endless gasping moments, pulling her hips away from his hand and clawing at his arms. “T-too much, s-stop please N-Naruto-kun.”

He eased back, disengaging his hand from her to hold her wrapped in his arms.

After riding her release for so long, she now slowly, shakily started coming down again. She’d come fast and hard – almost as fast as he had, and certainly harder. Hinata lay panting and shivering against his chest, her exhausted body melting into his side

Then she started sobbing quietly.

“Hinata-chan, what’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly worried he’d done something horrible to her by accident.

She just shook her head, burying her face in his chest under her hair. Hot tears smeared against his skin.

Confused, he just held her and whispered caring, meaningless things. Eventually, she calmed down and started sniffling pitifully.

“I’m _so sorry_ , Naruto-kun. I just...I...”

He stroked her back comfortingly. “Nothing to be sorry about. Just let me know if there is something I can do to help. Or what I did wrong so I can fix it, or not do it again.”

“No,” Hinata said, pushing herself up, shoulders slumped.

Kami, she was pretty even with red eyes and snot on her upper lip.

She sniffed wetly. “No. There is nothing to f-fix. Everything is perfect. You’re s-so perfect. It is _me_. I couldn’t help it. I acted like...and I made you touch me like that. You were so s-sweet...and then I...I am so shameless. I am s-sorry.

“For what?” he asked.

“I am sorry for being so rude and, and emotional.” Hinata looked ashamed, devastated.

Naruto kissed her without warning and she squeaked in surprise against his lips. Then she moaned and fell against him again. Pulling her over on top of him fully, her limp legs straddling his hips, he kissed her thoroughly. His lips crushed and nipped at hers, and he pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked around it firmly. After a couple of minutes of ravishing his girlfriend, he let her lips go again. She looked down at him with a vague smile and the sexiest case of bedroom eyes he’d ever seen.

“You can be yourself around me, Hinata-chan. Being with you when you’re poised and calm is amazing. Seeing you come apart in passion is amazing. And if you ever need to cry, even in happiness, I will hold you close. I promise.”

She blinked down at him and shook her head in disbelief, shifting the waterfall of her long hair over his chest. “This is...this is too perfect. I could never be good enough to deserve you, Naruto-kun.”

He ran his thumb down her spine and she shivered. “I think I’m the one with that problem, Hinata-chan, because I think you’re a really incredible person. So kind and beautiful and trustworthy and strong and smart and-”

Hinata placed a hand over his mouth to quiet his embarrassing praise. Her nearly ever-present blush was stronger now. Removing her hand, she kissed him softly on his lips, cupping his face in her small hands and taking long pulls at his lips.

After a long kiss she rested her body against his and reached above both their heads with her muscular arms, fingers extended as she cat-stretched with a long, exhausted sigh. Her back tensed under his hands as she flexed from her head to her toes.

Naruto lay careful kisses against her exposed neck as he reveled in her beauty once again. It reinforced how powerful she was, feeling her like this, and it excited him to have something so strong and soft pressed against his body. He ran his hands down her back to her broad flanks, gripping the muscles under her soft skin. Then, unable to resist, he cupped her ass once again and squeezed.

Hinata purred and wiggled, then lay her head back down on his chest and sighed, every muscle in her body relaxing into jelly.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun. For everything. I will be just as thankful next time, but maybe without the crying. No promises, if you are that good again.”

“Deal, Hinata-chan.”

She mumbled into his chest, “A nap...then breakfast.”

“Sure, Hinata-chan.”

She chucked oddly and continued to mutter, immediately drifting off. He wasn’t sure she knew it was out loud. “Napping after sex with Naruto-kun. Breakfast with Naruto-kun. Wonderful. He hasn’t even...filling me for the first time...”

And she was asleep, quickly followed by his arm. Oh well. He was a ninja. He’d put up with those fake pins and needles later. He could handle the real ones, after all. And he’d rather cut it off than disturb Hinata-chan...who was currently drooling on his chest with a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

A dark figure ghosted through the forest, leaping silently from tree to tree. It stopped to sniff a branch, then hurried on. Occasionally, it would have to hide from village patrols, sometimes for hours. But being caught now was not an option. Best be safe and slow. The target would not escape.

Arriving at a mansion in the woods a few hours past dawn, it paused in thought, watching the building from a distance. That was the location of goshujin-sama – her Honorable Noble Mistress. And her Master as well. The vague thoughts had congealed into firm resolutions during her long hunt. She was theirs, to do with as they wished. She was a ninja. She served. With her body and her soul.

Mistress and Master were strong. She was not. She would be no good to them as a bodyguard or assassin. Therefore, her body would serve them sexually, however they desired. It made sense for things to be that way. The decision was made. All that was left was to preset herself to them. Then all would be well and she would be complete again. Now the question was, how to get inside the windowless building?

Fukuro was paralyzed and falling out of the tree in the span of a single heartbeat. Small arms caught her, saved her from crippling injury or death, and dropped her stunned body behind a tree, much further away from the mansion and her targets.

“Who. The fuck. Are _you_?” a small, high-pitched voice demanded. It was crisp and unemotional, even with the swearing.

“Fukuro,” she answered robotically, not even attempting to escape.

Her limbs wouldn’t move, so she couldn’t resist. And this was not sensitive information, so she gave it up freely.

“Who do you work for?” the voice asked.

“ANBU Root originally, but now I live only for Mistress and Master.”

Closer to sensitive information, but Fukuro now suspected she knew her interrogator.

“What?” said the surprised but still coldly controlled voice.

“I had to kidnap Mistress Hinata Hyūga-sama and Master Naruto Uzumaki-sama to give him his mandated medical treatment,” Fukuro explained. “Mistress and Master freed themselves, but were forced to allow me to complete my mission first. Then they went to this building. I followed to offer myself to them in service, Hanabi Hyūga-sama.”

The dark-haired girl stepped out of the shadows and glared down at the helpless woman lying face down in the dirt. She was wearing a simple, dark ninja outfit and a Konoha headband around her neck. Bulging lines radiated across the sides of the girl’s face.

“With these perfect eyes, I can see your lies. Don’t lie to me, you sloppy cunt. What was your mission?”

“To locate and secure Naruto Uzumaki,” Fukuro reported immediately. “Then to bring him and myself to simultaneous climax through unprotected vaginal coitus, twice. This was for medical reasons, to treat his chronic chakra deterioration following the battle with Pain and to prevent his possible death from severe chakra ischemia. The other details of my mission are ‘S’ ranked village secrets, but those secrets do not involve myself or anyone else that I am currently aware of wishing immediate or predicted likely future harm to my Master – if he is given these treatments regularly until he is better. I would never harm Mistress and Master, even if I could. He needs me to get better. I...need him, to be full again.”

“Wow,” Hanabi muttered to herself. “Okay. That’s fucked up. Oh onēsan, what undignified things are you involved with now?”

She sighed, staring down at the strange woman but not really talking to her and starting to ramble quite a bit. “No matter. This is your mess onēsan and you will have to clean it up. I just came back to see if that fox-boy would actually try something. That is my right and duty as future clan leader. But I didn’t expect...just wow. You have once again left me behind, onēsan. But one day, I too shall...err, whatever.”

Realizing she was one evil mustache and a clan of deadly ninja (which she was already set to inherent eventually) away from crazy monologuing, Hanabi stopped talking to herself and briefly considered the best course of action for the good of the Hyūga clan.

After a swift disabling strike to the back of the neck and judicious use of ninja wire, Hanabi lifted the unconscious, tied-up crazy woman onto her back (using chakra for focused strength). She then moved towards the family hunting lodge, where her sister was now sleeping off the most incredible finger-fucking Hanabi had ever witnessed. Not that she had secretly watched _that_ many...

Whatever. She wasn’t getting involved. However much fun that seemed, she was too young. And cute. And respectable. Even though it had looked like...that boy’s hands...onēsan’s entire pleasure center and four chakra nexuses had...

No, sharing a lower-class boy with onēsan would be just...gross. That was not right for either of them. And onēsan seemed happy with the dem- no, the Uzumaki kid. As far as she knew, he was penniless and of low birth, but she would honor onēsan's feelings. Her onēsan deserved that much.

Now, the Third’s grandson...he had beauty, power, _and_ a socially-acceptable lineage. That was her style. Time for more hints to her slightly dense father. Yes. The boy would make a good match for the heir to the Hyūga. And when she was married to him, on her wedding night, she would instruct the boastful boy how to correctly pleasure a Hyūga. He would learn to service her properly, or else.

As heir to strongest and most noble clan in the village, that was her right, after all. So likewise it was onēsan’s choice whether or not she wanted a crazy sex-slave in her household. Thus, Fukuro was her problem.

Marching grimly on towards the hunting lodge and already thinking about sneaking back to town to spy on her crush, Hanabi considered whether or not Konohamaru would want a sex slave himself after they were married, and how she felt about the idea. No, she decided for future-them, too much trouble. Better to get a nin-dog instead. Less messy to clean up after and slightly more likely to be able to rip out intruders’ throats while wearing nothing but a dog collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's notes:** Are you kidding me?! Did Hinata and Naruto not actually have vaginal sex? After 13,000 words? Well, yeah. There's more than one way to have sex. And that was _definitely_ sex. There's a reason, though. They care deeply for each other and are careful of each other's feelings, so they're working really slow. As is the plot...
> 
>  **On Naruto's dad:** I just slipped that one in. Canon is fuzzy on this point, with some people after chapter 440 just seeming to know who his father actually was. I see it like this: Naruto can't keep a secret to save his life. Someone asked how he got the Kyūbi back under control while fighting Pain. He tells them. The end.
> 
>  **Next chapter:** they bang like rabbits. And that's a promise. Also! Hinata POV sex. Her eyes see _everything_. So hot. So hard to write. I thought about breaking this chapter up, but it fits so well together. And it wouldn't have a sex scene in both parts if split down the middle. I think the long lead-in is worth while. That's what happens when you get plot in your mindless smut. My next project will have less talking, more boning.


	9. Having Her Way with Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** Hinata point of view chapter? Hinata point of view chapter. Oh, Naruto-kun...
> 
> Sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren’t simply to get more views, so I won’t use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.

**With a Smile on Her Face** **  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

**Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Nine—Having Her Way with Him**

Hinata struggled with sleep, as she did most mornings, unwilling to allow that last vestige of a fantastic dream to escape. It was the usual. Naruto-kun had noticed her. Naruto-kun had asked her to be his girlfriend. Naruto-kun was naked in bed with-

Not daring to move another muscle, she shakily formed a half-seal by her side and pumped chakra into her eyes. The world lit up in that odd, washed-out-yet-see-through way that the Byakugan showed everything. Her eyelids easily bypassed, she saw the entire room at once.

All of it. From the embarrassing dried mess she’d left on Naruto-kun’s leg (and the sheets) to the edge of the mansion—and into her body and chakra system as well as Naruto-kun’s—all without effort. She gasped and dropped the technique, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.

“Did you enjoy your nap, Hinata-chan?” Naruto asked from next to her on the bed.

She rolled over and pressed a shaking hand to his bare chest, searching his face for clues that this was even now some kind of cruel trick. It was too good to be true.

Naruto-kun. Loved her.

Control and poise shot already, she flushed a deep red as she felt across the muscles of her love’s amazing body. There was the strong, hard-packed bulge of his pectorals, across to the firm deltoids, then back to the ropy trapezius of his shoulders. Anatomy was very easy when you could simply look under the skin and compare to the books.

She traced him with her fingers, following muscle groups as if her eyes were still active. “Yes. Yes, my nap was good, Naruto-kun. Then I woke up, and...and you were still here. And we are still...still together.”

He looked at her with a sly smile. “Not going anywhere without you, Hinata-chan.”

“I...you didn’t...you _do_ want me-”

Naruto’s eyebrows rose and he grinned at her.

“A-Ano,” she pressed her face into his chest, hiding her burning blush. “I thought for a moment that this was all a dream.”

“It is to me,” he said, draping an arm over her hip to squeeze her butt.

Electric heat ran up her spine from his touch and she smothered a gasp in the muscles of his chest. Did he know what his every caress did to her? She inched over to lay fully against him again, giving him all the access to her rear that he wanted. It was his. She gave it to him. He took it.

Pressing her chest against his, she felt him move his other hand to her butt as well. He squeezed, his fingers like burning brands on her skin. Heat was building again, low in her stomach, quickly migrating even lower. Her chest felt tight and her breath fluttered. She had trouble thinking of anything but having her love’s strong hands all over her body again.

And more—but those thoughts caused white flares to fill her mind. She couldn’t faint, not yet.

“Please,” she gasped, nuzzling her forehead into his shoulder and holding on tight. That was all she could manage now, head beginning to spin.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Hinata-chan,” he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.

“Touch me again, Naruto-kun.”

His answer was his hands running slowly up her back. Then he held her close as he rolled them so she was under him, his elbows holding his upper body above her.

“Okay so far?” he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak. Her limbs were filled with lead, lying limp against the bed. Her hands clenched and opened in tiny spasms against the sheets, and her thighs spread open to him. He was inches from her skin from head to toe, and her every breath was a shallow gulp that pressed her breasts up against his chest. But instead of feeling smothered she felt safe and covered by him and his love.

Then he kissed her. His lips covered hers, pressed softly, and pulled at her like they were magnetic and she was iron. She closed her eyes as he pressed his body to hers. Her lips followed his, trying to learn how he moved to find that kiss that was theirs and theirs alone.

She opened to him and surrendered to him and stood firm against his strength, and he took the kiss to a soft, safe, magical place. When it ended, she found herself making tiny mewing noises with every breath, her fingers digging into his firm butt above her. The room was spinning as she held him tight.

Naruto propped himself up higher and took one long look down her hot, flushed body—from her heaving breasts to her still lewdly spread thighs, all the way to her akimbo feet. And when he looked up again and found her gaze, she saw the lust in his eyes.

Naruto-kun lusted after her.

Taking her hands slowly off his solidly muscled butt she shivered and turned her head away, the emotions too much, making her even more light-headed.

“So, Hinata-chan,” he said, moving to lie on his side next to her again. Thankfully still close and still touching her. His hand started slowly wandering up her body from her hip. “What was that thing with my hands on your back and the chakra release earlier. You seemed to like it, whatever it was.”

“A-Ano,” she whimpered, then licked her swollen, quivering lips and tried again. “That...that was pleasure points: deep nerve clusters where sensations can be generated or amplified.”

“Oh, I thought so. Like you did with fuzzy-tits and Fukuro?”

She nodded, then gasped as his hand rubbed low on her belly. He petted her stomach and then around and down her hips. She squirmed under his hand, shivers running up her spine.

“I t-targeted it,” she said with a gasp. “With my eyes. Doesn’t need precision, like Jūken. Can’t do it to myself. Felt. _So good._ ”

“That’s really cool. You seem to know a lot about sex—which I think it awesome and sexy, by the way.”

Caught. This was not ladylike knowledge. But Naruto-kun would not judge her. She had to trust him. “I have read your sensei Jiraiya-sama’s literary works (ah!) a-as well as several practical guides from Wind country. Th-then there is the kunoichi gossip...I listen closely.”

He paused, hand on her stomach again. Like an ironing stone left too long on a shirt, it felt like it would start to burn her if left there any longer. Her diaphragm twitched and she sucked in a quick breath, waiting for his reaction.

Naruto-kun was, of course, understanding and calm. “So, you won’t be surprised or anything? You understand how our bodies are reacting, and why?”

Looking out of the corner of her eye at her love’s face, she saw only his sunny smile and understanding acceptance. She let out a shaking breath. “Yes. I think I do. I also, despite not being able to use...the techniques on myself, I have...”

His hand inched up to the edge of her rib cage on her side, his thumb stroking back and forth almost against the bottom curve of her breast. She was a little self-conscious about how large they were, and how they sort of slopped over the sides of her chest lying down like this, but Naruto-kun did seem to like them. And that was what mattered right now.

“Do you touch yourself sometimes?” he suggested, ending her embarrassing thought for her. “You know, masturbate?”

Her face was burning but he wasn’t teasing her now. She could hear it in his voice. His hand moved back to her front, slipped down to almost touch her crotch at the top of her vulva, then he inched up again, his fingers going right between her breasts without directly touching them.

Well, what he was _saying_ wasn’t teasing. She could do that too. Prove her strength to him in this way.

“Yes, Naruto-kun,” she said simply, and turned back to face him. “Despite not being able to use my...abilities that way, I do masturbate. Naked, in my bed.”

She slowly moved to touch herself, watching him watch her. “One hand on my breasts. One between my legs. Thinking of you. Does that excite you? Thinking of me...touching myself at night?”

His eyes were huge. “Oh Kami yes, it really does.”

She smiled, relaxing against the bed again. Everything about her seemed to fascinate and arouse Naruto-kun. She could relate, as he had the same effect on her. “I prefer this. Alone...it is, well, _lonely._ Many times, I was very sad...but I thought of you and...and I touched myself, and then I felt better.”

He frowned. “I don’t like to think of you being sad, Hinata-chan.”

She let her head fall back, baring her neck to him. Squaring her shoulders, she pushed her chest out, inviting his hands higher as best she could. “Then let us make new memories. Instead of touching myself alone...from now on, you should touch me.”

Naruto’s hand was on her breast in a heartbeat, his fingers stroking along then squeezing her firmly. His thumb dragged across her nipple, she gasped, then he cupped her in his palm and kneaded her breast over and over again. She pushed up into his hand, relishing the feeling. He seemed to know just where to touch her and how rough he could be without hurting.

He switched breasts. Her tight nipple, untouched until now, exploded with pleasure when he rubbed his rough palm against it.

His thigh brushed against hers as he straddled her again, holding himself up on one elbow, tucking that hand against her head to stroke her hair. Hinata concentrated on not embarrassing herself by making noises like a cat in heat while he gently petted her.

She forced her eyes open and looked into his, and saw raw lust. Lust for her, for her body spread open under him. Maybe she should be frightened but this was Naruto-kun, and what he hungered for was what she most dearly wanted.

He kissed her again and she tried, in her clumsy way, to kiss him back. His tongue seemed to be everywhere and she loved how it was a small act of penetration every time he entered her mouth. She tried to react correctly, to apply the correct pressure when he moved against her lips, to find a chance to nibble on his lower lip in that way he seemed to enjoy, to press up against him with her hands and breasts and hip. Then he took control again, his strong hand holding her hip, his lips melting her, his tongue plunging into her mouth, and his body pressing back down against her.

A moan escaped her control, soft and insistent, and Naruto redoubled his efforts in stimulating her aching nipples, pulling on them in a way that made her fall back from the kiss and clench her teeth and toes from the amazing sensations. He seemed to know she didn’t want pain—and wasn’t hurting—but he pulled and pinched deliciously. He used just enough force, lifting her large breasts up slightly and tugging just right to make her feel amazing.

Hinata rubbed her thighs together between his legs, feeling the heat inside her building, asking for pressure and contact against and around something hard and warm. Touching herself had never been like this. She was getting quite warm again. Everything down there ached so nicely now and she wanted something, anything, to relieve it.

She squeaked in surprise when Naruto’s knee went between her legs, as if he’d read her mind, firmly wedging against her crotch. He shifted his other knee up against her hip and sort of knelt astride her thigh, freeing up his other arm—and a hand. Both Naruto-kun’s hands were now on her breasts again—pure heaven—and then he started kissing down her neck.

Oh. Oh yes. She knew this part from the books. Just the idea made her dizzy as he kissed lower and lower. Her voice came out an embarrassing whine, “Yes, Naruto-kun. Please. Yes.”

A line of fire from where his lips touched wove down her collarbone and over the top of her chest. Then he lifted her breast to his mouth and started kissing across it, working close but never touching the aching tip. She hadn’t realized she’d moved until her hand found the back of his head, pushing his lips and tongue to her desired location: locked around her tightly-crinkled nipple.

When he finally latched on, she sucked in a huge lungful of air and her vision went bright. She struggled to lay still while he ran his tongue around her areola. His knee slid higher up the bed, pressing against her crotch, then he formed a seal with his tongue and lips around her peaked nipple and sucked, hard. Spots danced in her vision. Oh! She was-

“Anhh! Unnn!” Hinata shouted, short, loud, embarrassing noises. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Her hips thrust up off the bed and her thighs clenched around his leg. Then it was over and she fell back, taking panting breaths and shaking her head in confusion. “Wah-ha-wat?”

Naruto pulled off her suddenly very sensitive nipple with a rude-sounding pop. “Wow. I think you orgasmed a little, Hinata-chan. Just from playing with your breasts.”

“Oh noooo,” she moaned, letting go of Naruto’s hair and the sheets to cover her face. She wanted to disappear behind her hands.

“I think that’s really sexy,” Naruto said quietly, running one finger in a figure-eight pattern on her stomach.

“No, I didn’t...I didn’t mean to,” she said, shocked at herself. “I never meant to...and you were going to...but I’ve never...not like _that_ before.”

“We can still do...it,” he said. “I’m kinda interested. Really.”

She shook her head, still hiding her face. “I, I want you...all, now. You have done so much already. I couldn’t stand to wait...”

His hand flattened out, palm just above her vulva again. “Hinata-chan. Nothing is sexier than seeing you like that. It’s a huge deal that I had anything to do with something that awesome. We can try the...the other thing later. If you want. I know I’m looking forward to it.”

She peeked out from between her fingers, trying to show more confidence. All Jiraiya-sama’s books said confidence in a woman was sexy. And Naruto-kun had such a good heart and wouldn’t hate her for being like...like this. And he did want to...but just with his fingers and tongue on her breasts, he had...so what would...but maybe it was time for...

Her eyes flicked down to his groin. Oh. Oh my. And he was hard again from watching her twitch and moan so embarrassingly. She took a deep breath. Naruto-kun’s eyes followed her breasts’ rise and fall. She could do this.

“How I am...it is not proper,” she said playfully, pressing a hand to his chest, still hiding behind the other. “Perhaps I am a rude, shameful, lustful woman. I might have sex with any young...stud who comes along.”

He grinned back, instantly getting it. “Maybe, but only if they treat you right. And I get to watch you scream like that.”

Hinata flushed at the idea of Naruto-kun seeing her with another man. He’d teased her once already with the idea, and now her imagination ran wild. Her watching Naruto-kun watching her, while someone else pleasured her with their tongue and fingers. Naruto-kun’s eyes on her body as someone else made love to her, thrusting between her thighs; his lustful eyes locked to hers as she came apart from another man’s attentions. It seemed so wrong.

Her thighs squeezed together again around Naruto’s leg. She was truly without shame, even thinking of this. And so lustful in her thoughts. And yet, all _his_. So...if Naruto-kun ever seriously suggested it, and if...whoever was a good man, and trustworthy too...

It was so exciting even considering how Naruto-kun might share her...and her perversion. But thinking of other men was not her hottest fantasy. For her, seeing Naruto-kun with even that horrible Fukuro had been...very sexy. Hinata knew he could do better. Better than her, certainly. And yet she wasn’t afraid.

She knew Naruto-kun could have any woman he wanted, and yet he still choose her. He loved her. She was sure of it, and had watched with her all-seeing eyes to see his truth. She had to be secure in that if she believed in Naruto-kun—which she did.

So what if she...asked him to do something friendly with...ah yes, Ichiraku-san, the kindly ANBU member who would be the mother of his first child? She was worthy of Naruto-kun, and had been kind to him longer than Hinata herself had known him. In fact, Ichiraku-san deserved the honor of his attentions.

Being able to watch him like that with someone trustworthy had been...him making love so kindly to her...and now that Hinata was secure in his affections—and it would be just for fun—he could, with someone sexy and willing...while she _watched_. And he’d know this time. Oh, that would be...incredible.

It came full circle again. What if Naruto-kun felt the same way about watching her? That would be only fair. It was settled. If it came up, she would agree to such an arrangement. For either of them.

But right now, there was only one man in her mind. One whom she’d never hurt or betray in any way. So _he_ would have to bring it up again. She would not risk their perfect new relationship with her perversions.

“Hinata- _chaaan_ ,” Naruto said in a sing-song voice. “Your face is red and you seem to be distracted by something. Have a man in mind? Already bored with me?”

A week ago, she would have missed his teasing tone. Come up with some reason it was an insult or slight. But now she was stronger than that. Shocked and titillated by his teasing, she retaliated immediately, reaching down to boldly grab his hard, thick penis.

He blinked back in surprise with bright blue eyes.

Giving her best stuck-up noblewoman look, she stared back. “Did you say something? No matter. This Hyūga needs to be made a woman in a sexual way. What is seen here will suffice.”

“I live to serve,” he growled, leaning menacingly over her, his own demeanor changing appropriately in an instant as he took up the next challenge in their teasing game. Now he was a ninja on a mission from a rich heiress, cold and strong.

Her senses were filled with the deep sound of his voice, his rich, clean male smell, and his strong presence above her. This was really happening.

“But before we play like that,” Naruto said, voice still stern and deep, “we would need to talk. Do you want to play this game now?”

Her eyes widened in shock, her heart skipped a beat, and her hands started shaking as she dropped her grip on him. Such an effective counter.

“I need you,” she whispered, now a little scared by the reality of the situation.

His eyes were so blue. His golden hair fell forward as he hovered over her. His outside leg lifted over and pushed between her thighs, parting them even further.

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t feel her legs. She was on fire inside. He could do anything to her and she would let him. She’d help.

“I know,” he said, lowering himself. His penis nudged against her inner thigh, hard as stone.

“I...slow. Gentle. _Please._ ”

“I will be,” he said. “Promise.”

His body sandwiched her against the mattress and she pushed back up against him, rubbing with her breasts and wrapping her arms around him. He was so strong, so big, so _male_. Hinata leaned her head back as he kissed a line under her chin and down her neck. Her legs parted and lifted back for him, allowing his hips to settle between her thighs. His hard penis lay against her lower stomach, hot and insistent.

She took a deep breath. She was ready. So ready.

Naruto paused. “Hinata-chan, I have another position in mind.”

-so ready to hurt him if he didn’t do this soon. She was on fire inside. Suspicious liquid dripped down into the crevice of her butt.

“I am fine with whatever you choose, Naruto-kun,” she somehow managed to say without jūkening him and simply having her way with his stunned body.

Naruto rolled them over in one smooth motion, ending up with her on top. He pulled her knees up more so her hips were sort of crouched over him, then slowly lowered her until her damp slit was just kissing the tip of his penis.

Oh Kami-sama. The head of Naruto-kun’s penis felt huge against her tiny labia.

Hinata leaned down and pushed her burning red face into his chest again, made a shaky half-seal with one hand, then saw his huge length in all its glory. He was so long, so hard.

She knew he could fit, as when he’d returned to the village, she’d used some...mostly unintentionally gathered intelligence on her blond sex-kami to make a perfect clay model of his...erect...him. She’d then had a bespoke sex-toy craftswoman create a custom dildo of exactly his erect dimensions for her to...to practice with.

“Hinata-chan, I’m all yours now. Once you’re...uh...settled. Right. I’ve got one more idea I think you’ll like.”

“A-Ano...th-thank you Naruto-kun. On top is...it is a good idea for the first time, I have read.” She took a deep breath. “I love you Naruto-kun.”

“Love you, Hinata-chan. Let me know if you need anything at all.”

Nodding, Hinata gripped Naruto’s muscular upper-arms, then she carefully tensed and relaxed her pelvic muscles as a test. A visual check to make sure she didn’t have any chakra flow issues...no, just the usual “horny-Hinata” signature she knew so well. Her cervix and uterus had risen slightly, extending her vaginal canal and increasing the space inside—all the better to fit her well-endowed lover.

Oh. Up close like this, and with him so emotional...Naruto-kun’s chakra was so...so _large_. And _male_. And, for lack of a better word, _inflamed_. He wanted her so very much. It was written in his very life force.

Pushing herself up, still holding onto her lover, she let him see her face. Her large boobs swayed slowly back and forth with her quickened breath. Naruto-kun really liked watching her girls, so she paused to let him look. Which he did, shamelessly. And he somehow grew even larger and harder in response.

Hinata shook her head, trying to focus. She needed to concentrate. This was her first time with Naruto-kun going...all the way. She didn’t want to mess up. Even though he was so nice and would never tease about such things, she didn’t want to disappoint him. So she carefully inched down his body, her thighs spreading wider as her hips nudged back. Her eyes showed that he had reached down and around her, and now held himself ready, lined-up at her entrance. His other hand stroked along her reassuringly, straightening and combing through her long black hair that fanned out along her lower back.

Parting her outer labia, his bulbous head touched against her entrance now, pressing just at the edge. She tried to calm down and remember to relax.

When she paused, he grinned, then thrust his hips up. But instead of spearing her through, he ran his hot member between them and along her slit, then he rubbed it up and down against her again. He ground on one side of her inner labia, then the other, bumping against her clit at the end of every thrust.

“Ohhh! Naruto-kun!” she gasped. Her hips pumped against his motions reflexively.

Naruto-kun was so amazing. He knew what he was doing and didn’t fumble at all. He was so confident, so skilled at pleasing her. She wanted to make him proud of her as well. He would see she was skilled at this art—that she was worthy of him.

Her resolve hardened, she looked into Naruto-kun’s eyes, still holding his arms. “Now.”

Naruto stilled and re-centered himself. She slid down his body, closing the space separating them without hesitation. Looking into his blue, blue eyes as he parted and stretched her open, she saw her inner labia slowly wrap around his length.

With a smile on her face and a fluttering feeling in her chest, she took her lover inside her tight inner space for the first time. Her vagina had been scrunched up inside but now it expanded to fit just right. She continued to thread him into her depths, each inch (and there were so many), filling her more than she thought she could hold. She could see herself stretch and shift, the little creases inside her moving to let him inside even as his length flexed and bent just slightly to fit her body so intimately. Soft tissues and denser inner muscles moved and squeezed, all adjusting to fit her first lover.

It was right on the edge of painful. Hinata felt like she was being split in half. Like he would soon exit out her back, piercing her through and through. He was larger than that dildo, he was...almost a year older. Oh Kami. She was stupid. She was…

“Urraaghhh...ah...AH...HAH. Na! Naruto-kuuuunaaa, ah! You’re so big!”

Her entrance ached from his hard width as his thick head pushed deeper and deeper into her. She tried to keep breathing while steadily lowering herself, eager to take all of him inside her body.

“Anh, anh...anh! Naruto-kuuun! Anh!” Her vocalizations were out of control. She couldn’t stop the soft whines escaping her lips.

“Hinata-chan!” Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide. “You feel so good. So amazing and hot and tight.”

She whimpered back, trying to remain calm and not clench down while he said such sweet, sexy things. He was almost completely inside now, angled just under her cervix. His fleshy glans pushed and stretched her greatest depth at last and she groaned in response. He fit into her like they were made for each other. Every inch of him was slotted perfectly into her body and she could hold no more.

“Ahh!” Hinata’s arms gave out and she landed on Naruto’s chest with a cry and a breast-softened thump.

It was too much. She had to rest for a bit. Naruto-kun was running a finger around where they were joined, stroking her outer labia, inside where she hugged him with her inner labia, and up to just next to her clit. If he didn’t stop, she’d soon have yet another loud, embarrassing orgasm without him. Without even having her lover thrust into her once. The control he had over her body, the arousing effect on her was simply incredible.

“Naruto-kun (ohh!)...p-please. I can’t take much more. I need...wait. Please.”

He moved to cup her rear and his other hand petted her hair, then cradled her head against his chest. “Take all the time you need. You’re so amazing, Hinata-chan.”

She whimpered again and tried to remember how to keep breathing. It felt like his penis had lodged somewhere around her lungs, but her eyes clearly showed it still tucked tightly into her vagina. Squeezing softly around him, as her study and long exercises had taught her, she tested herself and teased her lover.

“Hng!” he grunted, starting to thrust up against her before he caught himself. “Wow. That’s. Wow.”

There was a wonderfully shocked look on his face. Yes, she had surprised him this time, even though his other lovers had done similarly. Her arms wrapped around between his back and the bed and she hugged him tight, wanting to stay like this forever. But she also wanted Naruto-kun to make her come with him in a screaming maelstrom of pleasure. And soon.

She craned her head up at him so he could see her face. “You said you had a final addition, Naruto-kun. I am ready.”

He nodded, a dazed looked on his face. “It’s...it’s a little complicated. Let’s see. Sit up a bit.”

She did, planting her arms beside him, her large breasts hanging low to brush against his chest.

“Now you lift your right leg like this-” His hand went under her knee and she lifted it as indicated. He moved his knees so his pelvis was more open. Then he brought his left knee up on the outside, next to her thigh, his foot planted on the bed. Her right knee was now awkwardly entangled with his, so she shifted to her left and straightened her right leg out between his. As their hips shifted, he moved inside her, making her breathing hitch and her arms almost give out.

“Good, you’ve got it Hinata-chan.” He opened his arms to her. “Now back down.”

She eagerly returned to her lover’s embrace. He kissed her briefly, passionately. She unskillfully, but eagerly, replied.

“You’re so sexy, Hinata-chan,” he said, bumping and rubbing his nose against hers. “Now, shift over here.”

He helped her angle so she was leaning to her right, crossing his chest a little, toward the side with a leg between his. Her hand grasped his arm and she rested on an elbow next to his. Her hips were now flat to his, her shoulders tipped comfortably to her right.

“And now, I’m all yours again,” he said, drawing her bent left leg further up his hip.

She paused, feeling out this new position. She was free to move and let her lover look into her eyes. He wasn’t weighed down by her if she held herself up on one elbow, and his hands could roam freely across her body—even her breasts if she lifted up slightly more. Her hips were opened to him and she could rock down onto his wonderful length using just her abs and legs with small, simple motions. She did, slowly.

“Hinata-chan!” he growled, gripping her thigh harder. His left hand squeezed her right breast. She eased off his long, hard length by pulling herself slightly to her right and pushing with her left knee against the bed.

Squeezing around him as she went, she tried to show him how much she wanted him, how aroused he made her even as she withdrew momentarily. Together, their bodies made an incredibly obscene, wet sliding noise as she moved him out of her vaginal grip, then back in again. She saw her vaginal walls ease open more readily now at the advance of his wide, blood-swollen glans; then the contractions of her smooth muscles came as she squeezed him softly deep inside.

Her hand went to Naruto-kun’s strong chest, pressing against his hard muscles as she started working faster against him. She could see his heart beat in his chest, faster and faster, as well as feel it with her hand. It was for her.

“Naruto-kun,” she panted, “it feels so good. Move with me. Make love with me.”

She stared into his eyes as he started thrusting up into her. He didn’t need to move much to send shock waves up her spine. Every time she met him with a wet smack, thrusting back down and impaling herself willingly, over and over again.

His hands never stopped moving. By now he knew how much she desired his touch all over her body. His hands covered her, grasping and squeezing against her breasts, her butt, her thighs, and then ran gently along her back. Her long hair fell around them like a curtain as they worked slowly together.

She kept her face right next to his, gazing into his lovely blue eyes and seeing his entire body and hers as he made her come apart slowly. He ground against her most sensitive inner spots, scraped back along that amazing place just inside, and then thrust back deep to her very end, again and again. He rubbed and pressed against her with his hips at every thrust, sending lightning through her engorged clit when they met together before dragging himself back out of her again.

Her tireless Naruto-kun worked his hard length into her without pause, keeping up his rhythm until she lost the ability to keep track of time. Every moment was reduced to the heat of his body, the hard shaft she could see working inside her slick tunnel, and the aching feeling inside her being stoked into an all-consuming flame.

“I’m- Hnn! B-burning up, Naruto (aah!) -kun!”

“Do you want-”

“Yes!” she screamed. “Inside me! Naa! Harder!”

“Unn! Hinata-chan!”

“Inside! Everything! Fill me!”

“Grah! Yes, Hinata-chan!”

Her all-seeing vision sputtered and failed at that point, chakra control completely lost. Her eyes reverted to seeing only deep pools of blue staring into her own plain, pale eyes. Naruto’s hands clamped low around her hips, bringing her hard against him with irresistible strength.

Then it happened at last. Her insides fluttered even harder, completely out of her control. Her legs spasmed and she grabbed Naruto-kun’s arms for support.

She screamed again, overwhelmed and filled with wild joy, then everything was a wave of pleasure. She couldn’t see anything but colored lights in front of her eyes and her body seemed distant but filled with rivers of electric pleasure. Her lover grunted under her and his thrusts stopped, then he withdrew slightly and arched up into her powerfully. He started thrusting again, but in short, hard jerks as he came inside her, pumping again and again into her body. Where her entrance hugged tight around him, she could just feel the pulse through the thick vein on the underside of his penis as every surge was pumped into her body. Deeper, she couldn’t feel anything but his huge length pressed into her, stretching her, but she imagined how he was painting her insides with his essence.

At the last second, she remembered the mystical energy rebalancing. And for a moment, she was afraid. But this was Naruto-kun. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her. So when the tugging at her inner chakra points came, a sensation she was sensitive to because of her long and precise training, she welcomed it eagerly. When energy seemed to flow out of her like a river, she poured herself into it even more, willing it to go forth and help her love get better. She wanted to see what was happening but her Byakugan was down and she could only see a bright, almost painfully brilliant light filling her vision. It seemed to pierce her and emanate from her, all at once.

She could suddenly feel the room. The entire space was open to her senses, like touch had replaced sight in her Byakugan. She could feel the floor, all the way to the dirt below the foundations, down through the water table to the bedrock far below. She could feel the bed and sheets and the mattress and herself and Naruto-kun, all at once. She could feel the demon inside him and the blood and chakra flowing through his veins and pathways. The same paths were inside her as well, along with a long cord connected to them both—as well as to something that felt like a flower of light (and how did she feel light?). It was huge, blossoming into the room and filling it, spilling out through the walls as if they weren’t there and connecting her to Naruto-kun.

The flower burst, throwing fluffy seed heads everywhere, and she could see again. Naruto-kun’s blue eyes were filled with silent wonder and it seemed to be snowing in the bedroom. The sheets and Naruto-kun’s blond hair were covered in sparkling fluff. It melted into his hair and into his skin shortly after touching him, but it appeared to be falling through her and the bed without touching anything until it met and disappeared into the ground.

It was all very strange, but didn’t hurt. Hinata felt complete, full even beyond the thickness that still spread her open inside. Oh. Oh yes, Naruto-kun was still hard. Very hard. But he had finished inside her; she could feel his essence leaking out thickly from where they were still joined. So he had ejaculated, but why was he still-

Then he moved, just the smallest nudge of his hips against her still swollen vulva, and the fires inside her exploded from quietly smoldering and dying coals into a raging fire once more. Her lover looked up into her eyes and she saw his need, his passion for her, and she pressed her lips to his to try to answer that question.

The answer was, yes. Always for him, yes.

Hinata had no idea this was possible without her custom hentai-jutsu, one she hadn't used on Naruto-kun and couldn’t use on herself. Her body was not only ready again but thundering towards another monstrous orgasm. She tried to keep breathing as Naruto-kun thrust up into her, his hands on her hips moving her willing body forward and back, over and over.

Struggling for some small amount of control, she activated her eyes again and saw something was wrong. He seemed to be releasing chakra now—not some controlled technique, but just pouring it out from his entire body. That was dangerous—she knew this from her techniques—so she did the only thing she could. Chakra could affect chakra directly, so she wrapped herself around him, hugging him with her legs, his folding back where they tangled, enveloping him with arms and soft inner spaces. Then she released her own chakra, like the Kaiten technique but less energetic and even more controlled. Pushing it from every point on her body she wrapped it around the two of them, containing and preserving his bleeding inner strength with her own spiritual energy.

“Hinata-chan!” he panted, still moving inside her, more powerfully now that he was no longer losing his chakra and his very strength like from a gaping wound.

“Yes,” Hinata chanted. “Again. Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Constant encouragement directed to her virile lover increased his pace. She tried to maintain her control as he lost his. She kept her eyes activated and saw the wonderful mess that was their joining. Her insides quivered around him, squeezing him at random. Her entire vulva was lit from within with bright chakra, hot and swollen for her Naruto-kun. He was now covered from the waist down in her fluids and his release splattered her inner thighs. It mixed inside her, the lewd lubrication filling her and spilling out with a slick squelching noise every thrust he made.

It glowed with chakra in her sight, and she could even track where it painted her inside. To the rim of her cervix. And...oh. Inside there, mixing with her chakra in the deepest part of her, were slight specks of Naruto-kun’s chakra.

Hinata’s sight started to narrow, darkness filling in at the edges. She could see his cum in her womb. Oh Kami-sama.

Oh. And she could see inside him now as well, as he prepared to spill himself into her yet again: how his balls pulled up tight against the base of his thrusting penis; how the fluids moved from deep inside his prostate and mixed with sperm from his chakra-filled balls, then moved up into his hard penis; then spasms throughout as it was pumped out of his body and into hers, his penis twitching hard enough that she felt his seed enter her, squeezing past their join and her tightly squeezing entrance.

Naruto-kun’s chakra system throughout his climax was a bright glow inside him, with intricate patterns of energy as it purged itself once more of some faint wrongness.

That must be what was making him ill. And it was almost gone now. It flowed through their connection of flesh and energy, attenuating and dispersing where their energy met, but she still needed to even it out. Her own chakra coiled and writhed around her genitals, concentrated in several spots near her clitoris, the major point near her womb, her ovaries, and the large one near her lower stomach. But it wasn’t reaching out to pick up his chakra release and balance it against her own, which was surely what the rebalancing ritual was about.

She needed to find her own release, which was a different technique from the hentai-jutsu she’d used before or how Naruto-kun had helped her in this way. Those techniques didn’t work on her with her own chakra. She couldn’t do that to herself. But she did have a close connection to Naruto-kun, and a knowledge of her own body unparalleled by anyone but possibly a master medical-nin.

Hinata brought a hand to her vulva, slick between their hot, heaving bodies. And as Naruto-kun grunted and jerked through his orgasm below, she tapped jūken-like thrusts of chakra into her body. But instead of closing pathways and points or attempting direct stimulation, she gently pushed them open in the area around her genitals. Instead of pain and numbness, her sensitivity increased and existing pleasures flowed through her more strongly, the sensations almost overwhelming. She was right on the edge and control was a distant memory.

Placing her palm against where they were joined, her fingers parting around his twitching penis, she pushed as much unshaped chakra as she could directly into the mystical connection between them. The gap was bridged. Naruto-kun grunted again and somehow kept coming. The energy from his release rebounded and entered her body, kicking-off her own release—just as she had planned. She clenched around him, crying out in almost painful pleasure.

Her own orgasm was a perfect, shining thing. It destroyed her and remade her, over and over again. She spilled pleasure and chakra into Naruto-kun and it came back to her again sevenfold. Her mind could hardly cope and things went strange. Her eyes didn’t shut down this time. They ascended to some higher state.

Again, she felt the whole room through a new sense. There was a ringing in her ears and she could hear nothing else, but her eyes burned like twin suns. A great ethereal tree of energy, natural energy she realized, filled the room, growing through them and reaching infinitely toward the sky and infinitely down into the ground.

She tasted her love for him, felt the smell of the flowers outside their room in the garden, and saw the texture of the waves of light falling on their bed. Her keen nose was filled with the scent of Naruto-kun’s feelings for her—they were strong, sweet, and deep. Her shadowy mouth opened and she said a word that blazed out from her electric tongue with bright hope. It was the name of her lover.

The wrongness was washed away and then everything was right again. She was left with Naruto-kun’s chakra and her own filling her senses with their love for each other.

There was a darkness still, deeper inside Naruto-kun’s seal and trying to escape. A corruption that felt red and sour under her fingers, but she pushed it back. It was no part of this. This was theirs.

After a timeless moment, she found herself staring into her lover’s eyes once again, her Byakugan finally dispelled by the overwhelming power of the mystical ritual. Naruto-kun’s gaze seemed distant, then he slowly came back to her.

“Hinata-chan!” he cried, sitting up suddenly with only his abdominals, tangling their legs in the process. She squeaked in surprise and held onto his strong arms as they crushed her tightly against him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, holding her up and searching her naked, sweaty body with eyes and wonderful hands. “I’m sorry. I heard you scream...I mean, again, and...differently? Did I- did I hurt you? Does anything feel wrong?”

She smiled brightly back at him, folding one leg under them and wrapping the other around his back, half seating him in her lap. “I’m fine, love. You were perfect.”

Hinata looked down as he slipped limply from her. The bed and their lower bodies were covered in their combined fluids. The proof of their love for each other. Before he could do something stupid like apologize, she pushed herself back against him, wrapped her arms around his back, and hugged tight. His hands brushed down her long hair, then tucked under it to press against her naked skin, hugging her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **On Those Two Years, Nine Months Since Posting:** Yep. That happened. Was writing the whole time. Just didn’t post any of it. Much of it was porn. Much of that was this story. I have five, almost six chapters in editing now, including an epilogue with a certain princess…
> 
> Not sure if it is still “worth” the wait, but I’m not stopping until everyone is as tired, confused, and sticky as our hero.
> 
> Hinata. Hinata is our hero in this context.
> 
> **On Size:** Chapter reduction surgery was successful. I think half the reason this story stalled out was that I had to proof a freaking novella every chapter. Now that we're just on Hinata (HA!) I'm breaking things up more. Still minimum one orgasm guaranteed per chapter. For our characters, too.
> 
> This also means I don't wait another two years to post. So really no downside.
> 
> **On Naruto-kun:** Yes, every time Hinata thinks of him, she uses the honorific. Even in her head. Even when experiencing something first-hand. Only third person narrated actions didn't get a "-kun" in this chapter. Not sure if it is too annoying, but can't stop won't stop. Oh, Naruto-kun...


	10. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On Chapters:** I’ve got plenty more where this came from. No more delays. Believe it.
> 
> Sexual pairings and activities will be added to the tags as they actually occur; they aren’t simply to get more views, so I won’t use them like that. And as always, enjoy responsibly.

**With a Smile on Her Face** **  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

**Disclaimer** : Neither Naruto nor its greatly underutilized kunoichi belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Ten—Sexual Healing**

“Hinata-chan, you were-,” “Naruto-kun, that was-,” they spoke at the same time. She grinned and solved the problem by attempting to nibble off the tip of her Naruto-kun’s nose.

“Ah! Hinata-chan, you were amazing! That was- usually that knocks me out, or at least kicks my ass hard and leaves me feeling weird. But this time! I feel great! Really great! Thank you so much!”

Still tangled up with him in her lap, she snuggled against her lover, rubbing her large breasts and slightly-sore nipples against him. “I feel great as well, Naruto-kun. You were so good. You made me a woman.”

“I’m very sure you were a woman already, sexy, lovely Hinata-chan. But you’re welcome.” He chuckled and kissed her on that spot he’d found under her chin. She shivered, then shifted her weight and twisted her hips, bringing them back down to the bed again, this time laying next to each other on their sides.

Naruto-kun’s hands seemed glued to her skin. He gripped her butt firmly, his arm trapped under her. His other hand ran across her hips, stroking back and forth slowly. He had seemed to enjoy holding on there while thrusting deep inside her, and his eyes were always on her butt, so maybe he actually liked the way she looked. She’d always thought she was wide and unattractive in that way, especially compared to the thin girls in the fashion magazines from the Fire capital.

His free hand drifted up to her large breasts, tracing around them as they lay piled inelegantly on top of each other. Again, he seemed mesmerized by them. Always in the way, their heaviness literally a pain, she’d often felt cursed. Most combat specialist kunoichi were much smaller in the chest and usually taller as well. That impacted both her agility and reach. Yet another weakness her sensei had to work around with her, but something Naruto-kun found great joy in.

The kisses from Naruto-kun’s smoldering lips on her neck turned into lustful suction and she squirmed at the oddly pleasurable sensation. His hand kept rubbing against her breasts and stroking her sides. His fingers brushed her belly, and pushed up between her breasts, dragged across her pillowy pile of boobs, then over again to squeeze. Her nipples were sensitive but no longer uncomfortably so. Oh kami, and somehow she was getting turned on again.

She glanced down, too lazy to turn her eyes on again. It looked like Naruto-kun was almost ready as well. He was so good to her and would, of course, listen to her wishes. She was sure if she said she didn’t want to have sex again right now, he wouldn’t even be mad at her. Of course, after that incredibly weird ritual experience...

But she did. Kami-sama, she did want to have sex with him, and right now. Sex with Naruto-kun was amazing. Naruto-kun was amazing. She couldn’t get enough of him.

So many good things in her life now to be thankful for. First, her childhood crush on Naruto-kun. He had inspired her life when everything seemed so dark. Then her teammates and her sensei showed she was worthy in some small way. Then she found her own bravery in trying to save Naruto-kun’s life, even though she sort of died in the attempt. And like a miracle she was alive again, faced a demon and an elite ninja without dishonoring herself too badly, and now somehow Naruto-kun was her boyfriend.

And she was back to that. She had just had _sex_ with _Naruto-kun_. And it had been amazing. Naruto-kun had seemed pleased, so she hadn’t done too badly for him. They had timed it correctly, so the mystical energy rebalancing had worked. Together. They’d done that together. Twice.

Hinata came blinking back to the present, finally noticing her surroundings again. Naruto-kun’s fingers cupped her chin. He was looking at her with such intensity, with such blue, blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Hinata-chan,” he said, staring so romantically at her, so deep into her soul, “you have that distant, perverted look in your beautiful eyes again.”

Shocked, she simply blinked at him again. Then her face grew red and she gulped. He said such things to her sometimes. But she now knew how he liked to be teased back.

“Naruto-kun, I admit I was thinking of you.”

“Hah, yeah?”

She reached up to his face and stroked his cheeks with both hands. His grin slowly slipped at the serious look on her face. “I was thinking about how I was inspired by you. About my friends and how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have you as well.”

Hinata leaned toward him, her breath tickling his ear as she pushed her breasts to his chest. She whispered, “How lucky my pussy is to have your huge cock.”

“Wh-what?” he spluttered. “Hinata-chan!?”

“Hmm?” she asked, her hands wandering to his shoulders, rubbing her cheek across his. She tried to avoid trembling at her own shocking language. Hopefully, she hadn’t offended him. He hadn’t moved his hand off her butt yet, and was gently touching her face, holding her close.

“You just...you said...”

She put her everything into smiling happily at him. “As I said before, I have read many books. I fully understood what they meant and the language they used. I am capable of using it. Does my speaking like that...excite you?”

“Oh yeah, it sure does, but...you’re teasing me, aren’t you.”

“Mmm. I wonder. There are a lot of sexy kunoichi out there. I need to keep your attention on me. And. My pussy.”

She started sucking on his neck right where it met his muscular shoulders. Her attempts at dirty talk were silly and awkward. But it was also a little exciting, talking like that.

He pulled her body against him, his thick, hard _cock_ pushing against her thigh again. “You have my attention by being in the same room. The same village. No, the same _elemental country_. How can I not think of you, Hinata-chan? You and your beautiful pussy.”

Oh my. It was even better when Naruto-kun talked dirty. She kissed him for that one. He was so sweet.

But she wasn’t done. “It warms me so to hear you say these things, Naruto-kun. Shall I show you _where_ it warms me?”

Without waiting for a response, she reached back and grabbed his hand from her ass, then brought it around and placed it firmly against her sopping wet crotch. His fingers went between her slick lips, sure and strong, and he started pressing and stroking. Her entire body shuddered in response. Now that she knew what he could do to her, she was almost afraid to encourage him like this.

Almost.

“You did this to me, Naruto-kun,” she said, grinding against his hand. “I want you again. I want you always. In any way you want.”

Clearly trying to regain some ground in the teasing wars, he grinned and slipped one finger down, down, almost touching her anus. “ _Any_ way, Hinata-chaaan?” he asked suggestively, rubbing the finger back and forth across her perineum.

“Yes, Naruto-kun,” she said simply, staring him in the eyes, hers hooded seductively.

She didn’t care if he was bluffing. She wasn’t.

He gulped. “M-maybe next time?”

“Mmm.”

“I...uh...just, wow, Hinata-chan.”

“I know what’s possible with my body and yours, at least in theory. And I want to try it all with you, Naruto-kun.” She growled and bucked hard against his hand. “This Hyūga’s body grows impatient, however. Your _cock_ is required.”

He nodded. “Now? You aren’t sore or-”

“Now.”

He kissed her quickly, then rolled her onto her back and slid down to kneel upright between her legs. He hooked her knees up until they were pressed back against the bed. Which was easy, as she was very, _very_ flexible. Her family style demanded such, and it was one of the few ways in which she met those sorts of expectations. She lifted her arms above her head and pushed her chest up and her legs even wider, not bothering with her Byakugan again but simply relaxing totally and completely.

“Wow,” Naruto-kun said, staring at her spread open in front of her. “But...you’re sure?”

“I want you, Naruto-kun.” Dropping the games, she stroked his arms and ran the tips of her fingers across his chest. “I...I feel in control with you, like what I want is okay. And right now, I don’t want you to treat me carefully.” Her heels wrapped around his back and her nails dragged across his erect nipples. “I want you to penetrate me, fuck me fast, and cum inside me again. Even if I...I am first, please don’t stop.”

“Can do, Hinata-chan,” Naruto said, his bright smile returning full strength. “Just let me know if it’s too much.” Still smiling, he looked at her seriously. “You gotta tell me if it isn’t feeling good, okay?”

She nodded and let her hands drift down to rest on her stomach. “I promise.”

It felt good, being vulnerable and honest like this with Naruto-kun—taking a more passive role and simply letting him have his way with her body. Just like she wanted. As she watched, he lined himself up with her entrance with one hand. He pushed slowly in as she relaxed, accepting him inside her body. It was...there was a tightness in her that relaxed. Hot and alive, now another person was sharing her body so intimately. It made her want to cry how strong and gentle he was being. It was, as before, a perfect fit. They were made for each other.

Then he started moving again. One hand found her breast and the other held her hips as he rocked into her over and over again, keeping a steady rhythm. Naruto-kun knew what she’d asked, but he also knew how inexperienced she was, and was tempering her foolish sexual boasting with his own honest wisdom. Oh kami. But he wasn’t stopping, even as she gasped and groaned under him.

Her hands gripped the sheets above her head until the tight eagerness of her nipples was too much. She brought a hand down to grab and squeeze her breasts and rubbed a nipple harshly between thumb and index finger. Head thrown back, she held Naruto-kun’s gaze with lowered lids and sex-darkened eyes, gazing over her full chest as she manipulated herself in front of him.

She silently dared him to finish inside her fast, promising she’d come first, racing him to the end with soft squeezes against his hard cock, so deep inside her. Then he hit that spot again, that one spot that she exposed to him and only him, that he kept angling to rub against so kindly and was full of needles of pleasure, and she knew he would lose the race.

Her mouth hung open as she gasped breaths full of the smell of their sex, and things that amazed even her started falling out. “Ah! Yes! Hnn! Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder Naruto-kun!”

His next stroke into her rocked Hinata’s entire body and sent sparks into her vision. His grunting grew louder and his own verbal inhibitions were lifted.

“Unn! You’re so (ugh!) so hot—grah!—Hinata-chan!”

She growled something unintelligible back, then her out of control language continued. “My pussy’s (nnnah!!) so fucking (eek!) h-hot for you. More. Yes. There! Right _there_ Naruto-kun!”

He was leaning over her now, folding her back and slamming her into the bed, drilling straight down into her hot aching depths. Her back curled up to meet his strokes, her wide-spread legs wrapped up around his back as her lover rode her fast and hard towards yet another tremendous orgasm. It was glorious. He was her golden-haired sex kami. Her keening cries were her prayers. Her body was his to claim, to make into a temple to their love.

She couldn’t breathe. His penis inside her was all she could feel, the entirety of the world. His skin was hot against hers, their sweet and the mess from her lover cumming inside her twice making every movement a slick, warm slide. Pleasure covered her mind like honey and she couldn’t control her body any more. It was good she’d already given it to Naruto-kun to take care of, as he continued to drive into her, rubbing and pushing against her so deeply.

A strangled shout and she was climaxing again, squeezing around her lover’s cock in hard pulses, shaking under him as he continued to thrust into her. The crashing wave of pleasure went on and on. Her mind was lost, but Naruto-kun was her anchor.

“Oh yes, YES!” she screamed, not wanting it to stop. More even than the last two times, pleasure filled and pulsed through her, arching her back, trembling her limbs, and clenching her toes so hard they went numb. The dampness she felt dripping down, warmly wetting her ass crack told her embarrassing things she couldn’t hope to think about while Naruto’s hard penis was stretching her so wide.

And true to his word, he didn’t stop. He moved to rest on his heels, then her hips were lifted off the bed suddenly. Her sweet Naruto-kun starting fucking her up and down his cock with long, hard pulls, using her like a living sex toy even as she was still coming down from her mind-blowing orgasm.

His hips continued to thrust and his cock seemed to have grown even larger—or maybe she was more sensitive now after yet another orgasm at her lover’s skillful hands. He filled her and sent electric storms up her spine over and over again. Maybe this was her life now, orgasming over and over again, sex toy to a bright, beautiful kami.

And Naruto-kun was still going, showing no sign of stopping. She gasped and panted, trying to keep from simply passing out from pleasure as she had yet another little orgasm from her love’s attentions.

Her mouth, of course, kept working separate from her brain, apparently reading off a porn script. “Yes! Pound my pussy. Yes! Give me all (aaah!) of your huge cock (ah!) Na-Naruto-kun!”

Leaning towards the bed again, his thick arms and broad shoulders flexed over her, taking control of her body completely. Her hips still bucked weakly against his but her legs now hung limp, swinging back and forth from her lover’s unstoppable strength.

Exactly show she had dreamed.

Both her hands viciously ground against her breasts, the entire pale, heaving surface now one huge erogenous zone for her. He was bringing her through her latest orgasm, past tiny little hills of pleasure, to another, even larger release. Her fifth- no, her sixth orgasm this morning?

Hinata’s natural vision narrowed to a gray tunnel and her skin prickled all over. Her arms felt heavy and had fallen to her sides now. Each of his grunts, each of his deep driving penetrations of her soft inner space thrilled Hinata to her core. She scrabbled at the bed then curled into herself, holding her arms close to her body as the room seemed to spin around her. She would have fallen off the bed it Naruto hadn’t held her down.

Hinata heard Naruto-kun’s strained voice call out to her. “Unh! Hinata-chan! Unh! I’m-I’m-!”

She cried out in joy as they came together, her body shaking in yet another release and his essence shooting deep into her once again. It felt like her body was trying to swallow everything he offered, gulping it down and driving him even deeper as he came. His release was once again so copious she could feel the bulges in his penis at it entered her body.

Her hips hung above the bed now, still locked in her lover’s grip. Her arms and legs twitched out of her control. Her hands made small, shaking fists, pulled tight against her chest. Once again, their chakra mixed—she could feel it even without her Byakugan to directly see—and the effect on her body was like throwing water on an oil fire. She had no defense against his power and his chakra set hers off like fireworks inside her chakra coils. Her world burned with pleasure for an endless time as what he was mixed with what she was deep inside her body.

The world came back all in a rush. Naruto-kun was collapsed over where she lay limply curled. His bare, sweaty chest pressed down heavily against her and his head was turned away, lying on the bed next to hers. His wonderful cock was just beginning to fade inside her and the copious proof of their passion for each other was once again seeping out of her vagina and down the inner curve of her butt. It was messy and exhausting but also really amazing what they could do together.

Shaking arms wrapped around Naruto-kun’s back in what was becoming an automatic gesture, and she held him close, supporting him and taking his weight easily. Love for him swelled up inside her, dizzy and tight. Could he tell she would do anything for him? How much she admired and loved him? Not just for his amazing body and his skill in pleasuring her, but also because of who he was and what he meant to her. How important he was in her life.

She turned and kissed her Naruto-kun behind his ear, too show him she loved him and appreciated his letting her get close to him like this. Then she licked and nibbled on his earlobe, to show him she was a sexual being of ravenous appetites. Even with his third ejaculation just now cooling stickily on her thighs and butt, she could still be ready to take him again in an instant. Truly she was a greedy pervert. And her Naruto-kun knew, and loved her anyway.

Naruto-kun was still breathing rapidly, as was she, and he seemed to be awake. For some reason, he was just waiting tensely. She tried to show him everything was okay, nuzzling into his neck and laying tiny kisses against his hot skin, shifting to press and rub her heavy breasts against him in that way she knew he loved, and that sent a thrill through her as well.

“Hinata-chan?” he said warily.

“Yes, my love?” she said, her voice husky. That made her blink in surprise. Her voice had never been husky before. It sounded like she’d just...just been thoroughly fucked. Oh. Very good then.

Naruto-kun paused, then uncertainly asked, “You okay?”

“Very much so, though you have once again exhausted me, my love. Thank you.” A tiny white lie straight from her porn reading. She was not tired and would take him again in a second. Just let him make the slightest hint.

“Wow. Uh. You’re welcome, my sexy Hinata-chan. My love.”

“If you wanted...we could...again.” Screw being coy. She kissed against his neck again then sucked hard, leaving a darkening love mark on her boyfriend’s sun-kissed skin.

“Unn!” he grunted, his hips twitching weakly against her. “No- I mean, _yes_ , but just a moment. Kami, you’re distractingly sexy.”

Instantly serious, she pulled him back by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “What is it, Naruto-kun?” She made a one-handed seal to activate her Byakugan and started checking the mansion.

“I came and, uhh, _wow_ , so did you. But no natural energy rebalancing. No light show. No strange chakra reactions. Just, you know, mind-blowingly good sex.”

Hinata frowned “I felt us both orgasm and our chakra intermix. It was...very erotic. You still...oh...” She powered down her eyes, somehow still able to blush yet again. “You still have a little of mine being mixed in with your own chakra system. And I’m glowing brightly with your power, ah, _inside_. Deep inside.”

“Uh. Is that normal?”

“It’s normal between anyone with sufficiently large chakra reserves and developed chakra networks, like most any ninja. Which is why you had to have sex with trained kunoichi, not civilian prostitutes, I assume.”

“Huh,” he said, his hand once again finding her hip and rubbing back and forth. It didn’t even seem to be sexual for him just now. He just liked touching her there. The butterflies twisting in her stomach liked it as well.

“It’s still...odd,” she said. “You should see Sakura-san later today. Ano...I mean, for a medical- for a _normal_ medical exam. I know she said it would still be two days-”

Hinata hesitated, realizing that as much as told Naruto-kun that she’d been spying on his conversation with Sakura-san. Hinata had a good reason: despite their new, closer relationship, Sakura-san was still sometimes unpredictable and violent, and they had been discussing Naruto-kun’s health after he’d collapsed. It was vital intelligence Hinata needed about her Naruto-kun, so she acquired it. Luckily, Naruto-kun didn’t seem to be mad.

“Yeah, you saw that?” He was grinning. Good. “Hmm. Makes sense to be able to read lips if you can see that well.”

His hand was now running up and down her side. He wasn’t touching her genitals or breasts, or even kissing her, and it was _still_ turning her on again. Her body was so greedy for him. Naruto-kun was so amazing. And with the way his chakra had mixed with hers...smoothly, without any painful energy burn-off. Well, she was primarily a classic Fire nature and he was the unusual Wind. Together, they made...huh. A powerful firestorm of pleasure. Maybe they really were destined to be together. Meant to be. She hoped he felt that way as well. She really wanted to have sex again soon. She could wait, but...

“Hinata-chan, you’re getting that look again,” Naruto teased.

Strong. She had to be strong or they’d never leave the bed. Hinata preemptively took his wandering hand in hers, knowing where it was headed, and kissed him on the nose. “Naruto-kun, I am going to have to ask you to carefully limit how you touch me in the future.”

His eyes grew wide. “What? Like, no touching you on the boobs?”

“Or anywhere on my body.”

He looked so sad it almost broke her heart. “Oh. Okay, Hinata-chan. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

She kissed him hard, opening her mouth to his immediately, pushing against his tongue until he responded in kind. Then she carefully eased back, trying to control her breathing, panting against his lips. “We have already had sex twice in less than half an hour. Three times this morning. I have already had a half-dozen orgasms and you have had three or four, depending on how you count mystically induced climaxes and those tiny mini-orgasms you are so good at giving me. With your stamina, my love, we could keep going for some time. I believe it would be easy to be ready again for you in mere moments.”

He looked so very eager, so much so it made her blush.

“If you were to ask, I would do so without hesitation. I love you, and I love having sex with you. You see, it is not that I dislike your touch, Naruto-kun. I like it too much. So please, realize what you are doing to me. I will require your restraint, unless you wish for me to often become so aroused that I will drag you down and _fuck_ you wherever we happen to be at the time...”

A light turned on visibly in his head and her happy young man was back. “Got it! No sexy hand-seals unless I’m willing to finish the jutsu.”

“Exactly,” she said, gently pushing him off her and sitting up.

As comforting as using her boyfriend and lover as a blanket was, she needed to pee. Good hygiene too, as she was a mess down there and needed to clean up. She’d just squirted a little that last time, not lost total bladder control. But it had been a close thing.

“Bathroom?” her perceptive lover asked, stretching his body in a way she didn’t dare look at directly.

“Yes, my love. I am...very dirty.” Her eyes locked to his.

Naruto gulped and stared back. He blinked first. “Y-yes, you certainly are. Uh. So, you start a bath. I’ll change the sheets and join you to rinse off.”

Her smile must have said something she was only unconsciously considering. Truly, she did not mean to be such a brazen flirt all the time around Naruto-kun.

“Err,” Naruto said, losing his mental place. “I mean, I...I need to clean up some, too. But you know me, I’m always ready to play with sexy Hinata-chan.”

Hinata lowered her eyes and nodded, her smile still in place. “We shall see. But it might defeat the purpose of the bath in the first place.”

She used a corner of the bed sheets to clean much of the mess off her crotch and thighs. My, but her lover _was_ voluminous in his emissions. And she had taken his load three times in quick succession.

Her hand rubbed her lower stomach. She felt she should be sloshing after how much he had put into her. It felt like she should be even more pregnant than the kindly Ichiraku-san was now. Which wasn’t how it worked, both in there not being that kind of quantity element to being pregnant, and that imitating a thoroughbred brood-mare by greedily taking gallons of semen shot into her was not the way to cause any extra amount of being pregnant—but Hinata felt it _should_ work that way. Though this time was so unlikely as to be impossible, when the time came, if they decided it would for her, she was sure Naruto-kun would once again prove to be just as potent as she imagined.

Continuing to rub the soft, muscled dome of her stomach, she imagined it swelling, heavy with Naruto-kun’s child. Her eyes fluttered shut and she shivered in pleasure at the thought. Maybe someday. After the battles were over and her lover was safe at last. Until then, she needed to fight by his side.

Opening her eyes again, she looked over at Naruto-kun and saw him just turning away. He had been watching her daydream..and had been looking her body, yet again. Hinata’s insides quivered at the thought.

With the robe her lover had found in the closet wrapped loose, to at least pretend at modesty even as his warm seed dripped down her inner thighs, she headed into the sitting room then turned towards to the luxurious in-suite bath. Giving Naruto-kun the VIP guestroom had seemed both cheeky and appropriate to her.

Opening the doors to the tiled changing room, she saw a naked Fukuro tied up and unconscious on the floor.

Snapping up a hand seal, she immediately scanned the rest of the mansion with her eyes, then a rougher scan a mile in all directions. Naruto-kun was still looking for the linen closet in the other room.

“Naruto-kun,” she called to him, not shutting down her local, nearly three-hundred-sixty degree vision. “Please come in here, dear Autumn Flower.” That last was the academy training code phrase for high alertness but no immediate danger. She had never worked with him in the field and had no idea which codes his team or teachers had used. But he would know that one.

Of course, her battle-hardened lover was at her side in seconds, in a robe and holding a kunai. Three Naruto clones equally armed also now surrounded her, all of them facing out. She knew one of the four was the real Naruto, as though she could see the rest of the clones he’d made in an instant now fanning out over the mansion and nearby grounds, all of them would be in disadvantageous positions to help her. She had learned that Naruto-kun was _very_ protective. So logically, he was nearby still. Kami-sama, but his casual use of that much chakra power to create several teams worth of clones was so...arousing.

“What?” one of the clones said, looking down at the tied-up kunoichi.

“The fuck,” another completed the thought.

She finished taking off her robe and brushed past her Naruto-guard. She laid the robe over the poor woman, covering her naked body. Not everyone had the Hyūga’s nearly complete lack of personal issues with body modesty. Or was sane enough to make that choice themselves.

“My dear younger sister again, love,” she said. “Check the note. I’ve read it. It is from her.”

A triangle of clones now surrounded her again, pushing her back towards the exit. She saw his plan. He’d send a clone to read the message, then dismiss it so all the clones were updated.

One of those still near her indeed was the original Naruto, as the clones seldom made unilateral decisions like that. And it was almost certainly _not_ the clone that “accidentally” touched her on her naked butt. Or maybe it was. Hmm. These clones were confusing, but useful. For...many things in combat...or...

Despite the possible present danger, an entire set of scenarios filled her mind. Thoughts escaped that she’d long locked away as Hinata class-S sexual secrets, crimes against the purity of her image of her Naruto-kun. An image that did not account for recent memories of him ejaculating deep inside her body several times while she melted down in screaming pleasure. So maybe...

The clone who was reading paled, then hurried to dismiss himself with his cloned, but still sharp, kunai. The paper drifted to the floor again.

“She wants to be a what?!” several voices said at the same time from all around the house.

Hinata sighed. “My sister has some...odd ideas about sexual politics. She thinks Fukuro is now our sex slave.” Naruto-kun looked dumbfounded. She couldn’t help herself, and asked, “Well, love?”

“Wha? Well, what?” he asked in confusion.

“Do you wish for me to clean her up for you now? Or is she mine to do with...as I please?”

All three Naruto’s in the room looked shocked, then Naruto-kun, the real one she was sure now, slumped down against the wall and put his head in his hands. “You’re kidding, right my lusty love?”

“Of course, Naruto-sama,” she said demurely.

He looked at her from between his fingers. His blue eyes accused her. She blinked back at him slowly, standing sedately in the drafty bathroom with hands folded and without a stitch of clothing on her body.

Naruto-kun was about to say something sure to be funny and sexy when she spotted someone approaching the mansion and froze. One of Naruto’s distant clones disappeared to report.

“That’s my sister Hanabi-chan,” Hinata said, confused. “And she’s carrying someone. A small woman. Kunoichi chakra system, signature not masked in any way. Unconscious from a Hyūga technique. It looks like-”

“Another Fukuro,” Naruto finished, summoning a dozen more clones and rushing Hinata backward out of the changing room in a protective circle.

She loved that he didn’t simply pick her up and move her, but instead covered her retreat. Treating her like an effective combat asset. What would working with Naruto on a mission be like? He was a force of nature, and she was simply a tree, bending in his wind. And yet, he treated her like a professional, like he judged her a useful fellow ninja.

Hinata pushed even more chakra into her eyes, most of her attention on the figure stirring on the changing room floor. She _would_ be worthy of his opinion.

One of Naruto’s clones was meeting her sister at the front door. Telling her...of presence of the other Fukuro. Her sister’s eyes were on as well now. Their gaze meet in mystic space, and they both flinched away from the bright spotlight effect of two sets of Byakugan eyes directly meeting and viewing each other.

Hinata held a hand low against her thigh and made a family sign, then another. She was well. An ally was helping. Unknown threat. Be ready to get help. Hanabi nodded sharply, and then allowed her own catch of fresh caught unconscious kunoichi to be put into a more secure binding by several of Naruto’s clones. Her sister’s form then blurred at full speed through the halls.

“Oneesan,” she said simply, walking into the room seconds later.

Smiling at seemingly nothing, but knowing her sister was watching her face with some of her attention, Hinata replied, “Hanabi-chan, we have a situation.”

A soft red glow blossomed from the figure on the ground in the bathroom, and the illusory ninja wire that in no way bound it sloughed off like dry leaves blowing away in the wind. The form melted into mist, and a familiar shape was left, holding Hinata’s borrowed robe casually in one hand. It appeared to be a short woman with bright red hair, fur all over her body, tall squirrel-like ears, and a long bushy red tail. And red, slit eyes.

The Kyūbi. Hinata recognized it from her embarrassing failure yesterday.

Hanabi immediately dropped into a low combat stance. Hinata almost peed herself, and shakily did the same.

Naruto simply pointed at the loose and likely soon to be rampaging legendary fox demon and shouted, “Hey, what the fuck, fuzzytits? You’re supposed to be sealed inside me. What gives?!”

The no longer glowing figure stared directly at what Hinata suspected was the real Naruto, who hadn’t spoken. And then the fox-woman smiled with bright, sharp teeth. Casually putting on the robe, she left it sloppily untied, still showing a line of red fur from her collar to her fur-covered crotch.

She gestured at Naruto with a finger and he started sliding across the floor toward her and into the bathroom, as if dragged by invisible wires. Hinata’s eyes could see the transparent chakra ropes binding him. The control required to do so without visible effect must be staggering.

“Stay back!” Naruto yelled, as Hinata was about to charge forward.

Hinata paused, then flicked a hand through another series of family signs. Her sister obeyed immediately and disappeared in a large cloud of smoke, having shunshined out of the mansion at top speed just how Hinata had ordered.

ANBU would be on site in less than a minute. Now, to contain the situation.

Still facing Naruto, who now hung unnaturally in mid-air, the Kyūbi chuckled, casually putting on Hinata’s robe.

“I’ll get her back inside me somehow!” her brave warrior continued.

“I was about to suggest exactly the opposite, Naruto-kun.” The oversized sleeve bunched as the Kyūbi reached up to stroke his cheek slowly with one long, clawed finger. “You will not contain me inside you body. No. I require. You. Inside _me_.”

Hinata gulped. She only hoped ANBU were in time. And that she could do something to distract a horny bijū in the meantime, before the fox demon fucked Hinata’s new boyfriend to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **On Sloppy Sex and Double-Dipping:** Wasn’t sure how detailed I wanted to get on this. But Hinata’s relentless boyfriend made it something I at least had to mention. I’ll be playing with details like that in future chapters, but not quite to the level of kink. And no, “double-dipping” isn’t a sex term, it’s just an analogy. A gross one.
> 
> **On Hinata:** Hopefully, her character is making sense. I wanted a pervert to rival my Naruto, but not one obsessed just with traditional male fantasies. I also wanted her to have a higher baseline sex drive than him, but again not have it be purely a male fantasy of the woman always ready for sex, or just mindlessly humping the furniture until their man comes home.
> 
> Hinata’s just always ready for Naruto. She’s spent her entire life fantasizing about him and it literally gets her off to know she’s pleasing him. I’m aiming for this being presented as not exactly a healthy thing, but something Hinata is aware of and accepts about herself.
> 
> I don’t think I’m exactly pushing canon hard on this point.
> 
> And if it matters, I’m thinking Hinata is a bit of a power/dom bottom, but there isn’t going to be any straight-up BDSM play in this story.


End file.
